


Konoha no Shiroi Kiba

by La_Fra



Category: Naruto
Genre: zanna bianca della foglia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fra/pseuds/La_Fra
Summary: Dopo la Seconda Guerra Ninja, Sakumo Hatake si è guadagnato il soprannome di Zanna Bianca ed è tornato al villaggio acclamato come un eroe. Ad anni di distanza, la pace tra le nazioni sembra ancora precaria e lui ed il suo Team si dovranno scontrare con delle realtà sepolte sotto ad anni di menzogne ed inganni. - La storia dell'ultima missione di Sakumo





	1. Proglogo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce dal desiderio di raccontare, con situazioni e personaggi originali, cosa accadde a Sakumo Hatake e ad i suoi compagni durante la missione che lo porterà ad divenire disonorato e reietto a Konoha. I primi tre capitoli saranno più che altro introduttivi, e narrati ognuno da un punto di vista differente.
> 
> Dopo di che, si partirà con l'azione vera e propria!
> 
> Spero di riuscire ad intrattenervi e mantenere fede ai messaggi che la serie vuole trasmettere.
> 
> * Ho ritenuto opportuno inserire una piccola intro prima del capitolo 01*

“La storia che vorrei raccontarti è piena di eroi e grandi ninja valorosi. Senza dubbio, in quella fantasia, il tuo papà sarebbe uno di loro: un uomo del quale andare fiero- un modello che possa guidarti nella tua giovane vita. Ma il mondo non è affatto come quello che ti racconto la sera prima di andare a dormire- e so che prima o poi te ne accorgerai anche tu.

Sai, noto il tuo sguardo confuso quando camminiamo per il villaggio, so che senti le voci che dietro di noi sussurrano, so che vedi le dita puntate. Vedo che ti arrabbi con chi dice una parola contro il tuo papà.

Ma mi difendi solo perché non sai... Perché io non ti ho mai detto...

Mi piace che continui a guardarmi con quello sguardo; sei l'unico ormai che lo fa. Mi consideri ancora il tuo eroe.

Ma che cosa c'è di valoroso in quello che ho fatto? Non c'è più nessun onore nel portare il mio nome. Il _nostro_ nome. E so che avrei dovuto pensare a _te_ quel giorno- perché non potrei mai perdonare che le mie scelte gravino anche su di te.

Quando vedo i tuoi occhi sognanti a volte mi chiedo: che cosa vorresti sapere tu? Vorresti essere cullato ancora per un po' dall'illusione delle mie storie o preferiresti invece che ti dicessi la verità?

Ci sarà sicuramente chi racconterà questa storia per me, e io non pretendo né che tu la comprenda né, tanto meno, che la condivida. Ma quello che spero è che- dopo essermene andato con onore – tu possa vivere a lungo, sereno ed amato. E che magari un giorno tu mi possa capire e... _perdonare_.”

Nel silenzio della stanza, con solo la fioca luce di una candela e una tempesta che riversava acqua senza sosta su quella povera casa, Sakumo fissò suo figlio nell'oscurità. Si era addormentato da tempo ormai, ed il suo respiro era lento e regolare. Non c'era nulla che lo facesse sprofondare nel sonno come la sua voce lenta e placida nella notte

Quella sera però, Sakumo non era riuscito ad alzarsi e lasciarlo solo, nemmeno dopo che aveva chiuso gli occhi, dopo che aveva smesso di rispondergli. Non voleva saperne di smettere di parlargli, nemmeno sapendo di non essere più ascoltato. Voleva godersi ogni minuto, ogni ultimo istante con lui.

Una mano si tese verso il bambino, ma poi si ritrasse subito. Il ninja sentì gli occhi inumidirsi un po'.

“La mia storia, Kakashi, non è fatta di eroi e grandi gesta. È una di quelle che lasciano l'amaro in bocca. So che vorresti dormire tranquillo nel silenzio della notte, ma devi sopportare il tuo papà stasera, che ha tanto bisogno di raccontarla ad alta voce; almeno una volta.”

Un triste sorriso gli attraversò il volto mentre si mise più comodo sul pavimento e strinse il cuscino a sé. Sarebbe stata una storia lunga, e si sarebbe preso tutto il tempo necessario per raccontarla; e chissà, forse quel peso che aveva nel petto gli sarebbe risalito fino alle labbra, sarebbe uscito insieme a quelle parole. Magari, se ne sarebbe sbarazzato e avrebbe potuto andarsene con un rammarico in meno.

“Dunque” Disse con un sussurro, gli occhi puntati su ciò che di più caro aveva ancora al mondo. Tutto ciò che avrebbe rimpianto. “Da dove Iniziamo?...”

-


	2. Zanna Bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il primo capitolo... È un po' lentino, me ne rendo conto, ma spero riesca ad introdurre a dovere i protagonisti. Vi prometto che dal prossimo sarà tutto più scorrevole ;)

“Si dice che in quella terra il cielo sia sempre coperto da una spessa coltre di nuvole, ed il sole dietro a quella cortina non sorga e non tramonti mai. Per quello che ho visto laggiù, posso dire che la descrizione è piuttosto accurata.”

Il fuoco scoppiettava allegro, ma era l'unico in grado di proferire parola nell'attesa che il racconto proseguisse. La bocca sotto alla sottile maschera ninja si mosse, creando ombre ipnotiche tra le pieghe del tessuto. “I giorni erano scuri come notti, e la sera scendeva un buio così profondo da non essere nemmeno descrivibile a parole. Completamente senza luce. Non era possibile accendere fuochi in quel deserto, perché la pioggia cadeva incessantemente. Avete idea di che cosa significhi dover camminare per giorni, settimane, sulla sabbia bagnata? Non ricordarsi nemmeno più il calore del sole sulla pelle?”

Fece una pausa, in attesa di una risposta che non arrivò. Come uno di quegli inquietanti cantastorie ai bordi delle strade, che spaventavano i bambini narrando le gesta degli Hokage, Sakumo si lasciò sprofondare nell'ombra di quel suo sipario naturale che era la foresta. “Durante la notte, marciare era impossibile. Quindi, non avevamo altra scelta se non quella di montare in fretta qualche tenda e passavamo la notte al riparo, ascoltando l'incessante battito della pioggia sulla tela; e non potevamo fare altro che sperare. Sperare che il nemico avesse la nostra stessa paura, e si fermasse anche lui, inerme di fronte all'oscurità. Ma la gente della Sabbia conosce bene il buio.” Persino un uccello notturno sembrava volerlo aiutare a creare atmosfera, lasciando alzare il suo canto lugubre fra le querce.

“Sentire i passi di qualcuno là fuori, in quel frastuono, era praticamente impossibile. Se non fosse stato per la stanchezza accumulata in ore di cammino, non ci sarebbe stato modo nemmeno di addormentarsi in quella tensione. Ricordo che stringevo la mia lama con entrambe le mani e cercavo di tenere gli occhi aperti. Al mattino, quando mi svegliavo, solo vagamente riposato, aprivo la tenda e speravo di trovare ancora tutta la mia unità. La maggior parte delle volte non era così. Più a fondo ci spingevamo in quel deserto umido, più il nostro numero diminuiva. Alla fine, rimanemmo solamente io e Kuma.” Un sospiro si alzò dalla bestia quasi addormentata, ed improvvisamente tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lei.

“Non so nemmeno quanto tempo ho passato là fuori. Nello zaino non avevo più nulla da mangiare- ma era ancora pesante sulla mia schiena, carico di copri-fronte dei caduti; li avevo tenuti tutti, per avere qualcosa da portare a casa alle loro famiglie, no? Ci avevo inciso dietro con il kunai il nome di ognuno di loro.” Si portò un pollice sulla tempia e mosse leggermente il metallo per riflettere la luce. Pensò alla umida notte nella quale aveva inciso anche il _suo_ nome dietro a quella targhetta, un'indelebile prova di essere stato troppo vicino alla morte.

Aprì di nuovo la celata bocca, ghignando segretamente per l'avvicinarsi del punto forte del racconto.

“Una sera, ad un certo punto, mentre costeggiavamo ancora il confine del Vento, io e il mio compagno stavamo camminando su per un'umida duna, quando improvvisamente lo vidi fermarsi. Aveva aperto le fauci e allargato le narici, alzato la testa e socchiuso gli occhi nella pioggia. Assaporava l'aria come un animale affamato- _beh... in effetti lo era_. Aveva fiutato qualcosa. Strisciammo lungo quel crinale, e quando arrivammo in cima, l'odore di brace e carne cotta ci inondò come un bel miraggio. Non riuscii a capire bene quanti fossero all'inizio, ma vidi chiaramente una donna, ed un uomo con i classici ricci rosso fuoco del Vento. Si erano appostati dentro ad una costruzione fatiscente, che aveva un tetto abbastanza solido ed avevano acceso un fuoco. _Un gran bell'errore_, mettersi ad arrostire qualche lepre durante la guerra. La fame fa fare cose stupide ai ninja inesperti. Sulla soglia, avevano lasciato un paio di quelle loro strane marionette di guardia, i fili di chakra erano sottili, ma riuscivo a vederli estendersi tutti intorno nella fioca luce del falò.

Ricordo che guardai il cane, e ci scambiammo un cenno di intesa come se stessimo pensando proprio alla stessa cosa. Eravamo affamati, bagnati e soli. Non avevamo certo intenzione di passare un'altra nottata in una tenda fradicia. Così-”

“Valli a biasimare. Io dico che vale la pena di morire per un bel pezzo di carne.” La voce di Hoshi era ovattata dalla coperta che la avvolgeva completamente. Le sbucavano solo il naso e gli occhi; assomigliava vagamente ad una larva troppo pigra per decidere di schiudersi e spiegare le ali. Si spostò goffamente sul tronco che le faceva da panchina per accostarsi un po' allo scoppiettante falò.

“Se ti avvicini ancora al fuoco, con quella coperta e tutto l'alcool che ti sei bevuta, diventerai una torcia umana.” Le disse il compagno seduto poco più indietro nell'ombra. Il volto, già serio, era indurito dalla debole luce che lo faceva sembrare una scultura di pietra. Hoshi si scosse ancora un po', ma non rispose, decisa ad ignorarlo. Rimase visibilmente imbronciata, probabilmente ancora indispettita dal pasto che i tre avevano spartito poco prima, obbiettivamente scarso e decisamente vegetariano. In quella foresta non c'era molta fauna, e persino Kuma si era dovuto accontentare di un po' di riso e qualche tubero. L'animale non sembrava lamentarsene però, mentre riposava accucciato ai piedi del suo padrone, la testa leggermente alzata come se stesse ascoltando e rievocando anche lui quel giorno lontano.

“È stata una bella storia Sakumo, ma speravo in un po' più di azione.” Gli disse la giovane scalciando e lasciando che i piedi scalzi sbucassero dal tessuto e si scaldassero vicino alle fiamme. Quando faceva i capricci, si imbronciava ed usava il suo tono scontroso, sembrava una bambina.

Taro non alzò la testa per rimproverarla, e parlò continuando ad affilare il suo kunai senza un reale motivo. “Se tu lo lasciassi parlare e lo ascoltassi, magari ti renderesti conto che il racconto deve ancora concludersi.” Dopo un'intera settimana passata là fuori, era del tutto comprensibile che non riuscisse più a sopportare le lamentele della kunoichi.

Sakumo sospirò e si abbassò la maschera dal viso lasciando che la fresca aria della foresta gli riempisse i polmoni. Amava intrattenere i suoi compagni con i racconti della Guerra. Sapeva che le sue storie riscuotevano sempre molto successo tra i più giovani, soprattutto quelli che avevano iniziato a scendere in missione dopo il conflitto. Ci teneva a mettere sempre molta enfasi nel racconto: se voleva mantenere l'attenzione alta e intimorire gli ascoltatori era necessario descrivere la scena nei minimi dettagli, farli immergere completamente nell'atmosfera e scandalizzarli con dettagli crudi. Era per questo che non gli piaceva, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, essere interrotto.

Si piegò un po' in avanti, entrando nell'alone aranciato prodotto dalla fiamma. La sua pelle pallida ed i capelli incolore si accesero nel rosso del fuoco. Poi parlò con un tono lugubre, quasi teatrale, mostrando i denti affilati. “Sai, Hoshi, la donna che c'era dentro a quella casetta fatiscente era proprio come te. Se ne stava lì a bere e ridere con il suo compagno, ad arrostire la sua carne di lepre sullo spiedo, come se la guerra non esistesse nemmeno. È stata la sua imprudenza a farle fare quella brutta fine e non tornare a casa dal suo bambino.”

La giovane socchiuse gli occhi. “Non mi paragonare alla _feccia_ della Sabbia!” Gli si rivolgeva sempre come se non fosse il suo capitano, come se fossero coetanei: a Sakumo piaceva la sua sfacciataggine.

La ragazza si scosse ancora nel suo bozzolo. “E poi che fine avrebbe fatto, scusa? L'hai _ammazzata_, no?”

Taro rise con sufficienza e si alzò finalmente per spostarsi più vicino al fuoco e ai suoi compagni. Si mise un laccio rosso tra i denti e portò le mani dietro la nuca per raccogliere i lunghi capelli neri che gli ricadevano sulle spalle. “Avanti Sakumo, vogliamo sentire come va a finire la storia. Come avete fatto a farli fuori?” Chiese facendo fare all'elastico qualche giro intorno alla lucida coda di cavallo.

Il ninja ghignò, vedendo che l'interesse si era finalmente ridestato in loro.

Abbassò una mano per accarezzare dietro all'orecchio il suo fedele compagno. Poi, ripartì proprio da dove si era fermato. “Non avevamo certo intenzione di passare un'altra nottata in una tenda fradicia. La prospettiva di un po' di cibo ed un letto asciutto era troppo allettante. Così- abbiamo messo in atto il nostro vecchio _trucco del randagio_. Non è vero, Kuma?” Quell'enorme cane bianco in battaglia avrebbe terrorizzato persino un membro del clan Inuzuka; quei canini avevano forse ucciso più della lama che aveva sulle spalle, ma ai suoi occhi era ancora un cucciolo indifeso. Mentre la mano lo massaggiava sapientemente, una zampa posteriore iniziò a muoversi di riflesso.

Taro si schiaffeggiò il collo per uccidere una fastidiosa zanzara, poi fece un cenno a Sakumo per esortarlo a continuare e si rimise al lavoro sull'affilata lama. Gli occhi di Hoshi brillavano d'aspettativa. “Cos'è il _trucco del randagio_?”

Questa volta fu Sakumo ad ignorarla. Diede qualche pacca sulla testa al cane, che si accucciò di nuovo con il muso fra le imponenti zampe. Alcuni tizzoni ardenti si alzarono da un tronco scoppiettante. “Quando vedevamo che c'erano donne o ragazzini, giocavamo la carta del cucciolo affamato. Sapevamo bene che non potevano resistergli. Beh, ai tempi ovviamente Kuma non era così grande, ma è sempre stato un bravo attore. Così, rimasi nascosto e mandai avanti lui a far scattare le loro inquietanti trappole. Quelli si allarmarono subito, aprirono la porta pronti ad attaccare, e si ritrovarono di fronte un cucciolo zoppicante, che li implorava con i suoi occhioni per un pezzetto di cibo. Fu la ragazza, che mossa da compassione per quel povero cagnolino indifeso, prese della carne dalla brace e si chinò per porgergliela. Il suo innamorato le andò dietro, distratto dalla commovente scena. Ancora prima che Kuma potesse assaporarla, la mia spada li aveva uccisi entrambi velocemente, tagliando la gola di lei, trafiggendo il cuore di lui passando tra le costole.” Il tono che usava per descrivere i suoi omicidi era del tutto privo di enfasi, quasi neutrale; ma le mani si muovevano veloci, emulando perfettamente le letali mosse. Rievocare quel momento, gli fece scattare un po' le sopracciglia, che gli si avvicinarono leggermente. “Per lo meno, morirono guardando gli occhi di ghiaccio di Kuma... non penso sia tanto male come morte, _no_?”

“Che _cane _che sei.” Disse Hoshi senza una vena di ironia e ghignando soddisfatta.

Taro lasciò cadere pesantemente il kunai sul legno del tronco. “Come ti permetti Hoshi? Sei sempre così sfacciata con il capitano. Ti rendi conto che siamo i Jōnin più fortunati del villaggio? Possiamo ascoltare le sue storie tutte le sere.” Si girò verso Sakumo e continuò. “So che il nome _Zanna Bianca_ fa accapponare la pelle ancora oggi alla gente della Sabbia. A lui sono ricondotte centinaia di uccisioni di ninja durante la guerra. Tutte potevano essere ben riconosciute, perché il taglio della sua lama è inconfondibile; si dice sia letale come il taglio di un macellaio, brutale come il morso di un cane.” Gli occhi neri gli scintillarono insieme all'acciaio del kunai. “Dovresti portargli più rispetto.” Concluse, accompagnando il rimprovero ad una gomitata e un'occhiata gelida. Lei sembrò filtrarlo completamente.

Sakumo provò una vena di nostalgia nel sentir pronunciare quel soprannome, che generalmente nessuno utilizzava mai in sua presenza. Decise di venire al punto: “Anche se ormai siamo nel territorio intorno al villaggio, non dovreste mai sottovalutare le minacce intorno a voi. Quella sera, io e Kuma ci scaldammo e asciugammo al riparo, mangiammo la carne di lepre arrostita e dormimmo in caldi e comodi letti. Il giorno dopo, ricominciammo la nostra marcia sul confine tra il Paese della Pioggia e del Vento. E sapete perché siamo qui ora a raccontarlo, mentre quella coppia di ninja non ce l'ha fatta? Perché noi non abbiamo _mai_ abbassato la guardia.”

Hoshi sembrò guardarsi intorno un po' ansiosa. Sakumo sentì una scintilla di soddisfazione per essere riuscito ad intimorirla un po'. Poi la vide rivolgere uno sguardo pensieroso al maestoso animale ai suoi piedi, e tornare a guardare il capitano negli occhi. “Però se la sono cercata. Non bisognerebbe mai dividere un pasto con una bestia randagia.”

Taro rise ancora e sputò per terra. “Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te.” disse ad Hoshi che si girò sospettosa verso di lui. “La prossima volta che cacceremo qualcosa ci ricorderemo di lasciarti solo le ossa, _allora!_”

Dopo un breve momento nel quale la ragazza elaborò le parole del suo compagno, si alzò di scatto lasciando cadere la coperta a terra. I suoi capelli scuri, nella luce del fuoco apparvero ancora più ramati del solito. Il copri fronte brillò. “Prima lui mi da della _feccia_ e poi tu della _bestia_. Adesso basta!” Si scagliò sul suo compagno afferrandolo per i capelli. Lui cadde all'indietro deliberatamente sotto all'esile peso della giovane, la schiena colpì il terreno e le gambe rimasero sollevate sul grande tronco che gli aveva fatto da sedia per tutta la sera. Hoshi era sopra di lui, aveva i denti digrignati e faceva versi disumani mentre Taro la teneva a bada senza troppo sforzo.

Sakumo lanciò un piccolo tronco di pino nel cerchio del falò, per rinvigorirlo, e si sentì per un attimo come un vecchio cane da pastore che alla fine della giornata resta a guardare gli instancabili cuccioli giocare. Rise sonoramente e scosse la testa, pensando che il ragazzo non avesse tutti i torti. Quella kunoichi non sapeva cosa fosse la grazia, tanto meno la compostezza; tra i due, quella che sembrava non avere né una famiglia né una casa, che aveva dovuto crescere elemosinando e rubando, sembrava essere lei.

Ma _le apparenze spesso ingannano_.

Kuma rimase impassibile per un po', ormai abituato ai continui battibecchi tra quei due giovani ninja. Senza nessuna voglia di farsi pestare di nuovo la coda, decise di appartarsi per riuscire a riposare un po' in pace. Si alzò sulle zampe e si scrollò le foglie dal pelo, poi si fermò ad annusare profondamente l'aria e tese le orecchie all'indietro. I rantoli e i ringhi dei due Jōnin rendevano difficile prestare attenzione ai rumori della foresta che li circondava.

“Vai a riposare,” gli disse Sakumo sorridendo. “Ci penso io qui.” Kuma sembrò annuire, si stirò sbadigliando e scomparve lento nell'ombra di una grande quercia.

Erano giorni che camminavano in quella foresta, sulla strada verso Konoha. La loro missione era stata piuttosto semplice, ma aveva richiesto tanto tempo lontano da casa, e negli ultimi giorni l'Hatake aveva fatto velocizzare un po' il passo al suo Team, nella fretta di fare ritorno. Una flebile folata di vento mosse le fronde intorno a loro, facendo danzare le lunghe fiamme di nuovo impazzite per qualche istante. Sakumo aprì la bocca ed inspirò profondamente, lasciando uscire l'aria dalle narici e facendo passare l'odore umido della foresta sulla lingua.

_Terra, acqua, felci, funghi._

Sembrava tutto tranquillo. Si risollevò la maschera sul naso, poi dovette silenziosamente correggersi.

_Era tutto tranquillo, tranne i suoi compagni._

“_L'ho sentito!_ Mi hai toccato il culo.” Urlò Hoshi con un tono un po' troppo alto. Da quello che il Jōnin più anziano poteva vedere, il suo compagno aveva guadagnato vantaggio, e adesso la stava tenendo ferma a terra premendole i polsi. Sentì Taro ridere un po' e sussurrarle qualcosa di indecifrabile, ma sicuramente inappropriato, nell'orecchio.

“Vai a farti fottere!” Sbraitò lei liberandosi dalla sua presa e spingendolo di lato piegando le ginocchia.

Sopra di loro, la luna splendeva attraverso le fronde. Ormai era notte inoltrata. “Andate a dormire adesso. Resto io di guardia. Domani dovremmo arrivare al villaggio per mezzogiorno.” Li avvisò con tono gentile e ovattato dal tessuto, ignorando le effusioni che dietro al grande tronco i due si stavano segretamente scambiando. Era stata una settimana intensa di camminate e appostamenti, e anche se aveva fatto di tutto per impaurirli quella sera, non li biasimava per volersi rilassare un po', adesso che erano quasi arrivati a casa. Fino a quando il loro atteggiamento non avesse influito sull'esito della missione, Sakumo non si sarebbe lamentato dei loro litigi, né degli slanci affettivi che sembravano non riuscire a contenere quando potevano abbassare un po' la guardia.

Doveva ammetterlo, per quanto fossero due scalmanati, si era trovato subito a loro agio in sua compagnia ed aveva ritenuto che la squadra funzionasse piuttosto bene e fosse equilibrata. Certo, aveva davvero faticato un po' all'inizio per non considerare quello sbarbatello di Taro e quella bestiolina di Hoshi come suoi allievi, piuttosto che compagni di squadra.

La loro spensieratezza ed energia, lo facevano sentire a volte più vecchio di quanto non fosse in realtà (ed aveva solamente _trent'anni_). Altre volte però, quando Taro metteva da parte l'insicurezza e si dilungava a spiegargli i comportamenti di certi animali della foresta, o le tecniche migliori per catturarli, e quando Hoshi si perdeva ad illustrargli le proprietà di alcune erbe che lui aveva calpestato senza nemmeno badarci, Sakumo si sentiva di nuovo come un bambino con ancora un mondo di cose da imparare e da scoprire; e gli sembrava di ritrovare quell'energia e quell'interesse che aveva creduto di aver perso da tempo.

Dopo qualche altro attimo di riposo, si alzò per spegnere il fuoco con del terriccio, poi si avvolse nella coperta abbandonata da Hoshi e si allontanò, sprofondando nell'ombra accanto a Kuma. Si sfilò il fodero che aveva sulla schiena, per appoggiarsi comodamente all'albero, riponendolo alla base del tronco; guardò un'ultima volta il suo vecchio compagno e gli sussurrò: “Che ne dici, ci coccoliamo anche noi?” Kuma gli appoggiò il muso alla gamba e sospirò. Lui unì il dito indice ed il pollice e gli tolse una pulce dal pelo, lanciandola nella brace.

“Non ci stiamo _coccolando_.” La testa di Hoshi sbucò improvvisamente da dietro il legno disteso, scompigliata come sempre; foglie e terra fra i lunghi codini che apparivano ambrati anche sotto alla pallida luce della luna. La ragazza si sollevò e si ripulì la maglia ed il grembiule che le ricopriva le cosce con qualche poderosa pacca. “Sakumo, ti ringrazio per aver condiviso con noi il tuo racconto. Mi dispiace di aver interrotto anche questa volta, ma non è stata colpa mia.” Lui le sorrise ed annuì piano.

“Sì invece, perché sei la solita permalosa. E poi io ti stavo solo prendendo in giro.” Disse Taro alzandosi con lei. “Guarda qui che morso mi ha lasciato.” Continuò, allungando il braccio nella pallida luce che filtrava dagli alberi. “Sai una cosa? Mi hai fatto venire un'idea. Potremmo usare _te_ come diversivo con i nemici. Ti manderemmo ad elemosinare qualche pezzo di carne e intanto li coglieremmo alle spalle. Con il tuo visino carino e l'aspetto sciatto da vagabonda, sicuramente non riuscirebbero a resisterti.”

La ragazza questa volta sembrò particolarmente scocciata, e si diresse verso la piccola tenda dall'altro lato dello spiazzo. Con fare sdegnato, fece per entrarci, quando si fermò e si girò verso il capitano, come se si fosse improvvisamente resa conto di qualcosa. “Ogni volta che ascolto le tue storie ti invidio sempre di più sai? Tu hai potuto partecipare ad una delle battaglie più importanti per il nostro villaggio. Guarda noi invece. Alla nostra età avevi già fatto grandi cose, e non eri certo in giro per la foresta a fare patetiche consegne merci.” Sakumo abbassò un po' la testa nell'ombra, affondando il mento nella coperta. Le orecchie concentrate su quello che sembrava essere un piccolo roditore notturno che scorrazzava tra le foglie secche. “Erano altri tempi, Hoshi. Stai certa che non avresti voluto esserci.” Lo sguardo di lei era penetrante, determinato come quello che Sakumo aveva visto su tanti suoi compagni, tanti giovani che non erano mai tornati da quel deserto di arenaria e pioggia.

Taro sembrò stizzito. “Guarda che la nostra era una missione di grado A. È stato facile solo perché è filato tutto liscio come l'olio, ma abbiamo rischiato comunque la pelle quando abbiamo passato quegli accampamenti di banditi.”

Sakumo sapeva che il suo giovane compagno non era uno sprovveduto, ed aveva notevoli doti d'osservazione e valutazione. Anche se era Jōnin da tempo ormai, gli mancavano ancora alcune conoscenze di base che gli avrebbe illustrato molto volentieri, se solo lui avesse avuto l'umiltà di fargli qualche domanda.

Il potenziale di Taro era davvero impressionante: aveva un portamento fiero ed elegante, ma allo stesso tempo una tecnica brutale e selvaggia. Quando combatteva, raramente si affidava alle armi, e le sue mani si muovevano efficacemente con una tecnica tutta sua- composta e regolare, impossibile da replicare e non riportata su nessun manuale -che lo rendeva del tutto imprevedibile.

A Sakumo piaceva pensarlo come un lupo selvaggio determinato a fingersi un cane domestico, ma che a volte mostrava i denti e ringhiava, levando ogni dubbio sulla sua natura e probabilmente facendo morire di invidia la giovane muta del villaggio. Non sapeva molto del passato di quel ragazzo, ma probabilmente non c'era nulla che valesse la pena di essere raccontato; aveva sentito qualcosa in merito ad un riconoscimento ad onore da parte di Sarutobi, ma nulla di più.

Non gli aveva mai chiesto se fosse la verità- anche perché non gli interessava -ma si diceva che Taro fosse un orfano di un importante clan, abbandonato da piccolo nel bosco e cresciuto selvaggio fino alla guerra. Si vociferava addirittura che la madre fosse un'Uchiha adultera scappata con un forestiero sconosciuto, o uccisa dal marito per punizione. Probabilmente, quelle voci erano nate per via dell'aspetto di Taro: alto e snello, dai capelli neri e i lineamenti bilanciati, non avrebbe sfigurato nell'uniforme del corpo di Polizia Militare.

A differenza di Hoshi, il ragazzo riusciva a comprendere che dietro alle loro tranquille missioni non si celava il semplice caso. Da quando il loro team era nato, gli scontri e gli imprevisti erano stati praticamente pari a zero. Questo, era probabilmente dovuto al fatto che Sakumo non abbassava mai la guardia: raramente dormiva, e il suo naso, le sue orecchie erano sempre tesi per perlustrare i dintorni. Dopo più di un anno passato in servizio insieme, e più di un centinaio di missioni, Sakumo era arrivato a dover estrarre la sua bianca lama leggendaria solo un paio di volte, e in nessuna delle due aveva dovuto utilizzarla, perché solo la vista di quel metallo argentato e acceso con saettanti scariche aveva fatto fuggire i banditi a gambe levate. _Questi erano i vantaggi di una grande reputazione._

Anche se i tre si conoscevano ormai bene, Hoshi e Taro lo avevano visto poco in azione e per questo continuavano a considerarlo una specie di leggenda ineguagliabile. Il loro lavoro di squadra ne aveva risentito molto, e Sakumo sapeva che era colpa sua. A volte si era chiesto se sarebbero stati in grado, loro tre insieme, di gestire situazioni estreme, più pericolose dei soliti gruppi di banditi che si aggiravano per la Terra del Fuoco. La verità però, era che non voleva scoprirlo. Non gli piaceva l'idea di mettere a rischio le loro giovani vite per qualche incarico di routine, e da quando la guerra si era conclusa, aveva iniziato a preferire la tranquillità e la sicurezza alla vivacità della battaglia.

_Inizio ad essere vecchio,_ si era detto ironico quella sera, mentre la sua energica compagna aveva continuato ad esporre a gran voce la sua delusione per quella missione troppo fiacca dall'interno del suo riparo.

“Serata noiosa? Che ne dici se la ravviviamo un po' allora?”. Quella proposta di Taro, con la testa infilata fra i lembi della tenda ed il corpo ancora alla fresca aria aperta, fu seguita da uno scatto del tessuto ed una sonora espirazione del giovane, che si allontanò massaggiandosi lo stomaco per lasciarsi poi cadere su un giaciglio improvvisato con qualche foglia. Sakumo sospirò udibilmente, poi guardando il cielo disse: “Sarà, ma non si è mai visto un cane dormire al caldo in una tenda ed il suo umano costretto a scaldarsi il culo con qualche foglia a cielo aperto; o no, Kuma?” Il ragazzo gli rivolse uno sguardo truce e si girò per riposare su un fianco, mentre una risata soddisfatta si alzò sonora dalla tenda.

Mentre i sue tre colleghi si addormentavano, Sakumo rimase fermo nell'ombra di quella pianta ad osservare le stelle e la luna che poco a poco si spostavano nel cielo, trascinandosi dietro le tenui ombre della foresta. Per tutta la notte, con la mente già verso casa, tenne una mano affondata nel pelo di Kuma, l'altra sull'elsa della spada.


	3. Cucciola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo dedicato ad Hoshi

La mattina nella quale partirono per quella lunga missione, pioveva. Hoshi osservò incantata le gocce infrangesi nelle pozzanghere tra le grandi porte del villaggio, e pensò che non si sarebbe potuta aspettare nulla di diverso dal cielo in un momento come quello. Per la prima volta guardò il villaggio consapevole che avrebbe potuto non fare ritorno. Quel luogo le era a lungo stato stretto, lo aveva dato sempre per scontato e considerato spesso un po' troppo noioso; i suoi occhi erano sempre andati istintivamente oltre quelle mura, in cerca di avventure e gloriose missioni. Però, adesso, le vie colorate, le strade sterrate e la torre rossa le erano sembrati più belli e cari del solito, persino sotto a tutta quell'acqua scrosciante.

-

Hoshi si ricordava bene il giorno piovoso di tanti anni prima nel quale al villaggio era stato annunciato l'inizio della guerra.

Da bambina, aveva passato le giornate con suo padre e sua zia nel negozio che avevano ereditato dal nonno, su una delle vie principali del villaggio; rimaneva lì anche tutto il giorno, ufficialmente per studiare sui libri i nomi delle piante che papà le ripeteva allo sfinimento e per osservare il pestello di sua zia sminuzzare in polvere radici e funghi essiccati; strane ampolle riempite da colorati fumi e gorgoglii. Per quanto il suo sangue da erborista le fremesse nelle vene al pensiero di riuscire un giorno a perfezionare le loro ricette, la piccola Hoshi restava volentieri al negozio più che altro per ascoltare le conversazioni che suo padre aveva regolarmente con i clienti. Molte volte erano le banali e classiche chiacchere da strada, ma quando varcava la soglia qualche stretto amico di famiglia, Hoshi sapeva che le cose si sarebbero fatte interessanti. Riconosceva le conversazioni più accattivanti dal tono che suo padre iniziava ad utilizzare, più basso e cospiratorio. A volte addirittura andava oltre il bancone e abbassava le tende, lasciando che nella stanza calasse un'atmosfera simile a quella che c'era in classe quando il maestro proiettava un vecchio film. Con la differenza che nel secondo caso si addormentava a faccia in giù sul tavolo. In quelle occasioni, la bambina chiudeva il libro di erboristeria e poggiava il mento sulle mani, rimanendo dimenticata nell'ombra ad ascoltare discorsi su strategie economiche, manipolazione dell'informazione, attentati sventati e grandi eroi ninja.

Un giorno, suo padre le era sembrato particolarmente agitato; si era levato la veste chiara, aveva chiuso il negozio e messo diverse sedie al centro della stanza, abbassato le tende e discusso tutta la sera con gli zii e altri amici di famiglia. Quando, nel cuore della notte, con solo una candela consumata al centro della stanza, Hoshi lo aveva sentito dire che l'armistizio era stato infranto, un brivido di euforia le aveva percorso la schiena. Era stata quella la prima volta, a soli undici anni, nella quale era emersa dal suo angolo buio ed aveva deciso di smettere di fare la parte della spettatrice silenziosa. Aveva partecipato alle discussioni degli adulti, trovandosi stranamente a suo agio e lasciandoli a chiedersi come una bambina erborista potesse essere così ben informata.

Il giorno dopo, a tavola, aveva annunciato di voler diventare un _ninja_.

Forse adesso le cose stavano cambiando un po', ma una volta non era certo così facile per una ragazzina essere mandata in missione. Fino a quando la guerra non fu completamente conclusa, né a lei né a nessuno dei suoi compagni Chuunin dell'accademia venne permesso una sola volta di uscire dalle mura del villaggio. E Hoshi, frustrata e desiderosa di affrontare quei nemici che non aveva mai visto- ma dei quali parlava sempre nei suoi ritrovi serali -andò avanti per cinque anni ad allenamenti intensivi, studi di decotti e sospiri sui racconti delle gesta di Tsunade Senju sul fronte. Quei lunghi codini che ancora le ricadevano sulle spalle adulte, erano stati, in giovane età, il tentativo disperato di emulare il suo idolo.

Hoshi rimase a sperare di raggiungere la maggiore età in tempo per poter dare il suo contributo nel conflitto, ma quando compì sedici anni, proprio nell'umido giorno del suo compleanno, quasi a segno che vi fosse qualche divinità determinata a tenerla in antipatia, un nuovo armistizio venne firmato.

Dopo la conclusione della guerra, il negozietto di famiglia si era espanso così tanto da essersi trasformato in una specie di centro commerciale delle erbe, rinomato in tutta la Terra del Fuoco. Ogni tanto, persino la grande Tsunade, nei suoi rari rientri a Konoha, passava di lì per acquistare qualche siero per la pelle o i capelli, complimentandosi con loro prima di sparire nelle tende del bar all'angolo. Hoshi la restava a guardare incantata mentre apriva i barattoli di porcellana e annusava i contenuti, fantasticando su quante vite le sue graziose mani avessero salvato, e soprattutto quante ne avessero strappate i suoi letali pugni.

La madre di Hoshi, speranzosa fino alla fine che la figlia si ritirasse dall'accademia, aveva cercato in tutti modi di farle comprendere quale fosse la sua vocazione. Una volta alla settimana, la conduceva fuori dalle mura, su per le montagne, in quella che lei definiva _'una giornata tra madre e figlia', _ma che in realtà era una specie di subdola manipolazione. Per tutto il tragitto raccoglievano fiori, erbe, scavavano tuberi e tagliavano cortecce, ed ogni occasione era buona per ricordarle che '_ogni cosa che riusciamo ad immaginare, la natura l'ha già creata_', oppure _'nulla è più importante per un ninja del suo erborista di fiducia_'. A Hoshi non dispiaceva prendere parte alle attività di famiglia, e la dimostrazione era il fatto che, ancora adolescente, era già riuscita a perfezionare quasi tutti gli infusi e le pomate di suo padre- anche se lui non avrebbe _mai_ ammesso fosse stata lei a redigere il nuovo ricettario. Quelle uscite fra donne si concludevano quasi sempre nello stesso modo: Hoshi, soddisfatta della sua caccia e raccolta, tornava con qualche scoiattolo o anatra da arrostire, e la madre con due profonde occhiaie e la testa piena dei suoi discorsi sulla politica e la guerra.

_Tale padre, tale figlia,_ le ripeteva sempre.

Quando anche la mamma si era data per vinta, e Hoshi aveva superato l'esame per diventare Jōnin, la ragazza aveva potuto finalmente unire le sue due grandi vocazioni: si era proposta così come ninja medico per un Team.

La mattina nella quale venne assegnata ad una squadra, corse così veloce da arrivare alla torre dell'Hokage con il fiatone. Si fermò sulla soglia con le mani sulle ginocchia e quando alzò la rossa testa, di fronte al Terzo Hokage, che colloquiava pacatamente tenendogli una mano sulla spalla, vide per la prima volta _Zanna Bianca. _Quell'uomo era una leggenda vivente, e quasi impossibile da incontrare per caso nel villaggio. Hoshi sapeva che viveva solo, in una grande casa di campagna, nei campi vicino al villaggio e che nell'ultimo periodo aveva ridotto drasticamente il servizio. L'uomo si stava passando distrattamente le dita sul lungo codino argentato che gli ricadeva sulla schiena. Tutte le donne a Konoha lo descrivevano come un imponente ed affascinante uomo di poco più di trent'anni, ma Hoshi non vide sul suo volto la bellezza o il vigore che si sarebbe immaginata in un eroe del suo calibro. Gli occhi erano dolci, ma un po' tristi; sotto ad ognuno di loro una profonda occhiaia lo faceva apparire un po' più vecchio di quanto non fosse in realtà. Dalla divisa, sbucava sgargiante con riquadri bianchi e rossi il drappo del suo clan.

Le si presentò subito cordialmente, stringendole la mano con entrambe le sue, e facendola improvvisamente sentire ancora più giovane, piccola ed inesperta di quanto non fosse in realtà. Impiegò qualche istante, mentre il cuore le continuava a battere forte nel petto e la gola si era seccata, per rendersi conto che quello sarebbe stato il capitano della sua squadra. Rivolse un inchino a Sarutobi e poi si girò verso di lui.

“È un vero onore _Zanna Bian- _Sakumo Hatake! Eroe della Seconda Guerra Ninja! Sono Hoshi Matsuda. Onorata di prendere parte al suo Team. Cercherò di essere all'altezza di questo incarico.” Urlò un po' troppo, come se non le fosse stato possibile reprimere parte della sua euforia.

“_Matsuda_-” cominciò lui portandosi una mano al mento, “sul fronte si diceva che foste voi i veri eroi della guerra.” Poi le sorrise. “Forse però tu sei un po' troppo giovane ora che ci penso. Le medicazioni che ricavavamo dovevano essere opera di tuo padre Atsushi, giusto?”

Hoshi si raddrizzò, riacquistando la sua solita posa sicura. “No signore. O meglio, sì, in parte. Ma i kit che abbiamo inviato ai nostri ninja in battaglia li ho confezionati io stessa.”

Sakumo alzò un po' le sopracciglia e si rivolse all'Hokage. “Avevi davvero ragione allora quando dicevi che è un piccolo genio.”

Per una volta, le era sembrato che il mondo non ce l'avesse poi tanto con lei.

Da ragazzina sognatrice com'era (nonostante avesse compiuto vent'anni), si era lasciata un attimo andare all'immaginazione, figurandosi missioni eroiche e intrepide battaglie a fianco a quel ninja; aveva visto nemici perire sotto ai suoi kunai e ricevere il colpo di grazia dalla scintillante lama di lui; le sue mani mediche curargli le nobili ferite; acclamazioni ad attenderli al loro ritorno al villaggio.

“Beh mi sembra chiaro che fra tutti e tre sono decisamente il più vecchio.” Hoshi lo stava ancora fissando sognante quando Sakumo pronunciò una frase che le risuonò stranamente fuori luogo. Si era completamente scordata, in effetti, che nessun Team è composto solo da _due_ persone.

Una sagoma scura, che era rimasta appoggiata alla parete fino a quel momento, si spostò verso il centro della sala. Hoshi rimase scossa: per tutto il tempo nel quale era stata lì, non si era nemmeno resa conto che c'era qualcun altro nella stanza con loro. Il ragazzo che le si mise di fronte aveva più meno la sua età: i capelli scuri, le vesti chiare e la forma slanciata, le fecero per un momento pensare di essere stata benedetta da qualche spirito dei boschi, che nello stesso giorno le aveva dato come compagni l'Hatake ed uno _Hyuga_.

“Tu sei il nostro medico erborista quindi.” Dovette ricredersi però, quando lui aprì bocca. Il suo accento era molto forte, indice di un livello sociale basso; inoltre Taro si era presentato con solo quelle due sillabe, senza un cognome, un nome di un clan e tanto meno una _spiegazione_. Il suo viso aveva lineamenti aggraziati, ma le appariva comunque scontroso e in qualche modo lugubre, come se in fondo agli occhi avesse una scintilla di qualcosa di incomprensibile e selvaggio.

Hoshi ricordava di aver sospirato e pensato che non tutte le fortune potessero venire da lei quel giorno. E comunque, avere un poco di buono in squadra era sempre meglio che dover spartire i pasti ed il sonno con qualche criminale pentito o- peggio -qualche _Uchiha_.

Sakumo diede due vigorose pacche sulle spalle ai giovani. “Ebbene, eccoci qui!” Il sorriso lieto di Sakumo fece pensare a Hoshi che fosse soddisfatto della sua nuova squadra. Si promise che non lo avrebbe deluso.

-

Quando trascorsero le prime notti fuori dalle mura, iniziarono a conoscersi un po'- non che avessero molta scelta. Per facilitare le cose Hoshi era andata negli archivi per scovare un po' di informazioni sui suoi nuovi compagni. Con sua grande sorpresa, non aveva trovato assolutamente nulla sul passato di Taro, come se prima di divenire Jōnin non fosse nemmeno esistito; Il che glielo aveva messo ancor di più in antipatia. Per quanto riguardava Zanna Bianca, Hoshi aveva scoperto che il ninja non se la passava tanto bene come voleva far sembrare. Sua moglie doveva essere stata molto giovane quando si era ammalata gravemente- e quello aveva attirato subito la sua attenzione di medico, ma stranamente non era riportato nessun dettaglio a riguardo. Dai fascicoli che era riuscita a trovare, Hoshi era rimasta scossa nello scoprire che la donna, di appena vent'anni, era morta solo pochi mesi dopo aver dato alla luce un figlio.

Ormai erano passati diversi anni da quell'evento, ed il fatto che Sakumo non avesse ancora parlato della sua famiglia l'aveva portata a chiedersi se celasse ancora, dietro a quel suo fare gentile e sereno, un grande dolore.

Pensierosa, rimase a guardarlo scartare dalle foglie verdi degli onigiri di riso perfetti, ed allungarne uno a lei ed uno a Taro con un sorriso dolce; rise fra sé e sé pensando a quanto fosse stata ingenua a non accorgersi fino a quel momento che l'Hatake fosse _ovviamente_ un padre. Probabilmente uno affettuoso e premuroso. _Sicuramente_, uno che non si sarebbe mai dimenticato del proprio figlio nell'ombra per ore per sorseggiare _sakè_ e parlare di politica con i suoi amici.

Ciò che le piaceva di quel ninja era il fatto che riuscisse a essere pungente e sarcastico, rimanendo però sempre gentile ed affabile. Quando si cammina per ore ed ore per fare una consegna, quando si combatte e si rischia la vita insieme, si raggiunge velocemente un livello d'intimità tale da non farsi problemi a parlarsi schiettamente e con termini coloriti. Anche quando le capitava di scaldarsi un po', Sakumo non le rimproverava mai i modi, ed anzi... Riusciva sempre a tenerla a bada, rispondendole per le rime. Hoshi non era una ragazza presuntuosa, ma si riteneva piuttosto intelligente; _e beh_ con Sakumo le sembrava di avere finalmente qualcuno con il quale potersi confrontare verbalmente.

Non era la stessa cosa con _Taro_.

Prima di tutto, perché lui non parlava quasi mai. All'inizio, Hoshi aveva pensato fosse solo un ragazzo riservato, che non amasse il dialogo e preferisse stare sulle sue. La sua voce profonda si alzava lugubre solamente quando il capitano gli rivolgeva una domanda diretta, ed i suoi occhi neri evitavano quasi sempre quelli dei compagni, spostandosi piuttosto dalla terra al cielo, come quelli di un falco intento a scrutare il paesaggio in continua ricerca di una preda. Di solito, consumava i suoi pasti solo, su un albero o a qualche metro di distanza da loro, silenzioso e all'erta come un cerbiatto.

Anche se Hoshi lo aveva subito considerato al pari di un mascalzone, poco più di un furfante senza famiglia, doveva ammettere di averlo ammirato per la compostezza e la professionalità. Vederlo all'opera nel piazzare trappole, seguire tracce e sferrare calci e pugni, l'aveva _quasi_ fatta sentire inadeguata. Questo per lo meno, all'inizio.

Appena acquisita un po' di confidenza, quell'impertinente aveva subito iniziato a prenderla di mira, rivolgendole spesso la parola anche quando non era necessario- o gradito -, mettendole strani insetti nella borraccia, lucertole nello zaino e etichettandola spesso e volentieri con infelici soprannomi che avevano tutti a che fare con il suo stomaco insaziabile e i suoi modi, forse, un po' da viziata. Ma non era certo colpa sua se era cresciuta in una buona famiglia e non era abituata a saltare i pasti. Non era _lei_ quella vissuta per strada a abituata rovistare nei cassonetti.

Quando quei due si coalizzavano poi, la prendevano in giro insieme e Sakumo si sbellicava per gli scherzi scemi di Taro, allora Hoshi si domandava davvero perché il Terzo Hokage ci tenesse così tanto a creare sempre Team con una maggioranza maschile. Era decisamente _controproducente_.

Taro era più grande di lei, ma si comportava come un adolescente. Nonostante non sopportasse i suoi modi, sapeva che il dedicarle così tante attenzioni probabilmente nascondeva un certo interesse che quel selvaggio aveva nei suoi confronti. Hoshi era sempre stata quel tipo di ninja tutta libri e allenamenti, ma aveva una certa esperienza anche con i ragazzi; fin dalla più giovane età aveva riscosso un certo successo tra il sesso maschile, ma doveva ammetterlo, non gli aveva mai dedicato troppe energie. _Certo_, non avrebbe mai creduto di scendere così in basso.

Con il tempo, il ragazzo aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi a Hoshi e Sakumo per i pasti e colloquiare di più con loro; ma non sempre. Ricordava una volta nella quale il capitano aveva grigliato del pesce pescato nel fiume, e Hoshi aveva chiesto a Taro di scendere dall'albero per mangiare prima che si raffreddasse. Il ragazzo non solo non le aveva risposto, ma era rimasto appollaiato sul suo ramo impassibile, come un uccello impagliato. Hoshi aveva colto quell'occasione per scagliarsi verbalmente contro di lui, ma Sakumo le aveva messo dolcemente una mano sulla spalla, le aveva sorriso e chiesto di lasciarlo stare. “Non si può addomesticare un animale selvaggio.” Era riuscito a farlo suonare quasi come un complimento. Hoshi non si era troppo disperata ed aveva colto l'occasione per mangiare una doppia porzione di pesce di fiume.

Qualche mese dopo il loro primo incontro, Hoshi si stava preparando per una missione che sembrava finalmente essere un po' più interessante delle solite ricognizioni e consegne. Mentre preparava lo zaino riempiendolo con provviste dei migliori infusi del negozio, Sakumo entrò di corsa dalla porta. Sembrava piuttosto trafelato e stranamente accigliato; sulle spalle teneva un bambino piccolo, con solo qualche anno d'età, la pelle perlata arrossata sulle guance. Le aveva chiesto qualcosa per placare la sua febbre e lei aveva messo delle gocce di tiglio in un po' di latte tiepido e confezionato un kit per l'influenza, con pomate rinfrescanti e disinfettanti naturali; quando era tornata dal retrobottega era rimasta per un attimo dietro al bancone, una mano sul petto e gli occhi lucidi, ad osservare quel letale ninja premere le dita sulla fronte al suo bambino, scostargli i capelli argentati e sussurrargli qualche parola dolce.

Aveva dovuto insistere perché non pagasse e tornasse a casa per restare a fianco al piccolo.

Quella sera lei e Taro si ritrovarono soli alle porte della città, nella loro prima missione senza il capitano.

_Guarda caso_, fu proprio quella la prima volta nella quale caddero in un'imboscata.

Stavano cercando un posto per accamparsi, e discutendo come al solito (perché Taro aveva messo in dubbio un'altra volta le sue origini di buona famiglia, ed Hoshi si era sentita profondamente offesa). Ad un tratto, un uccellò si sollevò dal bosco; un rumore sordo, come un ramo spezzato. Il ragazzo fermò improvvisamente la loro avanzata, costringendo Hoshi ad arrestarsi quando le premette il gomito del braccio teso sul petto. Lo vide accigliarli, stringere i denti e fremere un po', una goccia di sudore scendergli lungo la tempia. I suoi occhi neri iniziarono a vagare tra gli alberi, come in cerca di qualcosa che si muovesse nella vaga oscurità che la sera aveva già fatto calare nel sottobosco.

Senza il naso prodigioso di Sakumo, era facile farsi sorprendere accerchiati dai banditi, soprattutto se non si aveva l'accortezza di controllare spesso se ci fossero tracce sospette di chakra nei dintorni.

Solo dopo qualche istante Hoshi si rese conto che un affilato kunai nero, dalla traiettoria sconosciuta, si era infilato a fondo proprio nell'avambraccio di Taro. Come aveva fatto a vederlo arrivare?

“Sta giù.” Le disse, celando il dolore fra i denti stretti. Con l'altra mano si strappò la lama dalla carne, ed i due ritrovarono schiena contro schiena ad attendere un'altra mossa del nemico. Non era certo la prima volta che Hoshi doveva affrontare uno scontro in una foresta fitta come quella, e gli ultimi mesi erano stati- con tutto rispetto per il capitano – una noia mortale. Certo era che non si sarebbe buttata a terra per lasciare tutta la gloria a Taro. Erano a pochi chilometri dal villaggio, quindi la più probabile ipotesi era che si fossero imbattuti in un gruppo di due, al massimo tre _Nukenin_, ninja traditori della Foglia. Solo il pensiero le fece crescere odio e disgusto nello stomaco.

“Hey, sono là.” Taro le fece un piccolo cenno con la testa, indicando un grosso albero dal tronco biforcuto.

Per lei la foresta era rimasta in completo silenzio, tranquilla come sempre; ma nessuno poteva sperare di battere Taro nel suo ambiente naturale.

Dopo un secondo il suo compagno era già sparito, volatilizzato nel nulla; probabilmente stava mettendo in pratica la sue tecnica di mimetismo nel bosco e in quel momento si trovava già tra le fronde dell'albero ad osservare gli ignari nemici dall'alto.

Si era rilassata allora, allontanando la mano dalla cintura e lasciando cadere il kunai a terra; come previsto, quella posa indifesa attirò subito uno dei furfanti, che vedendola sola, uscì allo scoperto dal suo nascondiglio e le corse incontro con una lunga lama ricurva tesa in avanti. Mentre la raggiungeva, trafiggendola con un disgustoso grugnito, alle sue spalle Hoshi lanciò i suoi kunai con il movimento fluido ed aggraziato che le era sempre stato naturale. In un secondo, i passi del brigante, rabbiosi e svelti sulle foglie, si zittirono, ed il corpo cadde con un pesante tonfo fra le verdi felci. La lama del suo grezzo _Dao_ ancora vibrante ed infilata in profondità nel tronco di legno che Hoshi aveva utilizzato per sostituirsi.

Taro nel frattempo piombò dalle fronde proprio sulle spalle del secondo bandito, che si stava ancora nascondendo dietro all'imponente quercia. Probabilmente il malcapitato si era ritrovato con il collo spezzato senza nemmeno capire che cosa stesse succedendo.

Il ragazzo si appoggiò poi all'albero, tenendo il braccio ferito disteso lungo il fianco mentre un rivolo di sangue lo percorreva, lasciando cadere grosse gocce lungo il dito medio. Lo sollevò grondante per indicare il corpo del ninja disarmato disteso con la faccia a terra.

Hoshi si avvicinò alla sua vittima, usando il piede per ribaltarlo a pancia in su. Era un giovane uomo, forse solo un ragazzo, dai capelli scuri e qualche dente mancante, sul viso i segni di innumerevoli battaglie. Il copri-fronte della Foglia che teneva intorno ad una gamba era sfregiato di proposito.

Uno dei suoi coltelli affilati gli aveva colpito di striscio il collo, recidendolo così a fondo da tranciarne gran parte. L'altro gli aveva trafitto il petto.

Hoshi sentì una strana morsa allo stomaco rendendosi conto che era ancora vivo. Rantolava dalla gola recisa lasciando uscire il sangue tra abbondanti fiotti scuri e bolle d'aria. Si inginocchiò per guardarlo meglio, gli pose una mano sulla spalla ben salda, e con l'altra afferrò il kunai e tirò con forza per estrarlo. Gli occhi di lui la raggiunsero, pieni di paura e dolore, increduli probabilmente nello scoprire il volto giovane della sua assassina. Allungò una lurida mano e le afferrò la spalla, solo in cerca di un appiglio. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non riuscì a emettere nessun suono.

_Cosa dice un ninja prima di morire?_

La mano che teneva ancora la lama le si era immobilizzata, tremante e improvvisamente fredda. Per un momento, Hoshi si vide riflessa in quelle iridi umide; vide i suoi occhi vuoti, la propria faccia inespressiva. Quel bandito la stava guardando nel profondo. Avvicinò l'orecchio a lui, per cercare di capire anche solo una parola.

Rimase in quella posizione chinata così a lungo che Taro dovette scuoterle le spalle, per farla tornare in sé. Ma anche quando la allontanò, i suoi occhi rimasero inchiodati su quelle orrende labbra, in cerca di una risposta.

Improvvisamente, un gorgoglio gli salì dalla gola. Taro lo aveva trafitto, con un colpo secco; la bocca aveva smesso per sempre di annaspare.

Hoshi poté tornare a respirare. “F-fermo, lui stava-” Solo un flebile e rauco sussurro pronunciato decisamente troppo tardi. Taro si voltò per guardarla, confuso, gli schizzi di sangue nero sul volto lo facevano sembrare un demone. Hoshi abbassò lo sguardo su quell'uomo, poi lo alzò di nuovo sul compagno.

_Quali sono le ultime parole di un ninja di fronte alla morte? N_on se lo era mai chiesta prima. Eppure, in quel momento non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro. Non riusciva a levarsi dalla mente quel rantolo senza voce, quegli occhi sbarrati.

-

Quella sera, quando si accamparono poco più avanti, Hoshi si inginocchiò a fianco a Taro per controllare la gravità della sua ferita. Il tremore nelle mani se ne era andato; un medico non può permettersi nessun esitazione.

Fu davvero difficile avvinarsi a lui, come sempre. Si mosse gentile e lenta, e mentre ripulì il profondo taglio e premette il balsamo con delle garze ben lavate, lui tenne tutto il tempo la testa voltata dall'altra parte. Hoshi ghignò un po' pensando che forse il suo compagno non fosse abituato ad interagire con le donne, visto che con Sakumo aveva sempre mostrato una maggiore intesa e più facilità di comunicazione che con lei. O forse semplicemente lo disturbava un po' l'idea di dover ammettere di aver bisogno delle sue cure.

Dovette cucirgli la pelle morbida dell'interno del braccio con qualche punto, e non poté fare a meno di notare la moltitudine di cicatrici che ricoprivano la schiena, i segni di chissà quante percosse e ferite. Hoshi sapeva che i bambini vagabondi molti spesso, se venivano sorpresi a rubare al mercato o in qualche abitazione, venivano frustati o picchiati con dei bastoni sul posto, per spingerli a non fare ritorno. A volte, le sembrava assurdo che il suo compagno di squadra così elegante e dall'aspetto nobile fosse stato uno di quei piccoli mascalzoni. Si chiedeva se negli anni passati avesse scacciato proprio lui dal portico del negozio del nonno.

“Ho fatto. Non era molto grave.” Gli disse osservando ancora la sua pelle illuminata solo da un piccolo fuoco da campo. “Grazie per prima.” Aggiunse con un sussurro. Lui si voltò infilando la testa e i gomiti nella maglia e lasciandola ricadere sulla schiena. Sembrava sorpreso di sentire quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca.

“Perché non hai dato il colpo di grazie a quell'uomo?” Le chiese scrutandola intensamente.

Hoshi non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, ma poté sentire i suoi occhi da rapace percorrerle le linee del viso. “Con quelle ferite e quella perdita di sangue sarebbe morto nel giro di qualche minuto.” Rispose fingendo di essere impegnata a riorganizzare la borsa del pronto soccorso.

Provò a cambiare discorso. “Non senti un po' la mancanza di Sakumo? Ora ci racconterebbe una delle sue storie prima di andare a dormire... Senza lui e Kuma la foresta sembra un posto più selvaggio di quanto non sia in realtà.”

Taro non rispose. Hoshi iniziò ad avvolgergli una lunga benda intorno al braccio per coprire la ferita. Quando era nervosa, non riusciva a chiudere la bocca. “Direbbe- a_vete abbassato la guardia e vi siete feriti!_ _Fate tesoro di questa lezione per la prossima volta_.” Aveva gonfiato le guance per far sembrare la sua voce profonda come quella dell'Hatake, ma con quel tono alto da gallina che aveva il risultato fu abbastanza ridicolo. I due risero sommessamente insieme.

All'ultimo giro della bianca garza, Taro le afferrò il polso. Sentì chiaramente il suo tocco ruvido e calloso, ma caldo e in qualche modo rassicurante. Gli occhi le si spostarono sulle sue pupille, magnetiche e tonde come due calamite. “Il mondo è tutto selvaggio come questa foresta Hoshi. Sakumo non ci potrà essere sempre per te. Prima di pensare di voler andare lontano, dovresti chiederti se sei pronta.”

Anche adesso, a distanza di un anno ormai, non riusciva a capire che cosa avesse voluto dire Taro quella sera. Lei era _ovviamente_ pronta; all'accademia, era stata una delle migliori studentesse, aveva fatto progressi sorprendenti in pochissimo tempo e le sue pozioni rinvigorenti erano ormai diventate una delle componenti base dei kit di tutti i ninja della Terra del Fuoco. Aveva fatto fuori molti nemici; _ok_, non poteva certo vantarsi del numero di abbattimenti, ma bisognava ammettere i suoi kunai non mancavano mai un bersaglio. Era vero, quando aveva guardato quell'uomo ferito era rimasta per un momento disorientata, colta da una sensazione che non era riuscita a decifrare completamente. Forse Taro aveva pensato che lei avesse esitato, avesse provato pietà per quel _Nukenin_? Beh si sbagliava-

Quello che lei aveva provato in quel momento non era nulla di sdolcinato come la pietà; non era istintivo come il sentimento di compassione che proviamo quando vediamo un animale ferito che lotta per la vita. Infondo, quello era solo un ninja traditore, _no?_

Hoshi però, guardando gli ultimi istanti di quello sconosciuto, si era chiesta cosa si provasse a morire soli, senza riuscire nemmeno a dire le proprie ultime parole, in un bosco o una pianura lontana da casa, sotto lo sguardo indifferente del proprio assassino. Sarebbe successo anche a lei, un giorno? Forse quel bandito senza leggi le avrebbe solamente voluto ricordare che quello è il destino che attende tutti loro-

Perché infondo, tra due assassini non c'è nessuna differenza.  


Forse lo fece per farlo stare zitto, o per fargli smettere di guardarla come se fosse solo una povera ragazzina che non sapeva stare al mondo. Ma quando si chinò verso Taro e avvicinò le labbra alle sue, solo per provocalo un po', sentì che lui aveva smesso di respirare e si era teso con ogni muscolo del corpo, confermando i sospetti di lei che lo vedevano ormai vittima del suo fascino. Così immobile, sembrava diventato davvero parte integrante della sua amata foresta.

“C-che fai?” la sua voce era più flebile del solito e meno decisa, quasi timida.

Hoshi gli aveva sfiorato le labbra con le sue. “Ti voglio solo ringraziare per esserti preso quel kunai per me...”

_Adesso chi sembra un bambino impaurito?_

Rimase immobile a pochi centimetri di distanza, il loro respiri si confondevano con il calore delle fiamme. Quando fece per ritrarsi e schernirlo, lui la fermò afferrandola con una mano sulla spalla e l'altra tra i capelli e la avvicinò, forzando le loro labbra ad incontratisi.

Ad Hoshi non era sembrato così sbagliato che due compagni di squadra dividessero la tenda per una sera, ed aveva deciso di concedere a due ninja incompatibili come loro di avvicinarsi, solo per una notte; una tregua fra tutti i loro bisticci.

-

Taro non era quel genere di uomo che si potrebbe definire romantico. Dopo la notte passata insieme, aveva ricominciato a comportarsi esattamente come prima; la infastidiva, le faceva le solite battute e la trattava ancora come una ragazzina. Non che lei sperasse in qualcosa di diverso. L'unica differenza era che tanto si permetteva di allungare le mani, persino di fronte a Sakumo, nelle sere nelle quali stavano ad ascoltare le sue storie- facendola sentire non poco a disagio. C'era di buono che, nelle notti fredde sulle montagne, quando il capitano si ritirava nella sua tenda con il caldo respiro di Kuma a sostituire il tepore del fuoco ormai estinto, Hoshi poteva permettersi di entrare nella tenda di Taro ed evitare di morire assiderata.

Da quando aveva iniziato il servizio attivo, i giorni passati al villaggio erano diventati frustranti. Di solito Hoshi approfittava del tempo fra un incarico e l'altro per stare al negozio, o uscire con i suoi vecchi amici; per lo più giovani erboristi e commercianti. Non si trovava più a suo agio né con suo padre ed i suoi infiniti discorsi politici a senso unico, né con i suoi coetanei che parlavano e parlavano dei tipici argomenti frivoli da civili: vestiti, cibo, ragazzi e altre banalità a lei ormai estranee. Puntualmente, Hoshi scambiava due sorrisi e parole, e si metteva al tavolo e sorseggiava dalla sua borraccia il caldo liquore, cadendo nel silenzio. In quei momenti tornava a sentirsi la bambina sola di tanti anni prima, in un angolo buio dimenticato da tutti; le persone intorno a lei sparivano, fino a divenire solo echi lontani, e la sua mentre andava sempre alla foresta, le nottate passate sotto le stelle, i combattimenti per la vita, e puntualmente a quel _nukenin_ che moriva.

A volte, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse,- o forse senza che a nessuno davvero importasse - Hoshi si lasciava quelle chiacchere alle spalle e camminava fino all'appartamento di Taro, rendendo la loro prima notte insieme tutt'altro che un'eccezione.

Le serate che passava con lui scorrevano sempre piacevolmente dimenticate, senza sogni che la svegliavano di soprassalto, senza insonni ore passata e fissare il soffitto. Hoshi non riusciva a capire se fosse per via dell'alcool o del caldo e dolce abbraccio di Taro, che la teneva fino al mattino, ma quando era con lui non le capitava mai di rivedere quell'uomo dalla bocca sdentata, non sentiva in sogno il suo sussurro smorzato, le bolle di sangue che si gonfiavano fino a scoppiare...

Taro non la stringeva affatto come un fidanzato premuroso e romantico, ma più come un animale in cerca di un po' di calore, un cucciolo premuto disperatamente contro suo fratello. E quella sua innocenza la faceva sentire necessaria; le faceva capire quanto fosse indispensabile avere qualcuno accanto per poter sopravvivere in quel mondo.

Sotto le coperte, in quella spoglia e pietosa stanza, Hoshi si chiedeva spesso se fosse vero, in fin dei conti, che lei e Taro fossero così diversi come aveva sempre creduto, o se invece non fossero altro che due vagabondi ancora in cerca di una casa.


	4. Randagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo dedicato a Taro

Quella mattina si era svegliato di buon ora nel suo piccolo appartamento, aveva fatto velocemente qualche esercizio di riscaldamento e una bella doccia. Da quando aveva un Team, portava a termine le missioni, e di conseguenza veniva pagato, Taro poteva permettersi il lusso di un comodo letto e acqua corrente, ma questo non significava che ci avesse fatto l'abitudine. Aveva lasciato che il getto freddo gli scorresse addosso a lungo, immaginandosi al di sotto di una poderosa cascata, in procinto di dover cuocere qualche scoiattolo selvatico per colazione. Ad attenderlo sul tavolo, c'erano dei noodles istantanei. Non trovò la voglia di mettersi ad armeggiare con i fornelli.

I lunghi capelli neri gli ricadevano sciolti fino a metà schiena, e prima di raccoglierli velocemente in una lunga treccia si appuntò mentalmente fosse arrivata l'ora di accorciarli un po'. Fissò il lungo e lucido intreccio ancora umido con un laccio rosso. Si ricordò, questa volta, di indossare la divisa Jōnin completa e di prendere il copri fronte dal tavolo; si legò la bandana blu sotto alla spalla, lasciando il simbolo inciso sul metallo ben visibile. Spesso, succedeva che lo dimenticasse e non lo indossava in missione, suscitando le ire di Hoshi.

_'Non ti scordare per chi stai combattendo.' _Gli diceva sempre.

'_Dovresti metterlo in testa, lo dice il nome stesso, sai? Copri-fronte.'_

Il fatto era che, per lui, era facile dimenticare per chi stesse combattendo.

Non riusciva ancora a considerarsi a tutti gli effetti un Jōnin di Konoha. Dopo una vita passata ad essere invisibile, sentirsi addosso quell'incarico era opprimente._ E poi_, non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi alle attenzioni e gli sguardi che riceveva quando attraversava le strade principali in divisa. Così, a volte fingeva di scordarsi anche quella, e si presentava per gli incarichi con il chiaro kimono da allenamento.  
Era successo troppe volte, quando era andato a mangiare il ramen dopo una bella missione portata a termine, che il venditore non accettasse i suoi soldi e gli sorridesse dicendo solo '_offre la casa_'. Taro si era ritrovato a disagio, aveva lasciato il tavolo con la familiare sensazione di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e dover correre via.

Sapeva bene che al villaggio circolavano diverse voci su di lui. Credeva di averle sentite _tutte _ormai: ogni clan, famiglia o strana tribù della Terra del Fuoco era stata almeno una volta ricondotta a lui in qualche modo. In tanti avevano sostenuto che fosse un loro discendente, ed un fanatico era persino piombato a casa sua una sera, per fargli un certo test dell'iride o una stronzata del genere, ma Taro gli aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia.

Ciò che non riusciva davvero a capire era il perché le persone trovassero così importante il dovergli per forza affibbiare un cognome; eppure, in tutti quegli anni nei quali era stato un piccolo, affamato bambino vagabondo nessuno si era mai curato di dargliene uno.

Con il tempo, Taro aveva capito però che la gente era abituata a ragionare in un certo modo: ogni cosa, per loro, doveva sempre appartenere a qualcuno. Le rosse mele nelle bancarelle erano del contadino che le aveva coltivate; le galline nei pollai fuori dalle mura appartenevano ai loro allevatori; le calde case accoglienti erano delle famiglie che vivevano a Konoha. All'inizio lo aveva trovato strano ed arrogante. Lui, dopo tutto, non aveva mai avuto la presunzione di credere che quelle montagne selvagge ed impervie nelle quali era cresciuto gli _appartenessero_ in qualche modo.

Ben presto, capì anche che le persone rimanevano scosse nel confrontarsi con qualcosa che non riuscivano a classificare- a maggior ragione, se la _cosa_ in questione era un giovane ninja sbucato dal nulla e diventato Jōnin senza aver mai dovuto frequentare l'accademia.

L'Hokage l'aveva preso sotto la sua ala da prima che finisse la guerra. Aveva poco meno di sedici anni, quando il ragazzo aveva intercettato una piccola squadra nemica che si stava dirigendo verso al porta est di Konoha e l'aveva eliminata. _Tutta da solo._

Non era stato nulla di eroico in realtà; lo aveva fatto perché quei ninja stranieri avevano disturbato il suo territorio di caccia. Li aveva percepiti chiaramente attraversare la foresta, scostare i rami, attraversare il fiume e calpestare il terreno. Aveva piazzato allora qualche trappola al posto giusto e trattato quei nemici sprovveduti come dei cinghiali qualsiasi. Muovendosi tra i rami furtivo e silenzioso, li aveva stesi tutti, uno dopo l'altro, a mani nude.

Le sue doti di combattimento, a detta sua, non erano nulla di eccezionale; semplicemente, conosceva la foresta meglio di chiunque altro ed aveva dovuto imparare fin da subito a cavarsela per sopravvivere là fuori.

E per quanto riguardava il muoversi silenziosamente- probabilmente era dovuto alla grande pratica che aveva fatto nel corso degli anni nel mercato del villaggio.

Eppure, quel giorno, nei ninja della Foglia lo avevano visto all'opera, e le loro mandibole non si erano proprio volute richiudere. Anche i locali sembravano essere rimasti sorpresi dal _patriottismo_ dimostrato da un ragazzino senza nome e vestito di stracci. Molto di loro iniziarono a chiedergli da dove provenisse, cosa si ricordasse della sua infanzia, se avesse mai avuto dei genitori- o cose così. Improvvisamente, sembrava non fosse più invisibile ai loro occhi.

Taro non aveva mai risposto a quelle domande. Il suo passato non contava nulla. Ciò che sapeva fare, non dipendeva _certo_ da chi lo aveva messo al mondo, ma solamente da sé stesso.

Quel giorno, era stato scortato alla torre dell'Hokage, e là aveva capito qualcos'altro sulle persone: Taro avrebbe potuto ottenere il rispetto e l'affetto del villaggio- ma solamente in cambio di qualcosa. Era quello il motivo per il quale le rosse mele andavano pagate al mercato; il motivo per il quale non si poteva arrostire della carne di pollo senza aver passato i mesi precedenti a nutrire a far crescere i pulcini; non era permesso sgattaiolare in una finestra aperta in una notte di neve per godere del fuoco di un camino dove bruciava della legna spezzata con il sudore della fronte di qualcun altro. Tutto aveva un prezzo, sempre.

Taro aveva capito che se voleva ottenere qualcosa dal villaggio, doveva offrir loro qualcosa in cambio.

Fu così che accettò la proposta di Sarutobi e divenne un _ninja_.

Era stato l'Hokage in persona a testare le sue capacità, mettendogli di fronte qualche pomposo ninja fresco di accademia, e valutando le sue doti nel combattimento. Taro aveva così dimostrato, con qualche colpo ben assestato, e qualche culo sbattuto in poche mosse sul pavimento, che la foresta era un po' come un'accademia ninja per bambini meno fortunati. Gli aveva permesso di sviluppare una costituzione asciutta, una muscolatura solida ed equilibrata; aveva affinato i suoi sensi e donato conoscenze che quei rampolli con nomi altisonanti non avrebbero appreso nemmeno in dieci vite. Un impostato maestro dell'accademia aveva cercato di spiegargli che i suoi movimenti erano così precisi perché in lui scorreva qualche tipo di energia particolare, che riusciva a ricavare inconsapevolmente dall'ambiente circostante. Gli aveva impartito una complicata lezione, ed esortato a praticare la meditazione il più possibile.

Taro si ricordava di essersi fatto spiegare cosa fosse il _chakra_.

Dopo quello spettacolo, la gente aveva iniziato a parlare molto di lui. Lo chiamavano '_il randagio prodigio_'. Doveva ammettere che una delle tante teorie bizzarre che era stata pensata per le sue origini non gli dispiacesse poi così tanto: una volta aveva sentito dire da qualcuno che i suoi genitori non fossero mai esistiti e che lui fosse semplicemente emerso un giorno dalla foresta, figlio di un po' di chakra naturale, partorito dalla terra e allattato da una lupa. Davvero _niente male _come storia da raccontare.

Taro aveva portato a termine qualsiasi incarico gli fosse richiesto. Vista la sua età, l'Hokage aveva deciso di nominarlo provvisoriamente Jōnin per alcuni interminabili mesi di gavetta nei quali aveva dovuto prestare servizio in città aiutando vecchie a portare la spesa, recuperare gatti infuriati e tutte quel genere di cose che normalmente venivano affidate ai genin più giovani. Dopo aver dimostrato sufficiente devozione per il villaggio, gli avevano dato un foglio con un timbro sgargiante e una scritta che attestava la sua appartenenza alla Foglia. Sopra ad esso era riportato solamente quel suo semplice nome; e un copri-fronte che una volta indossato avrebbe dimostrato a chiunque lo incontrasse la sua lealtà dal villaggio.

Anche se ora il suo nome _apparteneva_ a Konoha, Taro si era sorpreso di non essersi scollato di dosso l'impressione di non possedere _niente. _Nulla in più di prima.

Gli anni prestati in servizio erano stati a volte duri; i suoi compagni di Team non si risparmiavano mai commenti sulle sue origini, spesso non volevano restare nella sua stessa squadra, e si attribuivano gran parte del merito dell'esito delle missioni. Lui non si era mai lamentato, aveva cercato di non fare caso ai compagni che continuavano a cambiare al suo fianco. Gli bastava poter ottenere quel poco di riconoscimento in città, rimanendo per il più possibile in missione nella sua amata foresta.

  
Era stato molto felice di essere affidato al Team di Sakumo Hatake. Non tanto per la reputazione di quel ninja, ma per il suo temperamento. Il capitano sembrava non curarsi affatto del suo passato, o comunque non aveva mai avuto la sfacciataggine di chiedergli nulla direttamente. In più, aveva alcune qualità che Taro non poteva fare a meno di apprezzare: era silenzioso, tranquillo e risoluto. Amava la natura, la contemplazione e probabilmente anche lui era vissuto a lungo là fuori, perché avevano molta affinità, e spesso si riuscivano ad intendere con un solo sguardo.

Ricordava di essere rimasto rapito da lui la prima volta che lo aveva visto all'opera, intento nello svolgere una tecnica che conosceva per sentito dire, ma alla quale non aveva mai assistito. Nella loro prima missione insieme, si erano ritrovati a dover seguire un gruppo di mascalzoni che era scappato per la Valle dell'Epilogo. In quella zona, durante la primavera, l'acqua esondava abbondatemene dal Naka, inondando le pianure all'interno del grande canyon; seguire le tracce diveniva davvero difficile, persino per un esperto come Taro. Sakumo però aveva dimostrato di avere un importante asso nella manica. Con il sorriso di chi sa di essere in procinto di dare spettacolo, si era inginocchiato fra due grossi ontani ed aveva posizionato sapientemente le mani, raccogliendo le dita e premendo i palmi rovesciati uno contro l'altro. In quel periodo Taro stava studiando il capitolo del manuale che parlava dei gesti delle tecniche base, e gli era stato facile quindi riconoscere la posizione come quella del cinghiale. Era rimasto ad osservare interessato, cercando di memorizzare. Sakumo aveva iniziato a muovere le mani in rapida successione, così veloce che stargli dietro era quasi impossibile.

_Cinghiale, cane, uccello, scimmia pecora- _e poi di nuovo_._

Quando aveva finito, aveva colpito il terreno erboso fra i suoi piedi con un palmo aperto ed era rimasto fermo un attimo. Giusto il tempo di far domandare a lui ed Hoshi che cosa fosse successo. Poi, come per magia, dalla fitta foresta poco avanti era sbucato un maestoso cane dal pelo candido e gli occhi azzurri. Non era un semplice segugio; il suo aspetto ricordava più quello di un lupo, il suo pelo era fitto e la sua stazza impressionante come quella di un _orso_. Dalle narici il suo respiro si condensava in nuvole di vapore caldo, e dalle rosee labbra sbucavano degli enormi canini predatori. Taro era rimasto incantato a guardarlo mentre gli si era avvicinato per annusarlo, e si era sorpreso della bonarietà che un animale così imponente e inquietante potesse dimostrare nei confronti delle persone. Ricordava di aver pensato che se Sakumo fosse stato una bestia, sarebbe stato proprio come il suo ferale compagno.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma si era subito legato profondamente a quell'animale. Nelle notti fredde Kuma gli aveva tenuto spesso compagnia, ricordandogli, con il suo pelo morbido e caldo, il respiro contro il suo, gli inverni di un'infanzia quasi dimenticata, passata appallottolato fra i randagi sulle colline oltre le mura.

C'era voluto poco per Taro per capire che, infondo, Sakumo era proprio come lui. Era un anima selvaggia tenuta insieme da una divisa. Però, c'era anche una grande differenza fra loro: quel ninja aveva qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai potuto sperare di ottenere. Il suo nome era sempre seguito da esclamazioni meravigliate, sussurri impauriti o complimenti. Taro sapeva che il suo capitano era stato a lungo l'ultimo membro di un clan antico, ma era riuscito a dare onore a quel nome prima di tramandarlo a suo figlio. Era qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai potuto fare, nemmeno con migliaia di missioni portate a termine, nemmeno con la sposa ideale.

E a proposito di _quello_...

Il ragazzo si avvicinò distrattamente a quel selvaggio cumulo di lenzuola e coperte nel letto, testando con le mani se si fossero svuotate misteriosamente come al solito o fossero ancora il bozzolo di una giovane ed addormentata kunoichi. Stranamente, per una volta, Hoshi era ancora lì.

Guardò ai piedi del letto e vide la solita bottiglia rovesciata sul pavimento, lì a testimoniare la natura del loro incontro della sera precedente. Quando Hoshi beveva qualche sorso di _sake-_ o qualche liquore dall'odore sgradevole -di troppo, _chissà perché_, arrivava sempre alla finestra di Taro. In questo caso, aveva resistito per un'intera settimana prima di strisciare di nuovo nel suo letto.

Quella stupida, si portava una borraccia piena di quelle schifezze anche in missione.

A suo avviso, era semplicemente inaccettabile, ma se Sakumo non glielo rimproverava, chi era lui per dire qualcosa? Taro era sicuro di averli visti in più occasioni, nel buio della sera, di rientro da qualche incarico, condividerne qualche sorso e poi passare le nottate a parlare e ridacchiare come due civili qualsiasi, mentre lui e Kuma erano rimasti a fissarli oltre le fiamme dell'accampamento, imbronciati ed indispettiti.

Non sopportava l'alcool. Lo considerava qualcosa che non si addiceva in nessun modo ad un guerriero ninja; non avrebbe _mai_ barattato l'interezza della sua mente e dei suoi sensi per quel torpore e confusione che aveva visto spesso sul volto di Hoshi, nei suoi occhi lucidi e nelle guance rosse mentre la ragazza si abbandonava fra le sue braccia.

In più, quella strana sostanza aveva un odore semplicemente ripugnante.

Ormai però, anche solo l'effluvio che si alzava dai locali sotto casa sua nelle sere di festa gli faceva pensare a quelle notti insieme, al suo caldo abbraccio e alla sua pelle morbida. In effetti, doveva ammetterlo, non si lamentava troppo quando sentiva il sapore del riso fermentato sulle labbra di lei.

A volte gli piaceva pensare che lui ed Hoshi fossero le due rappresentazioni perfette di due opposti; come lo yin e lo yang disegnati su manuale. Erano come i due volti del villaggio a loro tanto caro: quello che veniva mostrato con orgoglio nella luce del sole, e quello che invece veniva ben celato nell'ombra. Da un lato c'era una ragazza di buona famiglia; _ottima_ si potrebbe dire, visto che non uno, ma ben _due_ dei sui cugini più famosi avevano ancora la loro faccia scolpita sulla roccia della montagna degli Hokage. Dall'altro invece c'era lui, un bambino nato da genitori sconosciuti e cresciuto vagabondo ai margini di Konoha. Aveva vissuto in riparti arrangiati con foglie e fango, dormito sotto le stelle e si era sempre nutrito di ciò che era riuscito a trovare. Mentre Hoshi se ne stava a studiare sui libri e frequentare gli amici di scuola, Taro imparava a cacciare per vivere. Mentre lei venerava i ninja e l'Hokage, lui cercava un modo per cavarsela fino a sera.

Dalle coperte, sbucava solo un ammasso di capelli scompigliati. A Taro sembrò appropriato: quel pulcino di Hoshi ci stava mettendo un po' più delle sue kunoichi coetanee per uscire dal suo nido. Anche se era un piacere sentirla ronfare in quell'involto, Taro sapeva che se non l'avesse svegliata avrebbero fatto tardi per l'assegnamento della nuova missione. Decise allora di accelerare per lei il traumatico processo. Afferrò un lato della coperta con entrambe le mani e tirò con forza. La ragazza si svegliò, ma probabilmente non connesse subito quello che stava succedendo, perché la sua reazione fu appallottolarsi come un ghiro infreddolito e strappato troppo presto dal suo letargo. Una mano vagò in cerca delle lenzuola scomparse.

“Svegliati, pigra! Non vorrai fare tardi per la missione?” Taro sapeva che ad alcune ragazze piaceva essere svegliate con dolci parole e carezze; ad altre con una bella colazione- e quest'ultima sicuramente avrebbe funzionato con lei – ma sapeva anche che dire quelle parole ad Hoshi era una specie di garanzia per averla in piedi e scattante nel giro di pochi minuti. Sembrò funzionare, perché subito dopo un verde occhio si aprì, mostrando prima la palpebra pesante dei postumi di una sbornia, e poi la pupilla stretta nello stupore della realizzazione di trovarsi nell'appartamento di un poco di buono e completamente nuda.

“_Tesoro_, sei un incanto stamattina...” Le disse Taro guardandola dall'alto verso il basso mentre lei disperata arrancava per recuperare i vestiti sparsi per il letto e per terra. Il ninja si chiese, osservando quella scena patetica, se ogni bella ragazza nobile del villaggio apparisse così sciatta e goffa al mattino. _Probabilmente no_.

Sentendosi particolarmente magnanimo, Taro estrasse il foglio che aveva trovato sotto alla porta quella mattina, si schiarì la voce e lesse qualche riga con tono sicuro e altisonante. Fece ben attenzione a non sbagliare nessuna sillaba, ma per fortuna i comunicati della Torre dell'Hokage avevano sempre più o meno tutti gli stessi vocaboli, che Taro aveva imparato a memoria. “Assegnamento Missione Speciale Internazionale _Team Sakumo_.”

Gli occhi di lei si aprirono completamente. “Un grado S?”

Lui ghignò vedendola avvicinarsi per leggere insieme a lui.

Continuò: “Contenuto dell'assegnazione altamente riservato. Tutti i dettagli verranno forniti dall'Hokage presso il suo ufficio.”

“Non dice dove?” Si allungò verso il foglio e Taro pensò di volerle annusare i capelli, ma si trattenne. Ripiegò veloce il foglio e se lo rimise in tasca. “Non dice niente di niente.” Disse, solo per suscitare ancora di più l'interesse di lei. Sparito il foglio però, si allontanò subito. Aveva già indossato parte della divisa. I capelli rossi le cadevano ancora sulle spalle sciolti. Non aveva le scarpe, ma era intenta ad infilarsi i pantaloni, scostando in malo modo il grembiule chiaro che le ricadeva fino alle ginocchia. Aveva indossato le protezioni e le maglie della divisa, ma la giacca sembrava ancora dispersa. Le ci voleva sempre un sacco di tempo a prepararsi, perché oltre alla borsa porta con sé diverse cinture porta oggetti con fiale di vetro, sacchettini di pelle e bottigliette riposte con ordine e tutte etichettate. Sembrava un emporio ambulante, e Taro pensò che la preferiva quando era tutta nuda avvolta nelle lenzuola del suo letto.

Quando ebbe finito, e mentre si stava legando i lunghi codini con due elastici, gli rivolse finalmente parola dirittamente. “Vado prima un attimo al negozio e poi ci vediamo alla Torre. Sakumo sarà sicuramente già lì e ci spiegherà tutto.” Si guardò un po' intorno, poi afferrò le punte dei capelli e controllò che fossero lunghi uguali, imbronciandosi leggermente.

_Sakumo di qua, Sakumo di là-_

La sua compagna di squadra trovava sempre il modo per tirare in ballo il loro capitano. Ok, era normale affidarsi alla guida di qualcuno di più capace ed esperto, ma a a Taro non piaceva che lei contasse sempre così tanto su quel ninja; non voleva che dipendesse da lui.

Si ricordava bene la loro missione di qualche mese prima- _molto bene_ -nella quale Hoshi, prima di finire fra le sue braccia per la prima volta, aveva quasi perso la testa ed attraversato una crisi esistenziale solo perché il capitano non era al suo fianco. Da quel momento aveva sempre cercato di evitare di andare là fuori senza di lui.

Sicuramente, anche Sakumo aveva la sua parte di colpa in tutto questo; quando c'era lui nel team, raramente combattevano, e se lo facevano era sempre lui ad andare avanti per primo. Ed Hoshi ogni volta spariva dietro alla sua imponente schiena, rimaneva ad osservare estasiata il suo eroe, e con il passare dei mesi era finita per dimenticarsi anche come si finisce un_ nukenin_ qualsiasi.

“Dovresti mettere uno specchio in casa.” Fu quella l'ultima cosa che gli disse prima di lasciar cadere di nuovo i capelli, uscire dalla finestra e sfrecciare sui tetti.

Taro rimase un attimo a guardarla mentre si allontanava veloce, consapevole del fatto che quella sua scappata al negozio non fosse altro che un modo per arrivare alla Torre prima di lui- o almeno non _insieme_ a lui. Hoshi gli ricordava un po' sé stesso di tanti anni prima, quando passava le notti in fienili scavalcando le grandi porte di legno e approfittava del calore del bestiame per poi scappare la mattina presto, prima che qualcuno potesse vederlo. La differenza era che lui non le avrebbe mai rimproverato una colazione insieme.

Con un sospiro, si ricordò come funzionavano le cose al villaggio. Tutto ha un prezzo.

Cosa avrebbe potuto dare in cambio alla sua compagna di squadra per ricevere un po' del suo rispetto ed affetto? Voltandosi però in quella sua casa spartana con solo un piccolo letto, un tavolo ed una sedia sbilenca, Taro non riuscì a trovare la risposta.

-

Come previsto, arrivò per ultimo. Sakumo e Hoshi lo stavano già aspettando nel lungo corridoio circolare della Torre, appoggiati alle grandi finestre e colloquiando sommessamente. Hoshi lo salutò come se non lo vedesse da una settimana, ma con un distacco che lo stizzì parecchio. Sakumo gli rivolse qualche domanda sugli allenamenti e gli studi. Il capitano gli era sembrato un po' pensieroso, ma Taro non ne era rimasto stupito; il foglio che tutti e tre avevano ricevuto quella mattina era molto sospetto, e non portava sicuramente nessuna buona notizia.

Quando la porta si aprì, entrarono in silenzio e si disposero in fila di fronte a Sarutobi, che nonostante la sua tendenza a non prestare troppa attenzione alle formalità, quel giorno era seduto alla sua scrivania- ricolma di carte e pergamene -ed indossava addirittura il cappello. _Si metteva davvero male._

In piedi di fianco a lui alcuni dei suoi ANBU mascherati rimasero fermi come statue di ceramica. Taro deglutì, perché non era mai riuscito a vincere completamente la soggezione che quegli agenti gli suscitavano; dei ninja misteriosi, mezzi uomini e mezzi bestie, imprevedibili senza volto e senza emozioni. Le pareti di quella stanza lo opprimevano. Qualcuno alle loro spalle chiuse la porta con un click. Ispirò profondamente.

L'Hokage fu il primo a parlare. Il suo tono era stranamente serio, molto più del solito. “Non sono buone notizie,” disse sommessamente, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca ed incrociando le dita. “Ma sicuramente lo avevate già capito.” Gli occhi gli vagavano da una carta all'altra sul tavolo dove aveva appoggiato stancamente i gomiti. Taro, in tutta quella confusione di carte, riconobbe i sigilli del Villaggio della Sabbia e della Roccia. Entrambe le pergamene erano di un giallo pallido, e impressa sulla carta c'era una miriade di parole scritte in bella calligrafia, ma con caratteri minuscoli e dall'aspetto decisamente confidenziale. Sperò che fosse Sarutobi a leggere tutti quei paragrafi per loro. Il ninja seduto si preparò a parlare di nuovo.

“Ieri sera, dopo il tramonto, dei messaggeri sono giunti fino ai cancelli del villaggio portando con sé queste carte. Le abbiamo fatte subito esaminare ai nostri esperti, e sono assolutamente originali. Le calligrafie sono quelle del Kazekage,” ripulì con la mano una delle due carte. “E quella dello Tsucikage.”

“Che cosa dicono?” Hoshi non riuscì più a trattenersi e parlò senza essere stata interpellata. In effetti era sorprendente che fino a quel momento non avesse ancora aperto bocca. Taro si chiese se stesse solo facendo la finta tonta, perché la Matsuda gli aveva ripetuto almeno un centinaio di volte che la sua famiglia era la meglio informata a Konoha. Nei suoi occhi verdi, vide un'espressione preoccupata, le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma anche un bagliore, come se vibrassero nella luce del mattino che li inondava da dietro le spalle dell'Hokage.

Il Terzo sembrò sprofondare ancor più nella sedia, ed abbassò gli occhi. “Si tratta di un ultimatum per Konoha sancito dal Paese del Vento, che sembra essersi coalizzato con quello della Terra.”

Il silenzio che seguì sembrò infinito.

Taro sapeva che quelle non erano _affatto_ buone notizie, ma era rimasto con la sensazione di non aver afferrato completamente ciò che Sarutobi stesse dicendo. Almeno non quanto i suoi compagni. Hoshi era rimasta letteralmente a bocca aperta, gli occhi sbarrati e stranamente nessun colorito commento da rivolgere ai Leader di quelle Grandi nazioni limitrofe. Quando Sakumo, a fianco a lei, deglutì, quel suono secco e sforzato echeggiò per tutta la stanza. Il capitano era ancora immobile, ma le sue mani si erano strette in saldi pugni e la testa si era leggermente chinata, lo sguardo perso scrutava vuoto le tavole di legno che lo dividevano dalla scrivania. Solo le facce sorridenti degli ANBU erano rimaste impassibili.

Taro si sentì in dovere di chiedere spiegazioni, e con ancora gli occhi posati sulla porcellana bianca e rossa di quello che sembrava un gatto diabolico, parlò. “Scoppierà di nuovo la guerra?”

La sua domanda era suonata più ingenua di quanto non fosse sembrata nella sua testa. Sentì i compagni girarsi verso di lui, ma i suoi occhi attenti raggiunsero Sarutobi, che dopo aver espirato sonoramente dal naso, ripose i palmi delle mani delicatamente sulle pergamene e le usò come leva per alzarsi in piedi. “Questo ormai, dipende solo da voi.”

Quando il Terzo si spostò verso la finestra, tre paia di occhi sconcertati lo seguirono per tutto il suo lento e solenne tragitto. “I documenti parlano di truppe che hanno attraversato i confini del Paese del Vento e attaccato villaggi, finendo il lavoro anche là dove il conflitto aveva risparmiato qualcosa. I leader della Sabbia e della Roccia si sono incontrati per discuterne...” fece una pausa per girarsi verso di loro, i suoi stanchi occhi cercarono e trovarono quelli di Sakumo mentre un malinconico sorriso gli torceva la bocca. “Ma sembra che si siano dimenticati di invitare anche me.”

Un tonfo, causato dal piede di Hoshi che picchiava contro il pavimento di legno, in una specie di slancio improvvisamente represso della ragazza causò un sussulto a tutti i presenti; persino gli ANBU balzarono impercettibilmente. “Ma questo non è giusto!” Urlò. “A forza di mangiare Sabbia e Sassi, quei due si devono essere giocati il cervello!”

_Ed ecco che era partita... _T

aro provava sempre un po' di imbarazzo nel sentire Hoshi utilizzare certe espressioni con dei superiori. Il Terzo ormai la conosceva bene, e la ignorò completamente. Sakumo fece un passo avanti. La sua faccia era impallidita, ed aveva assunto una tonalità quasi indistinguibile dalla lunga coda di cavallo argentata che gli ricadeva sulla schiena. Completamente privo di intonazione chiese qualcosa che fece spalancare a Taro, e sicuramente anche al loro giovane compagna, ancor più la bocca. “Konoha ha infranto la tregua?”

Sarutobi non sembrò né stupito di quella domanda né tanto meno oltraggiato. Si limitò a scuotere lentamente la testa. “Nessun ordine di avanzata ha mai lasciato questa torre.”

Poi aggiunse: “Ho inviato personalmente una richiesta a Hanzō della Pioggia, e ci ha conferito il permesso di attraversare il loro territorio. Nonostante questo, Amekagure ha voluto rimanere neutrale, e non può essere ufficialmente considerata nostra alleata.”

“Andremo in quelle terre?!” Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca senza che potesse fermarle. Si ripromise che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima domanda idiota che avrebbe fatto quel giorno.

Il Terzo si voltò verso la finestra, senza farsi troppi problemi a dar loro le spalle. Taro lo sentì trafficare con una tasca e usare un accendino, poi del soffice fumo bianco lo avvolse lentamente. “Partirete oggi stesso. I miei allievi sono impegnati altrove, e non possono esservi di nessun aiuto. Voi siete gli unici ai quali affiderei una missione così decisiva. Andate sul confine. Cercate le truppe che hanno infangato il nome di Konoha e fermatele.”

Rimase molto infastidito dal non poter guardare l'Hokage in faccia mente rivolgeva loro quelle parole.

Cercò di mantenere i nervi saldi, e non lasciar trasparire la sua frustrazione: Taro non aveva mai lasciato la Terra del Fuoco, e dire il vero non si era mai spinto nemmeno fino al confine. Infondo, i racconti di Sakumo in quelle terre lontane, erano sempre stati per lui al pari di storie di fantasia, ambientate in luoghi che esistevano solamente nella sua mente. L'idea di dover andare così lontano lo spaventata. Il fumo della pipa di Sarutobi gli dava _alla testa_; le facce degli ANBU lo fissavano con occhi vuoti.

Anche se non era un ninja ben informato, non aveva una famiglia che riceveva tutte le fresche notizie dal fronte e non conosceva l'Hokage come Sakumo, aveva capito che tutta questa storia era qualcosa di molto serio.

Tossì un po' di volte per liberarsi i polmoni dal fumo della pipa di Sarutobi, che spinta dalla brezza che entrava dalla finestra socchiusa, lo aveva raggiunto e stretto la gola con la sua invisibile mano. Tutti si girarono verso di lui.

Lo sguardo del Terzo era stanco, quasi rassegnato, e sembrava non avere più nulla da aggiungere. Allungò la mano libera per porgere una grossa pergamena e Sakumo fece qualche passo avanti per riceverla. Poi disse solo: “Fate del vostro meglio. Andate ora.”

-

Quando Taro fece il primo passo fuori dalle mura, ebbe la sensazione lasciarsi il villaggio alle spalle per sempre. Si voltò per guardarlo, sforzandosi per provare qualcosa di simile ai suoi compagni, che avviliti erano rimasti impalati un attimo sotto alla pioggia a fissare quella che era sempre stata la loro casa. Partire per una lunga missione non era mia facile per Sakumo, ma Taro comprendeva la difficoltà di lasciare il proprio figlio. Anche Hoshi aveva qualcosa di caro in quel luogo: il suo negozio, le sue erbe, la sua famiglia. Taro invece che cos'aveva lì? A che cosa avrebbe detto addio se non avesse più fatto ritorno?

Pensò un momento ai suoi noodles abbandonanti sul tavolo- senz'altro, sarebbero andati a male.


	5. Abbandonati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui: dopo la premessa, si parte con la storia vera e propria! Azione, intrighi e un po' di feels... Vi avviso subito che non sarà una storia breve, e nemmeno troppo allegra (I'm sorry); ma dopotutto, il destino di Sakumo è già scritto.
> 
> Se siete arrivati a leggere fino a qui... Beh, grazie di cuore!

“Smettetela - di prendermi - _in giro_!”

Quando Hoshi strillò a pieni polmoni, un piccolo stormo di uccelli scuri si sollevò fra le querce.

Sakumo si portò una mano al mento, facendo un po' di spettacolo mentre assunse un'espressione pensierosa. “Al fronte non potrai portarti le tue preziose bevande dissetanti... E nemmeno le calde coperte della nonna. Sei davvero disposta a sacrificare tutto questo per il bene del tuo villaggio?” Le disse con tono eccessivamente solenne, una mano sul petto, solo per infastidirla un po'.

Il loro compagno, intrappolato sotto al pesante braccio del capitano, non tardò ad andargli dietro. Si mise una mano sullo stomaco e la strofinò con piccoli movimenti circolari. “_Sakumo_, ho fame-” la scimmiottò. “_Non è possibile mangiare qualcosa di più sostanzioso ogni tanto, Taro? _Oppure_ E io dovrei farla qui davanti a voi?__”_

Quando la ragazza socchiuse gli occhi e si imbronciò, i due scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere. Persino Kuma sembrava divertito.

Hoshi alzò il mento un po', in segno di sfida. “Prendetemi pure in giro ora. Magari invece me la caverò anche meglio di voi.” Mentre attraversavano un torrente camminando sulla superficie trasparente, Hoshi saltellava da un sasso all'altro per non bagnarsi le scarpe. “Vi ricordo che i medici sul fronte sono una risorsa importantissima.” Poi fece per scagliarsi contro il compagno, ma Sakumo si interpose fra loro.

“I medici lo sono sempre e in ogni luogo.” Ribatté veloce, afferrandosi gli spallacci dello zaino. La guardò dritta negli occhi e rimase un attimo incantato pensando a quanto sembrassero, un po' per il colore e un po' per l'ambiente circostante riflesso al loro interno, piccole sfere di una foresta segreta. Non riuscì ad evitare di far cadere lo sguardo a terra. Taro approfittò subito per scivolare fuori dalla sua presa ed allontanarsi di qualche passo.

Il viaggio era iniziato come una missione qualsiasi.

Era passato già qualche giorno dalla loro partenza, e i tre stavano ancora marciando attraverso le foreste della Terra del Fuoco. Alle loro spalle, il tranquillo villaggio era inghiottito da chilometri di selvaggi boschi. Lasciarlo però, non era mai stato così doloroso; per nessuno di loro. A Sakumo capitava spesso ora di pensare a quelle strade assolate, ai negozi che aprivano, i Chuunin che scorrazzavano energici per le strade. La mente andava sempre a Kakashi, seduto in classe con i compagni, che si allenava nel cortile, che cenava da solo e, forse, si preoccupava un po' per il suo papà.

La foresta intorno a loro si alternava a estesi cambi di riso e grano, che erano ancora il fulcro dell'economia della Terra del Fuoco. Anche se il loro villaggio natio era una delle cinque grandi potenze militari, nei decenni trascorsi dalla sua fondazione aveva mantenuto l'aspetto di un villaggio rurale, con strade sterrate, piccoli orti e case con tetti bassi. A Sakumo piaceva l'aspetto semplice ed accogliente che aveva il suo paese, e sapeva che molto presto, giunti sul territorio della Pioggia, ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza.

Nutrirsi, in quei giorni non era stato un problema: Taro costruiva delle ottime trappole in poche mosse e le piazzava nei luoghi più strategici quando calava il sole. Al loro risveglio era un piacere scoprire che cosa ci fosse per colazione. Anche l'acqua non mancava: per raggiungere il confine avevano scelto di lasciarsi guidare dalla valle del _Naka_, che ogni tanto riaffiorava dagli alberi e dalle collinette e li salutava con le sue onde sempre più spumeggianti e vogliose di percorrere quella scoscesa foresta fino a deviare poi a sud, vero il mare.  


Hoshi non aveva perso l'occasione per fare grande scorta di erbe mediche. Le aveva riposto con cura su un panno bianco, arrotolandolo e disponendolo poi in una tasca del giubbotto blu di Kuma. Sakumo l'aveva guardata spezzare una grossa foglia carnosa e spinosa ed utilizzare il coltello per estrarne la polpa; poi prelevare con cura le gocce di rugiada nascoste fra alcune fronde recise e riempirne delle piccole fiale riposte nella sua cintura. Sapeva che la famiglia Matsuda aveva una lunga genealogia di _Iryō-nin_ che si tramandava segrete ricette di infusi medicamentosi richiesti da tutti gli angoli della Terra del Fuoco. Ogni volta che si spingevano fino allo sfinimento in lunghe marce per le foreste, Hoshi dava loro qualche tonico rinvigorente, curava le punture degli insetti e le bolle dolorose sulla pelle dei loro piedi e delle mani. Era velocissima a suturare le ferite delle lame, a steccare qualche osso rotto. L'anno prima, quando Kuma si era ferito alla zampa durante una spedizione sulle montagne, le sue mani gli avevano salvato la pelle; ed una sera Sakumo era corso per lo stradone fino al negozio per chiederle di mettere qualche goccia di rugiada o altre stranezze nel latte per il suo bambino. Nell'intruglio aveva riconosciuto l'odore del tiglio e di una pianta della quale non sapeva il nome, ma che spesso notava nel bosco per via dei suoi grandi fiori violacei.

_Ma guai _a chiederle l'origine delle foglie che utilizzava o le sue ricette; sarebbe stato come domandare ad un rabbioso bandito dove avesse nascosto il suo prezioso tesoro.

Le serate che avevano trascorso fino a quel momento erano state stranamente silenziose. Hoshi rimaneva spesso nella sua tenda, mentre Taro era tornato a dormire sui rami alti degli alberi, con la scusa di voler tenere tutto sotto controllo. Sakumo di conseguenza non aveva raccontato nessuna delle sue storie; ed era un po' un peccato.

La passione per narrare agli altri le sue gesta e le terre lontane che aveva visitato era nata grazie a suo figlio. Era stato durante una notte fredda e di tempesta, nella quale Kakashi non voleva proprio smettere di strillare, che Sakumo aveva scoperto quanto il piccolo apprezzasse le lunghe ed articolate storie che aveva collezionato negli anni di servizio. Nel tentativo di calmarlo, aveva iniziato a parlargli dei suoi anni all'accademia, delle prime missioni e della Guerra, ed aveva scoperto con sorpresa che- in effetti -il piccolo era un fantastico spettatore: non solo non lo interrompeva mai, ma lo ascoltava con molta attenzione; lo sguardo sempre fisso sulla sua bocca, gli occhi sognanti. Avevano passato tante sere d'inverno insieme davanti al camino, e poi estati, sulla veranda di casa; Sakumo seduto con le gambe incrociate, e Kakashi in grembo ad ascoltarlo parlare con occhi pieni di stupore.  
  
Anche se avevano la fastidiosa tendenza a distrarsi facilmente ed interrompere a narrazione con commenti fuori luogo, Sakumo aveva trovato nei suoi compagni di squadra un pubblico soddisfacente; fino ad allora era sempre stato bello intrattenere i ragazzi descrivendo luoghi lontani e misteriosi. Ora che stavano per metterci piede però, quei racconti avevano assunto improvvisamente un significato diverso, un'inquietante anticipazione di ciò che li attendeva.

In quelle notti di silenzio e solitudine, si era chiesto, con un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, se anche Kakashi un giorno sarebbe partito per quelle Terre desertiche, e soprattutto se avrebbe commesso le sue stesse terribili azioni; quelle che non lo facevano ancora, ad anni di distanza, riposare la notte.

In missione, Sakumo cercava di dormire il meno possibile; ma se ne aveva proprio bisogno, si accertava di riposare sempre seduto, appoggiato ad una roccia o ad un albero, con la testa ripiegata sul petto. Era successo innumerevoli volte, a casa, che si svegliasse nel cuore della notte sudato e in preda al panico; le mani tremanti ed il sudore sulla fronte. Per Sakumo era inaccettabile che i suoi compagni lo vedessero in quello stato, ma in alcuni giorni di marce interminabili era successo che gli occhi gli si chiudessero, trascinandolo a fondo nell'oblio del sonno.

Non faceva _mai_ bei sogni.

Da quando era stato in guerra, dormire lo terrorizzava; trovare sollievo dalla stanchezza era allettante, ma non ne valeva la pena se gli intorpidiva i sensi e gli faceva abbassare la guardia. Le immagini che vedeva quando cedeva in quella trappola, erano piene di sabbia, acqua e sangue; di solitudine. Quando gli capitava di svegliarsi nella sua stanza buia, a volte correva a controllare che Kakashi stesse bene. Ma vederlo non era abbastanza; doveva allungare la mano per toccarlo, per sentire che era davvero lì accanto a lui e non solamente un'illusione della sua mente. Ricordava una volta in particolare nella quale si era risvegliato con un sussulto e un grido, sbarrando gli occhi, ma con la mente rimasta indietro, ancora in quell'incubo. Ci aveva messo un po' a capire che non si trovava nel suo letto, sbattendo le palpebre e ritrovandosi sotto ad un immenso cielo stellato. Quando si era ripreso, aveva trovato Hoshi a fianco a lui, la mano stretta nella sua e gli occhi addolorati, lucidi e luminosi anche in quel buio. Per un momento, aveva pensato di essere tornato indietro a quando una mano gentile come quella lo rassicurava ancora.

Lei non gli aveva detto niente, ma nel suo sguardo aveva visto il dolore di chi aveva assistito ad uno spettacolo tutt'altro che _piacevole_.

Quella sera, sul loro silenzioso e inesorabile cammino, il cielo notturno era splendente e surreale proprio come in quella notte. Nel buio della foresta, sembrava roteare così vicino, sopra le loro teste, da poterlo toccare con le dita. La sagoma lontana di Taro si stagliava come un'ombra nera fra le costellazioni e le cime dei pini. Le sue abili mani allacciavano, tiravano e testavano i nodi.

Sakumo prese un altro piccolo sorso di _sakè_ che gli scaldò la gola piacevolmente. Anche l'alcool, come il sonno, gli intorpidiva un po' i sensi; ma ne valeva la pena, se in cambio gli alleggeriva i pensieri.

Mandò indietro al testa e svuotò il bicchiere. “Non posso credere che te lo sei portato dietro fin qui.”

“Beh non mi sembri molto dispiaciuto.” Hoshi aveva un caldo sorriso ed un leggero rossore sulle guance. Anche i suoi occhi splendevano proprio come in quella notte.

Riempì un altro bicchiere e glielo porse. Le sue labbra scattarono un po', in un ghigno furbesco. “Chi è Naoki?” Chiese all'improvviso.

Sakumo venne colto alla sprovvista, e si issò un po' contro il grande sasso che gli faceva da cuscino. Il suo spostamento fu accompagnato da un'ispirazione che sembrò senza fine.

_Da quanto tempo non aveva più sentito pronunciare quel nome?_

Si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Era mia moglie,” disse osservando il fuoco tra loro.

“È morta poco prima della fine della guerra.” Lo scoppiettio dei legni fu l'unica risposta che arrivò. Si schiarì la gola. “Non dovresti andare a cercare certe informazioni, sono personali.”

Hoshi sembrò scossa, abbassò un po' la testa in segno di scusa. “No io- _beh_, mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto, ma la chiami spesso nel sonno.”

Accidenti a _lui e ai suoi incubi_.

Sakumo accettò il _sakè_.

Il silenzio si protrasse per qualche lungo secondo, mentre gli occhi stanchi vagarono fra i pini per cercare il loro compagno. Lo vide ancora intento a sistemare i suoi complicati aggeggi e si rilassò un po' contro la fredda roccia.

“Era più giovane di me,” iniziò quasi in un sussurro. “Veniva da una famiglia molto tradizionalista, e si rivelò essere una shinobi davvero eccezionale per la sua età. Era fra le migliori. Riusciva subito in ogni cosa- un talento naturale.” La malinconia del ricordarla lasciò lentamente spazio al piacere di riportare alla mente la donna che aveva amato. Sakumo sorrise. “Ma, era anche una scalmanata, che non stava ferma un attimo e faceva sempre di testa sua. Al villaggio dicevano che sarebbe sicuramente arrivata lontano se avesse messo la testa a posto. Però presto, poco dopo essere diventata Jōnin, si ritirò.”

“Per via della malattia?” Quella piccola impertinente era andata _davvero_ a leggere negli archivi della città.

Sakumo scosse la testa. “Aveva poco più di sedici anni. Dopo la prima missione con il suo Team, era tornata a casa scossa. Era stata una semplice ricognizione nella Terra del Fuoco, ma doveva aver visto qualcosa che le aveva fatto passare la voglia di tornare là fuori.”

“Che cosa?” La domanda di Hoshi arrivò veloce e secca.

Sakumo si sorprese un po' dell'interesse che la ragazza stava dimostrando, e aggrottò le sopracciglia. La risposta, non la sapeva.

“Non me ne ha mai parlato. Diceva che semplicemente aveva capito di non essere tagliata per quella vita. L'anno dopo, durante la guerra, ci siamo sposati.” Sarà stato il vino, ma dopo tanto tempo gli tornarono in mente quei giorni felici che sembravano appartenere ad un'altra vita. Svanirono subito però, alla domanda seguente.

“Come è... cosa le è successo poi?”

Sakumo le allungò il bicchiere. “Non importa quello che hai letto su quei fogli. È stata la guerra ad ucciderla.” Hoshi si immobilizzò con la borraccia ancora inclinata, e mentre il bicchiere lentamente si riempiva, il suo sguardo diveniva sempre più confuso. Sakumo sospirò. “Sai bene quanto quegli anni siano stati difficili per Konoha. La Sabbia ci ha dato davvero del filo da torcere. Quel conflitto ci ha fatto capire che non sono solo le lame ciò che dobbiamo temere, ma che esistono molti altri modi per ferire ed uccidere il nemico.”

“Stai parlando... dei veleni?” Senza dubbio, Hoshi sapeva bene a cosa si stesse riferendo. Al negozio, le era sicuramente capitato di sentir parlare delle terribili tossine che il Paese della Sabbia era riuscita a estrarre: un insieme di veleni ricavati dalle loro più insidiose piante e specie animali, sconosciute alla Foglia ed estremamente letali. Il momento nel quale avevano iniziato ad utilizzarli in battaglia, era stato quello più nero della guerra per Konoha: centinaia e centinaia di ninja erano tornati in fin di vita, mettendo in seria difficoltà persino un__Iryō___-___nin__come Tsunade.

“Stai dicendo che... sono stati i loro letali intrugli a far ammalare tua moglie?” A quella ragazzina piaceva sempre pensare alla risposta più facile. Sakumo scosse piano la testa mentre il sakè gli riscaldò di nuovo la gola. Si ripromise che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo bicchiere.

Continuò con gli occhi bassi. “Tutti i migliori medici vennero mandati sul fronte. Gli altri rimasero al villaggio insieme agli erboristi ad aiutare Tsunade per sviluppare antidoti. Salvarono molti ninja in quei mesi... Ma non tutte le vite hanno lo stesso valore; non in tempo di guerra. Naoki non fu l'unica civile ad essere dimenticata in un letto di ospedale. Quel che è certo... è che se avesse ricevuto delle cure, mio figlio oggi avrebbe una madre.”

“L'hanno lasciata morire?! Ma è impossibile- i nostri medici non farebbero mai una cosa simile. L-lei aveva appena avuto un bambino.”

Beh, ora Sakumo si rendeva conto che c'erano pensieri che nemmeno l'alcool poteva scacciare, ricordi che neanche una grande bevuta avrebbe potuto fargli dimenticare. Si pentì amaramente di aver iniziato quel discorso con la sua giovane compagna. Ormai però lo avrebbe concluso; così lontano da casa, per una volta gli sembrava di poter parlare con la sua vera voce. Fissò le grandi iridi di Hoshi, che ancora in attesa lo guardava dritto negli occhi.

“Lei desiderava solamente una vita tranquilla, lontana dagli orrori che c'erano qua fuori. Eppure, non basta lasciare il campo di battaglia per allontanarsi dalla guerra. L'odio si abbatte anche su coloro che scelgono di non prenderne parte. Sai, a volte mi sono chiesto se la sua rinuncia al copri-fronte abbia contribuito a renderla invisibile al villaggio. Mi sono a lungo chiesto anche come sarebbero andate le cose se io fossi stato al suo fianco.” Fece una pausa per prendere un profondo respiro; i polmoni sembravano andargli a fuoco. “Ma ora non ha più importanza. Queste sono domande che ho deciso di non pormi più.” Concluse la frase con un tono secco e deciso che non lasciò spazio alla possibilità di una continuazione.

Hoshi era rimasta scossa dalle sue parole, ma cercava di nasconderlo sotto ad uno sguardo melodrammaticamente addolorato. “Mi dispiace, dovevi amarla davvero molto.” Gli sbalzi d'umore sembrarono colpirla di nuovo quando la sua testa rossa si sollevò di scatto, rivelando un'espressione dolce, quasi compiaciuta.

“Raccontami com'era lei.” Gli chiese avvicinandosi ancora un po' alle fiamme. La borraccia stretta fra le dita. “Di quale Clan faceva parte? Era bella?”

“Beh, ecco, lei-”

Un suono leggero, come una foglia nel vento, e un piccolo spostamento d'aria furono gli unici indizi dell'arrivo di Taro.

“Di cosa parlate?”

Il suo tono era particolarmente gioviale, forse era soddisfatto per le trappole appena piazzate. Si passò le mani sul petto e guardò prima uno poi l'altro. La borraccia fra le mani di Hoshi si era misteriosamente volatilizzata. Sakumo ci pensò un secondo di troppo, poi nascose il piccolo bicchiere dietro alla schiena.

“Della nostra missione, ovvio.” Rispose Hoshi con una naturalezza che fece interrogare Sakumo su quanto spesso raccontasse anche a lui delle _stronzate_ con tanta leggerezza.

“_Ah_\- senza di me?” Hoshi si spostò scivolando lungo il grande tronco sdraiato, per fargli spazio. Quando fu vicino al capitano, Taro scavalcò il legno e si mise seduto anche lui vicino al fuoco. Nella luce i suoi capelli sembravano petrolio liquido e lucido che gli scivolava per la schiena.

“Quindi Capitano, dimmi- come agiremo una volta raggiunto il Paese del Vento?”

La domanda di Taro si alzò inaspettata, come una freccia scoccata all'improvviso nella notte. Sakumo si sollevò veloce per mettersi seduto e scosse un po' la testa per liberarsi dal torpore. Poi guardò truce Hoshi, che gli sorrideva annuendo, per esortarlo ad esporre la sua strategia.

Si asciugò la bocca con la manica della divisa, sorseggiò un po' d'acqua dalla sua borraccia ed espirò. “Sui documenti è riportata che i villaggi distrutti si trovano tutti sul confine fra il Vento e la Pioggia. Sembra che i guerriglieri abbiano un modo piuttosto grezzo di agire: uccidono solo qualche civile, poi danno fuoco ai villaggi, riducendoli ad un cumulo di cenere. Probabilmente si tratta di un piccolo gruppo.”

“Perché lo fanno?” Chiese Taro svelto.

Sakumo si passò la lingua sulle labbra, assaporando un po' il riso fermentato. “A noi non interessano le loro motivazioni. Dobbiamo solamente trovarli, fermarli e ottenere più informazioni possibili. In questo modo avremo dei colpevoli da consegnare alla Sabbia e proveremo che Konoha non era in nessun modo coinvolta,” fece un gesto con la mano, come per esortarsi a continuare, mentre dell'aria gli risaliva gorgogliante per la gola e fuoriusciva con un boato. “Che agivano indipendentemente. Il resto lo sapremo dal nostro informatore.” Concluse.

“_Tsè_.” Hoshi sputò a terra. “Come se ci fosse bisogno di _dimostrare_ qualcosa. L'Hokage ha già negato un coinvolgimento. Che cosa vogliono quelli della Sabbia? Che ci _prostriamo_ ai loro piedi?”

Sakumo le mise una mano sulla testa e le scompigliò un po' i capelli. “Se dovesse servire a persuaderli, faremo anche quello.”

-

Il giorno successivo, nel tardo pomeriggio, raggiunsero un alto promontorio dal quale, fra gli alberi, apparve finalmente il grande lago _Shio_. Intorno a quel bacino, non c'era vegetazione per diverse centinaia di metri, ed il sottobosco veniva sostituito con una netta linea da una surreale distesa bianca e arida. Al centro il lago aveva una tonalità simile a quella degli alberi che lo avvolgevano, ma sulle sponde le sue acque diventavano via a via più scure, assumendo diverse tonalità- dal giallo, l'arancione, fino al rosso sangue sulle rive. Quell'improbabile accostamento scintillava nella luce del sole che stava iniziando a calare nelle sue acque. Più che un lago, sembrava una lunga lingua di mare che si insinuava nella foresta, e che nel suo lato più a Nord si apriva in un'immensa vastità; vedere la sponda più lontana, su quel versante, era impossibile.

I tre rimasero un momento a contemplare quello spettacolo insolito per gli abitanti della Foglia, poi iniziarono a scendere lungo il pendio per ricongiungersi un'ultima volta al corso del _Naka_.

Quando arrivarono sulle sponde, Hoshi rimase incantata dalle rocce umide che scintillavano come pietre preziose nella luce. Si accovacciò sul bagnasciuga ed osservò i rossi cristalli come una bambina di fronte ad una strana magia. Sakumo le spiegò che quel lago era così salato da lasciare dietro sé, quando si ritirava in estate, meravigliose sculture naturali, e che fosse proprio quella sua particolarità a donargli il nome. Taro aveva ascoltato con attenzione, ma- scettico com'era -non ci aveva potuto credere fino a quando non aveva immerso un titubante dito in una pozzanghera e se lo era appoggiato sulla lingua, reagendo con le più teatrali smorfie che Sakumo gli avesse mai visto su quel viso solitamente impassibile.

Quando i suoi compagni smisero di ammirare con stupore uno degli spettacoli più bizzarri che la natura avesse donato alla Terra del Fuoco, Sakumo si rimise lo zaino in spalla e osservò un'altra volta il sole, che sempre più basso di fronte a loro allungava le ombre degli alberi sulle immobili acque. A passo svelto, avrebbero fatto in tempo ad attraversare ed accamparsi prima della notte. Iniziarono a camminare in formazione sulla superficie dell'acqua, che torbida ed aranciata appariva come un morbido ed accogliente tappeto dai ricami indecifrabili. I loro piedi- leggeri grazie al chakra – la increspavano appena.

Quando furono proprio al centro dell'attraversata, Hoshi si fermò all'improvviso. Sakumo e Taro dovettero fare lo stesso; in quell'immensità, senza nessun riparo e con il vento che soffiava sempre più forte, erano estremamente vulnerabili.

“Che succede adesso?” Non lo dava a vedere, ma Taro era stizzito. Non era abituato agli spazi così ampi e, indispettito da quelle strane acque, fremeva per raggiungere la riva.

Hoshi strinse i pugni, ma rimase ferma a fissare l'abisso fra i suoi piedi. Sakumo le si avvicinò un po' per incoraggiarla. “Non ti fermare adesso, avanti.” Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e le fece un po' di pressione, gli occhi scrutarono attenti le rive deserte. Lei si oppose ancora, rigida come se fosse ancorata al fondo.

“Non voglio lasciare la Terra del Fuoco.” Disse con la testa bassa, lo sguardo fisso sul suo riflesso distorto.

Sakumo sospirò, arreso.

Infondo, non poteva biasimarla. Ricordava bene di aver esitato anche lui, tanti anni prima, proprio al centro di quella grande pozza salata. Di essersi chiesto, in preda al panico, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se fosse morto in terre straniere, se non fosse nemmeno mai stato ritrovato e ricondotto a casa.

Oggi, per lui era diverso. Adesso, attraversare lo _Shio_ richiedeva a Sakumo lo stesso sforzo che impiegava per percorrere il vialetto di casa. Che cos'era un confine, infondo, se non una convenzione disegnata su un pezzo di carta? Quella era una lezione che non si poteva arrendere da nessun libro, e la sua giovane compagna non la conosceva ancora; solamente attraversandolo con le sue gambe avrebbe potuto impararla.

La mano sulla schiena della giovane cercò di confortarla muovendosi leggermente, una pressione leggera.

“Questo-” Disse Taro, improvvisamente accanto a loro. “È il confine con il Paese della Pioggia?” I suoi neri occhi tornarono a guardare l'orizzonte con una nuova consapevolezza. Le nuvole al di là delle montagne assunsero un aspetto improvvisamente più cupo e opprimente. L'aria che soffiava sui loro volti era già carica dell'odore umido e intenso della terra bagnata, e con sé portava ricordi che si accendevano nella mente di Sakumo anche là dove aveva cercato di lasciarli consumare e spegnere; nella speranza di dimenticare.

Sospirò di nuovo, poi si portò le mani dietro alla nuca e slacciò il copri fronte, lasciando scogliere il saldo nodo. Ripiegò con cura la stoffa e fece un cenno al suo compagno. “Dobbiamo toglierceli prima di attraversare.” Disse allungandogli la mano.

Non potevano sapere quale accoglienza avrebbero ricevuto dall'altra parte, e la loro missione era estremamente riservata; sarebbe stato meglio se nessuno avesse potuto notare tre shinobi della Foglia aggirarsi laggiù. Taro non afferrò bene, ma si slacciò la bandana dal braccio aiutandosi con i denti. Si scrollò un po', come per levarsi di dosso una spiacevole sensazione. Così, senza più quel simbolo, assomigliava ad cane sciolto dalla catena; qualcosa dentro di lui aveva ululato e ruggito di gioia. Il copri-fronte si unì a quello di Sakumo.

Il suo palmo libero spinse ancora un po' l'esile schiena di Hoshi, che finalmente si mosse. Le mani tremanti le andarono fra i capelli,più lunghi e indisciplinati del solito senza quella fascia che li teneva a bada.

In un lento gesto, anche lei lo ripose con cura nella mano di Sakumo, continuando a guardare il simbolo a lei tanto caro.

“È meglio sbarazzarcene,” Disse fissando i tre oggetti per qualche istante. Con il pollice li ribaltò e guardò un'ultima volta il suo nome inciso e sbiadito nel metallo. Gli sorrise malinconico; non c'era bisogno di guardare quel graffio per ricordare ciò che aveva vissuto. Nella sua mente, un segno altrettanto indelebile era stato ormai impresso per sempre.

Taro ed Hoshi lo guardarono confusi quando allungò il braccio ed impassibile lasciò andare i tre identici oggetti, il tessuto gli passò fra le dita leggero e morbido. Caddero con un piccolo suono fra le acque del lago, e tutti e tre rimasero ad osservarli trattenendo il respiro mentre ondeggiavano nel verde e sparivano per sempre nell'abisso.

Solo quando l'acqua tornò immobile, Sakumo alzò la testa, afferrò la mano della compagna saldamente e la tirò con sé per farla tornare a marciare. Taro al loro fianco trottò senza sforzo. Anche se stava camminando, la testa di Hoshi era rimasta bassa, e Sakumo fu sicuro di aver visto uno scintillio sulle sue guance, una goccia salata abbandonarla per unirsi a quel mare sotto di loro.


	6. Cani Bagnati

Non passarono molti giorni prima che il paesaggio iniziasse a cambiare drasticamente. Le foreste stavano proseguendo anche oltre il confine, ma decisamente meno fitte e rigogliose; più lugubri per via del cielo che poco a poco diveniva sempre più scuro. Grandi nuvole si spostavano sospinte dal vento, accompagnandoli nella loro interminabile marcia. Sakumo non riusciva a credere che potessero esistere così tante sfumature di grigio in un solo cielo. Nelle narici poteva già sentire chiaramente l'odore del fango e della sabbia, sospinti da una brezza fredda, come quelle che a Konoha soffiavano nel tardo autunno. Sulle loro teste, pesanti ed impermeabili mantelle nere celavano le divise e li proteggevano dalle prime gocce d'acqua. Sakumo distese un palmo aperto di fronte a sé e sentì chiaramente la pioggia fredda colpirlo.

“Sembra che io sia stata davvero maledetta da _Ame-onna_, dopo tutto.” Disse Hoshi dopo giorni di silenzio, lo sguardo alto e gli occhi chiusi per lasciare che la pioggia le bagnasse il viso. Sakumo e Taro si erano quasi dimenticati che suono avesse la sua voce, ed entrambi si affrettarono ad impegnarsi perché non smettesse di parlare.

“_Ame-cosa_?” Chiese Taro svelto affiancandosi a lei. Sakumo aveva sentito il nome di quella divinità molte volte nella sua infanzia, ma non ricordava esattamente quale fosse la storia.

“È lo spirito del malaugurio, vero?”

Hoshi gli annuì ed aprì gli occhi; erano spenti e tristi. “Mia nonna mi raccontava sempre di una dea della pioggia che viveva su un monte lontano. Era una donna magra, con lunghi capelli neri e mani ossute e grige; diceva che la mattina restava in cielo leggera come una nuvola, e la sera scendeva sulla terra come pioggia.”

Sakumo non conosceva quella versione del racconto, ed ascoltò interessato mentre la ragazza parlava con voce bassa e malinconica. Taro sembrò confuso e si mise a scrutare le nuvole, forse in cerca di qualche strano spirito.

“Mi diceva sempre che il giorno nel quale venni al mondo, Ame-onna passò sul nostro villaggio. Guardando giù, vide i miei capelli rossi e si innamorò di me; così scese sulla terra e non volle mai più lasciarmi andare.” Era evidentemente una delle classiche storie popolari che alcuni insensibili nonni o genitori raccontavano ai bambini. _Certo_, convincere una ragazzina di essere sfortunata solo a causa di una stupida credenza legata al colore dei suoi capelli era davvero un buon modo per traumatizzarla.

Taro rallentò un po' il passo per tornare al suo fianco; lo sguardo di chi aveva appena fatto un'eclatante scoperta. “_Ah_, ho capito.” Disse sorridendo ed alzando un dito al cielo. “È un'invenzione! Un modo per dire che sei _sfigata_.” Le tirò una ciocca di capelli, solo per infastidirla

Hoshi si scosse un po' e sorrise debolmente. Gli alberi radi li schermavano solo parzialmente dalla pioggia in aumento. “Già. Sembra che avesse ragione. Mia nonna sosteneva che ogni volta che Ame-onna vede i miei capelli, fa scendere la pioggia e succedere qualcosa di brutto.” Si strinse le mani intorno agli spallacci dello zaino ed abbassò la testa per non inciampare nelle contorte radici che attraversavano il sentiero. “Ogni cosa che faccio, ogni luogo in cui vado; quello spirito mi perseguita- _è sempre con me_.”

Sakumo guardò il cielo. Pensò a tutta l'acqua che era caduta su di lui durante la guerra, al giorno piovoso nel quale era tornato a casa e non aveva trovato sua moglie. Forse, Ame-onna si innamorava un po' troppo facilmente.

“Hoshi,” Taro la interruppe con tono pacato. Fece una piccola corsa per superarla e si voltò verso di lei. I passi che faceva mentre arretrava schioccavano nel fango. “Siamo nel _paese della Pioggia_ per una missione importante. È normale che tu sia preoccupata, e io non me ne intendo, ma- è normale anche che piova. E poi...” Allargò le braccia in un gesto di resa, e si girò verso Sakumo con un ghignò ironico. “Se dovessimo vedere quella racchia in giro, ti prometto che io e Sakumo la cacceremo via, ok?”

Hoshi aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa, cercando di capire se Taro avesse davvero compreso cosa fosse un _mito_.

L'ingenuità di quel ragazzo però andava bene, se riusciva a colorare le guance di Hoshi in quel modo, e farle sollevare anche solo un po' gli angoli della bocca.

-

La marcia proseguì fra le interminabili lezioni impartite da Hoshi, che imperterrita si era affidata il compito di aggiornarli sulla loro posizione, sulla scarsa fauna e flora di quella terra e sul clima. Sembrava un'enciclopedia vivente, e non stava zitta un attimo; ma la ragazza era fatta così- passava da un eccesso all'altro- completi silenzi o sproloqui senza fine. Ed i secondi erano senza dubbio molto più rassicuranti dei primi.

Il cielo sopra le loro teste era ormai coperto da una coltre immobile, ed il grigiore che lo riempiva sembrava riflettersi in ogni altra cosa. Gli alberi diventavano sempre più rari, i cespugli e l'erba quasi inesistenti; si erano ritrovati così, senza rendersene conto, a vagare in una distesa di rocce grige, fango e pozzanghere.

In quella stagione, gli acquazzoni non erano comuni, ma tutto intorno a loro era comunque umido e bagnato; come se quella terra fosse in qualche modo maledetta, destinata a marcire senza un sole che la asciugasse.

“Se piove sempre,” aveva chiesto Taro con l'ingenuità di un ragazzino mentre erano rannicchiati in un anfratto per fare una pausa. “Non dovrebbero esserci tanti alberi e prati?” Lanciò un sasso nero nel fiume poco distante, facendolo rimbalzare sapientemente sulla superficie dell'acqua.

Intorno a loro, solo la vastità di una pianura fangosa senza fine. Si guardò in torno e passò una mano su una muschiosa roccia, testando con dita la morbidezza dell'unica macchia verde presente nell'arco di chilometri.

“Un luogo che ha visto due guerre nel giro di pochi anni, non sa nemmeno più cosa siano le foreste.” Spiegò Sakumo triste, vedendo l'esitazione di Hoshi, che per una volta non aveva trovato una risposta. A scuola le aveva insegnato che il Paese della Pioggia era un luogo inospitale, ma non le avevano mai spiegato il _perché_. “Questo paese un tempo era molto diverso-” Disse riportando alla mente i fitti alberi rigogliosi che aveva dovuto attraversare solo un decennio prima in compagnia dei suoi compagni. “Ma i piedi di troppi shinobi l'hanno reso questa distesa di fango. La guerra non cambia solo le persone: modifica ogni cosa, anche la terra.”

La risposta sembrò far sprofondare Taro in un silenzio riflessivo. Dopo averci pensato un po', con il suo solito sguardo assente, decise di non ribattere e si girò di spalle; le gambe incrociate ed i palmi sulle ginocchia. Anche Hoshi sembrò non trovare nulla da aggiungere.

Per esperienza, sapevano che se Taro avesse iniziato a meditare, ne avrebbe avuto per un bel po'. Sembrava quindi il momento giusto per approfittare della pace che finalmente li stava circondando. Sakumo si mise comodo, appoggiandosi alla roccia con le braccia conserte e la maschera umida abbassata sotto al mento. Di solito il ragazzo svolgeva i suoi allenamenti lontano, in cima ad un albero o dietro a qualche cespuglio, ma in quel piovoso e freddo giorno non aveva avuto altra scelta se non rimanere a fianco ai suoi compagni e al misero fuoco che avevano acceso. Anche Hoshi aveva approfittato per osservarlo mentre era diventato lentamente tutt'uno con l'ambiente circostante. Sembrava aver smesso anche di respirare; immobile come una statua, era accanto a loro- ma allo stesso tempo lontano.

Il suo rilassamento era così profondo da risultare contagioso, e Sakumo non si oppose quando i suoi stanchi occhi si chiusero per riposare un po'; anche senza la vista, i suoi altri sensi rimasero all'erta per esaminare l'ambiente circostante.

Così, con il tepore del misero fuoco che erano riusciti ad accendere, le gocce di pioggia che cadevano sulla roccia che li riparava, lo scorrere del fiume... Poteva sembrare quasi di essere a casa, a solo qualche chilometro dalle mura del villaggio; in una qualsiasi giornata piovosa primaverile. Forse a Konoha avevano già iniziato a raccogliere il grano dai campi e la città si era già animata in allegre feste e celebrazioni. Chissà cosa stava facendo Kakashi in quel momento...

Non passò molto tempo prima che Hoshi rompesse quell'illusoria quiete prendendo un sasso scuro e viscido da terra. Era ovviamente scocciata per essere rimasta in silenzio e ferma troppo a lungo. Sakumo aprì gli occhi e la vide con il braccio sollevato dietro alla testa e il labbro inferiore fra i denti; un gesto che faceva sempre quando si concentrava per colpire un bersaglio. La piccola pietra scagliata batté su un sasso al centro del fiume e rimbalzò con un sonoro colpo per finire insieme ai suoi gemelli sull'altra sponda. “Quando arriveremo al villaggio mi mangerò un bel Ramen,” Iniziò annoiata passando le dita a terra per scegliere un'altra pietra. “Con due belle fette di carne- _anzi_ facciamo tre. Ed un uovo sodo.”

_Oh, che immagine era allettante..._ Anche lui aveva fame, non poteva negarlo.

Prima di parlare per risponderle, guardò con la coda dell'occhio di nuovo Taro, che era rimasto impassibile alle lamentele della loro compagna. Sakumo non era esperto di tecniche di meditazione, ma sapeva che richiedevano un livello di concentrazione davvero notevole. Usò un tono basso ed educato, quasi un sussurro.

“Io invece vorrei una bella trota arrosto.” _Ed il sakè_... Ma quel pensiero sarebbe rimasto solo nella sua mente; anche se Taro non li stava ascoltando, poteva sentirli- non voleva lo giudicasse male. Si sfregò le mani fredde e le allungò per sentire il tepore delle fiamme.

“ A_h!_ Accidenti che fame!” Sbraitò Hoshi a pieni polmoni. Si strinse lo stomaco con entrambe le mani mentre quello si faceva udire sonoramente anche sotto al battere della pioggia.

Erano giorni ormai che andavano avanti con il poco riso che era rimasto, ma le loro pance vuote stavano iniziando a fremere al pensiero di un tavolo e del cibo caldo. Il giorno seguente infatti, contavano di fare rifornimenti al vicino villaggio di _Sagan_, un centro abitato, proprio sul confine. Là, oltre trovare ristoro, avrebbero anche dovuto incontro il loro contatto: una shinobi originaria del posto che, da quanto riportato, aveva servito la Sabbia per così tanto tempo da essere divenuta una donna del Vento a tutti gli effetti. Era con lei che avrebbero dovuto collaborare per la riuscita della missione.

A Sakumo sembrava essere passata una vita intera dalla sua ultima visita a quel villaggio. Era il luogo dal quale le truppe del Fuoco attraversavano il confine della Pioggia per recarsi nel paese del Vento. Per via della sua posizione, _Sagan_ era stato a lungo oggetto di contesa fra le due nazioni. La sua appartenenza ad una o l'altra cambiava a seconda della persona che lo riferiva, e tutt'ora non era sicuro di dove collocarlo geograficamente. Proprio per questo, i suoi abitanti erano molto tolleranti nei confronti dei forestieri, e non negavano mai un piatto caldo a chiunque lo richiedesse. Ricordava le case tondeggianti, costruite con la tipica architettura del Vento, ma anche il fango, la desolazione e i volti sfiniti della gente della Pioggia. Ai tempi, non era stato molto importante a quale dei due paesi appartenesse quella gente- in un caso o nell'altro, sarebbero stati nemici della Foglia. Eppure, nelle notti più fredde e tempestose aveva sempre trovato qualcuno che al suo passaggio gli aveva aperto la porta ed offerto un letto caldo.

All'ennesimo suono secco della roccia che batteva, Taro si mosse leggermente. “Se hai tanta fame smetti di sprecare energie _parlando_.” Disse con una voce che si udì appena sotto allo scrosciare, ma la nota di fastidio arrivò chiara alle loro orecchie.

Hoshi soffiò dal naso e mise le braccia conserte. “Sei vivo allora...” Disse fingendosi scocciata, ma con una nota di gioia per poter tornare ad infastidire il suo compagno prediletto. Si alzò e strofinò le mani per ripulire dal fango. “Guarda che se non mangio qualcosa di sostanzioso non avrò le energie per curarvi in caso di emergenza.”

Il ragazzo non ribatté e rimase immobile, ma sembrava stesse tornando poco a poco fra loro. Quando alzò le braccia lentamente per distenderle in un ampio movimento ad arco, ispirò ed espirò più volte rilassando la schiena. Poi si irrigidì. “Perché non stai mai zitta?” Sbraitò alzandosi di scatto per rivolgerle uno sguardo truce che lasciò di stucco entrambi i suoi compagni. Sakumo per un momento credette di aver visto una strana ombra sotto alle sue palpebre, come una nera maschera, che aveva reso la sua inquietante espressione ancora più cupa. Gli occhi scintillanti ed ambrati, dello stesso colore del fuoco che li scaldava. Un'illusione che sembrò svanire subito però, non appena aprì bocca. “Che avete da guardare?” Chiese perplesso sbattendo le palpebre.

Sakumo distolse lo sguardo e si abbassò automaticamente la maschera in una veloce mossa: regolarmente controllava che intorno a loro fosse tutto tranquillo. Il suo naso riuscì a percepire solo l'odore della terra bagnata. Le sue orecchie sentirono lo scrosciare della pioggia e del fiume al loro fianco. Nessuna traccia di chakra era percepibile nelle vicinanze.

“Che cos'era quello?” Gli chiese Hoshi aggrottando le sopracciglia ed avvicinandosi curiosa per scrutarlo.

Taro alzò le spalle, ma un leggero rossore gli dipinse le guance quando la kunoichi gli si avvicinò per scrutargli gli occhi curiosa. “_Q-quello_ _cosa_?” Disse balbettante. Era sempre più scocciato, ma non si allontanò nemmeno quando lei gli mise il naso ad un centimetro dal suo. Quando si legò i capelli di nuovo, i suoi occhi sembravano essere tornati scuri come sempre. Doveva essere stata la luce del fuoco, che per un momento lo aveva trasformato in un inquietante guerriero pitturato da battaglia.

Hoshi aveva già aperto la bocca per rimproverargli qualcosa, quando lui prontamente le impedì di parlare tappandogliela con una mano.

“_Shhhh-_ C'è qualcuno.” Disse allarmato. “Ninja... stanno venendo nella nostra direzione.”

Sakumo si alzò di scatto e spense il fuoco da campo con il piede. Dietro di lui, i compagni si misero in posizione, kunai in mano. Anche sforzandosi, non riusciva a percepire nulla se non l'immobilità di quella umida pianura. “Da che parte, Taro?” Chiese con una mano già sull'elsa. Il compagno gli rispose sollevando il dito indice sulle loro teste.

Nel giro di pochi secondi, oscure sagome gorgoglianti colarono dalla roccia, cadendo come zampilli di fango mescolati alla pioggia. Quando toccarono terra, iniziarono a modellarsi in figure umane solo a pochi passi da loro. Era una tecnica avanzata quanto disgustosa, ed anche ora che li aveva davanti, Sakumo percepiva appena un segnale di chakra quasi invisibile. _Come aveva fatto a sentirli arrivare_?

Gli strani individui rimasero fermi, osservandoli sospettosi dalla testa ai piedi. Indossavano ampi copricapi di paglia spioventi e mantelline scure che li facevano sembrare inquietanti avvoltoi. Sulle spalle, lunghe catane nere erano riposte nei foderi. Erano sicuramente combattenti di alto rango- probabilmente uomini di _Hanzō_.

Inizialmente, sembrarono ignorarli completamente. Si scambiarono qualche occhiata tra loro e poi sussurrarono parole appena udibili. Avevano mantenuto una certa distanza, senza cercare riparo sotto alla sporgenza di roccia dalla quale erano filtrati come pioggia. Sembrava che l'acqua fosse il loro elemento naturale e gli scorresse addosso senza bagnarli.

Quando Sakumo si mosse per estrarre dalla tasca il lasciapassare, si ritrovò puntate tre lucide lame bagnate. I suoi compagni si irrigidirono e dovette far loro un cenno con la mano per esortarli a rimanere con i nervi saldi.

“Siamo in missione diplomatica per conto di Konoha.” Disse con un tono calmo, ma assicurandosi di incutere comunque una certa dose di soggezione. Si chinò di fronte a quei tre uomini in segno di rispetto, mostrando bene il tantō che aveva ancora infoderato sulla schiena.

Il silenzio si protrasse per qualche secondo, poi le lame ancora puntate al suo collo calarono veloci. “È lui... _Zanna Bianca _della Foglia!” Sentì uno di loro chiamarlo con il suo soprannome e lo vide guardarlo sospettoso da sotto la visiera di paglia.

L'uomo al centro, oltre ad essere incappuccio, portava una strana maschera che gli celava gran parte della bocca. Prese il foglio tra gli artigli, ispezionandolo attentamente con occhi rapaci. Dopo una breve esitazione, abbassò le mani e si decise a parlare. Aveva una voce meccanica e distorta. “Così come è per il leggendario Jiraiya, la Pioggia riconosce il vostro valore e vi apre le sue porte. Avete il permesso di _Hanzō_ della Salamandra di attraversare il paese.” Conclusa quella formalità, gli restituì la pergamena fracida. Sakumo la ripiegò con cura, facendo attenzione a non rovinarla troppo, ma la carta sembrava sciogliersi ormai fra le sue dita.

L'uomo che lo aveva riconosciuto alzò la testa, rivelando due occhi scuri e grigi. Iniziò a scrutare curioso Hoshi e Taro, soffermandosi indiscreto sulla ragazza. Lo sguardo di quello shinobi scintillò sotto al cappello e la sua voce rauca si mescolò alla pioggia. “In che mani graziose hanno messo il destino delle Cinque Grandi Nazioni...” Disse facendo un sorriso sbilenco e rivelando neri denti.  
Istintivamente, Sakumo si spostò un po' per schermarla, suscitando per qualche motivo una grande ilarità nei due ninja smascherati che ghignarono fra cenni d'intesa.

Il terzo sembrò rimproverarli silenziosamente. Parlò di nuovo, sollevando il pugno chiuso e mantenendolo alto fra loro. “Vi è richiesto di attenetevi alle nostre leggi: non temporeggiate sul nostro suolo, non parlate per nessun motivo alla nostra gente,” mentre elencava sollevava un dito alla volta. “Non ingaggiate nessun combattimento. Ed una volta conclusa la missione, andatevene subito.” _Quattro_ semplici regole. Tutte cose che sapevano già, in realtà. Finito il breve discorso, si girò in una mossa rapace che fece svolazzare la pesante mantella. Poi, rivolse un cenno ai suoi compagni, e proprio come erano apparsi, si sciolsero tutti e tre per tornare fango. Le bolle di melma svanirono poco a poco, fino a divenire tutt'uno con il terreno.

Tutti e tre si rilassarono. “Guarda un po' che razza di alleati ci siamo fatti...” Sbuffò Hoshi mentre cercava di ravvivare il fuoco quasi estinto dalla terra e gli schizzi d'acqua.

Taro le passò un pollice sulla guancia ed Hoshi si lasciò ripulire dal fango come avrebbe fatto una bambina capricciosa. “Mi chiedo chi mai vorrebbe rimanere anche solo un giorno in più in questo postaccio. Speriamo almeno che quella donna di _Sagan_ sia più simpatica di loro tre.”Sakumo non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere sconsolato. Era davvero improbabile che quello con l'informatrice sarebbe stato un incontro piacevole. Anche se era un loro contatto, rimaneva una donna di _Sagan_, quindi originaria della Pioggia. Ed anche se fosse risultata gentile nei loro confronti, la _simpatia_ sarebbe sicuramente stata fuori questione.

Perché una cosa era certa: quella gente era proprio come la sua terra. Scura, stanca e scortese, non faceva nessuno sforzo per farti capire di non voler più essere calpestata da piedi stranieri.

-

Poco a poco, con l'avvicinarsi del confine, i profondi ed umidi canali che li proteggevano, divennero veri e propri canyon rocciosi, alti e frastagliati come le guglie di Amegakure; invece che essere adornati con tubi di vapore e metallo, erano ammassi informi di roccia rossa e umida. All'imboccatura di un irto sentiero, Sakumo rallentò ed alzò il dito indice verso un alto picco che si perdeva fra le nuvole. “Quello è il confine con il paese del Vento.” Disse solenne facendo scorrere il dito lungo tutto il crinale. Se si fossero arrampicati su quella cima, oltre la foschia delle nubi, sarebbero forse riusciti addirittura a scorgere le alte rocce che circondavano il villaggio della Sabbia, come mura naturali che separavano quella gente dall'infinito deserto tutto intorno.

Hoshi e Taro non risposero, e continuarono a marciare stanchi ed avviliti. “Se la Sabbia non ci ritiene i benvenuti,” Disse lei scorbutica, “che ci mandi contro i suoi shinobi, invece di spedirci lassù per incontrare una donna.” Era evidente che la ragazza fosse infastidita dal dover collaborare con una straniera, ma sarebbe stato meglio non sottovalutarla; se la Sabbia l'aveva scelta per quella missione, sicuramente c'era un valido motivo.

“Se dovessero farsi avanti,” iniziò Taro, al suo fianco, “Si troveranno una bella sorpresa sotto a quel cappuccio nero-” Il ragazzo fece un movimento con il capo per indicare Sakumo.

Hoshi li raggiunse svelta e si abbassò il cappuccio mostrando, dopo giorni i suoi sgargianti capelli. Era spettinata e sporca, e la debole e sottile pioggia si posò delicata fra i fili rossi. “Se la farebbero letteralmente sotto!” Voleva apparire agguerrita, ma agli occhi del capitano sembrava solo stanca ed affamata. Sotto a quell'enorme impermeabile spariva completamente, e Sakumo si chiese se fosse dimagrita mangiando poco e camminando troppo a lungo.

Taro annuì freneticamente. “Hai visto quegli shinobi della Pioggia... L'hanno riconosciuto subito!”

Hoshi sembrò entusiasta. “Sono arrivati a paragonarlo a Jiraiya...” Poi si girarono entrambi verso Sakumo sghignazzando. “Sei _davvero_ una leggenda vivente.”

Sakumo annuì e si lasciò scappare un ghigno.

La storia dietro al suo soprannome era bizzarra. Senza che lo avesse mai richiesto, la sua fama si era diffusa velocemente nelle Cinque Nazioni, ed il suo nome era spesso accompagnato da dicerie e leggende che nemmeno lui sapeva spiegare. Al villaggio si usava dire, per esempio, che chiunque avesse visto la sua lama sguainata non fosse sopravvissuto per raccontarlo; e questo era qualcosa del quale Sakumo non era molto convinto- ma che riconosceva fosse d'effetto da raccontare.

Ad essere realisti, non poteva però essere andata davvero così: l'identità di un assassino infallibile rimane infatti per definizione un segreto concesso solamente alle sue vittime. Ciò che restava certo, era che in guerra lui e Kuma non avevano avuto il tempo di provare pietà o compassione per qualsiasi nemico incontrato sulla loro strada, e nemmeno per contare quante vite si fossero presi. _E ne avevano strappate davvero molte_.

“Lo volete sapere,” Iniziò lento, sparendo dentro al cappuccio. “Da dove ha avuto origine il mio soprannome?”

Ed ecco una bella occasione per poter raccontare qualcosa. Dopo tutto, erano giorni ormai che non si intrattenevano con qualche racconto, e visto che su quel confine non era il caso di intimorirli ulteriormente, Sakumo pensò che quella storiella avrebbe invece potuto stuzzicare la loro curiosità, e magari strappargli una risata.

“È per via della lama che sembra un lungo dente di lupo?” Hoshi si buttò, da brava studentessa prima della classe qual'era. Taro però le andò dietro.

“Ma no, è per via di Kuma.” L'animale alzò gli occhi riconoscendo il suono del suo nome.

“Cosa dici, il cane non c'è sempre stato!” Hoshi si portò una mano al mento e fissò intensamente il capitano. “Forse è per il lungo codino bianco che gli scende per la schiena. Sembra la coda di un lupo.”

Sakumo aggrottò le sopracciglia- i suoi capelli non erano arruffati come una coda di un vecchio lupo...

_Hoshi_, e la sua _sensibilità_... Si schiarì la voce mentre saltellarono per superare uno stretto corso d'acqua. “Nel paese del Vento raccontavano una storia ai giovani Chuunin, per spaventarli e dissuaderli dall'addentrarsi troppo nel deserto. Intorno al villaggio della Sabbia, il territorio è impervio, le risorse sono scarse, e perdere il senso dell'orientamento è molto comune-” Dovettero arrampicarsi con mani e piedi su per una parete rocciosa. Sakumo smise di parlare per tendere la mano ad Hoshi, che saltò nel vuoto e lo afferrò con un sorriso. Taro li stava già aspettando in cima con le braccia conserte.

“Molto prima della guerra si era verificata una serie di misteriose morti su per le montagne rocciose.” Continuò serio. “Le vittime erano tutte shinobi. Venivano ritrovati dissanguanti, con brutte ferite o addirittura amputati. Così, ben presto, quei territori divertirono la perfetta ambientazione per una leggenda popolare.” Ogni villaggio, paese o città aveva le sue. Storie, racconti e miti tramandati da generazione a generazione, tutte diverse, ma con qualcosa in comune; ne aveva sentite tante, nei territori stranieri, ed aveva capito negli anni come ognuna di loro, per quanto fantastica e d'invenzione, trovasse origine in avvenimenti reali. Anche Konoha aveva qualcosa del genere, ovviamente. Nulla di così crudo però. La gente della Sabbia non aveva scrupoli nel raccontare anche ai più piccoli storie terrificanti.

Prima di continuare, si guardò intorno.“Si diceva che una feroce belva venuta dagli inferi, con zanne ed artigli affilate si aggirasse al di fuori dei villaggi durante la notte, ed attendesse affamata il passaggio di qualunque sprovveduto viaggiatore avesse osato sfidare il deserto.” Le montagne rocciose che stavano scalando erano impervie e solitarie. Pochissimi alberi spezzavano la monotonia di tutti quei sassi; per lo più erano grasse piante spinose. In effetti, si rese conto troppo tardi che forse anche questa storia era un po' inquietante e vide i suoi compagni stringersi sotto alle mantelle mentre proseguivano l'avanzata. “Vista la fauna di queste zone, non si trattava di un lupo; più probabile un enorme felino. Un leone di montagna o qualcosa del genere.

“Un _felino_?”

Sakumo annuì. “Fatto sta- che venne soprannominato _Zanna Bianca_.”

Si passò la mano sui capelli e guardò i volti perplessi dei suo compagni. Se Hoshi avesse cercato di accostare la sua splendida coda al pelo di una di quelle bestiacce, non glie l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia. La ragazza lo scrutò, troppo curiosa per interromperlo. “Avevo già sentito quella vecchia leggenda della Sabbia, ma non le avevo mai dato molta importanza. Un giorno però, durante una delle mie ultime marce nel deserto, assetato, mi trascinai fino ad un pozzo d'acqua e ascoltai da sotto il mio turbante dei civili che ne parlavano. Stavano discutendo di _Zanna Bianca_, sicuri che si aggirasse proprio in quella zona. Li sentii dire che in quei giorni aveva giù fatto fuori più di un _centinaio_ di ninja della Sabbia. Inizialmente pensai che il caldo gli avesse dato alla testa, o che si fossero lasciati ingannare da qualche miraggio; quando il sole iniziò a calare però, la stanchezza e la suggestione ebbero la meglio. Iniziai ad avere paura. Per giorni osservai l'orizzonte il tutta la sua lunghezza e riposai in cima a spinosi alberi nella paura di imbattermi in quella belva.” Rise un po', malinconico. “Partito per la guerra, divorato da un grosso gatto- beh, _no grazie!”_

Hoshi continuò a scrutare paranoica le grandi rocce che li circondavano. “Capitano- l'hai incontrata quella bestia quando eri laggiù?”

“Una notte,” Iniziò lui in risposta. “Sono rimasto sveglio sotto alla luna piena, scrutando ogni ombra, ogni movimento. Ero diventato ossessionato da quella storia; riuscivo a sentire i passi della bestia sulla sabbia, il suo respiro nella notte, il suo ruggito- in pratica, stavo davvero _perdendo la testa_. Poi, tra le fronde dell'albero sul quale ero appollaiato vidi qualcosa: era un leone di montagna.” Fece una pausa per guardare i suoi compagni che lo fissavano con gli occhi sgranati. “Si aggirava per il deserto- ignaro della guerra. Era solo a pochi metri da me, sotto alla luce della luna. Ad un certo punto mi vide, e mi guardò negli occhi. Ricordo ancora il tremore di Kuma al mio fianco.”

Taro deglutì nervoso. “Che cos'hai fatto?” Gli chiese impaziente.

Sakumo rise scuotendo la testa. “Che cos'ho fatto? _Niente_. Avevo il cervello così fritto che sono rimasto paralizzato dalla paura a fissare quelle enormi fauci ed il fumo che le avvolgeva.” Anche adesso, ripensandoci, un brivido gli attraversò la schiena. “Ma- proprio quando credevo che si sarebbe avventato su di me, l'animale si è voltato e ha continuato a camminare per la sua strada, come se nulla fosse.”

“Era lui? Quel puma era Zanna Bianca?”

La domanda di Taro lo fece sorridere. Scosse un po' la testa “Zanna Bianca non è altro che una favola. E quello era solo un povero animale.”

“Solamente quando tornai a casa, scoprii di cosa stessero parlando qui civili che mi avevano turbato così tanto. Quel nome era il modo nel quale la gente del Vento aveva iniziato a chiamare _me_\- la mia spada.”

“Te l'avevo detto che era per la spada.” Disse Hoshi svelta, battendo il pugno sul braccio di Taro.

La sua lama era diventata così temuta nel paese del Vento, da aver preso il nome di ciò che aveva terrorizzato generazioni di giovani ninja. Ma non era per vantarsi delle sue imprese che aveva deciso di condividere con i suoi compagni quel racconto; si dice che un ninja debba essere in grado di cogliere i significati nascosti che le parole dei loro compagni racchiudono. Hoshi e Taro però, spesso si limitavano ad ascoltare solamente la superficie di ciò che voleva raccontar loro.

“La leggenda di Zanna Bianca non è altro che un'invenzione,” Concluse. “Un racconto che fa leva sulle più grandi paure delle persone. Prima della guerra, la Sabbia temeva più di ogni altra cosa il suo impervio deserto. Dopo il conflitto, ciò che non faceva dormire gli Shinobi erano i loro nemici. E così, il selvaggio leone di montagna venuto dagli inferi si è lentamente trasformato in uno loro- beh, in uno di noi.”

“Zanna Bianca- _della Foglia._” Continuò Hoshi pensierosa.

Taro si portò una mano al mento, quasi meditativo. “Adesso quindi laggiù racconteranno di _te_ ai bambini per non farli uscire di casa.” Disse ironico facendo abbassare a Sakumo lo sguardo a terra.

Quel puma era stato fortunato ad essersi liberato da un peso come quello; e anche lui avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter vagare libero nel deserto senza curarsi della guerra; senza suscitare la paura di chi lo avesse incontrato.

Ma qualcuno lo doveva pur portare quel nome sulle spalle. La gente della Sabbia- così come quella della Foglia o qualsiasi altro paese- aveva bisogno di far impersonare a qualcuno le sue paure- il suo _odio_.

“Io l'ho sempre detto che quelli del Vento non ci vedono bene, prima scambiavano i nostri cani per gatti; e ora la loro _feccia_ per gli shinobi della Foglia.” Hoshi si scosse ancora al mantella, poi guardò sorridente il suo capitano. Nei suoi occhi, una scintilla di inquietudine. Sakumo si chiese se a lasciarla scossa fosse stata la storia, o forse il comprendere che la bestia spaventosa del racconto non si nascondeva fra le rocce intorno a loro, ma marciava incappucciata proprio al suo fianco.


	7. Zuffa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tre protagonisti incontrano un nuovo- particolare - personaggio

Quando un giovane ninja vede la guerra, cambia il suo modo di intenderla.

Ci sono cose che non vengono raccontate a Konoha. Là, _guerra_ è solo una parola come un'altra; la si conosce per definizione, si legge sui libri a scuola e si usa nelle assemblee speciali di aggiornamento. L'ombra dei grandi conflitti non si è mai allungata tanto da coprire la città. Le porte del villaggio non sono mai state scalfite nemmeno da una lama. Gli unici che hanno visto la guerra, che hanno lottato per la vita e sono tornati, li si riconosce subito perché hanno qualcosa negli occhi; qualcosa che Hoshi non ha ancora; che Taro, pur non essendo mai sceso in battaglia al fronte, cela nelle sue iridi nere.

Nel Paese della Pioggia, le cose sono ben diverse. La gente nasce sotto a battaglie incessanti, cresce conoscendo la fame, la povertà e guardando la morte dritta negli occhi. Le loro città- così come i villaggi -sono stati i campi di battaglia che hanno visto la morte di un'infinità di soldati stranieri. Per gli shinobi qui, la guerra non è una missione lontana da casa, non è andare ad uccidere i nemici; per loro è osservare il proprio paese che cade a pezzi sotto alle lame nemiche.

A Sakumo piaceva pensare, un po' poeticamente, che la pioggia che cadeva incessantemente non fosse altro che il pianto di un cielo stanco di vedere soffrire la sua gente; che un giorno forse il sole sarebbe tornato a splendere su quegli umidi villaggi, i primi germogli a crescere dal fango- forse un giorno sarebbe successo, ma certamente non _oggi_.

Oggi, l'acqua cadeva con ancora più forza dalle nuvole scure, la gente sentiva incombere di nuovo la minaccia ben conosciuta di un nuovo conflitto.

Nell'impervio percorso che intrapresero su per un crinale, incontrarono i primi civili: prima una donna curva che spingeva a fatica un carretto caricato sotto al peso eccessivo di coperte e barili. Poi un gruppo di uomini seduti sotto ad un anfratto di roccia; avevano acceso un piccolo fuoco- ma si scaldavano con una bottiglia. La regola che vietava loro di parlare con la gente del posto non era molto difficile da rispettare: ogni persona che incontrarono sul cammino sembrò non notarli nemmeno, come se le mantelle anonime e sporche che indossavano li avessero resi perfettamente invisibili.

Quelli che inizialmente erano solo pochi individui, divennero ben presto una triste folla in processione che scendeva lenta per il sentiero, con sguardi bassi ed avviliti. Erano indifferenti anche alla pioggia incessante, che li bagnava e scorreva sulla loro pelle grigia e sporca. Ognuno di loro portava con sé qualcosa- chi un sacchetto sulla spalla, chi del cibo. Altri avevano sulle spalle i propri cari stanchi o feriti: era evidente fosse accaduto qualcosa all'ormai prossimo villaggio di _Sa__gan_. Sakumo non proferì parola, ma bastò uno sguardo scambiato con i suoi compagni per raccontare silenziosamente le sue preoccupazioni e comprendere fossero condivise con il suo team.

Avrebbe voluto aprire bocca, chiedere ad un passante cosa fosse accaduto, ma rimase in silenzio; gli occhi celati li scrutava uno ad uno in cerca di una risposta.  
  
Continuarono ad avanzare fra quella gente fino a quando non dovettero arsi strada fra i passanti, scostandosi per lasciar avanzare famiglie e carretti scassati. Il lento flusso divenne davvero impressionante e dovettero serpeggiare tra la gente per diversi metri, accompagnati solamente dal rumore di ruote sbilenche e piedi nel fango. Mentre i civili scendevano a valle, i tre shinobi risalivano il ripido sentiero senza esitazione; ma è questo che fa uno shinobi dopotutto, no? Continua a nuotare controcorrente con decisione solo per finire dritto nella bocca della balena.

Tra quelle persone, c'erano molti bambini;alcuni appallottolati sui carretti o aggrappati alle spalle dei loro genitori, ma altri soli, accucciati ai bordi del sentiero o in marcia con solo qualche misero avere.

Uno in particolare, attirò la loro attenzione; era la sagoma esile e stanca di un ragazzino che avrà avuto al massimo cinque anni; aveva i capelli chiari ed una grande sciarpa sporca che lo avvolgeva. Era talmente smilzo da avere le guance scavate, ed era coperto solo da pochi stracci bruciacchiati. Probabilmente, sarebbe morto assiderato se non fosse stato per il cane grigio che aveva acciambellato intorno a lui. Per ripararsi dalla pioggia, aveva eretto delle assi di legno che a malapena si reggevano in piedi, e che gli lasciavano gocciolare la fredda pioggia sul viso. Forse troppo sfinito dalla marcia, se ne stava lì, perfettamente mimetizzato fra il fango e la sporcizia, chinato al bordo della strada con la mano allungata, elemosinando qualcosa da mangiare. Nel palmo si accumulava solamente l'acqua; un attimo prima di scivolare via fra le ossute dita.

Quando lo superarono, Sakumo sentì una sensazione spiacevole crescergli lentamente nello stomaco, la stessa che provava quando il suo sguardo si spostava dalle colorate bancarelle di Konoha ai bui vicoletti popolati da quei minuti e dimenticati abitanti. Molti bambini che perdevano i genitori in guerra erano costretti a cavarsela da soli e trovare qualcosa da mangiare con le loro forze.

Solo dopo qualche passo, si rese conto che Taro era rimasto indietro. Girandosi, lui ed Hoshi lo guardarono esitare un momento, poi avvicinarsi al bambino ed osservarlo a lungo sotto al suo cappuccio, chinarsi alla sua altezza, forse per dirgli qualcosa.

Quando Sakumo aprì la bocca per esortarlo a proseguire lungo il sentiero, il suo compagno si era già alzato e li stava già raggiungendo, camminando con il suo deciso trotto.

“Non gli hai parlato, vero?” Hoshi era sempre pronta a contestare qualsiasi cosa facesse quel povero ragazzo.

Non vedendo una reazione, lo scrutò sospettosa. “Gli hai dato un po' di riso? Da quand'è che provi compassione per i bambini?!” Gli chiese, forse stupita da quel raro interesse che Taro aveva mostrato nei confronti del _genere umano_.

L'altro la superò veloce, poi si girò per guardarla un po' confuso, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. “No.” Diede solo una risposta secca ed ambigua, mise le bianche mani sotto alla mantella ed alzò le spalle. “È che... mi ricordava qualcuno.” Disse indeciso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Sakumo ed Hoshi rallentarono, il fiato sospeso nell'attesa di sentire Taro chiarire meglio la questione. “Mio fratello-” Disse con tono scocciato ed indeciso.

Il team si arrestò improvvisamente, come se il rumore dei passi nella poltiglia sotto di loro potesse bastare a scoraggiarlo nel proseguire quella personale confessione. Hoshi sgranò gli occhi verso Sakumo, e lui le rispose solo scuotendo un po' la testa. Taro non aveva mai accennato ad una famiglia, ad un fratello o al suo passato in generale.

Il ragazzo sembrò innervosirsi per la loro reazione. “Beh non era proprio mio _fratello,_ ok?” Chiarì. “Ma credo fosse qualcosa di molto simile.” Disse facendo richiudere le loro bocche spalancate. Li guardò intensamente, prima uno e poi l'altro, e sospirò, decidendosi a condividere con loro quel piccolo pezzo di infanzia che aveva seppellito dentro sé, da qualche parte. “Era molto più piccolo di me. Niente clan, niente genitori- _nessuno_. Così per un certo periodo sono rimasto con lui.” Si voltò un'ultima volta per guardare l'orfano della Pioggia con il cane, e Sakumo fece lo stesso per riflesso; il bambino aveva gli occhi ancora puntati su di loro.

“Perché non ce ne hai mai parlato?” Gli chiese Hoshi stupita, parlando sotto voce mentre la folla si disperdeva lentamente. Il dolore sul viso del loro compagno era evidente nonostante l'ombra scura del cappuccio che lo celava.

“L'avevo trovato per caso in un mucchio di spazzatura- era davvero piccolo.” Continuò alzando il tono sotto allo scrosciare della pioggia intensa. La folla si stava diradando sempre più, divenendo uno sporadico passaggio di alcuni ritardatari, troppo feriti o troppo carichi per camminare al passo con gli altri. “Gli insegnai a chiamare le cose con i loro nomi, a parlare bene- mi occupai di lui. Non aveva un nome, lo chiamavo solo _ototo.__”_

Dopo aver pronunciato di nuo_vo_ quella parola, esitò un momento, trasportato dai ricordi. Taro non aveva mai parlato del suo passato, che era ormai diventato un collage di invenzioni e teorie; e sembrava stargli bene che fosse così. Sakumo però aveva sempre sospettato, per via dei suoi modi educati e del suo buon linguaggio, che Taro avesse avuto una casa un tempo, almeno per un po'. Forse quel racconto in parte lo confermava.

“Quanti anni avevate?” Chiese Hoshi ingenuamente.

Lui si fermò e guardò il cielo prima di posare gli occhi sulla sua compagna. “Non lo so. Era più piccolo di quel bambino.”

Sakumo notò distrattamente che i passi leggeri di Taro erano quasi invisibili nel fango. Lo esortò a continuare.“Che cosa gli è successo?” Lui meglio di chiunque altro sapeva quanto fosse importante parlare con i propri compagni di questo genere di cose.

“Ai tempi ero già grandicello, abbastanza da saper usare l'arco. Stavamo in un fienile abbandonato. Gli portavo sempre il cibo che cacciavo, le cose che riuscivo a- _che trovavo in gir__o_.” Si schiarì la gola imbarazzato per il giudizio che Hoshi avrebbe sicuramente espresso se avesse ammasso di aver rubato _anche solo una volta_. Però non lo portavo mai con me nella foresta, e nemmeno in città, perché temevo potesse succedergli qualcosa. Era troppo debole e piccolo. Così, aspettava al sicuro il mio ritorno.” Era noto che alcune famiglie di contadini stabilite intorno a Konoha usassero abbandonare per la strada i bambini nati particolarmente deboli e cagionevoli, o semplicemente quelli che non potevano più permettersi di mantenere.

Taro sospirò. “Poi arrivò l'inverno. Per me ne erano passati già alcuni, per lui fu invece il primo là fuori. Beh, fu l'unico comunque-” Per tutto il tempo il ragazzo tenne lo sguardo in avanti, facendo passare gli occhi dal cielo ai crinali, mantenendo l'attenzione fissa sulle potenziali minacce. I dover essere continuamente allerta e vigile era una lezione che imparava solamente chi ne era costretto. Sakumo lo sapeva bene. Ascoltare il racconto di Taro era come trovare una segreta pagina strappata da un libro di storia di Konoha; una di quelle levate apposta perché gli scolari non le studiassero, e venissero dimenticate.

Si schiarì la voce, che si era spezzata un po' all'ultimo. “Solo dopo qualche tempo ho capito che era stata colpa mia. L'ho aiutato, gli ho dato da mangiare, l'ho tenuto al caldo. Non ho fatto altro che confermare quello che i suoi genitori avevano pensato probabilmente quando era venuto al mondo- _che era un debole_. Che da solo non ce l'avrebbe fatta.” I suoi pugni si strinsero così forte da fargli fremere le spalle. La forte mascella si irrigidì. “Ho pensato che la sua vita dipendesse da me, e lui ha creduto lo stesso. Ma nessuno dovrebbe mai dipendere da qualcun altro.”

Se per gli orfani funzionava come per i cuccioli, a sopravvivere erano solo più i forti, quelli che erano in grado di cavarsela da soli; Sakumo non volle pensare a cosa avesse fatto Taro per divenire quel bel lupo temprato che era oggi.

Hoshi si alzò un po' il cappuccio per guardarlo meglio. La sua espressione era un po' confusa. “E quindi... quel ragazzino di prima?”

Taro alzò le spalle. “Gli ho solo detto che sono diventato così bello e forte perché non ho mai chiesto l'elemosina.” Si girò verso di loro e sorrise divertito, ma Hoshi rimase seria e pensierosa. In fin dei conti, aveva infranto una delle regole del paese della Pioggia per una buona causa...

“Taro, non dovresti incolparti per quello che è successo ad Ototo.” Disse la loro compagna all'improvviso. “Le tue intenzioni erano buone. Gli volevi bene e avevi paura che gli capitasse qualcosa di male. Non penso che tu abbia sbagliato ad aiutarlo.”

Sakumo si affiancò a lui ed annuì. Gli sorrise, consapevole del dolore che stava provando lasciando riaffiorare i ricordi della sua infanzia. E condividendoli _finalmente_ con loro.

Hoshi corse improvvisamente in avanti, distanziandoli di qualche metro per raggiungere velocemente il punto dove il sentiero impervio spariva nel cielo grigio per discendere velocemente sul crinale opposto. Ci arrivò con la fierezza di chi aveva scalato un'intera montagna.

“Mi chiedo-” Disse Taro, ancora pensieroso mentre superavano un gruppo di donne che rovistava fra la spazzatura. “Cosa abbia spinto tutta questa gente a scendere dalle montagne.”

Sicuramente nulla di buono. Mentre pensava ad articolare la risposta più rassicurante possibile, qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Hoshi era ancora ferma là in cima, ormai a pochi passi da loro. “Guardate-” Disse all'improvviso. “Quello è... L'ultimo villaggionel_ Paese della Pioggia?_” Lo chiese con il dito indice alzato verso le nubi.

D'un tratto, il frastuono della pioggia che scrosciava sui loro impermeabili, lo stesso che li aveva accompagnati per tutto quel tempo, cessò. Le ultime gocce d'acqua si infransero qua e là per le pozzanghere intorno a loro e l'aria iniziò a soffiare leggera, raffreddando la pelle bagnata dei loro visi. Nella sua lenta avanzata per raggiungere la compagna, Sakumo si portò le mani al cappuccio e lo abbassò per godersi quella quiete. Si passò la mano sul lungo codino umido, per liberarlo dalla mantella.

Fu come tornare finalmente a respirare, ma durò solamente un istante. Quando ispirò attraverso le narici, un odore acre lo raggiunse, intenso e fastidioso come quello che si alzava dalle campagne intorno alla sua casa quando i contadini debbiavano i campi. Gli occhi gli si inumidirono, brucianti, e non poté trattenersi dal soffiare con il naso, tentando di liberare il suo principale strumento di orientamento da quell'odore soffocante.

Oltre Hoshi, le nubi cariche d'acqua erano tinte di sfumature gialle ed arancioni, ma Sakumo era sicuro che non fosse già ora del tramonto. Quando raggiunsero la ragazza, la valle sotto di loro si delineò lentamente, lasciando prima scorgere delle alte sporadiche fiamme, poi rivoli di spesso fumo che si sollevavano dai resti di quello che solo qualche ora prima era stato il villaggio di _Sagan_.

“Sono stati loro... I Ninja che cerchiamo?” Nel tono di Taro c'era una vena di disgusto.

Hoshi gli si avvicinò, gli occhi fissi su quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro ultima sosta prima del confine. “Era solo un villaggio di civili. Chi può aver fatto una cosa simile?” Si voltarono insieme verso Sakumo. Taro chiuse gli occhi di fronte a quel disastro che probabilmente aveva strappato diverse innocenti vite. Le sopracciglia vicine, la bocca serrata. I grandi occhi di Hoshi apparivano quasi grigi in quella foschia, e Sakumo ebbe la sensazione che l'ormai flebile scintilla che li illuminava si fosse spenta per sempre.

Lo sguardo attento di Sakumo vagò per i pendii intorno al villaggio distrutto, alle immobili rocce scure in bilico che lo circondavano. C'era qualcosa in quel silenzio soffocante, in quella quiete innaturale, che _non andava_.

Forse, infondo, dal libro che raccontava la storia del loro villaggio non era stata strappata solamente quella pagina. Magari nessuno di loro tre aveva mai letto- e non avrebbe dovuto leggere - interi segreti capitoli.

“Chiunque sia stato-” disse Sakumo portandosi fra i suoi compagni e poggiando le mani sulle loro tremanti spalle. “-è qualcuno che sapeva del nostro arrivo.”

-

Con tutta quella cenere e quel fumo era difficile anche solo tenere gli occhi aperti. L'odore acre gli aveva riempito il naso e la gola,rendendogli difficile persino percepire la traccia della povera gente a pochi metri da loro. Del villaggio, rimaneva solamente lo scheletro; le case erano state costruite secondo l'architettura del Vento, in sabbia e paglia, e l'incendio doveva essersi propagato ad una grande velocità.

Alcune persone erano tornate per le strade bruciate, o forse non se ne erano mai andate. Delle famiglie si erano risistemate fra le quattro mura spoglie di case ormai senza tetto, e si apprestavano ad arrangiare una protezione per la notte. I meno fortunati invece rovistavano tra i cumuli di cenere e fango per recuperare quel poco che era rimasto dei loro averi. Una donna urlò il nome di qualcuno a squarciagola, ma non si udì nessuna voce in risposta.

Grandi frotte di fumo inghiottivano qua e là la loro silenziosa avanzata, rendendo difficile anche scorgere minacce ad occhio nudo. Sakumo continuò paranoico a ispezionare l'intera valle in cerca di segnali di chakra, ma tutto intorno sembrava calato nel silenzio. _Dove poteva essere la loro informatrice?_

Quando raggiunsero le porte ad ovest del villaggio, Sakumo si guardò indietro per dare un'ultima occhiata a _Sagan_. Riconobbe una vecchia stalla ancora fumante; aveva trascorso una notte lì anni prima, grazie ad una famiglia che gli aveva aperto la porta per lasciargli trovare riparo dalla neve. Intristito da quel ricordo, si portò un dito alla bocca, si accovacciò e congiunse le mani: con l'aiuto di Kuma, orientarsi sarebbe stato senza dubbio più semplice, soprattutto perché il suo fidato- ed ormai attempato -compagno era stato sempre al suo fianco, anche durante quella nottata passata tra fieno e bestie, e conosceva quindi la zona alla perfezione.

Quando il maestoso cane apparì, corse prima da Hoshi per ricevere una carezza e poi da Taro per un grattino; infine guardò il suo padrone, in attesa di indicazioni.

“Ah- vedo che abbiamo delle preferenze.” Disse passandogli la mano sulla grande testa. Gli era mancato il suo morbido pelo, e anche se faceva il sostenuto, adorava il fatto che Kuma si fosse così affezionato ai suoi compagni. Era un animale che non donava volentieri la sua fiducia a tutti, ma quando lo faceva sapeva farsi amare. “Scusami bello se ti ho fatto tornare quaggiù, ma abbiamo bisogno del tuo naso.” Il cane piegò un po' il capo, perplesso. “Lo sai che non sopporto proprio l'odore del fumo.” Concluse schiarendosi la gola.

Kuma si scrollò allegro, abbassò il naso a terra e iniziò a trottare davanti a loro, facendogli strada fra il fumo. Il suo pelo bianco lo rendeva quasi invisibile in quell'ambientazione eterea, ma quando si voltava per attenderli i suoi occhi luminosi e azzurri risplendevano come fari.

Se l'incontro era saltato, non restava che proseguire verso il Paese del Vento ed iniziare a perlustrarlo in cerca dei responsabili: a giudicare dal calore che l'intera valle ancora emanava, e dal colore del sangue delle poche vittime che avevano incontrato per la strada, non potevano essere andati molto lontano. L'informatrice era una donna del luogo, e non avrebbe avuto problemi ad orientarsi lassù e rintracciarli: sicuramente, sarebbe stata _lei_ a farsi viva prima o poi- magari quando le acque si sarebbero calmate.

Secondo la memoria di Sakumo, per attraversare il confine era necessario abbandonare quello che restava di _Sagan_ e imboccare un lungo ponte sospeso, costruito dai locali, abbastanza largo da permettere ai commercianti di spingere le merci da esportare. Anche Kuma doveva ricordarlo con chiarezza, perché trottante si era diretto proprio verso il profondo canyon roccioso che era stato, in tempi antichi, congiunto con assi di legno e corde per permettere i commerci fra le due Nazioni.

Il ponte apparve poco a poco di fronte a loro, come sospeso nel nulla. Per fortuna, sembrava che chiunque avesse appiccato il fuoco avesse deciso di risparmiarlo. Infondo, era uno degli unici tre passaggi che permetteva l'ingresso nel Paese del Vento. Percorrerlo, avrebbe ufficialmente sancito l'attraversamento del confine. La fine di quell'intricato intreccio di tavole e nodi si perdeva nella foschia di una nuvola che si era posata proprio tra le due Nazioni.

Kuma rallentò fino a marciare al fianco del suo padrone, ed insieme iniziarono ad attraversarlo. Poco più indietro, Hoshi e Taro camminavano insicuri, sconcertati dall'architettura semplice e rudimentale di una struttura tanto importante.

Quando raggiunsero il punto più basso del passaggio, quello nel quale la successione di tavole si incurvava ed iniziava a risalire, Sakumo si sporse un po' per guardare di sotto; le mani strette intorno alla sfilacciata corda. La caduta era di diversi metri, e sul fondo di quello scosceso baratro, un fiume scorreva placido, appena visibile fra la nebbia.

Qualcosa però, in quell'immobilità, catturò la sua attenzione. Vide prima un'ombra con la coda dell'occhio, e poi percepì una minuscola vibrazione. Era stato come l'improvviso arrivo di qualcuno, che subito dopo era scomparso di nuovo nel nulla. Kuma lanciò il suo segnale, un unico abbaio sordo che risuonò per la valle.

“C'è qualcuno.” Anche Taro se ne era accorto e si stava guardando intorno, il dito indice già infilato nel kunai. Hoshi si spinse fra loro.

Il ponte oscillò leggermente, come sotto al peso di un nuovo viaggiatore caduto dal cielo.

Quando la nebbia sembrò diradarsi un po', una sagoma avanzò verso di loro; prima appena un'umbra, poi sempre più definita.

“Un ninja.”

Ogni passo dello sconosciuto era anticipato dal ticchettio dei suoi sandali _geta, _secco sul legno del ponte. Si mostrò lentamente, lasciando illuminare il paesaggio grigio dai colori sgargianti dei suoi abiti. Era sicuramente una kunoichi, ma il volto rimaneva celato da un grande ventaglio che sventolava veloce e flebile come lo sbattere d'ali di una farfalla. Sembrava che quel piccolo movimento riuscisse ad aprirle un varco fra le nuvole.

“Guarda, guarda.” Una voce tutt'altro che flebile o cortese si unì alla brezza. Era rauca e bassa: il contrario di ciò che ci si aspetterebbe da qualcuno infilato in un raffinato _yukata_ come quello. Si fermò ad una certa distanza da loro.

“Vediamo: tre cani ed un lupo bianco. _Siete voi _quelli che sto cercando.” La donna si portò la mano libera alla veste e la sollevò un po', piegando le ginocchia ed il capo. Anche se era un saluto educato, apparì in qualche modo provocatorio. Il ventaglio continuò a sventolare.

“Eri di quel villaggio distrutto? O sei della Sabbia?” Sakumo fu il primo a rivolgersi a lei, lo sguardo fisso sulla carta variopinta che usava per nascondere il volto.

“Donna del Vento o donna della Pioggia? Forse- sono entrambe.” Con uno scatto chiuse il ventaglio e si mostrò nella sua interezza; iù che una combattente in cima ad una sperduta montagna, sembrava una civile pronta a servire il tè in qualche locale alla moda di Konoha, o a partecipare ad una parata. Era apparentemente disarmata.

Un copri-fronte della Sabbia brillava alla base del suo collo, allentato e morbido come una collana. Aprì di nuovo il ventaglio senza un reale motivo, lasciandolo basso nella mano destra.

Vista la risposta ambigua, Sakumo rimase all'erta, deciso a mettere alla prova la misteriosa donna. Non spostò la mano dall'elsa della spada. Provò a parlare in codice. “Sento il vento soffiare nella pioggia...” Disse a pieni polmoni, attendendo che l'altra completasse la sua frase.

Gli occhi gli rimasero sul variopinto oggetto che la donna teneva fra le dita, intenti nel cercare di comprendere il suo funzionamento. Il disegno di un grande sole e i suoi lunghi raggi di luce colorati erano interrotti da splendenti stecche metalliche. Il silenzio si protrasse, e quando Sakumo incrociò lo sguardo della donna, capì subitole sue intenzioni. Vide i muscoli delle sue braccia contrarsi, le pupille dilatarsi, il polso torcersi in un aggraziata e veloce rotazione ed il suo corpo balzare verso di lui. Prima che potesse raggiungerlo, il ventaglio si chiuse e, come in uno spettacolo di magia ben riuscito, quel movimento sembrò inghiottire la sua figura, che sparì nel nulla.

Il silenzio e l'immobilità tornarono a regnare di fronte a loro. Malgrado le apparenze, quella era sicuramente una shinobi di alto livello, e la tecnica che aveva utilizzato per sparire non era una semplice smaterializzazione; si trattava di qualcosa di più elaborato, che Sakumo non aveva mai visto utilizzare da nessun ninja; della Sabbia o di qualunque altro paese. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, non se ne era andata. Probabilmente, avrebbero dovuto combatterla.

“Hoshi, Taro, dietro di me.”

Kuma annusò l'aria umida e mosse i suoi occhi lungo il ponte, in cerca della kunoichi sparita. Le nuvole sembravano essere tornate fitte e spesse fra le corde del ponte. Il silenzio regnò.

“Dov'è finita? Si è smaterializzata?” Chiese Taro allarmato.

Solo dopo pochi istanti, la strana figura riapparve, sgargiante e ben vestita come prima, proprio al centro del ponte. Il ventaglio si muoveva ipnotico con ampie rotazioni del polso e la donna sembrava immersa nell'immobilità di quell'ignara foschia. La brezza soffiò contro di lei e raggiunse Sakumo umida e fredda.

Subito Kuma abbassò le orecchie e ringhiò, mostrando enormi zanne e rosse gengive.

Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il suo ferale compagno per averlo avvisato; se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato in tutti quegli anni, era che non doveva mai fidarsi degli occhi quanto del suo naso.

Sakumo abbassò le palpebre e respirò profondamente attraverso le narici. Nell'aria, solamente l'odore piacevole della pioggia- con ancora qualche nota di cenere e fumo.

Si concentrò. Se quella donna aveva usato un'illusione per cercare di distrarlo ed attirarlo al centro del ponte, probabilmente aveva intenzione di ingaggiare combattimento con i suoi compagni, ed avrebbe sferrato un attacco nel giro di pochi istanti.

Attese ancora qualche momento, in ascolto. L'acqua in fondo alla valle scorreva rumorosa, le corde scricchiolavano a ritmo regolare torcendosi nella brezza.

“Che sta aspettando là impalata?” Hoshi non sopportava la tensione, e aveva il brutto vizio di parlare sempre nei momenti più delicati. La sua voce aveva inconsapevolmente spezzato una tensione crescente.

L'avversaria non perse l'occasione: il suo sussurro fu seguito da un'impercettibile oscillazione del ponte, uno scricchiolio fuori posto ed un ticchettio di sandali veloce.

Sakumo aprì gli occhi: la bizzarra donna era ancora di fronte a lui, immobile come un miraggio. _Un'illusione._

A sua difesa, dovette ammettere che quell'ambiente non era dalla parte della loro avversaria: grazie a tutta quell'acqua sospesa, era facile individuare gli spostamenti d'aria causati dai suoi movimenti. Un ghigno soddisfatto gli sollevò gli angoli della bocca quando notò le nuvole che avvolgevano il ponte spostarsi lentamente, spirali di fumo che si scansavano placide per lasciare spazio a qualcosa di veloce che stava venendo verso di loro, sospinte da un immaginario vento. Anche se era invisibile agli occhi, poteva percepire chiaramente ogni suo passo sulle umide tavole del ponte. La sentì raggiungerlo ed oltrepassarlo; il momento esatto nel quale i sandali batterono sotto alle suole delle sue scarpe.

In un'unica mossa, si slacciò la mantella dal collo e si voltò veloce verso i suoi compagni. I loro occhi erano ancora fissi su quell'illusione lontana. Ipnotizzati dalla bellezza oggettiva che quella donna emanava, forse per via delle sue tinte: per settimane le loro iridi si erano riempite solo di grigiore e fango e ricercavano bramose ogni colore sgargiante.

Fu uno spettacolo che non si sarebbe dimenticato tanto facilmente: Hoshi e Taro lo guardarono confusi mentre si portava la mano alla schiena, afferrando con forza l'elsa di legno e mostrando in tutta la sua lunghezza l'affilata leggendaria lama. I loro occhi pieni di stupore seguirono il braccio teso e la spada scintillante.

La meraviglia di chi stava assistendo finalmente ad uno spettacolo a lungo atteso, si tramutò però presto in sgomento. I due giovani lo videro impugnare la spada saldamente con entrambe le mani sopra la testa prima di balzare verso di loro per sferzare un poderoso fendente verticale.

Impugnare di nuovo quel legno, sentire la vibrazione dell'appuntita lama che fendeva l'aria, gli provocò un brivido che non riuscì a controllare e una piccola scarica di elettricità percorse il metallo fino alla punta, scoppiettando e crepitando nell'umidità come un minuscolo temporale.

Con un acuto stridio metallico ed una scintilla, il tantō si fermò a mezz'aria, bloccato da un'invisibile forza che aveva risparmiato i due compagni da una terribile fine. Sakumo atterrò con un boato, ed il ponte si scosse visibilmente in tutta la sua lunghezza.

“Chec-_cazzo_!?” Taro ed Hoshi vennero costretti ad arretrare da un balzo di Kuma, che si posizionò fra loro. Non avevano ancora ben compreso cosa stesse accadendo.

Sakumo continuò ad imprimere forza nella lama a mezz'aria, che sembrava non smuoversi. Lentamente a pochi centimetri dai suoi occhi, fra la foschia, la sagoma della donna si delineò; prima scolorita e quasi trasparente, come se fosse ricoperta di magici specchi che la celavano alla vista, poi sempre più chiara e definita, frapposta fra lui ed i suoi sconvolti compagni. Cercare di colpirlo alle spalle era stato davvero _vile_.

Alcuni dorati capelli recisi sembrarono fluttuare un po' nell'aria prima di cadere a terra e lasciare per sempre quella bizzarra pettinatura a pennacchio. La mantella cadde pesante sulle assi del ponte.

In poco più che un secondo, l'informatrice si era completamente palesata. Lei, i suoi fastidiosi- da così vicino -colori sgargianti, ed il ventaglio. Come aveva sospettato, non si trattava semplicemente di un oggetto ornamentale, ma di un arma. La carta celava lame affilate come rasoi e la donna lo stava tenendo nella mano richiuso, utilizzandolo come un pugnale. In quelle sue esili braccia e la statura da bambina, aveva così tanta forza da riuscire a contrastarlo.

Una goccia di sudore le scese per la tempia, e lei guardò negli occhi Sakumo, intimorita. Si morse il labbro inferiore e finalmente si decise a parlare. “-_lascialo soffiare, e condurrà la foglia al suo destino._”

Nonostante lo sforzo che palesemente stava impiegando per non perire sotto a quella famosa lama, la shinobi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. “Beh, errore mio,” Disse divertita. “Quello di sottovalutare _Zanna Bianca_! Avrei dovuto immaginare che saresti riuscito a vedere oltre la mia tecnica di mimetismo.”

Sakumo aveva riconosciuto il codice, ma quella donna continuava a suscitargli inimicizia. Testò le sue intenzioni imprimendo solo un po' meno pressione con la sua lama.

“Avanti, vi stavo solamente mettendo alla prova! Non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare un avversario del calibro dei _Sannin_.” Con un'altra aggraziata rotazione del polso deflesse la spada e sgusciò fuori dalla portata di Sakumo. Lui si girò verso i compagni e fece loro un cenno con la testa.

Hoshi e Taro erano ancora scossi, e fissavano il capitano come se non lo avessero mai visto prima. Taro non riusciva a togliere gli occhi sgranati dalla punta della spada; Hoshi dalle sue mani strette intorno all'elsa.

“Che scortese che sono,” disse la donna sistemandosi con una mano il lungo fermacapelli azzurro, tentando di rimediare alla ciocca perduta. Fece un lungo passo per tornare in posizione e non dare le spalle ai giovani shinobi. Dietro di lei, la sua copia si dissolse nell'acqua delle nuvole, come un arcobaleno dopo la tempesta. “Il mio nome è Niji, e sono una donna della Pioggia, una shinobi della Sabbia,” aprì di nuovo il ventaglio per nascondersi il viso. “E una cittadina dell'intero mondo.”

La spada di Sakumo tornò veloce nel fodero con uno stridio. Con la mano si afferrò la base del lungo codino e lo fece scorrere fra le dita in un gesto che in quegli anni era diventato un'abitudine per sciogliere la tensione.

Quando il bagliore dell'acciaio sparì, i suoi compagni sembrarono tornare in sé; sorrise un po' pensando a quanto l'effetto che aveva su di loro il vederlo in azione era pari a quello di un potente _genjutsu_.

“Cittadina del _mondo_,” Hoshi rise aspra mentre si avvicinava a loro con il kunai ancora alzato vicino al viso. “E cosa significherebbe mai?”

Niji si passò una mano sul collo; lunghe unghie dipinte strofinarono contro l'acciaio del copri-fronte. “Pensi che basti un oggetto grezzo come questo per confinare l'anima nobile di un ninja?”

La giovane tirò su con il naso, scocciata. Conoscendola, le parole di quella straniera la stavano infastidendo non poco. Sperava solo che non dicesse nulla di eccessivamente offensivo a quella che era il loro unico aggancio in quella terra dimenticata da dio.

Si voltò allora verso Taro, che era rimasto in silenzio, ma attento. I suoi occhi neri erano più pensierosi del solito e Sakumo non poté evitare di pensare quanto il suo compagno e quella donna si somigliassero e allo stesso modo fossero completamente diversi. L'effetto che avrebbero fatto un corvo ed una ghiandaia che condividevano un trespolo.

Fece un passo avanti e si rivolse alla bizzarra donna. “Dunque, perché lo indossi?” Le chiese sinceramente incuriosito, ma minaccioso

Sakumo tese il braccio ai suoi compagni per farli arrestare e si fece avanti per mettersi faccia a faccia con la strana donna. “Ti prego _Niji_, dicci cosa sai sulla missione.”

La risposta venne preceduta da una cupa risata. “Oggi è un triste giorno, perché questa mattina il villaggio dove sono nata non ha visto sorgere l'alba.” I suoi occhi gialli tennero lo sguardo fisso su Sakumo, quasi sfidandolo. I due giovani compagni sembravano non interessarle nemmeno. “Mi domando perché Konoha vi abbia mandati fin quaggiù... Ormai la guerra è alle porte. E non vorrei essere nei vostri panni: dopo la caduta di _Sagan, _anche la Pioggia non si potrà più fidare di Konoha; né di tre _cani_ da guerra, né del loro _bugiardo_ Hokage.” Il ventaglio si chiuse ed oscillò nella sua mano verso di loro, accusandoli uno ad uno.

Sakumo sentì Hoshi muoversi ancor prima di riuscire a fermarla. Si era trattenuta così a lungo- era stato davvero stupefacente da parte sua. Come previsto però, ora era esplosa in un poderoso balzo in avanti che aveva fatto oscillare il ponte. Nessuno poteva insultare il villaggio e Sarutobi di fronte a lei e passarla liscia.

“Al massimo siamo noi a non poterci fidare,” I suoi occhi verdi erano tornati a brillare. “Di qualcuno che non sa nemmeno scegliere da che parte stare.”

“Hoshi, smettila.” La implorò Taro.

Lei però avanzò lungo il ponte, afferrò il braccio ancora teso di Sakumo con le esili mani e lo scostò vigorosamente per arrivare al suo fianco. “Capitano, questa donna ha insultato il villaggio e anche la nostra missione. Lei non ha nemmeno una terra alla quale giurare fedeltà. Semplicemente esegue gli ordini di chi sta sopra di lei. Lo trovo _patetico_-”

L'informatrice si girò appena; sembrava si fosse accorta solo ora della presenza della kunoichi. “Sarei io _patetica_?” Sussurrò acida. Era così luminosa che Sakumo si chiese se fosse improvvisamente sbucato il sole dalle nubi senza che se ne fosse reso conto. Ma il freddo e l'umidità gli ricordarono che non poteva essere così. “Non sono io quella che _non_ porta un copri-fronte.” Disse pungente “Dov'è il tuo? Lo hai gettato via? O forse sei troppo piccola anche solo per averne uno...”

Il viso di Hoshi si contorse in una smorfia e la sua bocca si aprì, ma Taro si apprestò ad afferrarla per il braccio per trattenerla, prima di rivolgersi alla straniera con tono minaccioso. “Non fare caso alla nostra compagna- ora _parla_ e dicci cosa sai!”

Le strane trecce arrotolate sulla testa erano gialle come i suoi occhi. Le nere pupille sfrecciarono su di loro e poi verso il villaggio alle loro spalle. La donna si rilassò e finalmente rispose. “Il confine è stato attaccato diverse volte, ma questa è la prima nella quale il territorio della Pioggia è interessato. Sembra si tratti di un piccolo gruppo di shinobi. Erano senza dubbio gente di Konoha.”

Disse quella frase senza esitazione, noncurante nell'accusa che stava rivolgendo loro. Quando vide le loro facce perplesse e addolorate, si schiarì la gola. Sakumo sentì il cuore rallentargli e poi battere sempre più veloce nel petto.

“O almeno questo è quello che ci è stato riferito da chi li ha visti. Anche se erano vostri connazionali, non avevano nulla a che fare con voi, a giudicare dalla descrizione che abbiamo avuto.”

Finalmente Sakumo trovò abbastanza fiato per farle una domanda. “Che cosa intendi dire?”

Niji si passò la lingua sulle labbra dipinte. “Non erano certo dei novellini come i tuoi compagni.” Gli rispose, lanciando un'occhiata ad Hoshi. Poi tornò seria. “Sembra abbiano ucciso civili senza battere ciglio; che nei loro occhi non ci fosse né pietà né odio mentre davano fuoco a tutto. Facevano solo quello per il quale erano stati mandati qui.”

Il vento cessò ed un lungo silenzio si protrasse per quella che a Sakumo sembrò un'eternità. Le nuvole si erano diradate lasciando scorgere l'altra estremità del ponte. La donna sospirò e continuò. “Il Kazekage è stato molto chiaro: vuole le prove che si tratti solo di un gruppo sovversivo- che non vi sia L'Hokage dietro a ciò che è accaduto. In quel caso chiuderà un occhio. Siamo disposti a _trattare_ per la pace... Ma-” Aggiunse con uno sguardo improvvisamente truce. “Se Konoha sta cercando di prenderci in giro, non ci lasceremo calpestare. Io sono qui per stabilire quale delle due ipotesi è quella che corrisponde alla verità.” Si inchinò con rispetto per congedarsi, e diede loro le spalle mostrando l'enorme fiocco giallo che le teneva chiusa la veste.

“Aspetta!” Sakumo la fermò allungando una mano.

Lei si voltò appena, mostrando le rosee guance. “Anche se non mi potrete vedere, resterò qui accanto a voi; finché ci sarò, non dovrete temere la gente della Sabbia. Né gli uomini di _Hanzō_.” In uno sbattere d'ali di carta, la donna scomparve di nuovo, lasciando il Team ad oscillare lento sul ponte.

La situazione si stava facendo più complicata del previsto. Sakumo aveva sperato fin dall'inizio che Konoha non fosse in nessun modo coinvolta in quello che stava accadendo laggiù, ma apparentemente Niji non aveva nessun motivo di mentire sull'identità di quegli shinobi. Se fosse stata Konoha- per qualche motivo a loro oscuro -ad inviare lì quegli uomini, la guerra sarebbe scoppiata, con o senza il loro intervento.

_Oh andiamo,_ davvero si stava stupendo di tutto questo?

Infondo, durante la guerra aveva scoperto che il loro villaggio nascondeva molte verità decisamente; che spesso si serviva dei suoi shinobi per portare a termine missioni che non sarebbero state acclamate al villaggio, ma che erano indispensabili. La sua stessa lama si era macchiata in passato del sangue innocente di chi era stato un sacrificio necessario per Konoha.

È così che funziona nel mondo ninja: non ci si fa domande, perché la missione viene prima di ogni altra cosa.

Non ci si fa domande... perché a volte è meglio non conoscere le risposte.

Una mano si premette automaticamente sulla tasca interna della divisa, là dove una pergamena mai srotolata giaceva dalla partenza. Il pollice dell'altra mano gli andò automaticamente sulla fronte per sollevare un po' la bandana, ma trovò solo pelle scoperta e grondante di sudore. Dopo un breve istante di sgomento, una sensazione straniante, si ritrovò a pensare che il non indossare il simbolo del suo villaggio in quel contesto fosse in qualche modo confortante.

“Capitano?” La mano di Taro si avvolse intorno alla sua spalla, riportandolo indietro a quel ponte sospeso. Il suo tocco cercava in tutti i modi di essere fermo ed incoraggiante, ma quel ragazzo non era mai stato bravo a fingere. “Va tutto bene?” Gli chiese con occhi pieni di sgomento. Hoshi al suo fianco appariva persa, sconfitta dalle sue stesse tanto radicate convinzioni.

Sakumo strinse le dita intorno alle cinghie che gli attraversavano il petto. “Sì.” Rispose secco mentre raccoglieva la sua cappa nera e la indossava. “Avanziamo-” Concluse, nascondendo nell'ombra l'espressione preoccupata e cercando di evitare che quelle domande tornassero ancora una volta a tormentargli la mente e la coscienza.


	8. Fedeltà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo: un po' di approfondimento su Niji e... da qui in avanti gli eventi si succederanno uno dietro l'altro e la situazione precipiterà... Accadranno un bel po' di cose (spero) inaspettate... e non proprio positive, purtroppo!!  
Grazie per leggere <3

Si svegliò di soprassalto nel cuore della notte. Era convinto di aver sentito il distintivo rombo di un lungo tuono propagarsi fra le rocce. La pioggia gli bagnava i capelli ed il viso. Quando aprì gli occhi, si guardò intorno e non vide niente: era tutto completamente buio, ed il mondo esisteva solo ad intermittenza, illuminato dai lampi di una terribile tempesta che squarciava il cielo.

Anche in quella pioggia, il suo naso poteva sentire l'odore della _morte_. Riusciva a cogliere lo scintillio di innumerevoli occhi sbarrati.

_Sapeva_ che intorno a lui c'era un'infinità di corpi, distesi nel fango e contorti nel sangue. Lo sapeva, perché era già stato lì prima.

Il panico lo pervase all'improvviso. Si alzò ansimante, scivolando nella melma, ed iniziò ad avanzare in cerca dei suoi compagni. Li chiamò a squarciagola, ma la sua bocca era secca, rigida ed emanava solo un piccolo soffio che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a sentire. Ogni volta che una saetta squarciava il cielo, un volto conosciuto appariva, emergendo dalla sabbia. Li vide tutti: i suoi compagni, i suoi amici. Ogni persona che aveva perso. Giacevano vicini, uno accanto all'altro, e sprofondavano lentamente nella terra molle.

Provò ad afferrarli, per scuoterli e assicurarsi che fossero vivi, ma in pochi secondi sparirono uno ad uno, divorati dalla sabbia e di nuovo dall'oscurità.

Poco più avanti, in mezzo a quella desolazione, con gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime, vide anche _lei_.

“Naoki” Chiamò a bassa voce, intimorito. Un lampo illuminò la donna, distesa con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Gli rispose solo un lugubre tuono e tutto tornò di nuovo buio.

“_Naoki_!” Gridò più forte mentre arrancava e inciampava nei corpi accatastati. Urlò ancora, a pieni polmoni, mentre le mani affondarono nella terra per cercarla, ma di fronte a lui c'era ormai solo oscurità, e le sue dita non riuscivano a stringere nulla se non sabbia.

Si chinò su sé stesso, disperato e singhiozzante, implorando quel gorgo di prendere anche lui, di trascinarlo insieme a loro.

Poi la sentì.

“Sono qui...” Una voce gentile gli parlò all'improvviso. Era solo un sussurro, ma riusciva a sovrastare i boati della tempesta. “_Sakumo_, sono qui.” Sembrava venire da un altro mondo, o da dentro la sua testa. In preda al panico, alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbatté le palpebre.

D'un tratto, i fulmini erano spariti. Le nubi sopra di lui erano ancora scure, ma la luce delle stelle le rischiarava. I tuoni erano cessati e si udiva di nuovo lo scoppiettio del fuoco.

_Sei qui..._

“Va tutto bene.” La sentì dire, mentre una mano stringeva forte la sua. “Adesso cerca di dormire, ci sono qui io.”

Il palmo esitante gli sfiorò il viso, e Sakumo poté sentirlo caldo sulla pelle, anche attraverso il tessuto che la ricopriva. Chiuse gli occhi, e mosse leggermente la testa per mettersi comodo in quel rassicurante tocco.

_Non lascerò che ti accada nulla... Mai..._

Sospirò profondamente e si lasciò ritrasportare di nuovo nel sonno. Quella sera, non fece più nessun incubo.

-

Avevano camminato fino a quando il mondo intorno a loro non era sprofondato nell'oscurità: i labirinti di rocce che lastricavano il sentiero erano divenuti nere strade impervie, illuminate solamente dalla luce di qualche sporadica stella che di tanto in tanto faceva capolino fra le nubi. La luna era sempre timida in quelle terre, ma il suo bagliore si intravedeva crescere dietro alla montagna; un rassicurante lume che rasserenava la notte, e la mente di Sakumo. Proseguire su per le montagne del Paese del Vento durante una sera come quella sarebbe stato incauto, così, i tre si erano fermati in un piccolo spiazzo roccioso, ai piedi di quello che sembrava il secco scheletro di un tronco, ma che in realtà era una rigogliosa pianta spinosa, una delle poche in grado di sopravvivere in un ambiente impervio come quello.

A dire il vero, anche se Taro si era offerto di rimanere di guardia tutta la notte, Sakumo non avrebbe _mai_ voluto addormentarsi: l'oscurità che rivedeva sempre durante il sonno apparteneva proprio a quelle terre, ed essere tornato lì, su quelle montagne sabbiose, non avrebbe fatto altro che rendere i suoi incubi più realistici e concreti.

I suoi occhi però erano di altro avviso: lo avevano implorato a lungo per un po' di riposo, brucianti e quasi lacrimanti, e alla fine avevano deciso di agire di loro iniziativa facendolo cedere sotto al peso di troppe notti insonni e troppi chilometri percorsi.

Al risveglio, si sollevò di scatto e si guardò subito intorno, allarmato. Probabilmente non aveva dormito molto a lungo: il fuoco ardeva ancora allegro e le stelle non si erano spostate molto sopra alle loro teste. I suoi compagni erano ancora svegli.

Sakumo non sapeva se essere lieto o meno per la loro reazione: ormai erano abituati ai suoi risvegli allarmati, e non reagirono nemmeno quando annaspò, passandosi le mani sul viso per tornare in sé.

Quando la vista gli tornò a funzionare a dovere, vide Hoshi seduta con la testa inclinata, appoggiata pigramente alla spalla del suo compagno. Lei incrociò il suo sguardo e sorrise triste.

Da qualche parte, nella mente di Sakumo, vi era ancora uno sbiadito- ma in qualche modo vivido- ricordo, una sensazione spiacevole ed allo stesso tempo rassicurante; quella di un sogno che gli aveva di nuovo sconvolto il sonno- una mano che lo aveva stretto e rassicurato.

_Maledizione... Era successo di nuovo._

Taro stava affilando un kunai senza un reale scopo; Sakumo era sicuro di non averlo mai visto scagliare una lama, né brandirla per trafiggere un nemico. Eppure, quando era nervoso, usava passare un coltello contro all'altro, producendo un fastidioso rumore crescente che sfociava ogni tanto in una scintilla.

Quando fu chiaro che Sakumo si fosse ormai svegliato, il ragazzo si girò verso Hoshi, come se attendesse una sua risposta. La ragazza si stiracchiò e sospirò. “Te l'ho già detto: è impossibile,” e quella frase d'esordio gli lasciò intendere che stessero discutendo della missione.

Si mise seduto, la schiena dolorante per un sasso che gli aveva reso quel breve sonno ancora più angosciante. Era curioso di scoprire quale potesse essere la reazione a mente lucida della ragazza alle parole della loro informatrice.

Lei alzò le spalle, disinvolta. “Le possibilità sono due- o quella donna ci ha mentito, oppure ci deve essere per forza un errore.”_Negazione._ Prevedibile.

Taro scosse un po' la testa, rassegnato di fronte alla caparbietà di quella piccola peste. Lei continuò con un tono sempre più acido. Lo sfregare delle lame crescente la infastidiva. “È stato l'Hokage in persona a mandarci qui, proprio perché _non vuole_ che scoppi la guerra. Non esiste la possibilità che qualcuno al consiglio stia agendo contro di lui... ” Non avrebbe convinto proprio nessuno con quegli occhi combattuti, che rendevano chiaro ogni suo dubbio e paura. “Non è vero, Capitano?”

Sakumo si schiarì la gola. Quella era una domanda alla quale avrebbe senza dubbio evitato di rispondere. “Ora è meglio non pensarci. Rimaniamo concentrati solo sulla nostra missione.” Sapeva di essere diventato ormai ripetitivo con le sue frasi diplomatiche, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto risponderle? Concentrarsi solo sulla missione che era stata loro affidata avrebbe reso tutto più semplice, anche nel caso si fossero trovati davanti- se avessero dovuto _uccidere_\- degli shinobi di Konoha.

“Ma se non ce la dovessimo fare?” Chiese Taro all'improvviso, sfregando una lama con più vigore e rompendo la quiete della notte con un metallico suono che fece rabbrividire Sakumo ed alzare la testa a Kuma. Gettò con noncuranza le armi a terra prima di spiegarsi meglio. “Se la Foglia avesse davvero a che fare con tutto questo e scoppiasse la Guerra, cosa accadrebbe al Villaggio?”

Sakumo si trovò di fronte due paia di occhi sgranati, che lo imploravano per una risposta confortante. Non ne aveva nessuna da dar loro. “Non siamo pronti per un altro conflitto.” Iniziò con la voce ancora intorpidita dal sonno. “I ninja veterani che sono rimasti, si sono ormai ritirati. E la vostra generazione, _beh_... per quanto in gamba non sarebbe certo sufficiente a coprire il fronte. Non crederete che in un nuovo conflitto mondiale mandino al fronte dei vecchi shinobi attempati come me?!” Anche se aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare, sapeva bene che Hoshi e Taro avevano colto il punto.

“Senza un esercito adatto verremmo sconfitti facilmente.” Constatò lei alzando infine la testa dalla spalla di Taro.

Sakumo sorrise amaramente ed annuì. “È la stessa cosa che accadde nel Paese del Vento. Durante le due Grandi Guerre gli shinobi si ridussero notevolmente, ed i nemici iniziarono a sterminare la popolazione, lasciandosi dietro una scia di distruzione e orfani.” Si schiarì la gola passandosi una mano dietro al collo. Un leggero strato di sudore gli stava gelando la pelle. “Un bambino impara in fretta, non fa domande e non desta sospetti- è più _difficile_ da uccidere. Così, alla fine del secondo conflitto, a difendere il Paese iniziarono ad esserci anche loro.” I suoi compagni continuarono a fissarlo anche quando fece cadere lo sguardo a terra. “Si trova _sempre_ qualcuno da mandare al fronte.”

Non riuscì ad impedire alla sua mente di tornare di nuovo indietro, in quel deserto di tanti anni prima. Alla mattina nella quale aveva trovato i suoi ultimi compagni morti- i loro assassini ancora lì a rovistare fra i cadaveri con le loro piccole mani insanguinate. Alla ferocia che i loro occhi non più innocenti gli avevano rivolto mentre si scagliavano su di lui e alla sua spada che-

“Konoha non manderebbe mai dei bambini in guerra.”

Questa volta decise di ignorare Hoshi, sapendo che quella frase le era uscita quasi automatica; non ci credeva nemmeno lei.

“Anche- _mio figlio_, se dovessimo fallire, sarebbe costretto a crescere troppo in fretta.” Disse con amarezza mentre guardava il cielo stellato cercando di riportare alla mente il volto del suo amato bambino. I compagni lo stavano ancora guardando, persi. Era proprio una bella responsabilità quella che l'Hokage aveva messo sulle loro spalle. “Noi però siamo qui per impedire che accada.” Disse loro con un sorriso sforzato. “Che mio figlio, e anche i vostri un giorno, non vedano la guerra. Per questo cercheremo a tutti i costi di rimandare il conflitto il più possibile.”

“Credo di essermi persa una conversazione interessante.” La voce tetra della donna della Sabbia risuonò tra le rocce, ma la sua sagoma apparve solo qualche istante dopo, proprio dove gli occhi di tutti e tre si erano già posati allarmati. Infilato nel braccio aveva un cestino intrecciato. Il ventaglio era riposto nella grande cintura di tessuto giallo.

Hoshi scattò in piedi allarmata per la sua inquietante entrata in scena. “Come diavolo fai a fare quella cosa?” Le urlò puntandole l'indice. “Puoi diventare invisibile!?” Nell'accusa c'era una nota di curiosità.

Niji la ignorò completamente e passò serena di fronte al suo dito teso, per sedersi educatamente vicino al fuoco, le gambe ripiegate sotto alle ginocchia, e riponendo il cestino al suo fianco. Iniziò a tirare fuori del cibo: riso cotto al vapore con quella che sembrava proprio essere carne arrosto. Gli occhi di Hoshi brillarono un po', ma non disse nulla, ritrasse la mano e si mise accucciata in silenzio. Anche Sakumo e Taro si sedettero intorno al fuoco, ipnotizzati dal delizioso aroma che si alzava dal cibo ancora caldo.

La donna dispose tutto su una stuoia, poi si portò le mani in grembo, girandosi finalmente verso la loro giovane compagna. “È un jutsu conosciuto come _Tecnica del Camaleonte_,” iniziò, prendendosi il suo tempo. “Grazie al chakra, posso indirizzare la luce che colpisce il mio corpo, farla rifrangere a mio piacimento, o farla riflettere come uno specchio.”

Taro fissava insistentemente l'elegante ventaglio, intrigato. I jutsu non erano il suo forte, e raramente il loro funzionamento catturava la sua attenzione; le armi invece, per quanto fosse restio nell'usarle, lo affascinavano.

“Posso vederlo?” Le chiese già allungando le mani verso la carta ripiegata.

Sakumo ricordava che la prima volta che si erano incontrati, ancora prima di presentarsi, il ragazzo gli aveva chiesto se poteva provare la sua spada. _Povero ingenuo._..

Una risata sarcastica fu l'unica risposta che ottenne da Niji. Oltre ad essere la sua arma, restava anche _un ventaglio_, e non stava proprio bene chiedere ad una donna di mostrare i propri accessori. Pensandoci però, sicuramente Taro non aveva dimestichezza con le abitudini dell'altro sesso, soprattutto considerando che Hoshi non ne era la tipica rappresentante.

La ragazza era rimasta intrigata dalla Tecnica di Mimetismo, e mise da parte il suo orgoglio per scoprire di più. “_Rifrangere_?” Le chiese dopo averci pensato per qualche minuto. “Ecco come riesci a sparire e creare copie... Ma hai bisogno della luce per usarla, non è troppo limitante? Come fai se non c'è il sole?”

La donna sorrise ed alzò una mano al cielo, stagliandola di fronte alla sottile luna crescente che era apparsa sul crinale. Mosse le sottili dita pallide come se la stesse salutando timidamente. Quando Sakumo guardò in cielo, non riuscì a trattenere un'ispirazione di meraviglia e sorpresa: la luce pallida della luna si era tramutata in una danza di colori scintillanti nelle nuvole, che ricordavano quelli dell'arcobaleno- ma più lugubri e surreali mentre si affacciavano sull'infinità del cosmo alle loro spalle.

“Basterebbe anche solo la luce delle stelle per poterla usare, _bambina_.” Disse ritraendo la mano e ponendo fine a quel meraviglioso spettacolo.

Gli occhi sognanti di Hoshi si strinsero subito divenendo solo due fessure. “Non chiamarmi così.” Mise le braccia e le gambe conserte, un broncio visibile sul viso. “Comunque non ho mai visto una tecnica come quella, sembra elaborata- ma bella.”

Sakumo intervenne approfittando del silenzio imbarazzato che la dichiarazione di Hoshi aveva suscitato nella visitatrice. “Anni fa, ho visto notti senza stelle nel deserto, notti nelle quali non saresti riuscita nemmeno a trovare il tuo ventaglio.”

Niji lo guardò con occhi carichi di significato. “Le mie tecniche sono, a modo loro, una vera e propria forma d'arte.” Il suo _yukata_ azzurro sembrò mutare improvvisamente in una brillante tonalità di verde. “Creano le più belle illusioni, magnifici colori, ma soprattutto,” Fece una pausa per guardare Sakumo dritto negli occhi. “Servono per ricordarmi che ciò che vediamo non è sempre la verità.”

_Ma certo_, il nome di quella tecnica non era stata scelta casualmente. Il talento di Niji era eccezionale: quella donna poteva giocare come voleva con la luce, i colori e gli occhi dei suoi avversari. Poteva celare ciò che voleva nascondere e illuminare dove voleva che l'occhio cadesse. Era un'esperta dell'inganno.

Le sue vesti sembrarono di nuovo prendere vita, mutando da una tonalità all'altra per poi tornare all'azzurro originale. Poi abbassò la testa fissandosi le mani congiunte sulle ginocchia. “Ma... non c'è posto né per l'arte né per illudersi, durante gli anni bui della guerra.” Dal modo nel quale parlava si comprendeva che il ricordo della seconda Guerra Ninja fosse ancora vivido nella sua memoria.

La donna alzò le sopracciglia e fissò i suoi tre ascoltatori con aria perplessa. Aprì un palmo e lo fece scorrere davanti a sé con un gesto d'invito. “Non è avvelenato. Potete mangiare.”

Quel permesso bastò per far avventare i tre sull'invitante cibo. Mentre Sakumo consumava l'unico pasto degno di quel nome degli ultimi giorni, i suoi occhi vagarono sull'aggraziata e minuta figura davanti a loro, illuminata solo in parte dal bagliore del fuoco. Si chiese quanti anni avesse: la statura da bambina lo confondeva, così come il pesante trucco. Poteva essere un'adolescente, oppure una donna molto più grande di lui. Aveva una bellezza non convenzionale che catturava l'attenzione facilmente. Si notava ne fosse consapevole, perché non era affatto a disagio, nemmeno sotto all'insistente sguardo di tre ninja stranieri.

Sicuramente, non si era fatta viva solamente per portar loro qualcosa da mangiare, ed il ninja si chiese se anche Niji avesse percepito la presenza di qualcuno fra quelle rocce, un debole segnale che sporadicamente li aveva accompagnati fin da _Sagan_. D'altronde, la distruzione di quel villaggio non poteva essere stata una coincidenza: era stato raso al suolo per ostacolare la loro missione, o forse come estremo avvertimento. Ed ora quei ninja misteriosi erano lì da qualche parte ad attendere che qualcuno di loro abbassasse la guardia, ad osservali dal buio. Il lato positivo era che non avrebbero dovuto percorrere chilometri e chilometri di impervio confine per trovarli.

“Niji, lascia che ti chieda una cosa.” Osò Sakumo, desideroso di conoscere di più quella misteriosa Shinobi. “Perché una donna della Pioggia ha deciso di servire il Villaggio della Sabbia?”

Tutti si concentrarono su di lei, in attesa di scoprire la risposta a quell'inevitabile domanda. Lei si passò le mani sulle cosce per sistemare il vestito; non che ce ne fosse bisogno in realtà; era fin troppo perfetto per una situazione come quella. “Per ottenere qualcosa, bisogna essere disposti a tutto: a volte anche a voltare le spalle a qualcuno per poterlo aiutare.”

Solo qualche grillo lontano riempì il silenzio che calò fra loro. Niji si sistemò i piedi , spingendosi un po' in avanti per accucciarsi di nuovo sui talloni. “Una volta, tanto tempo fa,” Iniziò con un po' di esitazione ed un sospiro. “Vivevo nel villaggio pacifico di _Sagan_, ignara di cosa fosse un ninja. Come saprete, il paese della Pioggia non è una Grande Nazione come la vostra, e fino a qualche anno fa non aveva nemmeno un potere militare- _nessuno shinobi_.”

Taro fece per dire qualcosa, ma poi optò solo per accarezzare la testa di Kuma, che gli sedeva accanto. La voce rauca di quella kunoichi continuò ad intrattenerli, sempre meno timida. “Un giorno, arrivarono dei banditi stranieri da Sud. Gente della Sabbia. Quello fu il primo attacco al villaggio che ricordo- e che non scorderò mai: persi i miei genitori, la mia casa... tutto.” Non è facile, indossare il copri-fronte con il simbolo del villaggio che ti ha strappato la famiglia. E allora perché Niji lo faceva? La curiosità di Sakumo crebbe a dismisura, ma cercò di non darla a vedere, trattenendosi e radunando un altro po' di riso con le dita. Se lo portò alla bocca.

Niji continuò con un malinconico sorriso, il suo sguardo ed il trucco nella luce del fuoco la facevano assomigliare ad una strana civetta. “Credevo che sarei morta anche io quel giorno. Cosa poteva fare una bambina contro degli uomini armati? Così, restai lì ferma, a guardarli rovistare fra le cose in casa, avvicinarsi a me... e poi andarsene come se nulla fosse. All'inizio non capii cosa fosse accaduto...Pensai di essere stata maledetta da qualche stregoneria. Ai tempi non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse il chakra... Ma nessuno riuscì a vedermi nemmeno mentre camminai fra i cadaveri di tutte quelle persone.”

In un istante, il tono e lo sguardo le cambiarono, divenendo quasi gioiosi al ricordo di ciò che avvenne dopo. “E poi, come dal nulla, un uomo mi si avvicinò: non mi poteva vedere, ma _sapeva_ che ero lì.” Il viso le si illuminò, la sua bocca divisa da una striscia verticale di pittura rossa si incurvò leggermente. “Era diverso da chiunque avessi mai conosciuto prima: aveva un'armatura coperta da una scura mantella, una maschera gli copriva il volto, ed impugnava una strana arma simile ad una falce. Pensai fosse la Morte in persona, venuta per portarmi via con sé.” A quel ricordo, rise compostamente coprendosi la bocca con la mano. Sembrava davvero una frivola nobile intenta a spettegolare con le amiche. Si chiarì la gola. “Poi però lo guardai dritta negli occhi e capii: non era lì per uccidermi, ma per salvarmi. Mi disse di essere uno shinobi e dimostrò molta abilità nel combattimento.” Ormai era completamente immersa in quel ricordo, e non si curò di celare uno sguardo incantato, rivolto a qualcosa di lontano nel cielo.

“Mi salvò la vita e mi portò via con sé- per via delle mie potenzialità come ninja, immagino.”

“_Hanzō_ della Salamandra.” Disse Sakumo fra sé e sé. Non era stata una domanda diretta, perché sapeva che solamente quel leggendario shinobi utilizzava un'arma così particolare. Nella Pioggia, il suo nome era molto noto e rispettato, perché era stato lui che aveva per primo difeso la povera gente di quella terra. Sentendo il suo nome, negli occhi della donna si accese una scintilla di adorazione. “Se non fosse stato per lui, la Pioggia oggi non esisterebbe nemmeno più.” Alzò un po' il mento in segno di orgoglio, come avrebbe fatto una giovane rivoluzionaria di fronte al suo eroe. “Si dimostrò non essere solo un grande combattente: era un uomo d'onore, con un nobile ideale per il futuro della Pioggia. Mi prese sotto alla sua ala, mi aiutò a sfruttare la mia capacità. Ero solo una ragazzina quando condivise con me il suo desiderio di rendere il mondo un luogo migliore.”

“_Tsè_, tutte balle...” Le leggende che si narravano su quell'uomo erano così tante e così bizzarre da aver raggiunto persino le orecchie di un ragazzo poco istruito come Taro. Il giovane dai capelli corvini si issò un po' sulle ginocchia per mettersi comodo e le chiese: “Come potrebbe mai un uomo solo cambiare l'intero mondo?”

Niji gli sorrise saccente ed abbassò lo sguardo. “Se lo avessi sentito parlare, lo avresti creduto possibile anche tu. Non puoi immaginare quanta passione potesse uscire da una bocca _velenosa_ come la sua. _Hanzō_ sognava di unire le Cinque Grandi Nazioni per stabilire una pace perpetua in tutte le terre conosciute, un mondo nel quale la guerra non sarebbe esistita, dove gli shinobi non sarebbero stati necessari-” La mano le andò sul ventaglio e con un'unica mossa lo aprì per mostrar loro il variopinto disegno che lo ornava. Un'alba splendente e colorata si alzava su un immenso mare fra soffici nuvole rosse. Era un disegno estremamente fine e ben realizzato, che catturò di nuovo l'attenzione di Sakumo, allo stesso modo di un'opera d'arte in una galleria. Niji lo sventolò in bella vista prima di aprire le labbra e lasciare che un segreto le attraversasse. “E così anche io, ben presto, iniziai a sognare con lui.”

Taro l'aveva ascoltata con attenzione, ma la sua testa non aveva smesso di ondeggiare in segno di disapprovazione. Deglutì per mandare giù un boccone troppo grande anche per lui e poi parlò di nuovo. “A me sembra solo un pallone gonfiato come tanti altri. Questo _Hanzō_ è colui che ha reso il Paese della Pioggia quel luogo triste e desolato che è oggi. Scommetto che se ne sta bello comodo nella sua Torre, come se nulla fosse; non gliene frega un bel niente della sua gente.” Sakumo ed Hoshi si voltarono lentamente verso di lui, stupiti da quel temperamento improvvisamente acido.

“Che cosa gli è successo poi? So che le priorità del governo di Amekagure sono ben altre da anni ormai-” Chiese Sakumo con la bocca piena, asciugandosi con la manica della divisa.

“Purtroppo il tuo rozzo amico ha ragione.” Disse lei svagata. Taro si guardò intorno senza afferrare bene quel velato rimprovero, la borraccia accostata alla bocca. Hoshi rise un po'. “È assai difficile che un uomo riesca a cambiare il mondo... prima che sia il mondo a cambiare lui. Quando accadde anche ad Hanzō, decisi che era giunto il momento di andarmene per la mia strada. Ero ancora giovane, ma l'ultima volta che lo vidi gli giurai che avrei mantenuto vivo il suo vecchio sogno nel mio cuore.”

Era poetico, e anche un po' triste, che Niji stesse combattendo per la causa di una persona che non esisteva più. Almeno, a giudicare da quello che si raccontava su di lui, Hanzō aveva da anni ormai messo da parte qualsiasi nobile ideale per adagiarsi nel suo ruolo di despota- e assicurarsi di tenerselo ben stretto. Era diventato un sovrano qualsiasi, senza infamia e senza lode.

“Quindi eri una shinobi della Pioggia prima...” Hoshi stava palesemente cercando di esortarla a continuare a raccontare. Era bello vederla mostrare tanto interessamento per la storia di Niji: il suo astio nei confronti della gente straniera era stato la cosa che aveva preoccupato maggiormente Sakumo dalla loro partenza, ma sembrava proprio che quella ragazza fosse una sorpresa continua.

Sentì il cuore accelerargli all'improvviso nel petto quando la donna smise di parlare un attimo, per infilare di nuovo la mano nel cestino. Le sue lunghe dita estrassero con delicatezza quattro bicchierini di ceramica ed una bottiglia con un largo collo ed un tappo di sughero. Sakumo si scambiò uno sguardo con Hoshi che non ebbe bisogno di parole.

Quando Niji la stappò, e l'odore intenso del sakè raggiunse il suo naso, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di gioia; ma una volta stretto fra le mani il grazioso bicchiere, si trattenne dal trangugiare il trasparente liquido avidamente, e lo sorseggiò con moderazione, imitando la straniera. Taro fece un cenno con la mano per rifiutare l'offerta, mentre Hoshi allungò il bicchiere già vuoto con entrambe le mani.

“Ancora- per favore!” Disse abbassando la testa. Quando il bicchiere fu colmato di nuovo fino all'orlo sorrise estasiata. “Quindi... perché indossi il copri-fronte della Sabbia se rimani fedele all'ideale di Hanzō?”

La donna le sorrise dolcemente. Era rimasta anche lei vittima dello strano fascino che l'impudenza di Hoshi trasmetteva. “Senza più lui al mio fianco, avevo bisogno di qualcuno che continuasse ad insegnarmi le arti ninja. Dopo la guerra, la Sabbia mi aprì le sue porte; forse perché sapevano fossi originaria di _Sagan_.” Le spiegò. “Volevo proteggere la terra che amavo, il villaggio- ma per farlo avevo bisogno di un pezzo di metallo come questo. È così che funziona.”

Le mani di Niji andarono alla piastra di metallo che teneva al collo.

“Senza uno di quelli...” La interruppe Taro sommessamente. “Sei invisibile agli occhi del _padrone_.” Lui lo sapeva bene; forse, lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro. Concluse la frase lavandosi qualcosa fra i denti con un'unghia e sputando a terra.

Niji gli fece un mezzo cenno d'intesa. “Non hai torto, ma vedi: ti sbagli su una cosa. Molti credono che questo non sia altro che un collare, una piastrina con il nome del proprio padrone. Finché lo considererai così, ti starà sempre stretto.” Lo guardò con occhi che sembravano potessero leggergli dentro, e Taro scostò lo sguardo su Kuma.

Ispirò dal naso, continuando giochicchiare con la fascia di tessuto. “Averne uno, per me significa invece avere la possibilità di combattere per ciò che amo di più.” Gli spiegò sotto agli sguardi incantati di Hoshi e Sakumo. L'unghia dipinta seguì distrattamente il disegno inciso del paese del Vento. “Per come sono cresciuta, per quello che _credo fermamente_, un simbolo non fa nessuna differenza in un mondo nato per essere unito. Ecco perché oggi non sono qui per il conto della Sabbia, né della Pioggia. _Sono qui _per aiutarvi a proteggere la pace.”

La nobiltà d'animo che trasmetteva Niji era davvero ammirevole; Sakumo non si stupì fosse cresciuta al fianco di un guerriero come _Hanzō_. Dopo quel racconto però, iniziò a sentire uno strano nodo avvolgergli la gola. E non era tutto il riso che ci aveva infilato per trattenersi dal farle troppe domande personali. Né il calore confortante del vino.

Era invidia.

Era passato così tanto tempo da quando era sceso in battaglia la prima volta, che ormai aveva smesso persino di chiedersi _per cosa_ stesse combattendo. Lo faceva e basta, lasciando le motivazioni, gli interessi e le faccende burocratiche ai piani alti. Si diceva fosse così che dovesse comportarsi un ninja: eseguire gli ordini, portare a termine la missione e tornare a casa.

Eppure, questo non significava che anche lui non si facesse delle domande. Che non si chiedesse il perché di alcune scelte dell'Hokage, non cercasse di comprendere il significato di alcune crudeli missioni. In alcuni momenti della sua vita, si era chiesto addirittura _perché_ mantenere la fedeltà al villaggio dopo tutto quello che lo aveva costretto a fare in suo nome. Nonostante quello che avevano fatto a sua moglie.

In un solo momento, Sakumo ripensò alle buie notti nel deserto, a quella missione suicida dalla quale era tornato solamente lui; quella nella quale per sopravvivere aveva dovuto fare cose delle quali non andava fiero.

Pensò allo sconforto che aveva provato nell'incidere il suo nome dietro al simbolo dello stesso villaggio che aveva segretamente _maledetto_. Al sollievo che aveva sentito quando lo aveva visto sprofondare nelle acque verdi del lago _Shio_.

La verità era che, in confronto a quella saggia shinobi senza una nazione, lui non era altro che un misero mercenario.

Quando la donna alzò gli occhi, si ritrovò di fronte ad un infelice pubblico. Sakumo, Hoshi e Taro erano rimasti in silenzio e fissavano tutti e tre le fiamme, immersi in pensieri contemplativi e esistenziali.

Si schiarì la voce. “Beh, è una delle contraddizioni della vita, no? Gli shinobi passano la loro esistenza a combattere per la pace, ma così facendo, non fanno altro che allontanare sempre più la sua realizzazione.”

Hoshi si strinse le gambe fra le braccia ed appoggiò il mento alle ginocchia. Taro si grattò la nuca e Sakumo controllò la lunghezza del suo codino facendolo scorrere fra il pollice ed il dito indice.

“Ne sei davvero convinta?” Hoshi si issò all'improvviso con la schiena e parlò con una flebile voce. Tutti si voltarono verso di lei stupiti dal tono grave che aveva improvvisamente usato. “Intendo- riguardo al fatto che gli shinobi combattono per la pace. È sicuramente così che dovrebbe essere, ma credo che molti combattano solo per sé stessi. Anche la tua storia su Hanzō lo dimostra.”

Taro annuì concorde, ma subito dopo la fissò come se avesse visto un fantasma. “Che cosa c'era in quel riso?“ Con fare melodrammatico, le passò una mano davanti al volto, confuso. “Hoshi, sei tu? Stai davvero discutendo pacificamente con una shinobi della Sabbia?”

La ragazza lo ignorò, come se lo spettro fosse lui. Taro però non si arrese ed alzò una coscia di- qualsiasi cosa fosse - al cielo, come un bicchiere prima di un brindisi. “Oggi abbiamo scoperto che anche una come Hoshi può essere corrotta per un po' di cibo.” Sakumo rise pensando che lo stomaco sazio della loro compagna fosse in effetti il miglior diplomatico che la Terra del Fuoco potesse vantare.

“_Sta zitto_!” Sbraitò lei, ripulendo dalla carne l'ultimo osso rimasto. “Il cibo non centra proprio un bel niente. Le cose che ha detto sono interessanti- ma hai ascoltato almeno?” Il ragazzo le fece una smorfia scocciato, ed Hoshi si girò di nuovo verso la straniera, un'espressione dolce le illuminò il viso, come quelle che non rivolgeva a nessuno da settimane ormai. Improvvisamente sembrò meno malconcia e più giovane. “E poi... lei non è della Sabbia, no? È una _cittadina del mondo_.” Concluse con un sorriso a trentadue denti- e un po' di cibo qua e là.

Niji li guardò tutti con un sopracciglio alzato, con la stessa espressione che avrebbe avuto una nobile allo zoo di fronte alla gabbia delle scimmie. Poi però ricambiò il sorriso dolcemente. “E tu che tipo di ninja sei ragazzina?” Le chiese con tono più serio. “Perché sei qui? Per la pace o solo per te stessa?”

Quella domanda non era- fortunatamente – rivolta a lui. Ma Sakumo rimase qualche istante a pensare, mentre la tensione cresceva intorno a loro. Il respiro indifferente di Kuma scandiva quei secondi interminabili.

_Perché sei qui? Per servire coloro che ti ci hanno mandato. Nulla di più, nulla di meno._

“Per la pace, è ovvio.” Rispose Hoshi dopo un istante, senza battere ciglio.

Niji rise un po' ispirando dal naso. “Beh, presto, avrai la possibilità di dimostrare ciò che dici, _bambina_.” Questa volta l'appellativo suonò quasi affettuoso. I suoi occhi, come grandi fari nella notte, si misero a scrutare i dintorni della vallata, le rocce e gli spogli alberi. Sakumo e Kuma le andarono subito dietro, inspirando dalle narici per cercare tracce dei loro misteriosi inseguitori.

-

La notte era inoltrata. La fioca luce della brace illuminava le loro tre placide figure distese una accanto all'altra e proiettava la lunga ombra nera dello spoglio albero che avevano scelto come riparo.

Si erano sistemati fra un gruppo di rocce che offriva una certa protezione, schermandoli alla vista dalla valle circostante. Una sottile striscia di fumo si sollevava dal fuoco, e si disperdeva lenta nella brezza notturna. Intorno, si udiva solo il rumore dei loro respiri profondi e regolari.

I tre rimasero immobili anche quando delle scure figure si materializzarono intorno a loro.

Erano in cinque, i volti nascosti nel buio della notte. Ognuno di loro brandiva un tantō con una lama scura.

Due sentinelle rimasero in piedi sulle rocce lontane, mentre tre di loro si avvicinarono agli shinobi addormentati. I passi sulla terra bagnata non producevano alcun suono. Le cappe morbide e nere, che si muovevano nel vento, li facevano assomigliare ad oscuri fantasmi venuti da un altro mondo.

Si mossero lenti e all'unisono, alzando le lame e brandendole con entrambe le mani. Da un occhio esterno, la scena sarebbe sembrata una macabra cerimonia rituale. Rimasero fermi per un interminabile istante, senza esitazione, preparandosi per agire tutti e tre insieme.

  
Dopo qualche secondo, le lame scure scesero veloci sugli ignari shinobi addormentati. Il suono dell'acciaio che trafiggeva la carne e la terra sotto di loro echeggiò per tutta la valle.

-


	9. Bastardo

_ _

Dietro a quella grande roccia, anche la luce delle stelle veniva inghiottita dall'ombra. Era rimasto lì così a lungo, che le pupille ormai si erano abituate all'oscurità, le orecchie allo sconcertante silenzio. Riusciva però a percepire le presenze al suo fianco: solo un tenue calore emanato da Hoshi, un leggero sbattere della coda di Kuma.

Ringraziò di essere riuscito a riempirsi la pancia, e che la pioggia li volesse risparmiare ancora per un po'- almeno così sembrava giudicare dal suo odore appena percepibile, e dalle grandi nubi che sembravano correre in cielo spinte da un lontano vento. Provò ad individuare la posizione dei suoi compagni: il chakra di Niji era perfettamente celato, così come quello di Taro- entrambi sembravano essere perfettamente a loro agio con le tecniche per celare la propria presenza. Era impossibile scorgerli fra le irregolari e frastagliate linee nere delle montagne intorno a loro.

All'improvviso, Hoshi scivolò verso di lui, rimanendo seduta. Sospirò al suo fianco, forse scocciata per la lunga attesa. “Non sento nulla, e tu?” Disse annoiata.

In lontananza si udì il suono lugubre di un uccello notturno, e Sakumo si girò nell'oscurità per cercare la scintilla di luce degli occhi della ragazza. Non vide nulla, ma il respiro di lei era vicino. Anche attraverso la maschera, lo raggiungevano i familiari odori del fuoco, delle erbe e dell'olio, che mescolati fra loro creavano l'inconfondibile profumo della sua compagna di squadra. Batté le palpebre qualche volta, in cerca della sua sagoma, ma non riuscì a scorgerla. Per un momento, ebbe la tentazione di allungare la mano per assicurarsi che fosse davvero lì- che il _buio_ non se la fosse portata via. Le dita si tesero tremanti in avanti, ma quando lei sospirò di nuovo, si ritrassero in fretta.

“Ancora niente.” Le rispose con un sussurro prima di girarsi ed alzare lo sguardo al cielo. Rabbrividì. Il bagliore delle stelle era troppo lontano e flebile per poterli scaldare.

Hoshi si spostò leggermente, per appoggiare la schiena alla roccia. Sarebbe stato impossibile non notare la sua inquietudine, e Sakumo si chiese se ci fosse qualcosa a turbarla, oltre a tutti i suoi soliti capricci- qualcosa del quale non si era ancora lamentata ad alta voce quella sera.

“Mangiato troppo?” Le chiese ironico, passando le dita fra il pelo di Kuma.

“Non direi proprio...” Rispose svelta e un po' scocciata. Un tremante respiro gli indicò si stesse stiracchiando nel buio.

“È che-” Iniziò piano, lasciando il tempo a Sakumo di ghignare: sapeva che aveva solo bisogno di un piccolo incoraggiamento prima di sputare il rospo. “Stavo pensando ad una cosa.”

Gli sbalzi d'umore di quella ragazza erano davvero imprevedibili. Passava dall'essere serena e gioviale come una bambina, all'arrabbiarsi per la minima provocazione di Taro; dal ridere per una battuta, al divenire permalosa come una vecchia bisbetica. Più raramente, Hoshi sprofondava in uno stato di silenzio e meditazione che le faceva abbassare lo sguardo. Non la poteva vedere, ma sapeva che la bocca le si era gonfiata in un broncio.

Sembrò passare un'eternità prima che continuasse a parlare. “A quella tua storia del leone di montagna.”

_Beh,_ questa era stata davvero una sorpresa. Per tutto il giorno Hoshi non era stata zitta un momento, ed il fatto che avesse davvero trovato del tempo per rimuginare su quel racconto lo colse alla sprovvista.

Il canto si alzò di nuovo fra le rocce, rimbalzando da una parte all'altra della valle e rendendo impossibile comprendere la sua provenienza.

_Come diavolo faceva Taro ad imitare così bene una civetta?_

Sakumo si girò insieme alla compagna e si mise comodo, aspettando che parlasse di nuovo. “Sì insomma- è ironico. Avevi paura di Zanna Bianca, l'animale che tutti temevano; ma in realtà non stavi facendo altro che scappare da te stesso. Questo mi ha fatto capire una cosa:”

“Che sono un vecchio stordito?” In risposta ricevette un gomito nel fianco.

“Non sei _vecchio_. E lasciami finire.” Hoshi si risistemò e prese fiato prima di continuare. “Quello che ho capito è che è facile lasciarsi influenzare dagli altri, che crediamo a quello che sentiamo dire. Io sono sempre stata convinta che il nostro peggior nemico fosse la Sabbia; sono cresciuta così, con i racconti che sentivo al negozio. Sono venuta qui per combatterli.” Sakumo aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Fece per aprire la bocca e parlare, ma Hoshi continuò. “Ora però mi chiedo: e se avessi sempre guardato nella direzione sbagliata anche io? Se mi avessero mandata a caccia di quel puma, per non farmi guardare la verità?”

Sakumo fece un mormorio a labbra serrate, un piccolo cenno per farle capire anche nel buio quanto stesse riflettendo sulle sue parole. Hoshi non gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo, ed era evidente quanto l'incontro con Niji l'avesse turbata. “Sai una cosa? Lascia stare. È stupido-”

“No.” La interruppe subito. “Capisco quello che vuoi dire.” Disse tornando ad accarezzare Kuma sul petto. “Ma vedi- devi capire che certe volte non è così male guardare nella direzione sbagliata. _Shhh--_” Si interruppe per tranquillizzare il cane, che sbadigliando aveva emesso un lungo sibilo.

“Sai, mi capita di pensare che avrei preferito continuare a credere che quella bestia temuta da tutti là fuori fosse quel leone di montagna- e non io.”

Per un attimo Hoshi scomparve completamente, il suo respiro non più udibile nel buio. “Io-” Poi le sue labbra si serrarono con un leggero suono. “Credevo fossi orgoglioso della tua fama.”

Una flebile risata fu l'unica risposta che le diede, solo un istante prima che il verso di Taro si alzasse di nuovo; questa volta il canto non fu casuale, ma il codice che avevano accordato.

“Stanno arrivando, fai silenzio ora.” Allungò una mano per afferrarle la spalla nel buio. Il tocco doveva rassicurarla, ma in realtà Sakumo voleva anche sentirla al suo fianco. Solo quando poté percepire il suo calore ed il suo respiro regolare sotto alle dita, poté finalmente concentrarsi sui nemici.

Per prima apparve una vedetta, incappucciata ed appostata su un'alta roccia sopra al piccolo accampamento. Non era altro che una silhouette nera stagliata nel cielo stellato. Poco più avanti, sul versante opposto, un'identica sagoma osservava la scena accovacciata su un ramo secco che sporgeva da una parete di roccia. Erano comparsi dal nulla, agivano silenziosi e cauti come solo shinobi esperti avrebbero potuto fare. Chiunque fossero, dovevano essere gli stessi ninja che avevano raso al suolo il villaggio di _Sagan_. Ed ora, apparentemente, erano giunti fino a lì nel cuore della notte per sbarazzarsi _di loro_.

Ciò che era certo, era che li avevano sottovalutati.

Leggeri come fantasmi, altri tre uomini incappucciati si avvicinarono al fuoco al centro del piccolo spiazzo. Sakumo sentì Hoshi irrigidirsi, le mani stringere la roccia ed il suo cuore battere più veloce: nel giro di pochi secondi sarebbe dovuta entrare in azione.

Quando le tre spade trafissero il terreno, gli occhi di Sakumo si distolsero dalla scena per tornare sulle sentinelle lontane: le vide sparire entrambe in un istante, come ombre risucchiate dalla notte. Non fecero nessun rumore, o forse il loro sussulto fu ingoiato dallo stridio delle spade dei loro compagni.

Come previsto, per gli spadaccini ci volle poco più di un secondo per rendersi conto che nei sacchi a pelo non vi erano altro che delle misere copie. I corpi trafitti svanirono in nuvole di polvere, lasciando le lame infilate di qualche centimetro nel fango. Per un momento tutto rimase immobile; il fuoco scoppiettò e gli assassini sussurrarono qualcosa allarmati.

Quando si voltarono verso l'alto, per guardare i loro compagni, trovarono però due sagome incappucciate ed immobili, proprio dove le avevano lasciate. Si udì il canto lugubre di una civetta rimbombare per la valle.

Dopo un momento di sgomento, uno di loro fece cenno alle vedette lontane, che si alzarono e saltarono tra le rocce dirigendosi verso di loro.

“Sei pronta?” Sakumo sussurrò appena, in modo che solo Hoshi potesse percepire le sue parole. Anche nel buio fu chiaro che lei annuì decisa. In un istante, la ragazza si smaterializzò, svanendo sotto al suo tocco e lasciando le dita di Sakumo cadere nel vuoto.

Qualche istante dopo, la sua esile sagoma comparve nell'alone di luce del fuoco da campo ed avanzò verso i misteriosi ninja. In quella luce, i suoi capelli rossi sembravano lava incandescente. Sakumo rimase a guardare a distanza in silenzio.

La ragazza alzò teatralmente le mani- in una un kunai, nell'altra il foglio della loro missione- ed iniziò a parlare con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni. I misteriosi occhi erano tutti puntati su di lei. “Mi chiamo Hoshi Matsuda e sono una shinobi della Terra del Fuoco. Ho il permesso di attraversare queste terre e sono in missione diplomatica.” Recitò la frase con disinvoltura, nessuna nota di timore le piegava la voce. Si guardò intorno ed avanzò ancora senza paura. “Dichiarate le vostre intenzioni ed identità.”

Le cinque figure rimasero immobili, i loro volti inghiottiti dall'oscurità. Hoshi si schiarì la gola, poi si ripeté facendo di tutto per celare il tono stizzito. “Dichiarate le vostre _intenzioni_.”

Solo allora, uno degli uomini incappucciati levò le mani dalla spada, che rimase in piedi, infilata nel terreno. Doveva essere lui il comandante.

Un passo avanti verso il fuoco rivelò che sotto a quella stoffa nera c'era, in effetti, anche un volto. Scrutò Hoshi dalla testa ai piedi, poi aprì la bocca e parlò con una lugubre voce. “Una ragazzina erborista. _Ma certo_. Avremmo dovuto immaginare che Sarutobi avrebbe inviato sul confine i ninja più sacrificabili del villaggio.” Quando portò le mani al cappuccio, Hoshi si tese così tanto che il suo nervosismo fu palese persino da quella distanza. L'uomo si sfilò lentamente la stoffa, tenendo la testa china e rivelando prima una folta chioma nera, poi un luccicante copri-fronte. Le parole di Niji erano state veritiere: non c'era ombra di dubbio che fosse uno shinobi della Foglia.

La ragazza si irrigidì, accartocciando malamente il prezioso foglio che teneva ancora fra le dita. Non riuscendo più a trattenersi, fece un poderoso passo in avanti. Sakumo si portò la mano all'elsa della spada; si era già pentito di averla mandata là in mezzo da sola e fremeva al desiderio di raggiungerla. Kuma fece un leggero uggiolio, quasi per farlo tornare in sé.

“_Maledetti_!” Iniziò lei a denti stretti e voce un po' tremante. “Ve la faremo pagare, _traditori_ che non siete altro!”

Il ragazzo rimase impassibile a quelle provocazioni, e portò una mano di nuovo alla spada. I suoi occhi erano scuri e penetranti, ma allo stesso tempo vuoti, come due pozzi neri. Alzò le spalle. “Temo che il concetto di ninja traditore sia molto _relativo_.” Rinfoderò la lama e si rivolse ad una delle figure al suo fianco. “Lei è solo un'esca: uccidila. Gli altri verranno fuori.”

La sagoma nera del suo interlocutore non si mosse. Anche Hoshi rimase ferma, le mani ancora strette e la rabbia celata davvero male.

“Che aspetti? Ti ho detto di ammazzarla.” Ripeté il ragazzo con tono neutro.

L'altro rimase immobile e in silenzio, il mantello svolazzò leggermente nella brezza della notte.

La luna apparve per qualche secondo, luminosa, proiettando lunghe ombre che si intrecciarono a quelle create dalle fiamme. Il ninja smascherato afferrò il cappuccio al suo compagno e sfilò in un unico movimento la cappa. I suoi occhi si dilatarono leggermente quando vide che, come in uno spettacolo di magia ben riuscito, sotto al noto mantello non c'era nulla- solo aria.

“Che _diavolo_-”

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che un altro dei suoi mascherati scagnozzi si scagliò contro di lui, colpendolo in mezzo alle scapole con la catana. La lama lo trafisse da parte a parte e lo fece cadere a faccia in giù nel fango.

Gli altri due ninja osservarono per un istante il mantello vuoto cadere a terra, proprio a fianco al loro compagno agonizzante. Poi afferrarono anche loro le spade per rivolgerle contro il traditore.

Quello rimase un attimo in posizione, il ginocchio piegato e la mano ancora alzata, in una posa che gli riuscì stranamente accademica. I suoi occhi erano nascosti dietro alla stoffa del cappuccio; ma non aveva bisogno di _vederli_ per poterli colpire. Con un balzo roteò aggraziato e sollevò le gambe per spingerli entrambi con due poderosi calci. Quel movimento gli fece scendere per un momento il cappuccio sulle spalle, rivelando il suo inquietante aspetto prima di celarlo di nuovo nella sua ombra. Taro sembrava un demone; e questa volta non ci furono dubbi che fosse il fuoco a farlo apparire così. Le iridi brillavano gialle nella notte, e gli occhi sparivano avvolti da lunghe ed intricate linee rosso scuro che gli attraversavano le palpebre ed il viso, scendendo per le guance come lacrime di sangue.

Sakumo aveva sentito parlare di una tecnica simile utilizzata da alcuni eremiti leggendari, in grado di utilizzare il chakra naturale per affinare le proprie tecniche. Sapeva che Taro non aveva mai ricevuto un addestramento di quel tipo, e si chiese per un attimo, incantato da quei movimenti aggraziati e precisi, se si rendesse conto di ciò che era in grado di fare, o se agisse, come sempre, solo per istinto.

Il primo ninja era ancora steso a terra ed arrancava disperato, la mano allungata per cercare di raggiungere la sua spada, a pochi passi da lui. Il sangue usciva copiosamente dalla ferita, mescolandosi al fango. Con un movimento veloce, Hoshi lo precedette ed afferrò la lama con entrambe le mani.

Nel frattempo, gli altri si alzarono prontamente e si levarono il cappuccio per rivelare altri due copri-fronte della Foglia e due pallidi volti spenti; erano una giovane donna e un uomo dai capelli chiari.

“_Capitano_! Ce ne devono essere altri due nascosti.” Urlò lei allarmata.

Il biondo si scagliò su Taro, determinato a trafiggerlo con la sua lama. Gli si avventò addosso con un affondo che mirò dritto al cuore, ma Taro lo evitò con scioltezza.

La kunoichi dalla voce gracchiante si unì alla battaglia. Anche se il ragazzo si muoveva precedendo i loro movimenti, i due nemici erano molto abili e gli stavano dando del filo da torcere.

Sakumo osservò il buio della notte intorno a loro, chiedendosi se Niji fosse ancora lì da qualche parte, pronta a difendere i suoi compagni se qualcosa fosse andato storto. Non che non si fidasse di lei, ma non potendola né vedere né percepire, il dubbio si era sempre più fatto strada in lui, l'ansia era cresciuta velocemente.

“_È indispensabile che rimangano tutti in vita. Dobbiamo solo catturarli.”_

“_Ci penseremo noi e Niji. Lasciamo le domande ed il resto a te, Capitano.”_

“_È meglio che tu e Kuma rimaniate nascosti fino a quando non li avremo neutralizzati.”_

Sakumo sbuffò al pensiero di dover rimanere ancora là, inghiottito dall'oscurità. La sua fama era così ingombrante che a volte poteva rischiare di compromettere una missione,- e lo sapeva bene- ma il pensiero di aver lasciato Hoshi in mezzo a tutti quei ninja lo faceva fremere dai piedi alla punta della spada; continuava a portare la mano dietro alla schiena per afferrare l'elsa solo per lasciarla di nuovo andare.

Quando i suoi occhi tornarono a posarsi su di lei, notò subito ci fosse qualcosa che non andava: Hoshi si stava muovendo troppo lentamente e non stava rispettando il piano. Avrebbe dovuto aver già immobilizzato il suo facile avversario- che con quella lama che lo trapassava e l'ingente perdita di sangue, non riusciva nemmeno ad alzarsi- ed essere corsa in aiuto del compagno.

Nel momento di silenzio che seguì, interrotto solo dai colpi che Taro ed i suoi oppositori si scambiavano, la pioggia iniziò a cadere dal cielo, bagnando tutti loro, il fango che li circondava ed il viso sconvolto di Hoshi. Il tremore delle sue mani si faceva evidente sulla punta della spada che stringeva ancora, che scintillava bagnata nella luce del fuoco. Le gambe le cedettero e si inginocchiò di fronte al prigioniero. Lui in risposta tossì sangue che si unì alla pioggia che scendeva per il volto della ragazza.

Sakumo rimase ad osservarla sconvolto mentre Hoshi fissava con sguardo assente il viso sfregiato di quel disgustoso ninja. _Si era bloccata_, ingoiata da quei neri occhi privi di sofferenza. Sembrava una facile preda in mezzo ad un branco di lupi affamati.

Ci volle solo qualche secondo prima che la terza shinobi notasse la sua vulnerabilità, abbandonasse lo scontro con Taro e si scagliasse contro di lei. Sakumo la vide preparare le mani ed inspirare a fondo, gonfiandosi il petto e le guance.

Il capitano non si rese nemmeno conto di essersi mosso e smaterializzato quando si trovò proprio di fronte alla sua giovane compagna con le mani già in posizione. Un istante prima che il fuoco li inondasse, premette i palmi a terra di fronte a lui con forza. L'umido terreno si eresse veloce e robusto, disperdendo la grande palla di fuoco in un'infinità di scintille che per un attimo illuminarono l'intero spiazzo.

Mentre il muro di fango si sgretolava asciugato istantaneamente nell'immenso calore, Sakumo estrasse la sua spada e lasciò che l'elettricità l'accendesse in una scarica di accecante ed argentata luce.

“Niji pensaci tu a lui.” Urlò all'invisibile compagna scagliandosi oltre il muro per affrontare la giovane kunoichi.

Quando quest'ultima lo vide, sgranò leggermente gli occhi- solo per un momento. “_Zanna Bianca!?_”

Fu sufficiente quell'istante di sgomento perché la sua lama la colpisse al braccio, facendole lasciare la spada. Con sua sorpresa però, Sakumo si rese conto che quella era solo una copia. La donna scomparve di fronte a lui lasciandolo sorpreso nell'orrore.

Si voltò di scatto, in tempo per vederla alle spalle di Hoshi, con la catana già alzata sopra la sua testa.

Il suo fedele tantō era ciò che di più prezioso aveva in battaglia, eppure non esitò un secondo prima di scagliarlo lontano per colpire la sua avversaria dritta nel petto. La vide barcollare un secondo e fremere nella luce del fuoco e nell'elettricità. Solo quando cadde a terra immobile, Sakumo poté tornare a respirare.

Con il suo tono altezzoso e pacato, la donna della Pioggia lo rimproverò, emergendo finalmente dal buio. “C'ero qui io a coprirle le spalle. Avresti dovuto rispettare il piano originale. Ci serviva viva anche quella.” Sakumo la ignorò, non smuovendo gli occhi da Hoshi, che ancora tremante fissava il ninja di fronte a lei.

Voltandosi di nuovo, nel leggero bagliore, vide chiaramente Taro in piedi di fronte allo shinobi biondo in una pozza di sangue: anche se lo aveva ridotto male, era ancora vivo.

Il ragazzo aveva quell'aspetto inquietante e respirava affannosamente. Gli fece un cenno con la testa e poi parlò, di nuovo avvolto solo dalla luce del fuoco che stava lottando per rimanere acceso sotto a quella debole pioggia. “Dov'è Hoshi? Sta bene?” Gli chiese mentre il suo volto tornava ad assomigliare a quello di un comune ragazzo.

“Sì.” Annuì e si passò la mano sui lunghi capelli umidi. Era certo fosse salva, ma in quanto a _stare bene_... beh di quello non era molto sicuro.

Girarono intorno al muro sgretolato e trovarono Niji intenta a legare il loro prigioniero con una spessa corda. Taro non sembrava averlo colpito in un punto vitale, ma un rivolo di sangue gli colorava il labbro inferiore ed il mento. Sakumo lo superò senza degnarlo di uno sguardo e recuperò la spada dal petto della ragazza. Era penetrata così a fondo che dovette aiutarsi tenendo fermo il corpo con un piede ed estrarla con entrambe le mani.

Guardò per un momento la sua lama intrisa di sangue rappreso; la rinfoderò così. Poi, si avvicinò alla sua compagna. Si era lasciata cadere sulle ginocchia e impugnava ancora la catana fra le mani tremanti; probabilmente non si era nemmeno resa conto di ciò che era accaduto intorno a lei.

“Hoshi,” Taro si accovacciò al suo fianco provando a parlarle con un tono dolce e sommesso. “_Hoshi,_ è tutto finito, calmati adesso.”

La ragazza continuò a tremare e fissare le proprie mani con occhi sbarrati. Sakumo sapeva che anche erano aperti, in quel momento stavano guardando qualcosa di lontano- qualcosa che solo lei poteva vedere. Si chinò anche lui al loro fianco e provò a sfilarle piano la lama dalle dita.

_Accidenti, era lei il medico, era lei quella che generalmente si prendeva cura di loro- di lui – in momenti simili._

Provò ad afferrarle la mano con una presa salda e strofinò un po' il pollice contro il suo palmo, proprio come lei faceva per riportarlo indietro dai suoi incubi. “Hoshi?” La chiamò guardando Taro preoccupato. Finalmente la ragazza ispirò sonoramente, come se stesse tornando a respirare dopo una lunga apnea e batté le palpebre mettendo a fuoco il mondo intorno a lei.

Aprì la bocca e buttò fuori l'aria. “Io- io... no- non posso...”

“_Shhh_ tranquilla ci siamo qui noi adesso. Vedi? Va tutto bene.” Taro le sorrise, scostandole un'infangata ciocca di capelli dal viso. La ragazza trasalì vedendo il corpo della donna senza vita al suo fianco.

Sakumo lasciò svelto a sua mano gelida per alzarsi e voltarsi verso Niji. Il ninja immobilizzato sembrava essersi stranamente arreso alla sua sorte, ed era immobile con la testa chinata e gli occhi chiusi. Lo avrebbero _spremuto_ ad ogni costo per ottenere più informazioni possibili.

La donna della Pioggia si alzò e si accostò a lui, schermando i loro volti con il ventaglio e dando le spalle ai loro compagni. Dovette alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per poter sussurrargli all'orecchio. “Quella ragazzina avrebbe potuto farci ammazzare, o peggio: far saltare il piano-”

Sakumo scosse la testa. “Non è saltato un bel niente. Ne abbiamo persa solo una.” Rispose stizzito prima di afferrare saldamente il prigioniero pallido e costringerlo a tirarsi in piedi.

Quello si sollevò con un gemito, lasciando uscire altro sangue dalla bocca socchiusa. Lo trascinò vicino al fuoco, che ormai era solo brace incandescente, e lo lasciò accasciarsi lì, le ginocchia nel fango. La pioggia cadeva ancora, ma sempre più sporadica, lasciando il suo ricordo solamente sulle divise bagnate.

Taro si caricò l'altro prigioniero sulle spalle e lo lasciò cadere a terra a fianco al suo compagno; aveva il viso così gonfio da essere diventato irriconoscibile. I capelli chiari tinti di rosso.

“Non voleva stare buono...” Disse, sentendosi rivolgere uno sguardo accusatorio dalla donna della Pioggia. Gliele aveva proprio date di santa ragione, ma era comprensibile- se l'era vista brutta in quello scontro che aveva dovuto gestire da solo.

Lei si mise due dita alla base del naso e chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo.

“Facci un po' di luce, Niji.” Le disse per distrarla da un imminente crollo emotivo. La shinobi obbedì, provvedendo subito a rendere quei pochi tizzoni ardenti luminosi come fari nella notte. Il volto del misterioso ragazzo bruno divenne finalmente ben definito in ogni suo particolare. Ogni sua cicatrice. “A questi bastardi ci penso io.”

Sakumo si sedette a terra e portò due dita alla bocca. Due brevi fischi diedero il via libera a Kuma per uscire allo scoperto. Il cane aveva con sé lo zaino con molte delle provviste che sarebbero servite ad Hoshi per curare le ferite di Taro- una volta che si fosse ripresa ovviamente. L'animale capì le sue intenzioni e si accostò placido ai suoi compagni.

Lui rilassò le spalle e si portò una mano al collo; era stanco e non aveva intenzione di perdere troppo tempo con quell'interrogatorio.

“Dicci per chi lavori, e ti lasceremo vivere.” Quello tossì un po', schizzando sangue sulla divisa già intrisa di Sakumo. Lui rimase impassibile anche mentre Niji gli si mise accanto per ascoltare.

“Prova un'altra domanda.” Gli rispose il prigioniero con tono denigratorio. L'altro ragazzo a terra gemeva contorcendosi.

Sakumo sospirò continuando a massaggiarsi il collo. Si voltò per guardare Taro, e lo vide aiutare Hoshi ad alzarsi e ripulirsi i pantaloni dal fango. Sembrava essersi ripresa, alla fine. “Vogliamo solo sapere cosa ci fate qui; chi vi ha mandati e qual è la vostra missione. Dimmi queste cose, e ce ne torniamo tutti a casa.”

Il ninja pallido alzò la testa e si passò la lingua sulle labbra rosse di sangue. Deglutì per liberarsi la bocca e provare a parlare di nuovo. Quando respirava, si udiva un fischio rauco. “Poni delle domande che non sono così semplici come credi. Mi chiedo: se te le facessi io, mi sapresti rispondere?” Le sopracciglia di Sakumo si avvicinarono, e si passò la lingua all'interno della guancia, sempre più scocciato. Il corpo della donna che aveva ucciso era ancora fumante a pochi metri di distanza da loro ed il suo odore gli riempiva le narici, infastidendolo. Si alzò la maschera sul naso.

“Capitano,” Lo chiamò Taro avvicinandosi. “Non riesco più a percepire i segnali nelle vicinanze. Devo aver usato troppo _chakra_. Vado a recuperare quei due dei quali ci siamo occupati prima. Ti lascio-” Si fermò imbarazzato quando Hoshi lo guardò perplessa. “Hoshi tu stai con lui.” Le disse prima di volatilizzarsi.

La ragazza si mise seduta al suo fianco con una lenta mossa, senza dire nulla. Il suo respiro sembrava tornato normale, ma gli occhi erano ancora persi nel vuoto. Sakumo le sorrise amaramente sotto alla stoffa, poi si voltò a guardare Niji; la sua espressione contrariata si sarebbe potuta vedere ad un miglio di distanza anche sotto a tutto quel trucco.

Tornò a scrutare il prigioniero. “Per chi lavorate?”

Avrebbe fatto quella domanda all'infinito se fosse servito a qualcosa. Lui però rimase impassibile e non rispose. Le mani gli si tesero leggermente dietro alla sua schiena facendo stridere i nodi che lo immobilizzavano.

Provò con qualcosa di diverso. “Come avete fatto ad attraversare il paese della Pioggia?” Quello era qualcosa che Sakumo si era chiesto fin dal loro incontro. Sapeva bene che nessuno avrebbe potuto oltrepassare il confine di Amegakure senza essere individuato dai suoi shinobi. La possibilità che quella squadra si fosse infiltrata di nascosto nel paese era del tutto fuori questione, così come pensare che avessero affrontato e battuto gli uomini di Hanzo.

A quella domando il ninja corvino sembrò reagire. “Con un permesso, ovvio.” Disse piano, senza guardarlo il faccia.

“Firmato da chi?” Chiese svelto. Il nervosismo era difficile da celare ora, e Sakumo non si curava nemmeno più di farlo.

Di nuovo, non arrivò nessuna risposta; solamente il silenzio della notte ed il fischio di quel respiro. La punta scintillante della spada gli sbucava di qualche centimetro dal petto e lasciava grondare il sangue nella terra di fronte a lui. Se Taro avesse sbagliato anche solo di un millimetro, non avrebbero avuto nessuno da interrogare.

Niji, forse consapevole della sua collera in rapido aumento, gli mise una mano sulla gamba e si fece un po' avanti provando a rivolgersi al prigioniero con più gentilezza. “Hanzō della Salamandra sapeva del vostro arrivo, non è vero? Perché vuole la guerra? Cosa ci guadagna lui in tutto questo?”

L'uomo pallido alzò le spalle e scosse un po' la testa, come se quella domanda non gli avesse mai nemmeno sfiorato la mente. “Non mi interessano gli affari della Pioggia. Io eseguo solo gli ordini.”

Sakumo sentì l'ira crescergli di nuovo veloce, accecarlo completamente e far muovere il suo corpo fuori dal suo controllo. Si ritrovò addosso al prigioniero, con una mano ferma sulla sua spalla e l'altra avvolta introno all'elsa della spada che lo trafiggeva. I suoi occhi lo scrutavano a fondo, ma non vide né paura né odio là dentro. Solo sue pozzi neri e vuoti. “Dimmi per chi lavori o giuro che ti ammazzo qui.”

Il ninja non tolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e scosse un po' la testa. “Se vuoi ti dico per chi lavori tu: _qualcuno_ che non sarà Hokage ancora tanto a lungo.” Sembrava che a quel ninja non importasse proprio di sprecare il poco fiato che aveva a disposizione. L'altro prigioniero, che probabilmente era solo parzialmente cosciente, fece una lugubre risata e sputò saliva rossa. Le dita di Sakumo avevano già iniziato a torcere la lama ancora un po' quando Hoshi finalmente parlò.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” La sua voce si sollevò al suo fianco come un lieve sospiro. “Parli di un colpo di stato, non è vero?” Vedendo che il prigioniero continuava a tacere, Sakumo girò leggermente la lama, causandogli un sibilo fra i denti stretti. Il ragazzo, sempre più pallido, tossì qualche volta e la kunoichi lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati mentre la bocca gli si riempiva di nuovo di sangue. Non sembrava ancora in sé, e confusa. “Sei davvero disposto a far scoppiare una guerra fra tutte e cinque le Nazioni perspodestare l'Hokage?”

Niji scivolò alle sue spalle per mettersi a fianco ad Hoshi. “Vi stupireste di scoprire cos'è disposta a fare la gente solo per un po' di potere.”

Beh, forse la sua giovane compagna poteva ancora stupirsene, _è vero_. Ma Sakumo ormai aveva capito bene come funzionavano le cose. Aveva dovuto imparare che la pace e la giustizia spesso sono solo ideali raccontati a parole- che i fatti sono un altra cosa.

“A me _non interessa il motivo_. Sono disposto a morire piuttosto chetradire colui che mi ha dato gli ordini: se è la guerra che desidera, non ci vuole molto ad accontentarlo. Di questi tempi basta appiccare due fuochi e mozzare quattro teste... ed il gioco è fatto-” La tosse lo interruppe un momento, ma subito ricominciò a parlare, “L'unico mio desiderio è portare a termine la missione. Mi chiedo però: per voi è la stessa cosa?” Deglutì ancora, ed alzò i neri occhi verso Sakumo, poi li spostò su Hoshi al suo fianco.

Con un improvviso scatto energico, si issò un po' con la schiena, raddrizzandosi nonostante la presa salda di Sakumo sulla lama. Un'azione che per il ragazzo doveva essere stata parecchio dolorosa. Il suo volto sudato per lo sforzo e tremante per il dolore era però quasi impassibile. “Io non me ne andrò come traditore: la mia missione è compiuta. Pensandoci però...i vostri copri-fronte dove sono?”

Hoshi ispirò prima di accendersi come una torcia, i pugni si strinsero di nuovo sulle sue cosce e i denti si digrignarono. Sakumo fu contento di vederla di nuovo nel suo solito temperamento, ma allo stesso tempo non poté fare a meno di notare i suoi occhi persi ed umidi.

Uno spostamento d'aria segnò l'arrivo di Taro, tornato dalla ricognizione. Il giovane si avvicinò lento a lui, appesantito dal peso che portava sulle spalle, poi lasciò cadere i corpi delle due vedette accanto a quello dalla ragazza e gli parlò a bassa voce e a denti stretti. “Capitano, abbiamo un problema.”

Con orrore, Sakumo si rese conto che sotto alle cappe nere, ognuno di loro indossava delle divise ANBU.

“Sono _morti_ tutti e due. Non hanno nessun segno sul corpo. Semplicemente hanno smesso di respirare.” Taro indossava ancora quel mantello nero e sembrava esausto; probabilmente era rimasto ferito nello scontro, ed ora che l'adrenalina se ne era andata, sentiva l'affaticamento ed il dolore. Sakumo si voltò verso Niji, che li stava ascoltando attenta. La donna annuì per confermare le sue parole.

Il prigioniero li scrutò un attimo prima di parlare con tono più basso. “Ora che ci avete uccisi tutti, che cosa resta da fare a Konoha? Fossi in te, darei una bella occhiata alla tua Pergamena Nera, '_Capitano'_. Te ne hanno data una, vero?”

“_Smettila_!” Hoshi aveva ancora gli occhi puntati sul prigioniero. “Noi tre siamo stati scelti fra tutti per compiere questa missione, e la porteremo a termine ad ogni costo. Ora tu verrai con noi a Konoha e risponderai delle tue azioni. Ed insieme a te, anche il tuo capo.”

  
Il ninja si girò per guardarla e distorse la bocca in quello che sembrò un sorriso innaturale. “Pensi di essere preziosa per il nostro albero? Non sai quanto ti sbagli: non sei altro che una piccola fogliolina ignara di tutto, che sventola nel cielo. Se arrivasse una folata di vento a staccarti prematuramente dal tuo ramo, nessuno se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno, lo sai?” Sakumo vide Hoshi sbarrare gli occhi e rimanere come incantata dalle parole di quel ninja, che sembravano avere un effetto ipnotico su di lei. Inconsciamente, torse ancora la lama, ma il prigioniero riuscì a parlare lo stesso. “Ricordati bene le mia parole ragazzina, perché ti torneranno in mente quanto sarà il momento... Voi potrete anche essere le foglie che sventolano nel sole- _ah!”_ Il respiro gli divenne sempre più veloce, come se un terribile dolore lo stesse pervadendo.

Sakumo non riusciva però a capire se fosse stata la lama a provocarglielo, e la lasciò andare.

Quello continuò però a contorcersi ed ansimare. “M-ma _noi... _noisiamo le radici che crescono nell'ombra!” La frase sembrò richiedergli tutto il fiato rimasto in corpo, perché il ragazzo dovette piegarsi sulla pancia e cadde con il volto nel fango. Sakumo lo guardò con orrore mentre in preda agli spasimi si contorceva nella terra e nel sangue. Dopo alcuni interminabili secondi, il fischio del suo respiro non si udì più.

“Che hai fatto? L'hai ammazzato?” Niji, agitata, si apprestò a girare il corpo del prigioniero, che con gli occhi ancora aperti appariva del tutto immobile. Sakumo alzò le mani lentamente.

“Non ho fatto nulla. Hoshi controlla se puoi fare qualcosa...” La ragazza si scrollò, spinse i lunghi codini dietro alle spalle e mise una mano sulla gola del ninja ferito. Poi scosse la testa lentamente.

“È morto.”

“_Cazzo!_” Taro, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena da una certa distanza imprecò ad alta voce battendo un pugno contro una roccia. Tutti, Kuma compreso, si girarono accusatori verso di lui. Il ragazzo si accigliò e si sollevò il cappuccio nero. “Ero sicuro che quel colpo non fosse letale.”

Infatti non lo era stato. Sakumo rimase in silenzio ad osservare il corpo senza vita dello shinobi e poi si girò piano verso l'altro, che immobile nel fango respirava sempre più lentamente. _Dannazione_, c'erano ancora delle cose che aveva bisogno di sapere. Ovviamente, chi lo mandava, quali erano le sue intenzioni; ma anche come facesse a sapere dell'esistenza di quella Pergamena Nera o perché mettesse in dubbio la loro lealtà al villaggio.

I copri-fronte di Konoha sulle loro teste brillavano nella luce del fuoco. Sakumo afferrò il corpo senza vita del ragazzo per il mento e e premette delicatamente per aprirgli la bocca. Non appena la luce attraversò i rossi denti, i suoi dubbi trovarono conferma.

“Come immaginavo.” Infilò un dito fra tutto quel sangue e ripulì la lingua con il pollice, rivelando delle nere macchie di un sigillo. “Questo è un segno maledetto. Impedisce al possessore di rivelare informazioni. Doveva avere anche una specie di codice suicida. È un'orrenda tortura... Non posso credere che qualcuno al villaggio ne faccia ancora uso.” Girò la testa per guardare di nuovo la kunoichi distesa a terra e fumante. “Su dei ragazzi così giovani, per di più.”

Taro ed Hoshi si avvicinarono per guardare meglio il simbolo nero. Sakumo lasciò andare la mandibola del ragazzo e si ripulì le dita sulla divisa. “Chiunque glielo abbia imposto ha qualcosa di molto importante da nascondere.”

Afferrò il ragazzo biondo per il colletto e lo sollevò per farlo inginocchiare. “Non è vero?” Gli ringhiò in faccia. “Scommetto che ne hai uno anche tu in bocca.” Lo scrollò con forza, mentre il liquido gli colava per il labbro rigonfio. I suoi occhi si spostarono sui suoi e poi scivolarono di nuovo sotto a quelle palpebre già bluastre. Avevano decisamente esagerato con loro, e non c'era speranza che quest'ultimo riuscisse a parlare in modo comprensibile.

“Hoshi, assicurati che non perda conoscenza.” Lo spinse di nuovo a terra, lasciandosi cadere di nuovo seduto.

La ragazza si spostò veloce e si mise subito all'opera, distendendolo a pancia in su e posizionando i palmi delle mani sul suo petto. Sarebbe bastato un piccolo impulso di chakra per curare le ferite peggiori, e non le avrebbe richiesto troppa fatica e dispendio di energie. Rabbrividì d'un tratto al pensiero che quel ninja spadaccino fosse ormai la loro unica possibilità di scoprire qualcosa su ciò che stava avvenendo al villaggio; era indispensabile che non morisse.

Le mani della ragazza, sporche di sangue e fango, tremavano come due foglie. “Posso usare un medicamento per queste ferite, per impedire che- per dargli un po' di tempo in più.” Disse dopo qualche istante, portando le dita alla cappa del prigioniero e slacciandola. Kuma le si avvicinò entusiasta per porgerle lo zaino.

Con dita incerte, dovette fare diversi tentativi prima di aprire la tasca per estrarre l'ampolla. Sakumo non la guardò direttamente, ma la sentì mormorare qualcosa quando la boccetta cadde e si riversò per terra. Rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato alla donna della Pioggia.

“Stai fermo, ora sentirai bruciare intensamente.”

Sentire Hoshi sussurrare le parole di routine ad uno di quei _cani_ che aveva cercato di ammazzarli fu surreale. Però, è risaputo: un bravo _Iryō-nin_ non guarda il copri-fronte di un uomo ferito e riserva le stesse cure ai suoi compagni e, se necessario, ai suoi nemici. Forse quella sera Hoshi aveva dimostrato di non essere all'altezza della tensione e le insidie di una missione come quella, ma sicuramente il suo atteggiamento di fronte alla sofferenza di quell'uomo erano prova delle sue straordinarie doti da medico.

Si alzò, irrequieto, e sentì Niji fare lo stesso ed avvicinarsi a lui. La donna gli appoggiò una mano al braccio e la premette leggermente, per esortarlo silenziosamente a seguirla. Bastò solo qualche passo per lasciarsi alle spalle il bagliore del fuoco da campo, i loro compagni e i corpi di quei ninja ormai senza vita. “Le cose si mettono male _Capitano_,” enfatizzò il titolo, che suonò quasi con disprezzo. “Entro questa sera dovrò comunicare quello che ho visto al Vento. Come pensi che reagiranno quando si scoprirà che è stata Konoha a mandare questi Ninja?” La domanda, solo sussurrata, era ovviamente retorica.

Il suono del vetro delle ampolle e dei lamenti del prigioniero fece girare entrambi per osservare le abili mani di Hoshi. “_Shhh_, ci siamo quasi. Ancora qualche istante e dovrebbe smettere di far male.” Disse al suo paziente, mentre con le dita gli distribuiva l'unguento sul viso ed il petto.

Sakumo sospirò. “Niji, ti prometto che troveremo una soluzione. Se solo riuscissimo a scoprire chi li manda- potremo porre fine a tutto questo. Abbiamo solo bisogno di un po' di tempo. La notte è appena iniziata.” Esitò un attimo prima di stringerle la spalla e darle una piccola pacca; la donna continuò a scuotere la testa.

“Anche la Pioggia è coinvolta. Non c'è speranza ormai, la guerra-”

“Che cosa sono?!”

La voce di Taro si alzò improvvisa ed allarmata.

Hoshi sollevò le mani all'improvviso, fissando il ragazzo steso a terra. “Non lo so non li avevo visti prima- non c'erano. Sembrano un sigillo.” In ninja sdraiato alle sue ginocchia le afferrò il polso con una forza improvvisamente ritrovata.

Sakumo corse per osservare cosa stesse succedendo. Fu con orrore che vide i tatuaggi scuri sul petto del ragazzo: la posizione non era casuale, e le loro forme geometriche sembravano contorcersi e muoversi, come sotto all'influsso di una potente energia pronta a sprigionarsi.

“Hoshi!” Urlò raggiungendo la sua compagna e afferrandole un braccio. “Via, allontanati!” La tirò con uno scatto, ma il ragazzo non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarla andare. I sigilli si mossero, iniziando a rilasciare qualsiasi cosa vi fosse contenuta al loro interno. Hoshi fissò l'oscurità espandersi, ed inghiottire lentamente lo shinobi, facendolo sparire in un buio irreale.

“Taro, via!” Urlò Sakumo disperato, muovendo il braccio freneticamente per attirare l'attenzione del suo compagno confuso.

Tirò ancora un po' la loro compagna. La mano del ragazzo, ormai completamente tinta di nero, era ancora avvolta introno al suo polso. Sakumo afferrò l'elsa della spada e in un veloce movimento sfoderò un fendente. La punta della lama scomparve nell'oscurità che si stava sempre più dilatando, inglobando anche la kunoichi. Prese la ragazza fra le braccia e in un balzo si allontanò il più velocemente possibile.

Quando atterrò su un'alta roccia, si voltò in tempo per vedere l'oscuro globo dilatarsi, avvolgere l'intero spiazzo roccioso e divorarlo in un sordo boato. L'onda d'urto lo fece cadere all'indietro, e la ragazza venne sbalzata contro di lui. Una pioggia di detriti volò verso di loro.

Quando il silenzio tornò a regnare, Taro apparve accanto a loro, un braccio appoggiato alla schiena di Niji. L'esplosione doveva averlo ferito, anche se solo superficialmente.

Hoshi, ancora sotto di lui, protetta dai detriti che continuando a cadere, fremette e si strappò dal polso la scura mano ancora avvolta introno al suo polso, gettandola lontano con ribrezzo.

Tutti la seguirono mentre rotolava per l'enorme cratere che aveva ingoiato il fuoco da campo e i corpi dei cinque shinobi.

Fu Hoshi ad a parlare per prima. Si alzò, scostando Sakumo, e con il poco fiato che riuscì a trovare disse solo: “Abbiamo fallito.”

Si girò verso il capitano con le lacrime che lentamente le riempirono gli occhi e scesero per le guance insieme alle ultime gocce di pioggia. “La guerra... scoppierà.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con un capitolo, questo volta bello intenso. Di cose ne accadono parecchie... Ovviamente, per capire bene cosa aspetta ai tre protagonisti mancano ancora dei tasselli fondamentali, che si chiariranno per lo più nel prossimo capitolo!


	10. La mano del padrone

“Posso parlarti un momento?” Quella voce ruppe il silenzio che aveva avvolto la torre quando gli ultimi passi lontani dei suoi compagni avevano smesso di echeggiare nel vuoto corridoio. Sakumo distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra e si voltò verso la porta alle sue spalle; Sarutobi era sulla soglia. Un po' in ritardo, si girò ed annuì per seguire il braccio che lo invitava ad entrare.

L'Hokage era solo: gli ANBU sembravano essersi volatilizzati nel nulla e la stanza ricolma di fumo era particolarmente silenziosa.

“Come ti trovi con i ragazzi? Sono all'altezza del compito?” Gli chiese mentre chiudeva la porta alle loro spalle.

Sakumo annuì sicuro, ma mantenne lo sguardo basso sul pavimento. “Non potrei chiedere di meglio.” Un leggero sorriso.

Sarutobi si spinse fino alla scrivania e vi appoggiò le mani come per sorreggere il suo stesso peso. Poi sospirò. “Sono sicuro che hai già compreso la gravità della situazione,” Iniziò senza guardarlo in faccia. “Ma ci sono altre informazioni che voglio condividere con te prima della partenza.”

Anche se stava utilizzando un tono amichevole, Sakumo rimase in silenzio ed inchinato, con lo sguardo rivolto a terra. L'Hokage sospirò di nuovo. “Non serve fare giri di parole, quindi verrò dritto al punto: è probabile che quei soldati sul confine provengano da Konoha... Credo li abbia inviati qualcuno con l'intento di incastrarmi.”

Solo allora alzò la testa per incrociare lo sguardo stanco e preoccupato del ninja. Sarutobi annuì solenne. “Sai bene che qui a al villaggio c'è chi vorrebbe vedermi deporre il cappello.” Girò intorno alla scrivania, aprì un piccolo cassetto ed estrasse un rotolo scuro, dalla carta nera e nessuna scritta incisa sopra. Sakumo deglutì nervoso quando la riconobbe: era una di quelle strisce di carta altamente confidenziali che anni prima circolavano sul confine; ogni ninja che avesse visto la guerra non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la lucida carta scura che conteneva scomode verità ed ordini spesso riprovevoli.

Lo stomaco gli si ribaltò al pensiero di cosa potesse esserci scritto sopra.

“Per questo motivo,” Continuò l'Hokage, sempre più cupo. “Terremo in considerazione la possibilità che laggiù vi stiano aspettando. Nel caso di un vostro fallimento, la pace sarebbe per sempre compromessa. _Lo capisci?_” Rigirò nella mano la scura pergamena, come se stesse valutando cosa farne. “So che non c'è nessuno al villaggio del quale mi posso fidare come di te, _Sakumo_. Dopo tutto, hai già visto una volta la guerra... e sono sicuro che farai _qualsiasi cosa_ per impedire che scoppi di nuovo.”

Si avvicinò ancora a lui e gli tese il rotolo. “Ho bisogno però che la fiducia sia reciproca.”

Sakumo guardò Sarutobi dalla testa ai piedi e si soffermò sulle dita tese verso di lui.

_Cosa mi stai chiedendo di fare questa volta?_

Le mani si mossero da sole, ed andarono automaticamente al rotolo._ “Certamente,” _rispose con tono neutro mentre lo afferrava saldamente. “Farò del mio meglio.”

La pergamena era fredda e pesante, e anche quando la infilò in tasca poté sentirla gravare su di lui come un terribile fardello.

“Le ho messo un potente sigillo-” Continuò stanco. “Nel caso finisse nelle mani sbagliate. Solamente tu puoi aprirla,” Gli appoggiò una mano alla spalla e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Ma fallo solo se non avrai nessun altra scelta.” Poi, rimase in silenzio come se avesse esaurito tutte le informazioni che aveva intenzione di rivelargli.

Il ninja annuì piano e fece per girarsi e congedarsi.

“Sakumo-” lo chiamò incerto, costringendolo ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo. L'Hokage sembrò però subito ritrattare qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto intenzione di dire. Alle sue spalle, il suo ritratto di pietra incombeva su di lui come un oscuro presagio. Abbassò la testa celando gli occhi sotto al cappello. “Il nostro villaggio è nelle tue mani.”

L'Hatake rispose solo chinando la testa e voltandosi per uscire dalla stanza.

Mentre percorreva il corridoio e la strada principale verso la scuola, sentendo ancora quegli occhi puntati su di lui come due fari alla grande finestra, Sakumo continuò a chiedersi _perché_ alle mani dei suoi due fidati compagni di squadra non fosse stato concesso di srotolare quella maledetta pergamena.

-

La notte era inoltrata, ed il silenzio aveva regnato a lungo sulla montagna.

Non erano riusciti a recuperare nulla di utile dall'esplosione: l'oscurità si era ingoiata ogni cosa, lasciando dietro sé solamente un enorme cratere ancora fumante. I corpi degli shinobi si erano letteralmente _polverizzati_.

Quale orrore aveva provato nel vedere dei giovani ninja di Konoha gettare via la propria vita come se non valesse nulla; gli erano sembrati gelide marionette senza un cuore, senza sogni e senza morale. Era questo il genere di shinobi che venivano addestrati nelle squadre ANBU? Un brivido gli percorse la pelle fredda, lasciandola fremere sotto alla divisa.

Sakumo era seduto sull'alta sporgenza di roccia sulla quale si erano sistemati; le gambe dondolavano nel vuoto sotto di loro. Nella mano stringeva ancora il copri-fronte malmesso, l'unico ostinato superstite dell'esplosione. Le sue dita passarono ossessivamente sul simbolo del villaggio mentre un vento lontano spinse via di nuovo le nuvole, lasciando che il cielo tornasse lentamente sereno e luminoso.

Hoshi era stata a lungo all'opera per curare Taro; era messo male, ed anche se cercava di nasconderle, aveva diverse ferite su tutto il corpo. Quando la kunoichi finì di armeggiare con gli unguenti, un alone di verde chakra gli si diffuse per tutto il corpo, facendolo sospirare in sollievo.

Hoshi aveva lo sguardo determinato e concentrato, la lingua in un angolo della bocca. “Sei stato davvero in gamba prima, con quei ninja.” Gli disse impacciata con i palmi appoggiati alla sua schiena.

Sakumo si infilò il copri-fronte in tasca e si girò per guardarli da oltre il fuoco. L'esplosione aveva lasciato l'aria piena di polvere, e l'enorme cratere poco più avanti sembrava un oscuro pozzo senza fondo pronto a risucchiarli.

“È stato come,” Iniziò Taro guardandosi le mani nelle quali scorreva il chakra curativo di Hoshi. “Se riuscissi a percepire tutto intorno a me: l'acqua che scorreva, gli uccelli che volavano, i miei nemici che si spostavano... ma senza bisogno di guardarli con gli occhi. Riuscivo a _sentirli_. Non so come sia potuto succedere.” Scosse un po' la testa e strinse i pugni per poi aprire di nuovo le mani. Hoshi non si mosse dalla sua posizione inginocchiata alle sue spalle, ma spostò un po' il volto per guardarlo in faccia incredula.

“Si chiama 'arte eremitica', _idiota_.” Gli strinse le spalle con le mani, facendolo lamentare a denti stretti. “Possibile che tu riesca a praticare una tecnica del genere senza rendertene nemmeno conto? È impossibile-”

Taro la guardò confuso e tornò a fissare di nuovo le sue mani. “Arte eremitica...” disse ripetendo come un bambino che stava cercando di memorizzare una lezione a memoria. “Come quella che usava il Primo Hokage?”

Hoshi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non proprio...” Sollevò il mento con quel suo fare da saputella e sorrise di nascosto. “Io ho detto che sei in gamba, non un _dio dei ninja_. Non montarti troppo la testa, adesso.”

La luce delle sue mani si spense lentamente e Taro fece roteare prima un braccio e poi l'altro afferrandosi la spalla. La sua compagna girò intorno a lui e si sedette fra le sue gambe; un'abitudine che aveva assunto sempre più spesso durante il loro viaggio. In quella posizione, in contrasto con la sagoma imponente di Taro, sembrava ancora più piccola del solito. Teneva la testa sollevata e piegata all'indietro per guardare il suo compagno, e la pelle del collo, fra lo sporco del fango, le brillava chiara. Le mani di lui le scostarono gentilmente le ciocche umide dal viso mentre le labbra gli si appoggiarono dolcemente alla fronte. Hoshi gli tirò con uno strattone il codino; un gatto stizzito da un'eccessiva dimostrazione di affetto.

“Come stai?” Glielo chiese a bassa voce, mentre lei si stringeva le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. “S_to bene._”

I suoi grandi occhi saettarono un attimo su quelli di Sakumo, prima di abbassarsi di nuovo. “È stato solo un momento di debolezza. Deve essere la stanchezza.”

Prima Niji si schiarì la voce, poi interruppe il loro dialogo parlando da dietro al ventaglio che sventolava lento. “Un _momento_ può bastare per compromettere un'intera missione.” Lo chiuse con un secco colpo e la guardò truce. “O per farti ammazzare.”

Il suono delle lame celate stridette rimbalzando fra le rocce, e Niji rimase un momento seria e contrariata, ma poi lasciò perdere e scosse la testa; Hoshi aveva lo sguardo basso, e nessuna intenzione di ribattere.

Taro continuò a passare le dita fra i capelli della ragazza mentre i suoi lineamenti si indurivano sempre più. “Cosa facciamo adesso? Voglio dire...” In cerca di una soluzione, si girò verso il suo capitano. “Per colpa di quel sigillo...Non abbiamo nulla da riferire all'Hokage. _O al Vento_. Niente di niente.”

Sakumo afferrò un lungo bastone e spinse la brace per alimentare le fiamme. Avrebbe tanto voluto potergli dare quello che gli stavano chiedendo; dopo una lunga marcia e uno scontro difficile, i suoi compagni volevano solo sapere cosa li avrebbe aspettati il giorno seguente. Si chiese se non avessero davvero compreso la situazione, o stessero volontariamente negando l'evidenza. Non trovò il cuore per parlare e dire come stavano davvero le cose.

Per fortuna, Niji ci pensò per lui.

“Questa mattina, miei ingenui compagni, non appena i falchi giungeranno alla Sabbia, scoppierà la Terza Grande Guerra Ninja.” Nel suo tono c'era un profondo dolore, ma anche una vena di rabbia. “Non importa chi sia stato a mandarli- avete sentito tutti le loro parole. Quei _cani_ di stasera sono stati inviati da Konoha.” Chiuse gli occhi, mostrando le palpebre sgargianti. “L'Hokage deve prendersi le sue responsabilità; ed il Vento non accetterà certamente solo le sue _scuse_.”

Hoshi strinse più forte le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. Stava ancora tremando. “Abbiamo...” Iniziò con un sussurro debole, che si udì appena. “Abbiamo fallito, non è vero? Non abbiamo nemmeno il nome di un responsabile. Non possiamo far altro che stare a guardare mentre il piano di quei folli si compie...”

Sakumo non ribatté. Passò le dita nella tasca della divisa, assicurandosi che la scura pergamena che da settimane teneva segretamente con sé fosse ancora al suo posto. Magari, là dentro vi era una soluzione. Forse, l'ordine scritto da Sarutobi avrebbe risolto tutto. Sarebbe bastato srotolarla e leggerla, _ma..._

Hoshi sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per non far scendere le lacrime. “Maledizione!” Sbraitò a denti stretti. “Forse se... se io non mi fossi bloccata...” I pugni le si strinsero nei pantaloni con forza quando parlò. “Forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente!” Il tremore nelle sue dita era ancora ben evidente ed il viso pallido, come quello di un fantasma; gli occhi contornati da neri aloni scuri. Era quasi irriconoscibile.

  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo.” Sakumo parlò all'improvviso, un po' più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto. Quelle erano le prime parole che aveva pronunciato nell'ultima ora, ed attirarono inevitabilmente tutti gli occhi sconcertati su di lui.

Abbassò la testa e incrociò le braccia. “Se avessi saputo che non stai bene e non riesci a combattere, non ti avrei mandata là in mezzo. Se ti fosse successo qualcosa, non me lo sarei mai perdonato.”

Hoshi aggrottò le sopracciglia, incredula. “Io _sto bene_.” Ripeté. “Ok- avrei dovuto parlarvene forse, ma comunque è stata una mia decisione, quella di fare da esca.”

Taro scosse la testa alle sue spalle, contrariato. “No Hoshi: ha ragione- non stai bene. Ti sei bloccata di nuovo. Se non riesci ad essere lucida di fronte ad un nemico ci metterai tutti nei guai prima o poi.”

La ragazza reagì girandosi in fretta e rivolgendogli un'occhiata sconcertata. Sakumo si piegò in avanti, gonfiando il petto in una profonda inspirazione. “Taro-” Iniziò cercando di celare la rabbia nella voce- ma probabilmente fallì, perché il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi terrorizzato.

Prese un bel respiro prima di continuare. “Era già successo prima?”

Lui si scambiò uno sguardo con Hoshi, che digrignò i denti adirata. “Forse...Non so...” Rispose svagando e toccandosi distrattamente un orecchio. “Una volta o due.” Si scostò i capelli dalle spalle in un gesto di finta nonchalance.

Sakumo fece un'altra lunga ispirazione ed affondò il viso nelle mani. Le lasciò scivolare ed espirò lentamente. “Va bene.” Disse cercando di mantenere i nervi saldi. “La cosa importante è che non ti sia accaduto nulla. Ne riparleremo quando saremo tornati al villaggio.”

Guardò la compagna, che arrabbiata continuava a scrutare Taro accusatoria. L'altro alzò le spalle.

Quei due gli avevano nascosto qualcosa di troppo cruciale rischiando di compromettere la loro missione. “Hoshi, da questo momento evita il più possibile di entrare in azione; almeno fino a quando non ti sarai ripresa completamente.”

“Io mi sono già ripresa! Non voglio che mi trattiate come se fossi un peso per la squadra.” Come al solito, si stava indispettendo eccessivamente. Si alzò in piedi di scatto e Taro fece lo stesso- per metterle una mano sulla spalla, forse per trattenerla.

Sakumo invece rimase seduto. “Non è quello che ho detto.” La guardò dal basso con i suoi occhi stanchi, scrutandola dalla testa ai piedi. Era così piccola e ingenua, tremante sotto a una divisa che stava diventando troppo grande per lei. Sembrava potesse bastare una folata di brezza notturna per portarsela via per sempre.

Lentamente si alzò anche lui e si avvicinò alla ragazza allungando una mano. Avrebbe voluto sfiorarle il viso, ma la lasciò solo cadere sulla magra spalla. Taro si ritrasse.

“Lo so che sai cavartela là fuori, ma non voglio che ti succeda nulla, lo capisci?” La strinse fra le dita, scuotendola impercettibilmente. “Esitare di fronte ad un nemico spietato come quello, è un sintomo di debolezza. E la debolezza, in guerra ti fa ammazzare.”

La sua compagna lo fissò con uno sguardo vuoto; i grandi occhi verdi non gli erano mai sembrati così cupi. Per un momento, credette stesse per mettersi a piangere.

“_Bah..._” Un sospiro secco di Taro si alzò indeciso, costringendo Sakumo a distogliere un attimo l'attenzione da Hoshi. Quando si trovò due occhi rapaci e neri puntati addosso, comprese che quel suono era stato un rimprovero rivolto a lui.

Il ragazzo scosse i neri capelli lucidi. “Senti da che pulpito...” I suoi lineamenti si indurirono all'improvviso. “Sei stato tu a non rispettare il piano originale, _o sbaglio_?” Si mise a fianco ad Hoshi, e Sakumo si chiese per un attimo cosa diavolo avesse fatto di così sbagliato per ritrovarsi all'improvviso di fronte a due compagni contrariati. Provò a guardare Niji in cerca di supporto, ma quella restò impassibile, fingendo di essere troppo impegnata a levare un immaginario pilucco da quel suo ridicolo abito.

Taro si spostò ancora, la luce del fuoco lo colpiva dal basso, facendolo apparire più inquietante del solito. “Mi sembra chiaro,” Continuò guardando prima uno poi l'altro. “Che Hoshi non è l'unica ad avere una debolezza.”

Sakumo rimase fermo- il braccio ancora teso verso la ragazza -e spostò pigramente la testa per guardare meglio il suo compagno. Per un momento si udì solo il lento sventolare del ventaglio di Niji, che si godeva la scena da dietro la carta variopinta.

“Che cosa stai dicendo? Che avrei dovuto lasciare che quella l'ammazzasse?”

Taro scosse la testa e sorrise sarcastico. Gli si avvicinò fino a quando il volto non fu a pochi centimetri dal suo. “Sto dicendo... che se tu non le avessi sempre parato il _culo_, adesso saprebbe cavarsela da sola.”

Quelle parole lo colpirono così forte da farlo fremere. Guardò di nuovo Hoshi, ma in lei scorse solo confusione.

“Io sono il vostro _Capitano_,” provò a usare un tono più pacato e lento. “Avreste dovuto dirmelo- _Hoshi_, io voglio solo aiutarti...”

Lei sembrò pensarci un po'; poi aggrottò le sopracciglia e si scosse con uno scatto per levarsi la sua mano di dosso. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Io non ho bisogno di essere aiutata da _nessuno_.” Iniziò con un tono che non le aveva mai sentito usare prima; era gelida come il ghiaccio. “Me la so cavare da sola. Dovreste mettervi in testa tutti e due che io non sono... _debole_,” guardò Taro un istante prima di tornare con gli occhi puntati su Sakumo. “Devi capire che non sono come _lei_.” Si girò di spalle per allontanarsi dai suoi compagni. “Io sono un ninja.” Concluse senza nemmeno guardarli in faccia.  


Sakumo fece un passo indietro, poi si voltò di scatto. Kuma sollevò un po' la testa dalle zampe, come per assicurarsi che il suo padrone stesse bene. “Vado a controllare che sia tutto a posto nei paraggi. Voi restate qui e riposatevi. È stata una lunga giornata per tutti.”

Non li guardò nemmeno, prima di saltare su una roccia ed allontanarsi veloce, lasciandosi la luce del falò alle spalle. Le voci dei suoi compagni che continuavano ad alzarsi si udivano anche a quella distanza. Continuò a spostarsi fino a quando intorno a lui non vi fu solo un meraviglioso silenzio.

La tensione della discussione di poco prima lo turbava ancora, annebbiandogli i sensi e confondendogli le emozioni. Era davvero stato un così pessimo capitano per Hoshi? Probabilmente _sì_.

_'Anche tu pensi che abbia deciso di mollare perché sono una debole, non è vero? Ormai lo pensano tutti al villaggio... Ma io... Io vorrei solo che nostro figlio-'_

_'Non sono debole. Io non sono come lei.”_

Scosse la testa per provare a liberarsi la mente dal ricordo di Naoki: non era il momento di distrarsi.

_Ed ecco_ perché era sempre stato restio a parlare del suo passato ai compagni. Condividere informazioni personali con chi ti starà vicino in momenti di grande tensione significa dargli la possibilità di _mirare bene _prima di colpire. Ed Hoshi, _beh_... lei era famosa per avere una mira infallibile.

Con qualche altro balzo, raggiunse un'alta roccia dalla quale, nella pallida luce della luna, si riusciva ancora ad intravedere l'ormai distrutto villaggio di _Sagan_. Si fermò su quel picco ad osservare il cielo stellato e le nuvole basse ancora avvolte dal fumo. Mentre pensava alle parole che Hoshi e Taro gli avevano rivolto – le prime così dure e acide da quando li aveva conosciuti – estrasse di nuovo il copri-fronte della Foglia che teneva nella tasca. Il metallo era ancora caldo ed annerito, ma il simbolo era tornato chiaro e lucido là dove aveva passato il pollice tutta sera.

Si lasciò cadere seduto sull'umida terra e sospirò. Aveva trascorso ormai diverse notti insonni fissando quel rotolo che adesso era nascosto nella sua divisa; lo aveva scrutato a lungo, aveva fatto passare la pergamena da una mano all'altra e si era interrogato sul suo contenuto.

Nessuno scenario tra quelli che si era immaginato alla sua apertura era stato lieto.

_E non era paranoia._ Non era la prima volta che vedeva uno di quei rotoli: sul fronte, nella Seconda Guerra Ninja, gli ufficiali di alto grado ne ricevevano spesso da Konoha, e quando accadeva, tutti sapevano che non avrebbero portato nulla di buono. Sakumo non avrebbe mai dimenticatola missione per la quale era partito insieme a più di un centinaio di ninja, - molti dei quali erano suoi amici; ricordava bene quando aveva levato il copri-fronte ad uno dei tanti Jōnin che non avevano superato la notte. Disteso a faccia in su nella sabbia, sotto alla pioggia del mattino, teneva ancora stretto fra le mani un pezzo di carta scura con parole fin troppo chiare nell'inchiostro sciolto.

Sakumo aveva letto gli ordini, aveva visto il timbro dell'Hokage, e subito dopo- aveva desiderato di non averlo fatto.

Come era possibile che all'Hokage importasse più della vittoria che delle loro vite?

Come era possibile chiedere loro di _'Continuare ad avanzare fino all'ultimo uomo' _solo per ottenere qualche informazione in più sul nemico?

In quei giorni, aveva davvero creduto che sarebbe stato lui _l'ultimo uomo_ a perdere la vita in quel deserto. Si era sollevato, pensando che morire là sarebbe stato comunque meglio che dover convivere con il ricordo di quelle notti buie. Delle cose che aveva fatto. Dei bambini. Ciò che allora non sapeva però, era che la guerra non lo avrebbe sconfitto quella volta - o forse, sarebbe stata così sadica da scegliere di risparmiarlo.

Ora che ne aveva una pergamena identica fra le mani, non sapeva cosa fare. Se si fosse pentito di averla letta? Avrebbe dovuto convivere un'altra volta con i terribili segreti nascosti da quel luogo che si ostinava ancora a chiamare _casa_?

Il villaggio era da tempo lontano dal suo cuore, ma in quel momento non gli era mai sembrato così distante. _Forse_, quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima missione. Forse alla fine, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva chiesto di fare, l'Hokage si sarebbe preso anche la sua vita.

_Ma sarebbe stato davvero così male?_

Chiuse gli occhi e provò a ripensare alle buie vie tranquille, le luci dei lampioni che a quell'ora probabilmente illuminavano ancora le strade, le facce dure nella pietra che lo seguirlo sempre con lo sguardo; per controllarlo, scrutarlo, giudicarlo- La verità era che, se fosse stato per lui, se ne sarebbe andato via molto tempo fa.

E allora perché si sentiva così? Perché teneva stretto quel copri-fronte sperando che potesse farlo sentire anche solo un po' più vicino a casa?

“_Quanto starai via, papà?”_

“_Non lo so...”_

“_Mmm...”_

“_Devi esercitarti mentre non ci sono, promesso?”_

“_Quando tornerai avrò imparato la Tecnica dell'Evocazione.”_

“_Ehi, non ti sembra di correre un po' troppo? Non vorrai superare il tuo papà!”_

“_No, impossibile!”_

Osservò il cielo, che in continuo movimento mostrava solo a tratti le stelle. E come dal nulla, si ritrovò a sorridere. Quel bambino aveva sempre avuto la capacità di rimettere tutti i suoi pensieri al posto giusto, di rasserenare anche le notti più buie e difficili. Sì, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, per permettergli di crescere allegro e spensierato.

Le mani si mossero da sole. Con un gesto automatico e solenne, estrasse il rotolo dalla tasca. Si accovacciò sulla fredda roccia e lo appoggiò ai suoi piedi, poi si guardò un po' intorno per assicurarsi di essere solo. Sarutobi era stato molto chiaro, ed era evidente ormai che nella pergamena vi fosse la loro ultima possibilità di tenere fede alla missione.

Sconsolato, Sakumo premette un palmo sul tappo, che si aprì con un piccolo bagliore.

Come previsto, non accadde nulla. La pergamena non si distrusse, nessun sigillo segreto si attivò; di fronte, si trovò solamente delle piccole parole nere impresse sulla carta.

L'Hokage si fidava davvero molto di lui. Ma la cosa non lo tranquillizzò per niente.

Fece una profonda ispirazione e spinse delicatamente la carta per srotolarla di fronte a sé.

I suoi occhi stanchi seguirono le poche parole. Una volta, poi un'altra.

_No..._

Il cuore gli balzò in gola, le mani tremarono. La vista sembrò offuscarsi.

Si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia e poi in avanti sulle mani mentre continuò a leggere, sperando che per magia quelle parole potessero cambiare e raccontare una storia differente- una più bella da narrare a Kakashi al suo ritorno. Quelli però erano gli ordini che l'Hokage in persona gli aveva impartito, e non avrebbero mai potuto trasformarsi in nient'altro.

_Non può andare così..._

Sakumo strinse i denti in quello che sembrò un vero e proprio ringhio, poi strinse la carta fra le mani. Il respiro divenne tremante, come se l'aria di quella montagna non fosse sufficiente per riempirgli i polmoni.

_Non può essere vero..._

Quando aprì gli occhi, la rabbia lo travolse, offuscando il dolore. Le mani strinsero ancora un po' la pergamena per torcerla. Una scintilla blu gli illuminò i polpastrelli delle dita, e la spessa e scura carta si accese in una vivida fiamma che lentamente la consumò. Vedere l'inchiostro sparire e le parole contorcersi fu ipnotico.

Un secondo prima che il fumo gli inondasse le narici però, Sakumo sentì un noto odore, che non identificò subito, ma percepì chiaro nell'aria immobile. Era Niji.

Si portò una mano al volto per asciugarsi, un istante prima di sentire la sua irritante voce- così vicina da sembrare dentro la sua testa.

“Se mi avessero detto che avrei visto _Zanna Bianca_ piagnucolare a quattro zampe, non ci avrei _mai_ creduto.”

Sakumo si girò veloce verso la fonte del suono, giusto in tempo per vedere la donna della Pioggia comparire a pochi centimetri da lui. Il suo volto variopinto, nella luce delle stelle, sembrava solo grigio. La kunoichi, accovacciata al suo fianco, abbassò le lunghe ciglia e guardò la fiammella estinguersi. “Com'era? Ah sì. '_Regola numero 25: uno shinobi non deve mai mostrare le sue lacrime.'_” Afferrò l'involucro rigido e lo osservò incuriosita, chiudendo un occhio per scrutare al suo interno. “Spero che tu abbia letto bene i tuoi ordini, prima di bruciarla.”

Quando si mise seduta a terra composta, come avrebbe fatto di fronte ad una tavola imbandita, non riuscì a risparmiargli un'altra occhiata divertita. Sakumo la seguì con lo sguardo, alzandosi con la schiena e sedendosi sui talloni. Nella gola sentiva ancora una morsa che gli impediva di parlare.

Quando lei piegò le sopracciglia addolorata, lo fece sentire un bambino spaesato. “Quindi... Anche la Terra del Fuoco ha i suoi scheletri nell'armadio.”

I resti della pergamena smisero di ardere e qualche piccolo frammento di cenere si sollevò nel vento, volteggiando prima di svanire nel buio. Niji continuò il suo monologo.

“Era prevedibile che andasse a finire così: a questo punto non conta più chi sia il responsabile, l'importante è che ci sia qualcuno da incolpare.”

Sakumo sbarrò gli occhi. Da quanto tempo era lì ad osservarlo? Aveva letto quello che c'era scritto nella pergamena?

“Avanti,” Gli disse lei con un tono rassegnato. “Non serve leggerlo per capirlo. Mi basta guardarti in faccia.” In quel momento doveva avere davvero un aspetto miserabile.

“Farai ritorno solo tu a Konoha, vero?”

La guardò, ma non ebbe la forza di negare. Ispirò a fondo per cercare di tornare a darsi un contegno e si schiarì la voce, domandandosi quando sarebbe tornato ad essere in grado di proferire parola.

“Come immaginavo. Certo che...” Continuò Niji imperterrita, con una buona dose di insensibilità. “Pensare a quei due _pivelli_ come ai ninja che hanno ucciso quella povera gente non è molto credibile.” Rise con le labbra serrate, ma si schermò il viso con il ventaglio. “A questo punto però, se servirà a mantenere la pace, non credo che qualcuno si farà domande.”

Alzò le spalle in una mossa che infastidii parecchio Sakumo. “Se il consiglio è arrivato a tanto, gli shinobi di stasera devono essere stati mandati da qualcuno di importante a Konoha- qualcuno che si sa coprire bene le spalle.” Era impossibile decifrare la sua espressione: sembrava sia dispiaciuta che profondamente appagata. “Devo dire però che ho sottovalutato quel genio di Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ha pensato davvero a tutto ed ha trovato una soluzione più che-”

“Adesso taci.” Le disse con un ringhio. I pugni gli si strinsero così forte da affondare le smussate unghie nella carne, attirando l'attenzione della donna, che lo guardò sorpresa.

“Stai zitta adesso. Ho bisogno di pensare.”

Sakumo provò a trattenere quella rabbia che per tutta la sera aveva cercato di esplodere. Alzò lentamente una mano e se la appoggiò alla fronte. Rimase così qualche secondo, e sentì il ventaglio di Niji fermarsi, in attesa. Poté udirla deglutire nel silenzio della notte. Dopo qualche secondo, fece ruotare leggermente il palmo per guardarla con un occhio solo.

“Cosa dovremmo fare ora?” Le chiese ostentando una calma che aveva ormai perso da tempo.

Niji lo fissò sospettosa. “A giudicare dalla tua reazione, c'è solo una cosa da fare.” Abbassò la testa, nascondendola ancor di più dietro al ventaglio. “E cerca di mantenere la calma, perché sembra che io sia la tua unica alleata qui ormai.”

Si sistemò sulle gambe e guardò il cielo. Qualcosa, nel suo sguardo lo riportò indietro a qualche ora prima; alla storia che aveva raccontato loro con la stessa espressione sognante. “Mi dispiace per quei due mocciosi, davvero. In fondo, sono in gamba tutti e due.” Forse era sincera, ma l'impassibilità celata dentro quegli occhi la tradì.

“Ma sai- proprio per questo, credo che capiranno. In fin dei conti, la nostra missione è sempre stata la stessa; saranno loro ad impedire che scoppi questa guerra. Diventeranno due eroi.”

Sakumo distolse lo sguardo, cercando con gli occhi il bagliore del loro fuoco da campo. Voleva solo tornare indietro da loro. “Dobbiamo decidere come agire adesso... Il tempo stringe.” Concluse la gelida donna.

“Due eroi...” Ripeté con un sussurro, come se non avesse prestato attenzione alle sue ultime parole. Niji annuì lenta, continuando ad agitare il ventaglio: in una notte fredda come quella, lo sventolio della carta era una pessima scusa per tenere l'arma in mano. Benché cercasse di non darlo a vedere, Niji era visibilmente turbata, all'erta.

Si irrigidì ancor di più quando notò che il ninja la stava fissando, e provò ad addolcire il tono. “Sai anche tu che _due_ vite non sono nulla comparate a quelle di tutti coloro che morirebbero in un conflitto. È la cosa giusta da fare.”

Non era una domanda, ma nelle orecchie di Sakumo suonò come tale. _Quanto vale una vita?_

“Forse per te non sono _nulla_.” Disse stringendo di nuovo i pugni con forza. Alzò prima una gamba, inginocchiandosi, e poi si issò sulla seconda. La mano gli andò automaticamente al codino, che scivolò umido fra le sue dita. “Ma hanno scelto l'uomo sbagliato per questa missione.”

Niji sospirò un po' stizzita, ma i suoi occhi celavano una profonda comprensione. Annuì ed abbassò la testa prima di strofinarsi una mano sul tessuto dello _yukata_. “Io ti capisco, sono i tuoi compagni... e quella bambina significa davvero molto per te.” Lenta e composta si alzò, ma dovette comunque alzare il mento per poterlo guardare in faccia.

“Per questo devi ringraziare che ci sia qui io ad aiutarti.”

A quelle parole, Sakumo dilatò le narici ed inspirò con forza. Le sue parole non potevano essere interpretate male, perché anche se erano state volutamente discrete, celavano una volontà che nelle sue iridi gialle si mostrava senza indugio. Era chiaro ormai che la donna sognatrice che li aveva intrattenuti con la sua storia intorno al fuoco aveva lasciato il posto ad una spietata assassina.

Sakumo sentì i peli del collo e poi quelli delle braccia tendersi nell'energia statica, proprio come accadeva quando si preparava ad usare la sua lama. Un respiro dopo, balzò verso di lei, facendola cadere a terra con un sonoro colpo. Sarebbe stato impossibile anticipare quel suo scatto, perché era sorto così improvvisamente da aver colto alla sprovvista persino lui stesso. Usò una mano per chiuderle il ventaglio e tenerlo saldo vicino al suo petto mentre con l'altra le strinse la base del collo, lasciando passare appena un filo d'aria. Vide le sue pupille stringersi un istante. I biondi capelli mischiarsi al fango.

“Adesso ascolta bene quello che ti sto per dire. Perché non lo ripeterò più. _Hai capito?_” Sbraitò in un ringhio così ferale che quasi non riconobbe la sua stessa voce. Niji annuì freneticamente cercando di respirare ed avvolse la piccola mano al suo braccio per provare ad alleviare la pressione; lui premette le ginocchia per impedire che scalciasse. “Loro non devono assolutamente saperlo- non devono sapere nulla di questa storia. E se aprirai la bocca e dirai anche solo una parola-” Era così vicino ora che poteva vedere i colori del suo viso cambiare velocemente, come avrebbe fatto un animale spaventato nel tentativo di scampare dal suo predatore. “Dovrai vedertela con me.”

Allentò un po' la presa, senza però togliere le dita dal collo. Non appena l'aria le tornò, la donna annaspò e provò a parlare. Non aveva intenzione di opporsi a lui, ma forse non ne aveva nemmeno la possibilità. “F-forse dovresti pensarci un po' su, Zanna Bi-_ah-_nca?”

Sakumo la strinse ancora un po', sollevandole leggermente le spalle e spingendola di nuovo a terra con un poderoso colpo. Le lunghe unghie di lei gli affondarono nella pelle, ma non sentì nessun dolore con tutta quell'adrenalina in corpo.

“Ti sembro uno che non ha le idee chiare?” Le chiese mentre una goccia- forse sudore, o forse una lacrima -gli colò dal naso e si infranse sulla mano che stringeva quell'esile collo.

Rimase ancora un attimo su di lei, fissandola dritta negli occhi. Quella donna era così piccola che spariva sotto al suo peso. Il vapore che gli usciva dalla bocca le avvolgeva il viso. Sentì la sua forza prevalere, il desiderio di stringere e liberarsi da quel tormento- avrebbe potuto ucciderla senza problemi.

Lentamente però, Sakumo tornò in sé e la lasciò andare, alzandosi in piedi. Lei, ancora in preda al panico, scivolò indietro di qualche metro, fino a quando la schiena non sbatté contro la roccia alle sue spalle.

Gli occhi di Niji continuavano a fissare il suo ventaglio, che Sakumo stringeva ancora saldo: era la sua unica arma, e la bramava più di ogni altra cosa. Provò a parlare, ma non riuscì. Si schiarì la gola e la massaggiò con due dita prima di provare di nuovo. “Di persone come te ne ho viste tante nella mia vita. Si credono _nobili_,” Le usciva solamente un basso sibilo interrotto da qualche colpo di tosse. “Ma in realtà non sono altro che egoiste. È sempre a causa loro che le guerre scoppiano, che tante persone muoiono e soffrono inutilmente. Finché agiranno per i loro interessi, la pace non potrà mai esistere!” Cercò di tirarsi in piedi, ma quando vide Sakumo avanzare ed incombere di nuovo su di lei, si immobilizzò. Sparì completamente, inghiottita dalla sua imponente ombra.

Anche se era in vantaggio, Niji restava un ninja pericoloso, e Sakumo non abbassò un secondo la guardia.

Si chinò piegando le ginocchia per mettersi alla sua altezza. “Niji, tu dici di avere un sogno nobile- un mondo dove la guerra non _esiste_.” Fece una breve risata scuotendo la testa. “Anche io ci ho creduto un tempo. I miei compagni ci hanno creduto; mia moglie non desiderava altro. Ma la sai una cosa?” Le spinse il ventaglio contro al petto per restituirglielo e lei lo afferrò subito come se non avesse aspettato altro negli ultimi minuti. Sakumo non lo lasciò però andare e lo premette con vigore contro la sua mano. “È vero ciò che hai detto - un solo uomo _non_ può fare la differenza, perché questo mondo prima o poi lo cambierà. Ha cambiato anche me.”

Poteva vedere il terrore scuotere le pupille dilatate della donna, sapeva che il suo aspetto in quel momento doveva essere davvero terrificante. “Ma c'è almeno una cosa che posso fare: non lascerò morire i miei compagni.”

Lasciò andare le stecche di ferro e si alzò, girandole le spalle; sapeva che quella donna non aveva l'ordine di ucciderlo e non rischiava nulla in sua presenza. La sentì alzarsi e ripulirsi un po', poi sospirare. “Spero davvero che tu sia convinto di quello che stai facendo. Perché, _se_ hai ancora una coscienza, dovrai conviverci per il resto dei tuoi giorni.”

Sakumo si fermò. La brezza soffiava leggera, trasportando il piacevole odore della pioggia che cadeva lontana. Chiuse gli occhi un momento e permise a quella fredda aria di colpirlo in viso. “La mia coscienza...” Disse ironico; la poteva sentire chiaramente gravargli nel petto. “Porta già un peso così grande che riuscirò a liberarmene solo nella tomba- se sarò fortunato.”

Iniziò a camminare per tornare all'accampamento. “Non posso permetterti di lasciarli andare, Zanna Bianca. Sono i tuoi ordini. Non sai che fine fanno i cani che mordono la mano del loro padrone?” Niji sbraitò, sempre più adirata ed ostile, avanzando verso di lui.

Sakumo si girò appena. La luce era poca, ma la donna risplendeva come una flebile stella in quell'oscurità. Le rivolse uno sguardo truce. “Se proverai a toccarli anche solo con un dito...” Lo schiocco di una scintilla gli illuminò la mano, risalendogli per il braccio. Niji si arrestò e trasalì.

“Ti ucciderò.”


	11. Il branco viene prima di tutto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo è stato una sfida per vari motivi. Possiamo considerarlo una sorta di intermezzo prima degli eventi finali. Ho cercato di dare un po' di spazio a Taro, ma a lui ed Hoshi saranno dedicati due capitoli in arrivo! Come sempre, grazie per leggermi ed essere arrivati fino a qui ^__^

In quella fredda notte, era rimasta lì a lungo, a guardare _Sagan_ bruciare lentamente. Le fiamme stavano continuando a consumare le poche case ancora in piedi e presto avrebbero cancellato per sempre le ultime tracce del suo passato; il fumo che si sollevava nel buio la raggiungeva fin lassù, trasportando l'odore ormai tristemente noto del legno e della carne bruciata.

I fuochi della guerra non le avevano portato via solo la casa ed i genitori tanto tempo fa; le loro fiamme avevano continuato a bruciare, consumando ogni cosa nella sua vita; i luoghi dove si era fermata, le persone che aveva conosciuto; avevano estinto persino l'animo dell'uomo che aveva amato. Fra tutta la cenere del suo passato, provava – ce la metteva tutta - a rimanere in piedi, ma sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che le fiamme raggiungessero anche lei...

_Povero mio villaggio sfortunato, _pensò rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata all'aranciato bagliore che avvolgeva la valle_, ho passato tutta la vita a vederti bruciare. Riusciremo mai a trovare un po' di pace?_

Nel silenzio, si schiarì la voce e trovò finalmente la forza per girarsi di spalle. La gola le faceva _male_ e poteva ancora sentire intorno al collo la presa mortale che poco prima l'aveva quasi soffocata. L'aria, umida e pesante, era rimasta carica di energia statica.

Se l'era davvero vista brutta; _peggio_ di quanto non si aspettasse.

Si sistemò il vestito sporco e spostò un'infangata ciocca di capelli che era riuscita a liberarsi dall'acconciatura per ricaderle sulla fronte. Poi balzò nel buio.

Mentre si spostava da una roccia all'altra- nella completa oscurità, ma con l'immagine di quel canyon ben vivida nella memoria – nella mente di Niji tornò l'orrenda ed indesiderata immagine di di Zanna Bianca; il suo sguardo feroce, le sue parole dure. Era quel genere di uomo capace di crearsi facilmente una reputazione- uno in grado in pochi istanti di imprimersi per sempre nella memoria di chi lo incontrava. Niji non era più una ragazzina, e non si reputava certo una donna facilmente impressionabile; ma l'incontro di quella sera l'aveva scossa fino alle fondamenta. Ricordava di aver già visto prima di allora uno sguardo così truce, di aver sentito una forza così sovrumana. Come Hanzō, _Sakumo Hatake_ era uno shinobi nobile, un uomo brillante e talentuoso; ma anche uno da temere.

Come si dice: n_on esiste genio che non abbia una buona dose di follia._

“_Comandante!_”

Non appena si palesò nell'accampamento, gli stanchi uomini che avevano atteso a lungo il suo ritorno si alzarono in piedi di scatto. Vide chiaramente i loro occhi scrutarla; passare dalle macchie di fango dei suoi vestiti ai lividi che le avevano colorato il collo.

“È come immaginavo...” Iniziò mantenendo la parvenza di compostezza che la caratterizzava anche nei momenti peggiori. “Non possiamo più contare su di _lui_.” La frase suscitò una generale reazione concitata. Sussurri preoccupati e imprecazioni si alzarono nel buio.

_Accidenti_ a Konoha... Erano sempre i suoi illusi e ingenui shinobi a causare un sacco di problemi. Per quale motivo quei tre credevano di essere stati mandati fino al confine? Cosa pensavano di poter risolvere a tutti quei chilometri da casa con una guerra pronta a scoppiare davanti ai loro occhi?

“Niji.” Un ufficiale la chiamò per nome, e lei si nascose con naturalezza dietro al ventaglio aperto per non mostrargli la sua indignazione.

“È appena arrivato un falco.” La informò quello tornando subito a sedersi davanti al fuoco. L'animale, affaticato ed ansimante, riposava su un trespolo nell'ombra.

Niji si avvicinò all'uccello lentamente. Con le ali semi aperte per l'affaticamento e il becco socchiuso ansimava nella notte. “Povera creatura,” Disse fra sé e sé passando delicatamente un dito nelle morbide piume del collo. “Hai dovuto continuare a volare anche dopo il tramonto...” Delicatamente, sganciò il pesante involucro che il fedele messaggero aveva tanto scrupolosamente trasportato. Quando la Pergamena Nera fu fra le sue mani, la srotolò veloce e la lesse tutta d'un fiato.

Veniva dal Villaggio della Sabbia, ma prima di arrivare da loro era passata per Konoha. Un sorriso le illuminò il volto.

Gli uomini intorno a lei, tornati a sedersi sconsolati intorno al fuoco, sembrarono incuriositi da quella reazione, e decise magnanimamente di accontentarli, allungando la carta e lasciando che tutti loro potessero leggere attentamente il contenuto. “Inizio a pensare che Sarutobi sia davvero al di sopra delle mie aspettative.”

Quando lessero il messaggio- il simbolo di Konoha e la firma dell'Hokage riflessi nei loro occhi esausti – si abbandonarono tutti ad una sincera risata. Niji rimase seria. “Impedire che scoppi la guerra. Li uccideremo entro il sorgere del sole.”

“E cosa facciamo con _Zanna Bianca_?” Una giovane kunoichi la interruppe con voce decisa, ma tremante.

“Ha preso la sua decisione ormai, e poi avete letto, no?” “Compieremo la missione con _ad ogni costo_. Se si metterà in Le labbra si incurvarono in un ghigno appena visibile nella poca luce. mezzo... Faremo fuori anche lui.”

\- - -

Abbassare la guardia sarebbe potuto essere fatale: si trovavano ufficialmente in territorio nemico, ed il loro unico aggancio- _beh_... dopo l'ultimo incontro con Niji, per Sakumo era chiaro fosse impossibile ormai anche solo considerarla tale.

Quando era tornato al campo, ancora scosso e tremante, aveva trovato i suoi due compagni e Kuma immobili. Erano illuminati solamente dalla luce del fuoco da campo, e tra loro era calato un pesante ed insolito silenzio carico di tensione. Hoshi era quasi scomparsa in un'enorme coperta, e non per ripararsi dal freddo; ogni volta che si arrabbiava, si avvolgeva nel caldo abbraccio di una trapunta e cadeva nel silenzio, anche per ore. Era difficile capire se stesse dormendo per la troppa stanchezza, o se anche lei stesse pensando agli eventi di quel giorno.

Taro invece, poco più avanti, non celava la sua preoccupazione. Il volto indurito da un'espressione contrariata che gli piegava le sopracciglia, l'affaticamento ancora ben visibile dal ritmo del suo respiro.

L'unico a sorridere era Kuma, che fra le gambe del ragazzo si godeva le distratte attenzioni che le lunghe dita riservavano di tanto in tanto alle sue orecchie.

Quella notte stava trascorrendo lenta ed inesorabile; tutto ciò che Sakumo era riuscito a fare era stato rimanere fermo, la mano sulla spada, attendendo inerme che l'alba si alzasse ed ingoiasse l'oscurità. La sua luce però, era ancora lontana dietro all'orizzonte. Non riusciva a capire se fosse un bene o un male.

Si asciugò il sudore; era gelido, quasi ghiacciato nella notte. La mano gli raggiunse la fronte con un tremore che non riuscì a celare.

Ma non era il momento di farsi prendere dal panico. Agire seguendo l'istinto non avrebbe fatto altro che cacciare lui ed i suoi compagni in un mare di guai- ciò che serviva adesso era un piano, un modo per risolvere le cose per il meglio.

Estrasse la borraccia dallo zaino e bevve qualche sorso d'acqua. Se l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, era che esiste sempre un modo per uscire da una brutta situazione; la cosa importante è valutare bene le opzioni a mente lucida.

Le orecchie ed il naso erano tesi in cerca di movimenti, di tracce o suoni. Ogni secondo che passava, ogni respiro ansimante di Kuma, ogni minuto trascorso con quel peso che gli spingeva nel petto, non fece altro che pensare a quale fosse la cosa giusta da dire- la cosa giusta da _fare_.

_Bastano pochi secondi per fare una scelta importante..._

La sua mente allenata per essere fredda sembrava ora voler agire di sua iniziativa, tornando sempre alle parole scritte su quella pergamena. Anche se ormai erano solo cenere, nella sua memoria erano vivide e lucide, appena impresse sulla carta; scorrevano di fronte ai suoi occhi sbarrati nella notte.

Come ogni persona là al villaggio, anche lui non voleva che scoppiasse la guerra. Non voleva che suo figlio dovesse combattere, soffrire, magari _morire_ per uno stupido conflitto nato solo dalla smania di potere di qualcuno. Chi mai avrebbe voluto questo per un figlio...

_Chi..._

Che genere persone erano quelli che avevano venduto due leali shinobi come Hoshi e Taro? Che tipo di _padre_ era il signor Matsuda, che aveva posto la firma per acconsentire a donare la vita della sua unica figlia? E Sarutobi, con che diritto aveva scelto per un ragazzo senza famiglia?

_Ma certo..._ Taro era stato la scelta più adatta proprio per questo: non vi erano abbastanza clan servili come quello dei fidati erboristi dell'Hokage al villaggio, e la morte di uno come lui non avrebbe fatto versare lacrime a _nessuna_ madre. _Nessuna_ voce si sarebbe alzata disperata per quelle strade, _nessuno_ avrebbe gridato il suo nome dimenticato.

Ma aveva sempre funzionato così, non è vero? Alcune vite possono essere comprate e vendute, altre semplicemente non hanno nessun valore; volano via silenziosamente, senza che nessuno ci faccia nemmeno caso- _come foglie nel vento_.

_Bastano pochi secondi per fare una scelta importante; eppure Sakumo non riusciva._

Rimase a fissare ancora un po' il fuoco che lentamente si consumava, permettendo poco a poco alla notte di inghiottirli. Il naso freddo di Kuma lo colpì all'improvviso dietro al braccio, prima di infilarsi sotto alla sua ascella e spianare la strada al vivace muso. Il cane si mise seduto così, in quell'abbraccio forzato, prima di tentare di leccarlo in volto. Sakumo scostò la testa, e Kuma non sembrò lamentarsi del compromesso, inumidendogli gioiosamente l'orecchio.

Voltandosi, Sakumo vide la sagoma scura e silenziosa di Taro in piedi, ormai a pochi passi da lui. L'indecisione e la stanchezza furono ben leggibili in ogni piccolo movimento che lo portò a mettersi seduto al suo fianco. Quel ragazzo non era certo il tipo di persona che sapeva come funzionano questo genere di cose, ma forse proprio per quello fece risultare la loro vicinanza naturale, e quasi rassicurante. Lo guardò un attimo, e Taro ricambiò lo sguardo piagando un po' le labbra in un accennato sorriso.

“Non c'è niente da fare.” Gli disse sottovoce.

Sakumo non comprese subito a cosa alludesse, ma lui allungò un dito verso l'ammasso di coperte che giaceva immobile a qualche metro da loro, poi sorrise più convinto. “Solo lei riuscirebbe a dormire in un momento come questo.”

Ascoltando con attenzione, poté sentire il fischio del respiro rauco di Hoshi, che russava sommessamente; non riuscì a trattenere una flebile risata.

Taro lanciò un rametto nel fuoco. “Ha usato troppo chakra, era stanca morta. Lo siamo tutti.” Gli spiegò prima di spezzare un bastone con le braccia. “Quando si è stanchi e tesi... spesso si dicono delle cose delle quali ci si pente...”

Stava cercando di calmare le acque, e Sakumo non poté che stupirsi dell'improvvisa propensione al dialogo del suo taciturno collega. Con lui, di solito non sentiva il bisogno di parlare molto. Sapeva che Taro era a suo agio con il silenzio della notte e che, ad eccezione di quando discuteva scherzosamente con Hoshi, preferiva pronunciare solo parole che valevano la pena di essere udite.

Dopo un po', Taro si guardò intorno perplesso. “Dov'è Niji?” Gli chiese allarmato.

Sakumo girò la testa, fingendo di non aver prestato attenzione alla scomparsa della loro informatrice. “Il suo lavoro è finito. Ormai non ha motivo di restare con noi.”

Non era una bugia.

Taro annuì e si passò una mano sul collo, guardandolo dritto in faccia. I suoi occhi neri sembravano potergli leggere dentro, e Sakumo ebbe il terrore che potessero vedere _troppo_ a fondo.

“Questo significa,” Iniziò alzando lo sguardo al cielo stellato. “Che la missione è _davvero_ fallita.”

La pausa che seguì fu lunghissima, quasi interminabile. Grandi nuvole scure passarono veloci sopra le loro teste e si allontanarono di nuovo, per andare a riversare le loro piogge sulla lontana ed addormentata Amegakure. Solo allora, Taro parlò di nuovo.

“Non ti chiedo di dirmi nulla, se non lo vuoi fare.” Disse guardando a terra. “Se scegli il silenzio, c'è senza dubbio un motivo valido.”

Sakumo non si era reso conto di aver smesso di respirare, ma il vapore che gli era uscito dalla bocca fino a poco prima si era dissolto completamente, lasciando di fronte a lui solo la gelida aria della notte.

“Ma capisco che c'è qualcosa che non va- non credo di averti mai visto così turbato...” Concluse Taro lanciando un altro rametto tra le fiamme, e guardandolo in silenzio mentre si consumava scoppiettando.

“Sai,” Usò il tono di chi sta per rivelare qualcosa che non vuole che venga udito. “Quando siamo partiti, io ho creduto di non essere la persona giusta per questa missione.”

Sakumo si chiese il perché, ma non disse nulla. L'altro sorrise e si piegò in avanti. “Non fare quella faccia, scommetto che lo hai pensato anche tu. Insomma dai, io non sono _nessuno_ al villaggio. Perché mai lasciare la sorte di Konoha nelle mie mani?”

Spezzò un esile bastone sul ginocchio, ma tenne le estremità strette nei pugni ed alzò le spalle. “In realtà, mi sono sempre chiesto _perché_ abbiano messo nella stessa squadra uno come me e uno come _te_. Siamo così diversi...”

Sakumo si girò verso le fiamme, sentendo il loro calore scaldargli la pelle.

_Perché diavolo voleva fare un discorso del genere proprio ora_?

Si passò la lingua fra le labbra, inumidendole. Il cuore gli batteva ancora forte, e non voleva proprio saperne di rallentare. Stava impiegando tutte le sue energie per apparire impassibile. Sospirò.

“Tu sei un ninja eccezionale,” Iniziò con tono sicuro. Gli prese il legno dalle mani e lo appoggiò con attenzione nel cerchio di pietre ardente. “Non ho mai dubitato di te, nemmeno per un secondo. Oggi sei stato davvero-”

“No,” Lo interruppe bruscamente. Per una volta, voleva essere lui a parlare.

“Non intendo questo. Non parlo dell'esperienza e della tecnica, ma di qualcosa di più importante.” Gli occhi gli andarono veloci di nuovo su Hoshi, che si era mossa nel sonno sollevando la coperta in un profondo respiro. Taro attese qualche secondo per verificare che fosse ancora addormentata, poi continuò. “Ho sempre guardato la tua lealtà, l'amore per tuo figlio, il rispetto che hai al villaggio- _con invidia_, perché... io non ho mai avuto nulla di tutto questo.”

_Invidiarmi? Stai attento a quello che desideri._

Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa del genere, ma ingoiò i suoi acidi pensieri e scelse piuttosto il comfort del silenzio. Un'abitudine che si era rivelata saggia negli anni.

Certo era che lo sorprendeva pensare che, dopo tutto quel tempo insieme, Taro lo considerasse ancora un buon modello da imitare.

Il ragazzo lasciò cadere il legno, si strofinò i palmi delle mani e parlò di nuovo, questa volta con un tono più malinconico. “Quando abbiamo lasciato il villaggio, mi sono guardato alle spalle e ho pensato: _cosa c'è qui ad aspettarmi al ritorno?”_

Per un istante guardò Sakumo con uno sguardo perso, implorandolo di rispondere per lui a quella domanda impossibile; non vedendo una reazione, trattenne il respiro ed abbassò di nuovo gli occhi. Strinse i pugni. “La verità è che c'è un padre che mi ha abbandonato per chissà quale motivo, e un mucchio di Jōnin che vorrebbero solo prendermi a calci nel culo.” Non appena lo disse, un ricordo lo fece sorridere genuinamente. Era davvero difficile – _impossibile_ \- celare tutte le sue preoccupazioni, ma Sakumo riuscì a ricambiare un sorriso accennato.

Il giovane sembrò soddisfatto di quella reazione e proseguì il suo discorso, con un tono abbastanza basso da non disturbare la loro compagna addormentata. “Ti confesso che, alla partenza, non mi fregava nulla della guerra, della Pioggia e del Vento. Per me era solo un'altra missione da portare a termine- una come tante. Capisci?”

_Non sono tutte così?_

Senza attendere una risposta, si mise le mani dietro alla testa e si lasciò cadere all'indietro, la schiena a terra. Sakumo dovette girarsi un po' per poter vedere un sorriso malinconico illuminargli il volto. “Ma adesso...”

Le stelle nel cielo si riflettevano nei suoi occhi; le guardava come se fossero la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita. “È vero, là non ho una famiglia, ma anche io- _proprio come te_ -ho un motivo per combattere. Ho qualcuno che amo da proteggere.” Quasi in risposta a quella confessione, Hoshi disse qualcosa di incomprensibile nel sonno e si girò lentamente nella coperta.

Taro si irrigidì dalla testa ai piedi ed si tirò in fretta a sedere; l'agitazione gli aveva colorato leggermente le guance. Sospirò strofinandosi una mano dietro alla nuca.

Il volto della loro compagna apparve chiaro nella luce aranciata; gli occhi chiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta. Il sospiro di sollievo del ragazzo fu ben udibile. Taro poteva stare tranquillo: non si sarebbe svegliata nemmeno con una cannonata.

“E sai una cosa?” Gli si rivolse di nuovo, con solo un sussurro. Sakumo tese le orecchie per cogliere quelle parole masticate e pronunciate in fretta. “Una volta avrei svolto questa missione per avere in cambio un copri-fronte, per un po' di soldi per mangiare, o magari per avere un po' di rispetto- ” Il fuoco tornò ad illuminargli gli occhi, e le fiamme, riflesse in quelle iridi scure, sembravano quasi ardergli dentro.

Il capitano si sentì per un momento intimorito; ci mise un attimo a comprendere cosa lo turbasse, ma poi fu chiaro. I suoi occhi neri e profondi gli trasmettevano la stessa soggezione che provava ogni mattina, quando usciva di casa e si dirigeva alla Torre dell'Hokage, quando sentiva su di lui lo sguardo delle facce scolpite nella roccia che osservavano severe il villaggio- _che osservavano lui_.

Dovette deglutire, riconoscendo in lui la stessa fiamma che ardeva dentro gli occhi di Sarutobi. Girò la testa per nascondere il suo sgomento.

Taro però continuò a scrutarlo; poteva sentire il suo sguardo colpirlo anche se non lo guardava direttamente. Deciso a proseguire con quell'inconsapevole tortura, continuò imperterrito. “Che egoista sono stato. Solo ora capisco che non c'è niente che voglio se non che Hoshi- che _tutti loro_ siano al sicuro. Sarei disposto a _qualsiasi cosa_ per proteggerli; lo farei senza chieder loro nulla in cambio.”

Quando si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi, Sakumo trasalì di nuovo. Taro aveva un'espressione così convinta da mascherare completamente la sofferenza e l'affaticamento che ancora gli facevano accelerare il respiro.

“Forse è troppo tardi ormai per questi discorsi, ma ci tenevo a dirtelo...” Colluse finalmente Taro alzandosi, e permettendogli di tornare a respirare. Lo sgomento lo colpì quando il giovane gli mise una mano sulla spalla; un tocco incerto, ma carico di significato. “Non so perché ci abbiano messi in squadra insieme, ma alla fine- anche grazie i tuoi errori - sei stato tu a farmi comprendere cosa significa essere uno shinobi.”

Sakumo alzò la testa e lo guardò di nuovo, sentendo gli occhi aprirsi per lo sgomento. In mezzo a tutte quelle emozioni nel vedere il suo giovane compagno tanto determinato, una si fece strada, più vivida ed intensa di tutte le altre.

“Quindi,” La sua voce era ancora sommessa, ma sembrava riuscire a penetrare fin dentro le sue ossa. “Qualsiasi cosa succederà, voglio che tu sappia che _non penso_ tu sia un cattivo Capitano, anzi... credo tu sia davvero in gamba.”

Si stava già ritraendo, quando Sakumo lo bloccò appoggiando una mano sulla sua.

Anche se quello non era il momento adatto ad un discorso del genere, sentì una scintilla di orgoglio nei confronti di quel giovane; un senso di dovere che lo fece iniziare contro la sua volontà. “Sei cambiato davvero molto da quando ti ho incontrato la prima volta.” Gli disse a bassa voce con un tono che era diventato all'improvviso insolitamente malinconico e delicato.

Il ragazzo rimase in attesa che arrivasse al punto, ma Sakumo sentì le parole raggiungergli la punta della lingua e bloccarsi prima di attraversare le labbra. Si sforzò per lasciarle uscire. “Io non so chi sia stato ad averti abbandonato, né tanto meno il perché; ma visto che _lui_ ne hanno perso il diritto tanto tempo fa, vorrei essere io a dirtelo:” Si alzò e, con la presa ben salda sulle solide spalle del compagno, vinse il timore e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Sono molto fiero dell'uomo che sei diventato.”

Le sottili labbra di Taro si aprirono leggermente, forse per dire qualcosa, o forse solo per lo stupore. Nessuno probabilmente gli aveva mai parlato così e - a dirla tutta - Sakumo si pentì di non averlo mai fatto prima. In fondo, Taro aveva ragione: di errori ne aveva fatti tanti- a molti non sarebbe riuscito a rimediare. Non era affatto un buon capitano.

Vide le sue pupille dilatarsi leggermente, l'angolo della bocca scattargli nello shock. Subito però, come suo solito, Taro riacquistò compostezza, socchiuse gli occhi e si girò annuendo per allontanarsi.

Al Villaggio, insegnano che un vero ninja deve sacrificare sé stesso per il bene degli altri. Il suo dovere è proteggere la sua gente, ad ogni costo; ti dicono che è questo che distingue un vero guerriero da un _impostore_.

Così, quando parti per il fronte, sei consapevoli che la morte è un'opzione, una realtà che parte con te, cammina tenendoti per mano fin da quando attraversi le porte del villaggio. Te lo insegnano a scuola, e dopo qualche missione l'hai vista in faccia più di una volta. La conosci bene e sei pronto ad abbracciare il tuo destino, presto o tardi.

C'è una cosa però, della quale nessuno ti parla; qualcosa che è molto più terrificante dell'avere il tuo nome inciso su una pietra. Nessuno ti dice che la cosa peggiore è rimanere su questa terra e vedere scolpito quello dei tuoi compagni- delle persone che avresti voluto aiutare e che non sei riuscito a proteggere.

_Sì_, Taro diceva di essere disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per Konoha. Diceva che il villaggio era la sua famiglia.

Ma avrebbe davvero rinunciato alla donna che amava?

Se il suo giovane compagno avesse saputo... Se avesse letto quella dannata pergamena, se avesse visto che cosa aveva in serbo per lei il suo Hokage, non avrebbe parlato così. Il suo ideale, l'ardente motivazione che sembrava bruciare improvvisamente nei suoi occhi si sarebbero estinta come brace sotto alla pioggia. Una scintilla appena nata e subito impallidita sotto ad un diluvio.

_E cosa gli sarebbe rimasto allora? _Solamente disillusione e dolore... proprio come era successo a lui. Come a chiunque vivesse abbastanza a lungo.

Il vento soffiava leggero, trasportando gli odori di quell'ormai troppo famigliare umido paese. Sakumo deglutì nella notte e prima di riuscire a imporsi di non farlo, aprì la bocca per richiamarlo. “Aspetta-” Gli disse all'improvviso facendolo fermare con un piede alzato nel vuoto. “Ho una richiesta da farti.” Lo disse in fretta, e senza intonazione, e non riuscì ad evitare di rivolgere un altro sguardo ad Hoshi, che appariva ancora profondamente addormentata. Sul suo viso, la beatitudine di chi, almeno nel sonno, non ha pensieri.

“Poco fa hai detto che saresti disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per proteggere chi ami.” Taro tornò subito indietro, esortandolo ad abbassare di nuovo il tono. Anche i suoi stanchi occhi si posarono un momento sulla compagna immobile. “Ma le parole non valgono quanto le azioni. Quindi, ti chiedo di farmi una promessa.”

Non lo guardò direttamente, ma sapeva che Taro lo stava osservando confuso; poteva vedere la sua lunga ombra impalata oscillare lentamente. Sakumo interpretò il silenzio che seguì come un tacito consenso a continuare. “Giurami che manterrai fede alla tua parola ad ogni costo.”

“Io-” Una risposta troppo esitante, troppo confusa.

“No.” Lo interruppe subito. “Ho bisogno di sapere che lo farai _a qualunque costo_. Se dovesse accadermi qualcosa, se dovessimo combattere, io voglio la certezza che _Hoshi_-” Un legno nel fuoco scoppiettò e un grosso tizzone ardente abbandonò il cerchiò di pietra per spegnersi nel buio. Sakumo ispirò, cercando ancora ossigeno dove sembrava non essercene mai abbastanza. “Devo sapere che posso contare su di te. Che non le accadrà nulla.”

Quando Taro sussurrò vicino al suo orecchio con un volume ancora più basso, Sakumo comprese che si era accovacciato al suo fianco; la sua voce sembrava un sibilo nel vento della sera. “Non c'è ne è bisogno. Te l'ho detto: è quello che voglio. Io desidero-”

“Hai detto che vuoi proteggere _tutti_. Ma cosa faresti se dovessi scegliere?” Lo interruppe di nuovo, questa volta senza celare l'acidità delle sue parole. Aveva bisogno di una certezza, voleva vedere quegli occhi ardenti illuminarsi di nuovo, ma questa volta per lei.

“Perché dovrei mai? Non-” In quelle poche sillabe, la confusione del giovane si tramutò velocemente in sgomento. Lo fissò con occhi increduli, ma Sakumo non provò né tristezza né pena per lui. Quelli erano gli occhi di chi aveva vissuto ancora poco; di chi aveva ancora tempo per disilludersi. Se non fosse accaduto questa volta, sicuramente sarebbe stato in quella successiva.

“Essere uno shinobi è anche questo, Taro.” Continuò senza intonazione, lo sguardo sul fuoco e la mano nel pelo di Kuma. “Essere pronti a prendere delle decisioni difficili.”

_Bastano pochi secondi per prendere una decisione; ma può servire un'intera vita per pagarne le conseguenze._

Taro non rispose ancora, e Sakumo rimase sospeso in quell'attesa senza fine con lo sguardo di nuovo a terra. Poi, ruppe di nuovo il silenzio, sconsolato. “Capisco che tu non voglia rispondere... In realtà è una domanda alla quale anche io non-”

“Lo farò.”

Una frase che lo scosse, lasciandolo disorientato; ma lo sollevò -a tal punto da sembrare per un momento levargli il peso che gli premeva nel petto.

“La proteggerò ad ogni costo, non devi preoccuparti.” Era Taro ora a non guardarlo in faccia. Il suo profilo duro e geometrico aveva qualcosa di maestoso; gli occhi ardevano di nuovo, anche se le fiamme di fronte a loro erano ridotte ormai solo a rossa brace. “Te lo prometto.”

“Grazie.”

-

Rinunciando spesso al sonno, aveva imparato a sognare ad occhi aperti, ad ricordare anche da sveglio le immagini più piacevoli di quella sua dannata vita. Un guaito di Kuma lo riportò però di nuovo indietro con la mente. In un istante, la stanza da letto si era dissolta, il respiro del suo bambino addormentato, gli argentei capelli morbidi: spariti, sostituiti da quell'inferno di fango che forse non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare. Il suo compagno sembrava tranquillo, ai suoi piedi e leggermente scodinzolane; doveva però aver sentito qualcosa nell'aria e gli aveva fatto emettere quell'acuto suono; qualcosa che al suo naso ancora coperto dalla stoffa doveva essere sfuggito.

Intorno a loro, il silenzio era interrotto solamente dai respiri regolari di Hoshi e Taro, che giacevano insieme addormentati.

Sakumo ascoltò con attenzione oltre quei sibili, oltre il vento che scorreva fra i sassi; più in basso delle gocce d'acqua che si lasciavano cadere dalla roccia nuda; più in alto dello sbattere lento e pesante delle ali di qualche rapace notturno. Annusò l'aria fredda trasportata dalla notte. Kuma guaì di nuovo.

  
“Dobbiamo andare.” Disse all'improvviso, alzandosi con un balzo.

Ci volle solo un istante perché i suoi compagni si mettessero all'erta, calpestando con i piedi le coperte che fino a poco prima li avevano avvolti; dritti, schiena contro schiena, i kunai tesi in avanti. Si guardarono introno cercando istintivamente una minaccia.

“Che cosa succede, Capitano?” La voce di Hoshi era ancora lenta e rauca per del sonno, ma i suoi occhi erano svegli e luccicanti. “Hai sentito qualcosa?”

Il silenzio intorno a loro era così profondo da rispondere da solo alla domanda.

“Dobbiamo andare.” Ripeté sistemandosi la spada sulle spalle.

I compagni sospirando all'unisono, abbassando le armi scocciati. Hoshi aggrottò le sopracciglia, Taro scosse la testa. “Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo...”

“Non è sicuro restare qui.” Ribatté in fretta e iniziando già a spargere le braci del falò con il piede per spegnerle. “Cambio di programmi: partiamo prima dell'alba.”

“Ma non ci siamo riposati abbastanza!” Disse senza collera, ma con un tono preoccupato. “Taro non ce la fa a camminare. Le sue ferite non sono ancora guarite completamente e poi io sono _stan_-”

“Non ti preoccupare per me.” Le disse Taro lanciandole una coperta e apprestandosi ad arrotolare l'altra. Poi continuò con un mormorio appena udibile. “Non ne posso davvero più di questo postaccio.”

Sakumo non attese oltre: lasciò la roccia con un balzo e si diresse verso il sentiero che volgeva verso est. L'orizzonte era già visibile; una sottile linea chiara che divideva il cielo dalla terra.

Attese pazientemente che i suoi compagni fossero dietro di lui per iniziare a marciare con passo svelto. Non era ancora riuscito a pensare ad una soluzione, ad un modo per tornare a casa. Ma ora non importava: qualcuno nell'ombra dell'addormenta montagna aveva iniziato a muoversi ed avanzare verso di loro. Non potevano attendere oltre. Se fossero riusciti a raggiungere il Paese della Pioggia prima che il sole sorgesse- forse...

Con quelle nubi basse, l'alba si preannunciava come una meravigliosa esibizione di colori e luci, e Sakumo si ritrovò a sperare con tutto il cuore che i suoi compagni vivessero abbastanza a lungo per essere scaldati dai raggi di quel nuovo sole.


	12. Lupo

C'era una pietra al Villaggio. Da lontano sembrava solo una ruvida, scura, consumata roccia geometrica, lì per qualche sconosciuto motivo; ma quando sei piccolo non ci fai caso.  
La prima volta che era andata in quel prato con i suoi compagni Chuunin, si era fermata sotto alla sua lunga ombra per pranzare, e solo allora l'aveva osservata da vicino: la superficie opaca era irregolare, sfregiata- ma non per via del tempo e delle intemperie. Era incisa con un'infinità di parole così vicine fra loro che era impossibile distinguere dove iniziava una e finiva quella successiva. Le sue dita avevano percorso curiose ogni segno e si erano arrestate con stupore quando il maestro le aveva spiegato cosa fossero: era il monumento costruito per coloro che erano morti per difendere Konoha. Quando gli aveva chiesto dove erano sepolti tutti quei ninja, lui aveva risposto orgoglioso che ognuno di loro sarebbe stato per sempre conservato ed onorato nella _memoria_ del villaggio.  
  
Hoshi si era vergognata di non aver mai dato peso ad un simbolo tanto importante, ed incuriosita, aveva provato a leggere alcuni dei più vecchi nomi scolpiti; ma le lettere erano così consumate da essere ormai impossibili da decifrare.  
  
In gioventù, la cosa non l'aveva turbata molto; le era sembrato tutto razionale e logico, proprio come nelle sue amate lezioni di chimica: i ninja che non avrebbero fatto ritorno si sarebbero uniti a quell'elenco senza fine di nomi. Ad ucciderli sarebbero stati i nemici stranieri.  
  
Una volta, era stato un pensiero confortante. Una volta, le era sembrato _giusto._  
  
Quante volte, la sera, aveva sentito suo padre parlare con orgoglio degli eroi di Konoha, disprezzare chi aveva fatto ritorno sconfitto.  
  
_'È meglio morire con onore che tornare a casa disonorati'_ : una specie di motto che aveva ripetuto in ogni sua assemblea durante la guerra.  
  
Cosa avrebbe detto ora? Forse, avrebbe cambiato idea per la sua unica figlia? Probabilmente _no_.  
  
Ma adesso... non importava. Non _le_ importava più.  
  
Quanto era stata stupida a credere che essere uno shinobi significasse solo bei voti e un po' di patriottismo; curare le ferite dei compagni ed avere una buona paga. Lo aveva sempre saputo, ma anche volontariamente ignorato: essere un ninja significa prima di tutto essere un assassino. Vuol dire saper guardare qualcuno dritto negli occhi e strappargli la vita; avere il _diritto_ di farlo. È questo ciò che tutti si aspettano da te. Che tu uccida, che i nomi dei tuoi avversari vengano scolpiti su una roccia identica a quella, nel loro lontano villaggio. E che, presto o tardi, arrivi anche il tuo momento di finire inciso sulla pietra...  
  
Ma valeva la pena uccidere qualcuno per vedere un flebile orgoglio negli occhi di suo padre quando parlava di lei con l'Hokage? Valeva la pena morire lontano da casa per diventare un'eroina di Konoha?  
  
Nella sua pigra avanzata, Hoshi prese a calci qualche sasso per sfogare la sua frustrazione. Come un lampo a ciel sereno, il volto degli shinobi della sera prima le tornarono in mente. Il sangue, la mano recisa che la stringeva cercando di trascinarla con sé--  
  
_Ahh_, quelle immagini l'avrebbero perseguitata per molto, moltissimo tempo... Ne era certa.  
  
Il sospiro che le uscì dai polmoni si perse nel rumore della debole pioggia che accompagnava i loro passi. Sakumo non era altro che una nera sagoma di fronte a lei; distante solo qualche metro, ma irraggiungibile. Non era arrabbiata con il capitano, _non più_. Però, anche se gli doveva la vita, non riusciva a trovare la forza di avvicinarsi a lui per parlargli, ed era rimasta in silenzio, a convivere con la familiare sensazione di aver usato troppo quella _dannata lingua_.  
  
La luce del sole che si preparava a sorgere brillava di fronte a loro, oscurata solo dalle silhouette di quel ninja ed il suo fidato cane. Taro, al suo fianco, zoppicava leggermente; lo aveva medicato e curato, ma era stato ferito gravemente dall'esplosione, ed aveva ancora bisogno di riposare. Quella sera era stato davvero in gamba contro i loro avversari, e la sua tecnica- _beh_ non glielo avrebbe mai detto, ma era rimasta davvero impressionata. Quando Taro utilizzava il _chakra naturale_, diventava agile e veloce, aveva una forza straordinaria. Gli occhi neri illuminati da un caldo bagliore ed il volto percorso da strisce geometriche rosse lo facevano assomigliare quasi a-  
  
“Come stai?” Le sussurrò all'improvviso passandole una mano dietro alla schiena e afferrandole la spalla. Il pollice le massaggiò la divisa con un tocco ormai ben conosciuto. Subito dopo però, il peso del ragazzo si intensificò sulla sua spalla e lei si spostò per mettersi il braccio intorno al collo ed aiutarlo a proseguire.  
  
Hoshi cercò di celare la preoccupazione. “Dovrei essere io a chiedertelo.” Voltò il viso ed appoggiò le labbra sulla sua guancia. “Sei gelido.” Accelerarono insieme per tenere il passo, coordinando il movimento dei loro piedi.  
  
Taro rise. “Non vorrai metterti a scaldarmi qui?! So di essere irresistibile... però dovresti-”  
  
“_Sta zitto_, o ti lascerò zoppicare da solo fino a casa.” Lo avvisò senza lasciarlo andare. Solo lo stringere il suo braccio, in una notte come quella, la confortava. Le dava l'idea di non essere su una sperduta montagna, in una gelida mattina, ma a _casa. _In quel dannato, schifoso, _sporco_, ma ora terribilmente famigliare appartamento dove avevano condiviso tante volte il sonno- e qualche pensiero sincero a tarda notte. Quante volte si era affrettata per andarsene da quella casa- ed era stata davvero convinta di odiarla; ma adesso, il pensiero di quel letto e di un caldo abbraccio era così rassicurante...  
  
Forse, una volta fatto ritorno, avrebbe potuto prendere le sue cose e portarle in quella stanza. Avrebbe anche messo uno specchio appeso al muro, finalmente.  
  
“Secondo me non lo faresti mai...” Continuò Taro imperterrito. “Anzi, dico che _ti piace_ camminare abbracciati come due innamorati.”  
  
Incredibile, era semplicemente _incredibile_ quanto potesse essere sfacciato.  
  
Ancora con quel sorriso fastidioso sul volto, Taro inciampò in un sasso e sibilò a denti stretti per il dolore. Hoshi lo afferrò saldamente al fianco e lo issò ancora un po'. Dovevano rallentare.  
  
Sakumo non si era girato nemmeno una volta dalla loro partenza, ed il suo passo era più svelto del solito, decisamente _troppo svelto_. Se avessero continuato così, si sarebbero trovati a marciare di nuovo nel Paese della Pioggia nel giro di qualche ora e Hoshi avrebbe dovuto caricarsi sulle spalle un esausto compagno di squadra decisamente troppo pesante per lei.  
  
Non riuscì a dire nulla però; non gli chiese di rallentare, né di fare una sosta per riposare: non sarebbe servito a niente. Ormai conosceva bene il Capitano-- lo conosceva _benissimo_. E anche in quella poca luce, Hoshi riusciva a capire che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava. Sentiva la tensione nei suoi passi, la pesantezza nel suo silenzio. Da terribile cacciatore, improvvisamente si era trasformato in un animale ferito, una preda che cercava di fuggire da qualcosa che lo avrebbe continuato a rincorrere. Nelle ultime ore, le sue occhiaie si erano fatte più profonde, la sua schiena si era incurvata, come se stesse trasportando un peso troppo grande. Hoshi poteva comprenderne il motivo: Sakumo aveva già troppi fardelli da portare con sé, e persino un uomo forte come lui ne sarebberimasto infine schiacciato.  
  
Era ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, quando i passi lenti e pesanti del ninja si arrestarono. Il naso celato di Sakumo fece due veloci inalazioni, una dietro l'altra; il suo fidato cane lo imitò per riflesso. Taro ed Hoshi si fermarono dietro di lui. Il vento che soffiava fra le rocce sembrava sussurrare strane parole incomprensibili.  
  
“_Dannazione__._” La voce grave del ninja di fronte a loro uscì a fatica fra i denti stretti ed il tessuto della maschera.  
  
Taro trovò il coraggio di aprire bocca per primo. “Cosa succede?” Gli chiese, ma il ninja rimase fermo, di spalle e con la testa bassa. “Va tutto bene?”  
  
“Non capite...” Rispose cupo. Quando si girò, non rivolse lo sguardo ai suoi compagni, ma lo sollevò sulle rocce intorno a loro. “Non ci faranno attraversare di nuovo quel ponte.”  
  
Le braccia gli ricadevano rigide lungo i fianchi, la testa era leggermente alzata, ed il respiro affannato visibile anche in quella semi-oscurità. Quando Kuma ringhiò a qualcosa dietro di loro, la ragazza si voltò veloce d'istinto, portandosi dietro il braccio di Taro e costringendolo a seguirla.  
  
E fu allora che li vide: diverse sagome immobili, scure fra le rocce, li stavano scrutando silenziosi. Erano una decina, che sparsi sul sentiero e sui macigni scuri, si mescolavano con le ombre crescenti dell'alba. Hoshi portò istintivamente la mano alla borsa sul fianco destro e si mise un kunai fra le dita.  
  
“Chi sono?” Sussurrò.  
  
“Shinobi della Sabbia.”  
  
“Cosa vogliono?”  
  
“Non lo so.”  
  
Taro tornò a reggersi in piedi da solo, ed assunsero la loro solita posa di combattimento _schiena contro schiena_.  
Sakumo rimase invece fermo. Hoshi lo scrutò per qualche istante, nell'attesa di un ordine. All'ombra degli umidi e lunghi capelli, gli occhi gli brillarono e la ragazza trasalì realizzando che erano puntati proprio su di lei. Per un breve momento, comprese perché quell'uomo avesse terrorizzato intere nazioni: averlo di fronte, la faceva sentire ora piccola, tremante ed insignificante e – _spaventata_, vittima di un istinto che le sussurrava di guardarsi le spalle, di non temere i nemici della Sabbia, ma _quel ninja_, la sua lama ed il suo leggendario nome preso in prestito dalla bestia infernale di quel racconto.  
  
Mentre la luce si alzava, delineando la sagoma del paese della Pioggia oltre la valle, il respiro di Hoshi accelerò, il cuore le batté all'impazzata. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma venne preceduta da una lugubre risata che si alzò fra le rocce alle sue spalle.  
  
“E così... pensavate di svignarvela e tornare a Konoha?” Niji era rauca ed acida come sempre, ma l'eco della valle rendeva la sua voce un funebre presagio. La sagoma della colorata kunoichi apparve sul sentiero dal quale provenivano. “Mi deludi, _Zanna Bianca_.” Quando fu abbastanza vicina da essere riconoscibile, alzò un sopracciglio. “_Questa_ sarebbe davvero la soluzione migliore che sei riuscito a trovare?”  
  
Hoshi venne travolta dalla spiacevole sensazione di trovarsi fra due fuochi: come al solito, la donna stava ignorando lei e Taro, ed i suoi occhi erano puntati come due fari solo su Sakumo. Quello però sembrava aver perso la lingua e continuava imperterrito a mantenere il silenzio. Cosa poteva essere successo fra quei due per far utilizzare un tono così aspro e gelido alla donna della Pioggia? Per far digrignare così i denti al Capitano?  
  
Niji rise ancora.  
  
“O forse...” Iniziò, facendo a gara di splendore con i colori dell'alba che di fronte a lei sorgeva più lenta del solito. “Ci hai ripensato e sei qui per compiere la tua missione?”  
  
Hoshi e Taro si girarono istintivamente verso il loro Capitano per vedere la sua reazione, ma quello rimase ancora una volta immobile, oscurato dall'ombra delle sue spalle stanche. Niji impugnò il ventaglio, mentre le altre sagome intorno a lei si delineavano nella luce. Erano shinobi: divise della Sabbia, visi seri e braccia conserte.  
  
“Capitano...” Riprovò Taro con un tono deciso. “Cosa facciamo?” Tese la mano in avanti preparandosi a combattere, ma l'ansia nella sua voce era palpabile.  
  
Lentamente, Sakumo si mosse. Camminò verso di loro, ed Hoshi rimase a fissarlo impietrita mentre la superava senza nemmeno guardarla. Si fermò più avanti, dando loro le spalle ed alzando lo sguardo sull'agguerrita donna.  
  
Lei si schiarì la gola e parlò con un tono più accademico ed alto, assicurandosi che le parole rimbombassero fra i canyon dai quali i suoi scagnozzi erano emersi. “Il Paese del Vento e della Pioggia sono stati attaccati da Konoha. Il _Kazekage_ ha richiesto i nomi e le teste dei responsabili. _Zanna bianca_, sei tu l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto consegnarcele.”  
  
Sakumo sospirò, ed il ringhio che gli uscì dalla bocca fece tremare ogni singolo sasso fra loro. Hoshi trattenne il fiato.  
  
“Niji io non-” Iniziò rauco con una voce potente che non gli aveva mai sentito usare prima. “Non sarei voluto arrivare a questo.”  
  
_Che cosa stava succedendo? Cosa volevano da loro?_  
  
La realizzazione la colpì all'improvviso quando il sole fece finalmente capolino da dietro l'orizzonte; la sua luce attraversò spesse nubi e coltri di nebbia ed arrivò su di loro fredda e flebile. Quell'alba segnava l'inizio della guerra. La shinobi che li aveva aiutati in quella missione dall'esito sfortunato era ora loro _nemica_.  
  
Il cuore le balzò di nuovo nel petto e la gamba destra si mosse d'impulso. Hoshi fece un passo avanti, sbattendo la suola consumata a terra. “Il sole non è ancora sorto completamente-” Urlò a squarciagola, attirando su di sé lo sguardo di tutti i presenti. “E già ci dai la caccia... Lo sapevo: tante belle parole, ma in realtà sei uguale a tutti gli altri! Sei solo _feccia_ della Sabbia!” Puntò il dito della mano libera in avanti, accusatorio verso quella donna che aveva dichiarato, poche ore prima, di essere solo alla ricerca della pace.  
  
Per un interminabile momento, tutto si immobilizzò. La schiena di Sakumo smise di sollevarsi con respiri regolari, il ventaglio di Niji si fermò davanti al suo viso.  
  
“Quindi...” Le lunghe ciglia si abbassarono lente e poi si alzarono di nuovo con uno scatto. “Non glielo hai detto.” Ancora una volta l'aveva ignorata completamente per rivolgersi al Capitano, che immobile scelse ancora una volta il silenzio. Kuma al suo fianco lo guardava con aria svagata, la coda si muoveva lenta, con l'arma di Niji.  
  
“_Cazzo_\- c'è qualcosa che non va.” Sentì Taro sussurrare a bassa voce.  
  
Niji sospirò. “Visto che ci tieni così tanto, rispetterò la tua _richiesta_: manterrò il silenzio.” Iniziò, balzando giù dal suo trespolo ed avvicinandosi a lui. Sakumo alzò la testa per guardarla, ed Hoshi fu sicura di vedere la piccola donna irrigidirsi sotto al suo sguardo. Il labbro le tremò prima che riuscisse a continuare a parlare. “Ma ti chiedo di farti da parte.” In una veloce mossa alzò due dita e fece riunire gli uomini dietro di lei.  
  
Ora che riusciva a vederli tutti chiaramente, Hoshi poteva scorgere i loro sguardi decisi e le armi scintillanti che tenevano già tese in mano. Incrociò lo sguardo di uno di loro, e nei suoi occhi non vide né pietà né alcuna incertezza: erano lì per ucciderli.  
  
“Preparati a combattere, Hoshi.” Taro le parlò con un tono grave, la sua voce le scivolò lungo il collo e le penetrò il cervello. Avrebbero dovuto davvero affrontare tutti quegli shinobi della Sabbia che improvvisamente erano comparsi sul sentiero. Erano sempre stati lì intorno, ma qualcosa- _un nuovo ordine -_ li aveva fatti sbucare dalla notte insieme a quell'alba.  
  
Sakumo finalmente si voltò,- solo un po' - rivelando un volto sfinito e un occhio spento. Un malinconico sorriso così falso da infastidirla. “Andrà tutto bene.” Disse piano. “Non vi accadrà nulla.”  
  
_Il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio._  
  
Se il capitano si aspettava che lo lasciassero combattere contro tutti quei ninja da solo-- _beh, si sbagliava di grosso._  
  
In un secondo, Niji chiuse il ventaglio e svanì nel nulla, come rugiada evaporata nella luce del mattino. Più che un diversivo, sembrò però una fuga: si era messa in salvo, perché aveva colto anche lei la rabbia che lenta ed inesorabile era cresciuta in Sakumo, che lo aveva irrigidito sempre più, dalla testa ai piedi.  
  
Alcune grosse gocce d'acqua caddero qua e là, illuminandosi nei primi raggi del mattino e rendendo l'atmosfera surreale. Hoshi le maledì una per una. Il presentimento di un imminente disastro la scosse così a fondo da farla trasalire. Una consapevolezza si insidiò a fondo nel suo cuore: sarebbero morti lì, non ci sarebbe stato nessun ritorno a casa.  
  
“Stai calma,” le disse Taro veloce. “E concentrati.”  
  
La tensione venne rotta all'improvviso quando Sakumo portò la mano all'elsa della spada. Fu impercettibile, ma Hoshi poté giurare di aver visto ogni singolo shinobi davanti a loro fremere per un secondo; un leggero movimento dei piedi, come un tentativo di fuga represso all'ultimo.  
  
“Capitano sei-” La voce di Taro era indecisa, balbettante e forse troppo debole per sovrastare la pioggia e raggiungere le sue orecchie. “Sei sicuro di sapere cosa stai facendo?”  
  
Sakumo non si mosse e non rispose.  
  
Uno degli shinobi parlò tremante. “_No_-non ci costringere ad ucciderti. _Fa_-fatti da parte.”  
  
_Zanna Bianca_ era conosciuto per la sua velocità nello sfoderare la spada, ma questa volta Hoshi rimase allibita dalla veridicità di quanto si diceva sul suo conto. Percepì prima uno spostamento d'aria, poi una vibrazione del terreno.  
Nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, Sakumo era già in mezzo agli shinobi della Sabbia, la spada sguainata e tinta di rosso. Fu solo quando vide due di loro barcollare e cadere a terra che capì: ormai non ci sarebbe stato modo di tornare indietro; la guerra non sarebbe più stata qualcosa di estraneo, il racconto di una bella storia da ascoltare intorno al fuoco--  
  
C'erano _dentro fino al collo_.  
  
L'attacco aveva causato una reazione immediata del nemico. Molti shinobi si erano già scagliati su Sakumo per contrastarlo, mentre altri tre stavano avanzando veloci verso di loro. Hoshi premette il piede a terra, in cerca di equilibrio, e scrutò i suoi avversari.  
  
Per un momento vide il sangue tingere il fango; l'indifferente acqua sciacquarlo via. La pioggia intorno al Capitano tingersi di rosso ancora prima di toccare terra. Poi strinse il _kunai_ con forza. Questa volta non si sarebbe lasciata sopraffare dalle emozioni. _Questa volta_ avrebbe combattuto per difendere i suoi compagni e la sua vita. Alzò la lama nella pioggia e ruotò il polso per scagliarla. Quando gli occhi degli avversari furono tutti puntati sul diversivo umido e scintillante, con l'altra mano lanciò i tre _shuriken_ che aveva preparato; con precisione chirurgica, si andarono a conficcare nei pugni serrati intorno alle lame, facendoli contrarre- giusto il tempo per mollare la presa. Adesso che era disarmati, era il momento giusto per agire.  
  
“Taro, vai.” Non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere constatando quanto la sua mira con la sinistra fosse ancora infallibile, anche dopo tutta la stanchezza e lo stress degli ultimi giorni.  
  
Il ragazzo li prese alle spalle. Lei li raggiunse con un balzo ed insieme affrontarono a mani nude quei tre shinobi. Senza dubbio, i movimenti di Taro erano più lenti del solito- _molto più lenti _rispetto alla sera precedente -ma anche se erano affaticati ed in svantaggio numerico, la loro intesa in combattimento non aveva eguali.  
  
Fra i colpi che si scambiavano, si udiva di tanto in tanto la spada di Sakumo, un rantolo e un grido dei suoi avversari. _Lui, _senza dubbio, se la sarebbe cavata anche da solo.  
  
Hoshi alzò l'avambraccio per parare il pugno di una donna agguerrita. Fu Taro a stenderla con un colpo alle spalle; gli occhi le andarono all'indietro e il volto divenne inespressivo.  
Un altro avversario barcollò stanco e le tirò un pugno rabbioso e sgraziato a denti stretti, cercando di colpirla dritta in faccia; lei si spostò leggermente e quello cadde da solo nel fango alle sue spalle, sfinito.  
  
Hoshi raccolse i kunai da terra. “Beh, ce la siamo cavata bene.” Disse orgogliosa strappando uno shuriken ancora infilato a fondo nella mano della donna a terra.  
  
“Hoshi.” La rimproverò Taro senza guardarla; gli occhi attenti, la posa sempre più incurvata e stanca. “Non abbassare la guardia. Non è finita- o ti sei dimenticata di Niji?”  
  
La ragazza si alzò di nuovo ed un brivido le percorse la schiena insieme a qualche goccia fredda di pioggia; non si era _dimenticata_ di Niji, sapeva che era lì da qualche parte ad osservarli; ma non _voleva_ affrontarla.  
  
Il rumore di un colpo secco attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione: a pochi metri di distanza, il tantō elettrico si sfilò veloce e l'ultimo ninja nemico cadde a terra. Hoshi dovette battere le ciglia qualche volta per liberarle dall'acqua e scorgere Sakumo ancora in piedi; intorno a lui, diversi corpi giacevano immobili. La pioggia lo lavava via velocemente, ma il sangue impregnava la divisa fumante. Il suo respiro era affannato e veloce.  
  
Forse, era rimasto ferito?  
  
Non appena si mosse per avvicinarsi a lui, la voce ringhiante si alzò di nuovo. “No,” Disse ansimante con lo sguardo basso. “Resta con Taro. Ci penso io a _lei_.”  
  
Il silenzio cadde di nuovo; il respiro dei suoi due compagni affaticati si alternava veloce e si tramutava in un eco assordante nella mente di Hoshi. I suoi piedi non volevano più smuoversi da terra. Kuma balzò tra le rocce e si posizionò proprio a fianco a lei: quando uno scontro finiva, il cane sapeva di dover dare supporto al ninja medico- ma questa volta nessuno si mosse. Anche i suoi occhi chiari sembravano domandarsi cosa fosse accaduto al suo irriconoscibile padrone. Kuma si guardò intorno allargando le narici, abbaiò e alzò il labbro mostrando le zanne.  
  
All'inizio sembrò un miraggio: la sagoma di Niji apparve lentamente - un dipinto della luce del sole su una tela di fitta pioggia. Le sue sagome identiche e brillanti si moltiplicarono tutte intorno a Sakumo, circondandolo.  
  
“_Capitano!_” Urlò Hoshi a pieni polmoni. _Ma sapeva che era troppo tardi_. Che non poteva fare nulla per lui.  
  
In quell'istante, il tempo le sembrò fermarsi. Vide Sakumo torcersi per sferzare un fendente a vuoto che divise solamente la pioggia. Lo guardò abbassarsi per evitare un affondo, saltare per schivare un calcio. Hoshi non sentì più l'acqua cadere, non sentì il gelo della divisa fradicia che le penetrava nelle ossa. Non percepì nemmeno la stanchezza e la paura che le inchiodavano i piedi a terra quando gli occhi sgranati di Sakumo fissarono i suoi; quando guardò con orrore la lama del ventaglio brillare nel sole prima di sparire nella sua verde divisa; il sangue farle cambiare colore; la mano del capitano fremere. Quando la sua leggendaria lama cadde a terra e si spense fumante, le sembrò non fare nessun rumore.  
  
Solo allora, la pioggia tornò a scendere dal cielo e inzuppare ogni cosa.  
  
La lama non si sfilò fino a quando altri tre shinobi non apparvero dal nulla e si scagliarono sul Capitano, trafiggendolo con le loro lunghe lame. Quando le spade si sfilarono, Sakumo aveva ancora gli occhi puntati su di _lei_. Hoshi sentì il cuore batterle in gola quando lo vide cadere sulle ginocchia, e poi sparire accasciato fra i cadaveri intorno a lui.  
  
_Non è possibile..._  
  
Il rossetto di Niji si incurvò in un ghigno di soddisfazione. Le sue illusorie immagini proiettate sparirono portandosi via tutti i colori e lasciando solamente la copia originale tra le nere rocce e la grigia terra.  
  
I tre ninja della Sabbia si affiancarono a lei e la sua voce si udì di nuovo, severa e quasi irriconoscibile. “_Uccideteli_.” Disse lontana, prima di girarsi di spalle e sparire di nuovo nel nulla.  
Hoshi non riuscì a reagire; era troppo impegnata a cercare di respirare. La voce di Taro che la chiamava sembrava lontana chilometri, ed un fischio le cresceva sempre di più nelle orecchie, fino ad assordarla. La terra sotto i suoi piedi mancò all'improvviso e per un momento non vide più nulla.  
  
Sarebbe svenuta, sarebbe caduta in ginocchio nel fango un'altra volta, se non fosse stato per il tocco famigliare e caldo sul palmo della mano che la fece tornare in sé. Non trovò nulla di più sensato da fare se non accarezzare la testa di Kuma, la creatura che le aveva appena salvato la vita. Quegli occhi di ghiaccio erano puntati sui suoi, profondi, ma allo stesso tempo indifferenti, ed Hoshi si chiese delirante se il cane stesse cercando di dirle qualcosa. Batté le palpebre qualche volta e rinvenne completamente.  
  
Taro era fra lei ed i nemici.Il suo compagno aveva un braccio rivolto in avanti e l'altro che ricadeva stanco lungo un fianco. Voleva sembrare agguerrito, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a cavarsela da solo; aveva bisogno di lei. Se non lo avesse aiutato, lo avrebbe perso-_ avrebbe perso anche lui..._  
  
Lo sforzo che dovette fare per muoversi fu immenso, ma riuscì comunque a raggiungerlo e mettersi al suo fianco. Lui reagì con un piccolo fremito di sorpresa. “Ce la possiamo fare,” gli disse con il tono più deciso che riuscì a trovare. Taro strizzò gli occhi; per un istante le linee rosse che solo qualche ora prima lo avevano reso invincibile apparvero sbiadite sul suo viso, ma subito dopo si dissolsero, sciacquate dalla pioggia. Era arrivato al limite, non aveva più energie.  
  
“Lasciali a me.” Gli disse decisa mentre armeggiava già con la borsa alla cintura. I tre nemici si prepararono allo scontro.  
  
Con un balzo improvviso, Hoshi estrasse tre kunai dalla tasca e li lanciò verso i nemici; mentre stavano ancora sfrecciando nella pioggia, ne brandì altri tre e li scagliò veloci con l'altra mano. Una lama raggiunse uno dei primi coltelli, colpendolo con una scintilla e deviando la traiettoria; si infilzò a terra fra loro. Dovevano essere shinobi d'élite, perché deviarono i suoi colpi con facilità usando le spade e continuarono ad avanzare ghignanti come se nulla fosse.  
  
“Complimenti per la mira, _ragazzina_.” La derise uno di loro facendo un passo avanti. Lei gli sorrise pungente quando quello scavalcò il kunai a terra e trasalì notando la carta che pendeva dall'anello.  
  
“_Cazzo_...” Mormorò prima di essere illuminato da uno scoppio accecante.  
  
Hoshi chiuse gli occhi, ed attese qualche secondo, respirando a fondo. Conosceva bene le carte bombe stordenti, che spesso usava negli allenamenti: rendevano completamente cieco il nemico per qualche istante; lo stordivano per poco meno di un minuto. L'adrenalina che le scorreva in corpo era tutto ciò che la teneva ancora in piedi; avrebbe dovuto agire prima che i suoi nervi la tradissero di nuovo. Aveva quindici secondi- _dieci_ forse._ Sarebbero bastati per stenderli tutti?_  
  
Diede il segnale a Taro, che si lanciò fra loro per combatterli; ma ci volle un secondo- _solo un secondo di troppo_ perché si rendessero conto, nella luce accecante che si diradava, che un ninja mancava all'appello.  
  
Quando si girò, uno shinobi lurido e perfettamente mimetizzato stava già emergendo dal fango alle sue spalle ed una carta bomba giaceva già fra i suoi piedi. Hoshi non aveva le energie - né il tempo - per scappare.  
  
_È così quindi, che finirà per me... _Pensò mentre le ultime forze la abbandonavano. Fissò con orrore la carta e fece appena in tempo a registrare la sagoma che le si mise davanti prima di udire l'esplosione ed essere catapultata a lontano.  
  
-  
  
_Plin, Plin, Plin,_  
  
Stava piovendo... _Ma certo_: aveva sempre saputo che avrebbe piovuto, il giorno nel quale sarebbe morta.  
  
Era sicura, nella poca luce e nella foschia che sempre più la circondava, di aver visto un alone rosso scuro tingere la terra e l'acqua intorno a lei, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse stato a provocarlo, perché non sentiva dolore. Non sentiva _nulla_. Il mondo spariva e riappariva in continuazione, le palpebre le erano diventate pesanti.  
  
Nelle sbiadite immagini in bianco e nero che riuscì a mettere a fuoco, scorse con chiarezza quella di una donna dal volto terrificante: camminava verso di lei lentamente, osservandola con occhi pieni di brama. La pioggia la colpiva, ma le scivolava addosso senza scalfirla.  
  
_Perché? Ame-onna, perché non mi vuoi lasciare in pace?_  
  
Cercò di spingersi sui gomiti per sollevarsi e quando finalmente ci riuscì, le sembrò che il mondo intorno a lei tornasse ad esistere: i suoni, le immagini, divennero più definiti. I colori sgargianti del ventaglio catturarono subito la sua attenzione, lasciandola per un attimo ipnotizzata.  
  
La donna avanzò fra i cadaveri, scavalcando con indifferenza un corpo immobile; una divisa verde, i capelli neri, il volto nascosto dal fango.  
  
_Taro... No..._  
  
Quando riuscì a sollevarsi e mettersi seduta, Hoshi sentì una fitta allo stomaco ed ebbe l'impulso di vomitare. Si premette una mano sulla tempia istintivamente, e sentì il sangue caldo bagnarle le dita. Cercò di usare il chakra per fermare l'emorragia, ma la vista le si offuscò di nuovo.  
  
Intorno a lei, tutto sembrava girare ed oscillare; i lenti passi della donna della Pioggia però, non esitavano; continuavano a scandire inesorabili il tempo che le era rimasto per vivere. _Cinque... quattro..._  
  
In preda al panico, cercò di allontanarsi strisciando all'indietro.  
  
L'unica immagine confortante in quello scenario era il cane, che confuso e curioso vagava fra i cadaveri, zampettando qua e là.  
  
_Kuma... ?_  
  
La bestia la guardò disinvolta, incamminandosi verso di loro.  
  
La schiena di Hoshi toccò l'umida roccia alle sue spalle, arrestando per sempre quella timida fuga.  
  
_Tre... Due..._  
  
Non poteva scappare- ma, in realtà, era anche stanca di farlo.  
  
Alzò lo sguardo sulla sua avversaria: le iridi gialle ridotte a due sottili cerchi, le pupille dilatate come due buchi neri. Ora poteva vederla bene, nella luce del sole alto.  
  
“Non guardarmi con quegli occhi.” Le disse Niji con la voce tornata al solito tono pacato e gelido. “Avrei preferito evitare di farlo di persona, ma non mi avete lasciato altra scelta- ricorda... lo faccio per una buona causa. Lo capisci... anche tu credi nella pace, no?”  
  
Stava mentendo: era assetata di sangue. Anche se fremeva dall'usare la sua arma, aspettò pazientemente una risposta alla domanda.  
  
“Perché...” Iniziò Hoshi confusa. “Perché l'hai-” Gli occhi le si erano inumiditi così tanto da rendere difficile anche vedere. Levò il palmo dalla fronte e si guardò la mano. Il suo sangue era così scuro, così _tanto_\- senza la pressione, il calore e l'umidità si diffondevano velocemente sul suo viso. L'altra mano stringeva un kunai con forza, ma sembrava che la lama potesse sfuggirle da un momento all'altro dalle dita.  
  
Un labbro di Niji si alzò leggermente, rivelando per un stante tutta la sua impazienza; poi, tornò impassibile, nascosta dietro allo spesso strato di trucco che usava per mascherarsi. Si avvicinò ancora a lei lenta, ma inesorabile. “Non è nulla di personale, _Hoshi_.”  
  
_Perché? Perché stava impugnando la sua arma con quella ferocia?_  
  
_Perché il suo piccolo corpo fremeva nella brama di uccidere?_  
  
Quello non era lo sguardo di una donna costretta ad ammazzare, non erano gli occhi di qualcuno che non aveva scelta; in loro ardeva qualcosa di primitivo e selvaggio, qualcosa di _orrendo_. Hoshi aveva paura della sua avversaria, ma non riuscì ad evitare di voltarsi per guardare un'ultima volta il punto nel quale Sakumo si era accasciato; e poi Taro, che continuava a rimanere immobile a faccia in giù nel fango.  
  
_Perché ti sei lasciato uccidere..._  
  
_E perché tu ti sei messo in mezzo, cretino..._  
  
Quando tornò a scrutare la donna della Pioggia, Hoshi sentì la rabbia crescerle velocemente, un sorriso di disprezzo contorcerle il viso. “Tu-” Iniziò, sbraitando con tutto il fiato che le era rimasto e sentendo sulla lingua ferita il disgustoso sapore del sangue.  
  
“Te l'ho detto... sei proprio come tutti gli altri!” Sentì la testa quasi esploderle nello sforzo, ma avrebbe tanto voluto almeno riuscire a dirle un'ultima cosa. “Non sei diversa da _lui,_ Niji, ma credo lo sappia anche tu...”  
  
La donna sembrò confusa. Hoshi sentì di nuovo il desiderio irrefrenabile di vomitare, ma si trattenne premendo forte una mano sulla bocca. “Ora lo capisco...” Annaspò. “Guardandoti negli occhi lo vedo chiaramente: dici di combattere per la pace, ma... il sogno di Hanzō non è che un'ombra anche nel _tuo_ cuore ormai.”  
  
Niji si chinò di fronte a lei con calma, assicurandosi che il vestito non si sgualcisse troppo. Nella luce di quel mattino, fra il sole e la pioggia, la donna appariva alla sua confusa mente come un meraviglioso arcobaleno variopinto. Hoshi dovette tossire e con orrore vide gli schizzi di sangue colpire il volto di Niji, ormai vicinissimo a lei. Il sangue la dipingeva in modo inquietante.  
  
_Le avrebbe lasciato almeno la possibilità di dire le sue ultime parole?_  
  
Beh, Hoshi avrebbe senza dubbio preferito poterle rivolgere ai suoi compagni. C'erano delle cose che non aveva mai detto loro, cose che ormai sarebbero rimaste per sempre su quella montagna. Non aveva mai ringraziato Sakumo per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei; non aveva mai detto a Taro...  
  
_No_, ormai era troppo tardi per quello. Ormai valeva la pena andare fino in fondo. Tossì di nuovo, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca. “Anche se non ci credi nemmeno tu, sono contenta che tu abbia voluto condividere il tuo sogno con me.” La testa di Niji si piegò come quella di un uccello.  
  
“So che sembra assurdo, detto da una cocciuta come me, ma ho ascoltato le cose che mi hai detto e grazie a te ho capito cosa voglio.”  
  
“Ah si?” Le chiese fredda come il ghiaccio. Lei annuì lentamente.  
  
“E cosa sarebbe?”  
  
Hoshi alzò la mano che stringeva il kunai e quando l'ebbe sollevata tra loro, lasciò cadere la lama fra i sassi con un acuto suono metallico. “Io... non voglio più combattere.” Lo disse tutto d'un fiato, e un sorriso sincero tornò sulle sue labbra dopo tanto tempo.  
  
Guardò Kuma, seduto ora alle spalle di Niji. Lo fissò un'ultima volta negli occhi mentre lui confuso piegò un po' la testa... C_redo che rimarrai da solo, bello..._  
  
_Mi dispiace, vi ho delusi tutti..._  
  
Non distolse nemmeno un secondo lo sguardo dagli occhi di Niji, sgranati e immobili. Hoshi dovette usare le ultime energie rimaste per farsi una risata, perché quell'espressione ebete non si addiceva davvero a una come lei.  
  
“Che senso _ha_-” Continuò imperterrita. “Che senso ha-” Si interruppe quando il mondo divenne completamente sfuocato intorno a lei. Il sonno era diventato improvvisamente allettante, i suoi occhi non volevano altro che chiudersi per lasciarla riposare. “Che i ninja combattano per la pace, se per farlo devo uccidere chi vuole lo stesso? Se per farlo- devo diventare un'assassina? L'hai detto tu: questa è la contraddizione del nostro mondo- ma sai una cosa? A me non sta bene che sia così.” Le lacrime le caddero all'improvviso giù per le guance. Erano calde ed abbondanti, trattenute per troppo tempo.  
  
_Dannazione_, avrebbe dovuto trattenerle ancora per un po'...  
  
Hoshi vide l'acqua nei suoi occhi risplendere nella luce del sole, sentì quella maledetta pioggia colpirle con più decisione il viso. Niji era immobile, il ventaglio stretto fra le dita, ma uno sguardo sconvolto e triste; le pupille dilatate e gli occhi lucidi; lo sguardo di chi rivede qualcosa di caro, qualcosa che credeva di aver perso per sempre.  
  
La mano già alzata per colpire si era fermata a mezz'aria.  
  
_Che peccato... la pioggia le stava rovinando quella pettinatura perfetta._  
  
“Maledizione...” La sentì dire lontana, con un sussurro che sembrava non appartenerle nemmeno. Il pugno chiuso si rilassò leggermente. “Lo sai, mi ricordi la me stessa di tanti anni fa...” Abbassò ancora il braccio e scosse la testa. “Non credevo proprio che saresti riuscita a farmelo dire, ma penso che-”  
  
La sua voce si spense all'improvviso. La donna rimase lì di fronte a lei, ma le parole le scivolarono via dalle labbra, perdendosi nella pioggia. Hoshi non riusciva ancora a mettere a fuoco bene la sua immagine, ma scorse la sua sagoma rigida accucciata di fronte a lei, barcollante; riuscì a sentire chiaramente gli annaspi e i rantoli.  
Strizzò gli occhi e la vista le tornò solo un istante, sufficiente per _capire_.  
Lo sguardo deciso di Niji si era trasformato in un'espressione di sorpresa e dolore. Ci volle ancora qualche secondo prima che Hoshi notasse la macchia rosso scuro che le tingeva il centro del vestito e che si stava espandendo nella trama del tessuto giallo. Quando la donna abbassò il ventaglio, il fango ingoiò il disegno variopinto e la pallida pelle del suo polso. La bocca le si aprì in un ultimo spasmo e l'aria che le uscì fece risalire solamente delle flebili parole.  
  
“- che tu abbia ragione, _bambina_.”  
  
Quella frase incompiuta era stato tutto ciò che l'aveva tenuta in vita fino a quel momento, perché non appena le lasciò le labbra, gli occhi le andarono indietro, e la testa le cadde in avanti. La fronte si appoggiò alla spalla di Hoshi.  
  
La pioggia iniziò a cadere con una forza sempre maggiore, fino ad inondare completamente il suo corpo, rendere la terra sotto di lei molle fango. Lo shock era stato così improvviso ed intenso che la ragazza non era riuscita a reagire. Era rimasta immobile mentre il respiro della donna che le aveva scaldato il collo si era lentamente fermato per sempre.  
  
_Cos'era successo?_  
  
Nella foschia di quel mondo che diveniva sempre più scuro e sfuocato, Hoshi riuscì solamente a scorgere una grande sagoma scura in piedi di fronte a lei; un'argentata spada grondante di sangue ed elettricità e la mostruosa creatura che la impugnava, ancora _mezzo lupo e mezzo uomo_.  
  
La bestia lasciò cadere la lama a terra e si precipitò su di lei. Le sue mani sporche di sangue e ancora pungenti d'elettricità la scossero, ma non ebbe le forze nemmeno per reagire. La sua voce era così lontana, e dovette farsi strada fra tutta quell'acqua e quel fango per raggiungere le sue orecchie.  
  
_-shi, Hoshi!_  
  
Il corpo inzuppato di Niji cadde nell'acqua lurida a faccia in giù. La nausea le salì di nuovo, improvvisa ed acuta, costringendola ad aprire gli occhi _(ma non si era nemmeno accorta di averli chiusi.) _Quando lo guardò e lo riconobbe, provò così tante emozioni insieme che il suo volto stanco non sarebbe riuscito ad esprimerne nemmeno la metà.  
  
“Sta tranquilla, ci sono qui io adesso.” Poteva sentire la disperazione nella sua voce, le mani che la toccavano, il suo respiro caldo sul volto. “Ce la farai, te lo prometto.”  
  
“Sakumo-_”_ Iniziò, ma rinunciò subito. Non sarebbe riuscita a dire le sue ultime parole...  
  
_Cosa dice un ninja, prima di morire?_  
  
_Tu sei come lei... I ninja sono tutti uguali._  
  
“Perché l'hai-” La voce le si spezzò e il mondo sparì inghiottito dall'acqua. Le lacrime le scesero per le guance, ma restarono lì solo un istante prima di mescolarsi alla gelida pioggia.  
  
_Perché fra due assassini, non c'è nessuna differenza._


	13. Collare e Medaglietta

La luce dell'esplosione era accecante, ma non era calda come si sarebbe aspettato. Sembrava invece averlo raggiunto gelida e liquida... Forse però, pensandoci, era solo per colpa di tutta quella pioggia.

-

“Voglio farti una domanda, _Taro_.” Disse l'Hokage alzandosi dalla panchina e dandogli le spalle. Quella era la prima volta che lo incontrava, ma conosceva bene il suo volto: tutti lo conoscevano. “Sai cos'è la _Volontà del Fuoco_?”

Il ragazzino ci pensò un attimo, poi scosse la testa. Si vergognava di non saper rispondere, ma fu sollevato nel vedere che Sarutobi non ne era rimasto né sorpreso né contrariato.

“Si dice che nell'anima di ogni Hokage, arda una fiamma: il desiderio di proteggere il proprio villaggio ad ogni costo, anche della propria vita.” Quando i penetranti occhi del Terzo incontrarono i suoi, più severi di prima, Taro non abbassò lo sguardo nemmeno un secondo. “Ma vedi, quel desiderio non lo possiede solo chi è Hokage.” Gli spiegò serio. “Ogni shinobi degno di questo nome dovrebbe condividerlo e coltivarlo. E credo sia proprio _quello_ ad averti fatto agire oggi per fermare quei ninja stranieri. Credo che quella fiamma arda anche in te. D'altra parte, non sei più un bambino: hai sedici anni ormai.”

Taro cercò di rimanere impassibile, ma il cuore gli balzò nel petto. L'Hokage si spostò lungo la deserta e soleggiata strada, uscendo dall'ombra della grande pianta sotto alla quale stavano colloquiando.

Quell'uomo conosceva la sua età, o forse l'aveva solo supposta? Sedici anni erano tanti... Oppure pochi?

“Guarda laggiù.” Richiamò la sua attenzione allungando l'indice alla lontana montagna. Taro lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a raggiungere il volto al centro del monumento: fra tutti e tre, era sempre stato quello che gli aveva messo più soggezione. I suoi occhi vuoti erano duri, la bocca chiusa in un severo broncio. “Ho la fortuna di aver avuto come maestro un grande uomo. Prima che morisse, mi fece fare una promessa: mi fece giurare che avrei coltivato quel desiderio, che mi sarei preso cura di ogni abitante di Konoha. Anche _di te_.”

_Di me? _

Sarutobi estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca e glielo porse. Il ragazzo afferrò la stoffa: era molto più morbida di quella dei suoi vecchi vestiti, di un bel blu intenso. Lo srotolò per osservare la targhetta metallica.

“Vorrei che anche tu portassi avanti quella promessa. Che ne dici?” Il simbolo raffigurato era lo stesso inciso sulle grandi porte d'ingresso del villaggio. A differenza del tessuto, il metallo sembrava consumato e graffiato da anni di battaglie e scontri. Sovrappensiero, Taro annuì.

“So che sarei dovuto venire da te prima, ma... _Meglio tardi che mai._” Nel suo tono c'era una profonda tristezza, ma anche una vena di divertimento.

“_Ah_-” L'Hokage si interruppe da solo, come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa all'improvviso. “Immagino che tu ti sia chiesto a lungo da dove vieni e chi sei. Quindi, penso sia arrivato il momento...”

_Chi sono?_

Sì, quella domanda se l'era fatta diverse volte in passato. Quando era piccolo e solo, c'era stato un tempo nel quale aveva creduto che scoprire che fine avesse fatto la sua famiglia avrebbe potuto cambiare per sempre le cose, che le avrebbe rese in qualche modo più facili. Dopo quella notte però,- quella nella quale era rimasto accanto a suo fratello nel giorno più freddo di un maledetto inverno, da quando l'aveva guardato esalare il suo ultimo respiro - Taro aveva capito qualcosa di importante: non c'era mai stata _nessuna famiglia_, se non quella che due piccoli orfani si erano costruiti da soli in uno sperduto fienile. E l'aveva persa per sempre.

Taro si irrigidì velocemente e si chinò con le braccia lungo il corpo. Parlò prima che il ninja potesse continuare. “Accetto l'offerta, Signore. E manterrò la parola data. Ma-”

I capelli lunghi gli ricaddero sul volto, e dovette scostarli con la mano per guardare di nuovo il suo interlocutore. “Con rispetto, chi sono... lo so già.”

_-_

“A cosa stai pensando?”

In quella notte fredda, non riuscendo a prendere sonno, Taro era rimasto a fissare la grande montagna, chiara nel bagliore della luna; la sua imponente sagoma era interrotta solo dalle linee geometriche delle tapparelle abbassate. Gli anni erano passati, ma il monumento era rimasto identico. Lui invece, era cambiato tanto. Al posto di uno sporco fienile, a fargli da casa c'era un misero appartamento; nessun fragile fratellino, ma una _pigra ed arruffata_ amante.

“A niente...Stavo dormendo.” Rispose senza girarsi né battere ciglio; percepì le coperte muoversi lentamente.

Hoshi gli mise una gelida mano al centro del petto e spinse per sollevarsi. I grandi occhi incrociarono i suoi e Taro sentì di nuovo il cuore balzargli nel petto, il sangue scorrergli veloce nelle vene.

“Stavi dormendo con gli occhi aperti e lo sguardo pensieroso?” _La solita impertinente_. Un rossore le dipingeva le guance, e Taro invidiò lo _stupido sakè_, perché avrebbe tanto voluto averle donato _lui_ quel colorito che la rendeva incantevole anche nella semi oscurità.

Sospirò e sorrise malizioso. “Non si dice che uno shinobi dovrebbe sempre tenere un occhio aperto?”

Hoshi aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma quello che le uscì fu solo un'involontaria espirazione quando si ritrovò a pancia in su, bloccata fra le lenzuola. Cercò di liberarsi con qualche calcio e verso feroce, per poi arrendersi. Taro la tenne ferma, imprimendo più forza. Lentamente, si premette contro Hoshi, fino a quando le loro labbra non si sfiorarono.

Aveva imparato a conoscere il tepore del suo corpo, a ricercarlo sempre più- sia in quel letto che nelle fredde notti in missione. Poteva sentirla sorridere, anche nel buio.

Chiuse gli occhi attendendo un bacio, ma in quel momento di vulnerabilità ricevette solo un gomito nel fianco.

In un'agile mossa Hoshi lo schiacciò nel sottile materasso. “Predichi bene, ma poi ti lasci fregare da una ragazza brilla_.” _Non era _brilla_. Era ubriaca fradicia. Le sue ginocchia lo strinsero.

“Magari,” Iniziò lui deglutendo e torcendo le braccia nella sua improvvisa presa d'acciaio. “Faceva anche questo parte della mia strategia...”

Hoshi non sembrò scocciata da quella battuta. Adesso il suo sorriso era ben visibile nella luce della luna. “Non cercare di giustificarti. Ammetti che ti ho colto alla sprovvista o non ti lascerò andare.” Continuò a fissarlo incuriosita, incantandolo con i suoi luminosi occhi; quando li guardava, si sentiva piccolo, perso come di fronte all'immenso cielo stellato. Anche in quelle iridi c'era un intero mondo sconosciuto, un altro luminoso universo che non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscito a comprendere o a raggiungere.

Lei gli lasciò andare le braccia e parlò malevola. “Sai che cosa penso?”

Taro le fece passare le mani sui fianchi caldi e pallidi, scuotendo la testa nel buio. Le dita di Hoshi percorsero le sue braccia, e si soffermarono sull'inspessita pelle all'interno del gomito destro. Ogni volta, voleva tornare a parlare di quella cicatrice; ma era solo uno stupido _graffio_ di un kunai, nulla di più.

“Che quando si tratta di me non ragioni lucidamente... o sbaglio?” Imbarazzata dai suoi occhi curiosi, Hoshi si nascose, abbassandosi per tornare a sfiorargli le labbra.

Taro sapeva che le parole che si scambiavano in quelle notti erano vuote, che non avevano nessun valore. Lo aveva imparato a sue spese nei mesi passati; la mattina, Hoshi sarebbe sgattaiolata fuori dalla finestra come sempre, ancora prima che lui si svegliasse. Al negozio, o per le strade, gli avrebbe parlato come una sconosciuta.

Ma questa volta, mentre il sapore del vino raggiungeva anche la sua bocca, non riuscì proprio ad ignorare le sue provocazioni; né a mentirle.

“È vero.” Le rispose in un sussurro.

Il sorriso contro le sue labbra divenne più pronunciato.

“Perché?”

Quella donna era, forse inconsapevolmente, crudele. Con lui, lo era sempre.

“Perché tu,” La gola secca si rifiutò di collaborare, ma Taro deglutì; gli occhi di nuovo fissi su quelli di lei. “Perché io... io ti-”

-

“_ro- Taro!_”

“Andiamo- _svegliati!_”

Le crepe sul vecchio soffitto di casa sembravano ancora lì. Eppure, si rese conto troppo in fretta che quello non era il rovinato intonaco del suo freddo appartamento, ma un cielo pallido, diviso da grandi nuvole. Era uno di quelli sconosciuti e tetri che non vorresti vedere al tuo risveglio.

Aveva la mente confusa e, mentre i pensieri si riorganizzavano lentamente, i ricordi arrivavano uno dopo l'altro portandosi dietro una pletora di emozioni. In un istante, rivisse ogni cosa: i ninja della Sabbia, _la rabbia_, l'esplosione fredda- e poi rovente, ustionante - che lo aveva travolto; l_a paura_, Hoshi che-

“_Hoshi!_” Si sentì gridare.

  
“Stai calmo, va tutto bene,” La voce parlò di nuovo e due forti mani lo spinsero a terra, lottando per tenerlo fermo. “Cerca di non agitarti troppo.”

Non aveva le forze per opporsi a quella presa, e si arrese tornando ad adagiarsi nel fango. Mano a mano che riacquistava conoscenza, il suo corpo tornava a farsi sentire; e Taro ne fu lieto quanto stupito. Non solo era sopravvissuto, ma sembrava anche che fosse ancora_ tutto intero_. Poco a poco però, un bruciante dolore iniziò a crescergli sulla pelle; le braccia, le gambe, il viso sembravano andargli a fuoco. Strinse i denti quando il dolore lo travolse come un bollente fiume in piena.

“Ti sei preso una carta bomba in faccia. Credevo fossi morto...” Disse la voce.

Taro si chiese _perché_ fosse necessario girare la testa così tanto per riuscire a vedere l'uomo in volto. Quando fu completamente voltato su un lato, riconobbe il Capitano: era accovacciato al suo fianco con un'espressione davvero preoccupata. Non poté proprio trattenere una risata ironica- che però uscì più rauca ed umida del previsto.

Sakumo scosse la testa, divertito. “Ma evidentemente sei più duro di quanto pensassi.” Lo sentì concludere con voce flebile e un sorriso che gli piegava le labbra.

Taro tornò a guardare il cielo cercando di ignorare l'ombra fastidiosa che gli levava gran parte della visuale. Deglutì a fatica, sentendo il sapore rancido di fango che gli pervadeva la bocca. “Senti chi parla...” Iniziò, notando solo allora l'acuto fischio che aveva nelle orecchie e che ancora lo assordava. “Poco fa eri _morto stecchito. _Credevo ci avessi lasciati soli contro tutti quei ninja.”

Sakumo espirò lasciandosi cadere esausto nella terra umida al suo fianco. “Non avrei mai potuto...”

Taro sentì il peso che aveva nel petto alleggerirsi, il dolore divenire improvvisamente sopportabile; non serviva più che gli dicesse nulla, perché nel suo tono aveva già trovato la conferma: anche Hoshi stava bene.

Trascorsero qualche altro istante in silenzio, e Taro desiderò che da quel cielo sulla sua testa cadesse ancora la pioggia: la gelida acqua che nei giorni precedenti aveva tanto maledetto, ora sarebbe stata proprio un sollievo sulla pelle ustionata. Il sole però, iniziò a scaldarlo senza pietà.

Una mano tesa oscurò all'improvviso la luce e le nuvole. “Ce la fai ad alzarti?”

Prima di rispondere, Taro fece una timida prova chiudendo l'occhio destro: come previsto, il mondo di fronte a lui scomparve inghiottito dall'oscurità. Si portò istintivamente due dita alla palpebra sinistra e sentì calore ed umidità. “_Cazzo_-” Disse afferrando saldamente il polso del Capitano.

“Poteva andarti molto peggio.” Lo informò l'altro, piegando il braccio e sollevandolo con forza. Si ritrovò sulle gambe senza rendersene nemmeno conto. Lo sguardo gli cadde a terra poco più avanti, dove giaceva ancora fumante il corpo carbonizzato dello shinobi che aveva scagliato quella maledetta carta bomba: sarebbe potuta andargli _decisamente_ peggio. L'odore della carne e la vista di tutto quel sangue lo fecero barcollare; scosse la testa sforzandosi per non finire di nuovo per terra.

  
“Ehi, ehi-” Una spalla gli sollevò il braccio e una mano gli batté sul viso. “Resta sveglio, ok?”

La torsione gli fece finalmente raddrizzare, e olo allora, Taro vide la devastazione che li circondava; una serie di corpi giaceva immobile. Scaldati dalla luce del sole del mattino, i loro copri-fronte splendevano, il sangue si rapprendeva e il fango seccava sulle divise. Scrutò ognuno di quei cadaveri con il cuore in gola, fino a quando Sakumo non gli indicò qualcosa alla loro sinistra.

Hoshi era sdraiata, ai piedi di un'alta parete di roccia. Non era cosciente, ma a giudicare dal suo respiro regolare e dalla tranquillità di Kuma che la osservava, stava bene. _Era viva_.

“Quando si sveglierà,” Disse Sakumo iniziando a farli avanzare in quella direzione. “Ci penserà lei. Vedrai, ti rimetterà in sesto.” _Non ci credeva nemmeno lui._

Taro si divincolò dalla presa che lo sorreggeva per lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio al fianco della ragazza. Era adagiata su una coperta e aveva la testa fasciata stretta con delle bende che a malapena riuscivano ad assorbire il sangue.

_Quanto era passato? Per quanto tempo era rimasto privo di sensi?_

“Va- _tutto bene_.” Disse Taro con un sussurro passando le dita fra i rossi capelli. “Andrà tutto bene...”

Dovette fare un grande sforzo mentale per decidersi a lasciarla ancora sola con Kuma,- e uno sforzo fisico, per sollevarsi da solo di nuovo sulle gambe - ma quando fu in piedi si girò per guardare il Capitano in faccia.

“E Niji?” Gli chiese all'improvviso.

La risposta non arrivò, ma per trovarla bastò seguire la direzione nella quale lo sguardo di Sakumo era scattato istintivamente. La donna della Pioggia era accasciata a terra poco più avanti, il viso nascosto nel fango e la mano ancora stretta intorno al ventaglio. Il sangue aveva colorato quasi completamente il fiocco che le stringeva l'_obi_, una volta giallo splendente. Era un'immagine silenziosa, ma eloquente: la ferita che la donna aveva tra le scapole era profonda e stretta, la stoffa bruciata dall'energia elettrica.

Tornò ad osservare il Capitano: Sakumo non sembrava ferito. La sua divisa era intatta, ma tinta del sangue delle numerose vittime. Il respiro regolare e solo lievemente affaticato. Guardando alle sue spalle, Taro scorse il corpo del povero ninja martoriato trafitto dalle lame dei sue compagni: la velocità con la quale aveva usato la _Tecnica della Sostituzione_ aveva tratto in inganno anche lui, ma se il Capitano era un maestro nelle arti ninja e nel combattimento, lo stesso non si poteva certo dire della sua capacità di nascondere i pensieri e le emozioni.

Proprio là dove poco prima si era consumata una terribile battaglia, ora regnava uno strano silenzio. Quello scontro sanguinoso li aveva quasi uccisi; ma era avvenuto per un motivo che Taro non riusciva a comprendere.

Prima di parlare, sputò a terra sangue e melma. “_Beh_?” Gli chiese pulendosi la bocca con la manica e tornando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Credo che tu mi debba delle spiegazioni.” Fece qualche passo verso di lui ed aumentò il volume della voce. “Hoshi è quasi _morta_, io sono quasi morto- è scoppiata la _fottuta guerra_... e tu non hai niente da dire?!”

Sakumo si portò le mani ai fianchi e scosse la testa., ma la postura ed un fremito lo tradirono.

“Avanti,” Gli disse mentre la rabbia cresceva sempre più. “Prima torni all'accampamento tremante come una foglia, poi mi fai fare quella _promessa_\- e questa mattina ci ritroviamo quelli della Sabbia con le spade sguainate e l'ordine di _farci fuori!_”

“Io-” Iniziò solo per interrompersi. Quando oscillò da un piede all'altro e si passò nervosamente le dita sul lungo codino, Taro ebbe la conferma: c'era qualcosa che non voleva dire. Qualcosa che gli aveva tenuto nascosto negli ultimi giorni.

  
“Devi parlare: questa missione è anche la mia- è anche la _nostra_.” Gli indicò Hoshi con la mano aperta, e gli si spezzò il cuore quando lei non ribatté nulla- a riempire quella pausa senza fine, solo il silenzio della montagna.

Il Capitano continuò a guardare in basso, le dita ancora intorno alla punta dei capelli raccolti, ma la sua voce si alzò cupa. “Ci sono cose che è meglio non sapere, Taro. Credimi.”

Ancora una volta, si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro; la tensione che cresceva ad ogni respiro. Oggi però, Taro non si sarebbe tirato indietro. “Devi dirmi cosa _cazzo_ sta succedendo. Ho il _diritto_ di saperlo.” Senza nemmeno essersene reso conto, si ritrovò la mano stretta nella stoffa della giacca di Sakumo. Per un momento, mantenne la presa salda e lo sguardo rabbioso puntato su di lui; quando lo vide però rimanere impassibile alle minacce, lo lasciò andare e lo spinse lontano. Si voltò di lato, sibilando la sua rabbia.

Senza rispondere né reagire al contatto, Sakumo infilò una mano nella tasca della divisa e tirò fuori uno strano oggetto: sembrava una pergamena, ma la carta era lucida e nera come la pece.

“Pensi di averne il diritto_ eh_? Allora leggi quali erano i loro ordini!” Gridò all'improvviso con una voce carica di oscura rabbia che fece irrigidire Taro dalla paura. “Non sono _io_ ad avervi nascosto la verità. Leggi cosa mi ha chiesto di fare l'Hokage- quello che ha preteso da _voi _senza nemmeno _dirvelo_.” In una veloce mossa gli spinse il rotolo contro il petto e Taro si trovò quello sconosciuto oggetto fra le mani. Mentre una miriade di domande gli affollava la mente, la srotolò solo di qualche centimetro, per rivelare un'infinità di piccoli caratteri incomprensibili. Aggrottò le sopracciglia sforzandosi per osservarli, ma il suo sguardo ricadde su l'unico simbolo che riuscì a decifrare: quello del Villaggio della Foglia.

“Avrei dovuto uccidervi.” Disse Sakumo all'improvviso abbassandosi e lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia- forse per la stanchezza, forse per l'avvilimento. “Avrei dovuto consegnarvi a loro, ma io-” Affondò il viso insanguinato nelle mani e sospirò prima di continuare. “Io non ce l'ho fatta.”

Il mondo intorno a loro iniziò ad oscillare. Gli occhi di Taro rimasero puntati su quelle scritte, ma la mente andò lontana, di nuovo a quel giorno nel quale aveva indossato per la prima volta il suo copri-fronte; alle notti insonni passate a domandarsi perché gli fosse stato donato. _Tutto ha un prezzo, _e lui lo sapeva bene; lo aveva imparato a sue spese, sulla sua pelle fin da bambino. Forse, era semplicemente arrivato il momento di _pagare_?

Prima di parlare, abbassò la carta che aveva ancora fra le mani. I corpi di tutti quegli shinobi giacevano a terra immobili; non si erano mossi, eppure gli sembrava che i loro occhi vitrei ora guardassero proprio lui. Li aveva affrontati, li aveva uccisi. Ora però, Taro non sapeva più il _perché_.

La realizzazione gli salì per la gola ancora prima che potesse articolarla nella sua mente._ “_Se avessero incolpato noi di tutto questo- di tutto quanto... La guerra non sarebbe scoppiata?_” _Non appena la pronunciò, se ne pentì: non voleva sapere la risposta a quella domanda. _Forse, la sapeva già_.

Sakumo aveva un aspetto davvero misero, inginocchiato a terra, con profonde occhiaie, ed il corpo e il viso ricoperti di scuro sangue. “Non è giusto.” Non rispose direttamente, ma levò ogni dubbio. “Non hanno il diritto di chiedervi di morire per- di morire _così_.”

Quelle parole gli bastarono. Taro strinse la carta fra le mani. “Non ci posso credere...” Lo interruppe gelido. Il bruciore che gli incendiava la pelle e il battito incessante che pulsava nell'orbita non erano nulla paragonati al dolore di un simile tradimento. “Come hai potuto?”

Un passo avanti, ed era proprio di fronte a lui. Lo guardò dall'alto verso il basso e Sakumo sgranò gli occhi di fronte alla sua espressione dura. “_Siamo una squadra! _Ci fidavamo di te. Ce lo hai tenuto nascosto per tutto questo tempo...” Lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi l'inutile pergamena, che atterrò nel fango con un umido suono.

“Come hai potuto...” Ripeté senza il minimo rammarico. “Mentirci così?”

Il Capitano scosse la testa in fretta. “Non darmi la colpa, Taro,” La sua voce si spezzò per l'emozione, gli occhi luccicarono nel sole. “L'ho fatto per salvarvi la vita!”

Non poteva credere alle suo orecchie. L'orrore si fece lentamente strada in lui e in un solo momento ogni sua certezza gli scivolò fra le dita. Nel dolore bruciante e nella confusione che ancora gli pervadeva la mente, Taro capì che stava vedendo realizzato il suo più grande terrore: era stato _usato. _E non solamente quel giorno, _no._ Lo era stato per tutta la vita.

Era questo che aveva pianificato l'uomo che gli aveva donato il copri-fronte tanti anni prima. Era tutta qui la considerazione che il suo Capitano aveva di lui. E seguendo loro, si era ritrovato lassù su quella sconosciuta montagna senza idea di ciò che stesse facendo; ignaro di quale fosse la parte scritta per lui in quell'orrenda recita. Si era sbarazzato di quel copri-fronte qualche settimana prima, ma le cose non erano cambiate: non era altro che un _cane_ ingannato, poi abbandonato ed infine mandato a morire dal padrone. A sfoderare la lama, sarebbe dovuto essere proprio quel ninja che aveva chiamato _Capitano_, del quale si era fidato per tutto quel tempo.

Taro venne accecato da una rabbia così intensa che gli annebbiò la mente, gli fece stringere i pugni. Era così furibondo che per un momento pensò di sfogare la sua frustrazione sull'uomo che gli stava davanti, su quello che lo aveva così meschinamente ingannato.

Durò solo un secondo però. Ben presto, il senso di colpa ebbe la meglio. La rabbia fluì, svanendo veloce come era arrivata. La mente confusa si schiarì, e nella sua memoria rimase chiara e certa solo un'immagine: quella dello smilzo bambino di _Sagan_ che chiedeva l'elemosina a bordo strada - così _diverso_, ma così _simile_ al suo fratellino. Lo aveva incontrato solo un istante, gli aveva rivolto poche parole sussurrate. Eppure, da quel giorno, Taro ci aveva pensato spesso; incontrarlo, aveva riaperto una porta sul suo passato, una memoria che non avrebbe mai dovuto mettere sotto chiave. Il dolore di quel ricordo gli piegò le labbra in una smorfia che non riuscì a celare.

Quanto era stato egoista, a preoccuparsi solo di sé stesso... _Qui non si trattava solo di lui_: era scoppiata una guerra. Significava che migliaia di persone avrebbero sofferto e sarebbero morte. Centinaia di bambini sarebbero diventati orfani; proprio come lui ed O_toto_, sarebbero cresciuti soli in quella terra, marciti sotto una pioggia infinita.

La storia si sarebbe ripetuta un'altra volta e sarebbe accaduto tutto... _a causa loro_.

La nausea lo pervase all'improvviso, e Taro barcollò strizzando gli occhi prima di riacquistare il controllo. Sarebbe riuscito a convivere con quella consapevolezza per il resto dei suoi giorni?

“Avanti! Dimmi che non avresti fatto lo stesso.” Gli disse Sakumo alzando lo sguardo. “Dimmi che tu non l'avresti salvata!”

Sul viso di Taro si erano fatti strada orrore e disgusto. “Hai infranto gli ordini. Hai fatto scoppiare la guerra!” Ora stava urlando, ed il fischio nelle orecchie era tornato a gridare con ancora più forza di prima. Taro si passò le mani fra i capelli, cercando di riacquistare il controllo. “L'abbiamo fatto _tutti e tre. _Ma la colpa è solo tua.” Si allontanò facendo un veloce passo indietro.

“Avrai anche salvato la vita ad Hoshi...” Iniziò scuotendo la testa. “Ma forse non ti rendi conto di quello che le hai tolto.” Si voltò, per non doverlo guardare in faccia.

“Ora non ha più una casa, non ha più un posto dove tornare... Tu non sai cosa significa vivere come un reietto, ma io sì! Quello alla quale l'hai condannata è un destino ben peggiore della morte. Sempre se non ci _giustizieranno tutti e tre!_” Mosse un piede in avanti per iniziare ad allontanarsi. “E poi, la cosa peggiore è...” Si fermò nell'aria immobile e questa volta parlò anche per sé stesso. “È che ci hai negato la possibilità di scegliere per noi stessi. Di scegliere di proteggere il villaggio e dare le nostre vite.”

“Io non-”

“Come pensi che reagirà, quando lo scoprirà? Cosa pensi che accadrà quando le diremo che avremmo potuto evitare questa guerra, ma non lo abbiamo fatto?” Addormentata, su quella sudicia coperta, Hoshi non replicò nulla. Era ancora immobile e pallida.

Quando Sakumo fece un mormorio, troppo flebile per essere comprensibile, Taro girò la testa per guardarlo con l'unico occhio che gli era rimasto. “Non dirmelo.” Sbraitò con tono sprezzante. “Pensavi di tenerglielo nascosto per sempre, non è vero?” Digrignò la bocca. “_Tsk_, ma chi ti credi di essere? Suo padre forse?”

Avrebbe voluto solo levarselo dalla vista, lasciarlo lì su quella montagna a piangersi addosso e pentirsi dei suoi errori per il resto dei suoi giorni. Iniziò a muoversi per allontanarsi.

“_No,_ aspetta!”

Quel richiamo, lo fece arrestare contro la sua volontà. Era così abituato ad ascoltare ciecamente gli ordini del suo _Capitano_, che il corpo aveva risposto di sua iniziativa.

Lo sentì alzarsi alle sue spalle ed avanzare lentamente. “Ti sbagli, _Taro_... Hoshi non ha perso _tutto_.” La sua voce ora era più calma e sicura; si addiceva molto di più al leggendario ninja che Taro aveva conosciuto fino ad allora.

“Lei ha ancora _te_... e poi...”Stava ancora deglutendo, cercando le parole per esprimersi, quando si udì un mormorio; una flebile e famigliare voce.

“_Mm...Kuma...?”_

Voltandosi di scatto, Taro vide il cane piegato su Hoshi, la coda scodinzolante e la lingua impegnata a ripulirle il viso. “Kuma!” Ripeté lei con una risata che si sollevò acuta e terribilmente fuori luogo per la montagna. Senza che nessuno riuscisse a trovare la forza od il coraggio di raggiungerla, la ragazza si mise seduta e si portò una mano alla testa, strizzando gli occhi per il dolore e lo stordimento. Non appena li guardò, la bocca le si aprì e le sopracciglia si alzarono. Taro la vide impiegare qualche secondo di troppo per identificare le due figure che impalate e rigide la stavano ancora guardando incredule. I suoi occhi, più verdi del solito per il contrasto con la desolazione che li circondava, si strizzarono qualche volta fino ad incontrare la sua unica iride.

Il labbro inferiore le tremò ed Hoshi lottò per trattenere le lacrime. “_Taro_...” Disse con un filo di voce portandosi una mano alla bocca per nascondere la smorfia di dolore ed orrore.

Continuarono a rimanere fermi come due idioti mentre lei, con l'aiuto di Kuma, si mise in piedi sulle gambe. Taro non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla in faccia, e abbassò lo sguardo, chiudendo gli occhi come un vero codardo. Si vergognava: con quelle ferite doveva avere un aspetto terribile, ed il pensiero di doverle riferire ciò che aveva appena scoperto lo tormentava.

Era ancora immerso nei dubbi e nei pensieri, quando sentì una mano avvolgersi intorno alle sue spalle. Si ritrovò spaesato e colto alla sprovvista quando due sottili e tremanti braccia lo circondarono. Aprendo gli occhi, se la ritrovò di fronte, un triste sorriso sulle labbra. “Sei vivo...” Gli sussurrò stringendolo a sé. “Ho creduto che-” Premette il viso contro la sua spalla e non aggiunse altro. I suoi capelli avevano il famigliare odore del fieno e della terra, e Taro inalò profondamente dalle narici per riempirsi i polmoni con quell'essenza prima di parlarle.

“Scusami se ti ho fatto preoccupare.” Le disse piegando la testa per guardarla negli occhi. “Ma lo sai che quando si tratta di te non ragiono lucidamente...”

_Che stupido, fare quella battuta in un momento simile... _

Inaspettatamente, sembrò però funzionare: Hoshi si scostò e gli rivolse il sorriso più bello che Taro avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.

L'espressione di Hoshi, cambiò velocemente. La vide irrigidirsi e divenire improvvisamente seria, lo sguardo puntato su qualcosa alle sue spalle. In due ampi passi, decisamente troppo veloci ed energici per qualcuno che aveva appena battuto la testa e perso tutto quel sangue, Hoshi si avvicinò a Sakumo, ancora impalato. Entrambi rimasero fermi così a lungo che sembrò che le loro ombre avessero avuto il tempo di accorciarsi, facendosi strada fra i corpi ai loro piedi.

Non riuscendo a sopportare più la tensione, Sakumo ispirò.

“Dimmi perché l'hai fatto.” Lo interruppe lei ancora che potesse aprire bocca, usando un tono gelido. Di fronte ad Hoshi, il Capitano appariva più piccolo e vulnerabile di quando non fosse mai stato agli occhi dei suoi nemici. La ragazza rimase a fissarlo, mente lui si raddrizzò con le spalle in una stanca mossa.

“Perché questa è la guerra, Hoshi.” Le rispose con un cinismo che fece rabbrividire. Si avvicinò con un passo a lei, e con un tono più basso parlò di nuovo. “Funziona così: _uccidi o vieni ucci-_”

La sua voce si interruppe bruscamente, soppressa dal suono schioccante della mano che lo aveva colpito in faccia. Taro osservò la scena da una certa distanza, ma quel colpo raggiunse anche lui, risvegliandolo dalla confusione e zittendo il fischio che gli confondeva la mente. Sakumo era rimasto fermo per quella che era sembrata un'eternità, la testa ancora girata su un lato, lo sguardo perso nel nulla. Hoshi aveva il respiro affannato per quel breve e piccolo sforzo e Taro riconobbe sul suo viso tutti i segnali che di solito precedevano le sue scenate. Le sopracciglia vicine, i denti stretti e quello sguardo penetrante e magnetico. Il silenzio regnava, ma il ricordo del suono secco di poco prima sembrava aver fatto irrigidire anche i morti. Non aveva nessun intenzione di mettersi in mezzo a loro, o di fermarla.

“Ho creduto fossi morto. Che foste morti entrambi!” Iniziò lei con un ringhio. “Poi è arrivata Niji e lei- ma io so che non sarebbe mai andata fino infondo.” Con i pugni stretti e la rabbia nella voce, Hoshi si voltò un attimo verso Taro, in cerca di supporto. Non l'aveva mai vista così: è vero, stava piangendo, ma fra l'acqua che le inondava gli occhi, qualcos'altro brillava- qualcosa di profondo che la faceva apparire più determinata che mai.

Il Capitano si raddrizzò con la schiena ed attese inerme che lei continuasse a parlare. “_Uccidere o essere uccisi._ È così che credi funzionino le cose, quindi?” Gli sbraitò le sue stesse parole, sollevando un braccio. Sakumo si preparò ad un altro colpo, che però non arrivò; si ritrovò invece con un dito indice puntato in faccia. “Pensi che quella sia l'unica soluzione? Forse non ti ricordi perché siamo stati mandati qui: la nostra doveva essere una missione _diplomatica_.”

A quelle parole, Taro tornò a guardare la desolazione e la morte che li circondava. _Perché siamo stati mandati qui?_ Abbassò lo sguardo a terra realizzando che, ciò che l'Hokage aveva detto loro, ormai, non aveva più nessun importanza. _Non l'aveva mai avuta._ Hoshi però non lo sapeva, e la sua voce rabbiosa risuonava fra le rocce inopportuna proprio come lo era stata la sua dolce risata pochi istanti prima. La luce nei suoi occhi brillava con una decisione disarmante.

“_Uccidendo_ non si risolve nulla; in quel modo, non fai altro che fare il gioco di chi vuole un'altra guerra!” Ora stava ansimando visibilmente, e Taro si chiese se fosse del tutto cosciente mentre sputava quelle velenose parole in faccia all'uomo che aveva sempre ammirato più di tutti. “Niji era l'unica- _l'unica_ che avrebbe potuto aiutarci. E tu l'hai _ammazzata_! L'hai uccisa prima che potesse abbassare la sua arma. Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Rispondimi!”

Sakumo sembrava confuso, forse addolorato; era impossibile comprendere cosa provasse, con le ombre del chiaro sole del mattino che gli nascondevano gran parte del volto. Scosse un po' la testa, lento e pigro come suo solito; ma non parlò. _Non le disse nulla_.

Tutti e tre osservarono il corpo della donna della Pioggia- o forse avrebbe dovuto dire _della Sabbia._ Non importava più. Sorprendentemente, Taro provò una grande pena per lei: in fin dei conti, non era mai stata davvero loro nemica. Se la sua morte non era avvenuta nel tentativo di difendere la _pace, _per lo meno era stata la conseguenza di aver semplicemente eseguito i suoi ordini. Era stata quella, la sua unica colpa.

Ancora una volta, la strana e variopinta kunoichi senza un paese si era dimostrata essere migliore di tutti loro messi insieme. C_he fine miserabile aveva fatto... _

La terra tornò a dover sopportare altre grandi gocce d'acqua quando Hoshi abbassò il mento e lasciò che le lacrime le scorressero giù per le guance. “Per colpa tua, non c'è più nessuna speranza per la pace.” La sua voce si udì appena; non era più carica di rabbia, ma flebile e decisa. Gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo truce. “Non potrò mai perdonartelo.” Poi si voltò veloce, i capelli attaccati alle guance umide, e corse lontano senza nemmeno guardarli.

Il Capitano serrò la mandibola e deglutì. Il suo tentativo di apparire indifferente a quelle parole taglienti come lame era stato _ridicolo_.

Anche Taro rimase impalato mentre la ragazza continuava ad allontanarsi. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Forse seguirla e consolarla, cercare di farla tornare in sé... Non era bravo in queste cose, ma avrebbe potuto provarci, per lo meno.

Aveva già un piede alzato, quando la voce di Sakumo si sollevò dal silenzio che lo aveva fino ad allora circondato. “Taro, aspetta.” Gli disse. “Lasciala andare. Ha bisogno di stare da sola.”

Si mosse verso Kuma, sollevandosi la maschera ancora fradicia sul viso - solo per nascondere il segno rosso acceso che stava colorando sempre più la pallida pelle. Raggiunse lo zaino e iniziò a rovistare al suo interno. Gli occhi grigi di _Zanna Bianca_ si posarono su Taro, che lo stava osservando confuso e turbato. “Non fare quella faccia...” Gli disse con un sorriso falso. _Falso_, come ogni altra cosa. “Ci vorrà un po', ma le passerà.”

Un suono acuto si alzò dal cielo e la sua mano, ancora affondata nell'apertura del fradicio zaino, si arrestò di colpo. Sakumo tirò un sospiro prima di estrarre un piccolo oggetto con la mano insanguinata. Un falco stava disegnando immaginari grandi cerchi con le sue grandi ali ed incombeva su di loro come un terribile presagio.

“Lo sai.” Iniziò tirandosi in piedi. “Che non potrete tornare a Konoha.”

_Un conto è saperlo_, un altro è sentirlo dire ad alta voce. Taro si passò la lingua fra le labbra e gustò il fresco sapore del sangue. Rilassandosi, il dolore sul suo viso era divenuto via a via più intenso, ora quasi insopportabile. La testa, riempita di così tante informazioni all'improvviso, aveva iniziato a pulsargli insieme all'occhio.

“Le voci corrono veloci anche su un confine sperduto come questo.” Gli disse avanzando verso di lui. “Al villaggio sarà già arrivata la notizia. E sai cosa succede a chi trasgredisce le regole: se tornaste, ad attendervi trovereste solo una buia cella, _o la forca_.”

Un luccichio nella sua mano raggiunse la pupilla di Taro, che cercò di scorgere che cosa l'uomo tenesse fra le dita. “Ascoltami: una volta tornati a _Sagan_, tu ed Hoshi dovrete percorrere per qualche miglio il sentiero che scende a nord. Se tutto andrà bene, sarete nelle pianure di Amegakure domani.”

“Stai dicendo che dovremo rimanere in questo paese dimenticato da Dio? Neanche per sogno.” Una terra senza alberi, senza foreste; grigia e putrida come la morte. _Nessuno_ avrebbe mai voluto stabilirsi in un luogo simile. “E poi,” Aggiunse osservando il sole che lentamente svaniva dietro alla coltre di spesse nubi che presto lo avrebbe inghiottito. “Anche supponendo che io accettassi, come la convinceremmo Hoshi?”

Sakumo lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi. “Lei verrà con te se le spiegherai che non avete altra scelta. Dà pure tutts la colpa a me; infondo, non sarebbe nemmeno una vera e propria bugia.” La sua espressione spenta, vuota come quella dei ninja che non si sarebbero più rialzati dal fango ai loro piedi, fece provare una strana sensazione a Taro; pena e compassione. “Senza copri-fronte e divise potrete andare dove vorrete, spacciandovi per superstiti di _Sagan_. Ma dovrete nascondervi, almeno per un po'.”

Ci doveva aver pensato a lungo, per aver pianificato così bene la loro fuga nei minimi dettagli. Taro però, in quelle condizioni, non aveva la mente abbastanza lucida per mettersi a progettare una _nuova vita nel fottuto Paese della Pioggia_. Si portò una mano al viso dolorante, sperando che la sua compagna si riprendesse il prima possibile e placasse il suo dolore con un qualche strano e puzzolente unguento.  


“Tu cosa farai?” _Tu non vieni con noi? _La domanda gli uscì ancor prima che potesse rendersene conto. Si stupì di esserselo chiesto: non aveva la minima intenzione di seguire le indicazioni del Capitano; e non voleva certo che lui andasse con loro. Almeno, questo era quello del quale era stato convinto fino a quando la sua voce non lo aveva tradito.

“Infondo è così, avete proprio ragione voi.” Disse Sakumo dando un comando a Kuma con un cenno della testa. Il cane lo fissò allegro e poi si incamminò su per il crinale. Girandosi, Taro scorse la piccola sagoma in lontananza di Hoshi, che osservava solitaria lo spettrale orizzonte. “La colpa di quello che è successo è mia, ed è giusto che sia io a pagare.”

L'oggetto che Sakumo teneva fra le dita era terribilmente sporco; strofinò la mano sulla divisa, per ripulirlo dal fango. “Io tornerò e mi assumerò le mie responsabilità. E poi... ci sono delle cose che devo ancora sistemare laggiù.” Quando l'ebbe lucidato a dovere, rimase ad osservarlo per qualche istante.

Taro scosse la testa in disappunto. “Non credere che ti asseconderò nel tenerle nascosto tutto questo. È giusto che anche Hoshi sappia la verità.” Gli stanchi occhi di Sakumo tornarono sulla collina dove ora il morbido pelo e la scaltra lingua di Kuma stavano consolando la loro compagna.  


“Quella ragazza, è sempre stata un'ingenua...” Disse con tono neutro, attirando di nuovo l'attenzione di Taro. “Per tanti aspetti, si potrebbe dire sia ancora una bambina, non pensi?” Parlava con un filo di voce e, nonostante le parole, l'affetto brillava chiaro come la luce del sole che li stava illuminando. Taro aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo dove volesse arrivare. L'altro continuò imperterrito. “Anche oggi, dopo tutto quello che è successo, parla di giustizia, crede nel bene- dice di voler combattere per la _pace_.” Le dita gli si aprirono lentamente per rivelare lo scintillante metallo di un rovinato copri-fronte di Konoha. “La invidio. È da tempo che non credo più in quelle cose ormai, ma lei... è diversa. Non avrei mai potuto permettere che morisse, e vorrei proteggerla dal diventare come me- come _noi_.”

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e Taro non poté non cogliere il dolore e la disperazione che l'imponente uomo aveva celati nel profondo. “Vorrei che Hoshi rimanesse così com'è per sempre.” Continuò, allungando il palmo aperto verso Taro, incitandolo ad afferrare il metallo. “Vorrei che potesse continuare ad illudersi ancora, ad inseguire quel sogno... E se questo significa tenerle nascosto qualcosa di così terribile- _beh_, dovresti chiederti se non sia forse la cosa _giusta da fare_.”

Taro fissò incredulo il copri-fronte: era davvero messo male, dopo l'esplosione che aveva letteralmente polverizzato il suo possessore, ma il simbolo inciso del villaggio era ancora ben definito fra tutti quei graffi. Ripensò al suo. Non aveva mai avuto nessun valore per lui. Alla fine però, era comprensibile: Taro non era cresciuto sognando di diventare un ninja, non aveva frequentato anni ed anni di accademia sperando di indossarne uno un giorno. Se lo era ritrovato offerto all'improvviso, senza averne mai compreso nemmeno il motivo. Lo aveva lasciato sprofondare nel lago _Shio_ a cuor leggero. Oggi però, guardare quel semplice ed insulso pezzo di metallo, per qualche motivo, si sentiva triste. Cercò una spiegazione a quella strana sensazione, ma non trovò nessuna risposta. Forse, semplicemente sapeva che, ormai, non avrebbe più avuto l'occasione di indossarne uno; che ormai avrebbe infranto la promessa fatta a Sarutobi quel giorno.

Per Hoshi le cose erano ben diverse... Per lei, quel simbolo aveva sempre significato moltissimo_._ Taro non si sarebbe mai dimenticato del sorriso che le aveva illuminato il volto ogni volta che se lo era annodato sulla fronte; delle sue lacrime quando se ne era dovuta separare. Hoshi credeva ancora nel codice ninja, credeva nel villaggio e ora... credeva anche nella pace e della giustizia.

Le dita gli scattarono, allentando all'improvviso il duro pugno che ancora stava stringendo, e si mossero per afferrare quella poca stoffa logora. Aveva infranto per sempre la promessa fatta all'Hokage, _è vero_; ma aveva ancora una possibilità di rispettare la parola data. Poteva onorare la promessa fatta all'uomo di fronte a lui, a colui che silenziosamente lo stava implorando.

Se lo infilò in tasca senza dire nulla.


	14. Esilio

Konoha rimaneva nascosta dietro alle sue grandi porte fino all'alba. Al villaggio si diceva che la notte fosse pericolosa: fra i boschi si aggiravano banditi e _nukenin,_ e nelle tenebre della foresta restavano in agguato inquietanti mostri. Ombre si allungavano dai confini della Terra del Fuoco, attraversavano le foreste e le campagne fino ad arrivare a sfiorare minacciose i limiti della città. Quanto materiale per arricchire le storie che venivano raccontate ai bambini; quelle creature li avrebbero convinti a rimanere al sicuro nelle loro case, a non avventurarsi da soli là fuori. In confronto a quel mondo oscuro ed insidioso, il villaggio era un nido accogliente, sempre protetto all'interno della calda aura delle lanterne e delle luci delle poche abitazioni che rimanevano vive fino a tarda notte.

Da quella distanza, poteva già intravederne il bagliore: un fuoco lontano rifranto sulle fronde degli alberi, un riflesso nel cielo che avrebbe scaldato il cuore anche allo shinobi più gelido, al forestiero più intrepido.

Konoha era un vero e proprio rifugio nella foresta, un luogo sicuro nel quale vivere e crescere lontani dai pericoli e le avversità del mondo.

Sakumo però, in quella fresca mattina, non aveva nessuna fretta di raggiungerla. Camminava con passo lento in compagnia del suo fidato cane, osservando la volta celeste; uno spettacolo che dal villaggio non si poteva mai ammirare. La luce che brillava dalla torre dell'Hokage, rigoroso guardiano impegnato a tenere lontani i mostri, era la stessa che inevitabilmente nascondeva le stelle. Le solide mura che schermavano gli abitanti dal mondo esterno, li tenevano anche intrappolati nel loro stretto abbraccio.

Sotto alle luminose costellazioni, Sakumo continuò a percorrere il sentiero che saliva per una collina. Abbassò la maschera dal viso, per godersi la freschezza del vento e gli odori conosciuti. Kuma fece lo stesso, scodinzolando allegro quando l'essenza di casa gli raggiunse le narici.

Intorno a loro, solo il silenzio.

Nessun _nukenin_ vagava per quei sentieri, nessun mostro strisciava nell'ombra della notte. Non era affatto come si raccontava a Konoha. Là invece, nascosto in bella vista sotto alla luce tremolante di un fuoco sempre acceso, vi era qualcosa di terrificante. La città era un rigoglioso albero, una pianta che cresceva rigogliosa su radici oscure. Gli abitanti le lasciavano crescere sotto ai loro piedi- ignari o forse solo facendo finta di niente - anche quando di tanto in tanto le loro scure fronde avviluppavano qualcuno e lo trascinavano nel buio.

Ecco perché quella mattina Sakumo proseguiva lento, senza fretta di fare ritorno; non avrebbe mai potuto temere ciò che c'era là fuori nel buio della foresta, sapendo cosa lo attendeva nella sua accogliente e luminosa meta.

Erano giorni che camminava- anche se, a dire il vero, non avrebbe saputo dire _quanti_. Aveva marciato con lo sguardo basso, il viso celato dal cappuccio della lunga e scura mantella, mentre il paesaggio intorno a lui era lentamente cambiato: la distesa di terra e fango era via a via divenuta sempre più fertile e verde, fino a trasformarsi in una lussureggiante foresta. In tutto quel tempo, non aveva proferito parola- non ce ne sarebbe stato motivo senza nessuno ad ascoltarlo, _no?_ Aveva quindi lasciato che i pensieri si sovrapponessero nella sua confusa mente, che tornassero ancora ed ancora sugli eventi delle ultime settimane.

Quando raggiunse la cima dell'altura, si fermò ad osservare l'orizzonte divenire sempre più definito; la sua luce crescente che ingoiava le stelle, una ad una. Guardando le alte case che poco a poco si delineavano, Sakumo ripensò a _Sagan_.

Erano trascorsi giorni da quando aveva lasciato quel villaggio distrutto, ma ricordava bene l'ultima notte passata lì. Era stato come rivivere un ricordo terribile, un incubo divenuto realtà: la sera era calata su quel paese umido, aveva avvolto lui ed i suoi compagni con il suo spesso e gelido manto. Dopo le prime ore della notte, passate nell'ansia e nell'angoscia, Sakumo era riuscito finalmente a prendere sonno, ma quando l'alba era sorta, si era ritrovato da _solo_. A fianco a lui, il piccolo fuoco ridotto ad un cumulo di cenere umida, due giacigli vuoti abbandonati in fretta e furia.

Dei suoi compagni, non era rimasto che il ricordo - e qualche traccia: un _kunai_ di Taro lasciato a terra, l'essenza di Hoshi ancora chiara nella stantia aria di quel piccolo rifugio improvvisato. Se ne erano andati in silenzio, senza dirgli nulla; nemmeno un ultimo saluto.

Era stato giusto così; Taro aveva mantenuto la sua parola.

Quella mattina, aveva raccolto le sue cose ed aveva iniziato a marciare sotto all'incessante pioggia, lasciandosi alle spalle non solo i suoi compagni, ma anche una parte di sé stesso. Sakumo aveva riconosciuto la nota sensazione, lo stesso incolmabile vuoto che ogni amico perduto in guerra aveva lasciato nel suo cuore. Non c'era stato più nessuno al suo fianco: a tenergli compagnia in quella lunga settimana solamente Kuma e l'indesiderato _buio_. Era lo stesso che lo faceva agitare in sogno, che lo svegliava di soprassalto lasciandolo sudato e tremante; era stata quell'oscurità ad ingoiare _tutto_ nella sua vita, a masticare anche lui più e più volte solo per risputarlo sempre indietro.

Aveva provato a convincersi, nelle prime solitarie sere sulla via di ritorno, che ciò che era accaduto in quella missione non fosse stata colpa sua. Che fosse stata _l'esasperazione_ a spingerlo ad alzare la testa ed opporsi, a combattere per salvare i suoi compagni. Si era ripetuto che difendere quei due ragazzi gli avrebbe permesso di continuare a convivere con la sua coscienza. Sakumo aveva combattuto, li aveva salvati e... aveva vinto.

_Aveva vinto, no? _

La domanda lo aveva tormentato in quei solitari giorni, e il dubbio si era fatto sempre più strada in lui, più forte ad ogni passo verso casa. Ora che era giunto, sapeva di essersi sbagliato: non era mai esistita _nessuna_ scelta che gli avrebbe permesso di rimanere in pace con sé stesso.

Non che si pentisse delle sue azioni; ciò che lo perseguitava era ciò che _non_ era riuscito a fare. Non aveva avuto la forza di trovare una via d'uscita che potesse salvare tutti. Hoshi e Taro erano vivi, e con molte probabilità lo sarebbero rimasti a lungo.

Aveva impedito che morissero, ma Sakumo non aveva _affatto_ vinto contro quell'oscurità - e la dimostrazione era che lei continuava a camminare al suo fianco. Era stata una compagna di viaggio silenziosa, sì; ma non lo aveva lasciato solo un secondo. Neanche quando Kuma lo aveva svegliato di notte con il suo caldo naso sentendo i suoi lamenti, nemmeno quando il sole era tornato a splendere nel cielo. Lo aveva avvolto anche in pieno giorno, seguendolo fuori da quel deserto di fango, aveva attraversato con lui il lago salato ed ora era di fronte alle porte del villaggio. Non si era presa Hoshi e Taro, ma era pronta a reclamare qualcos'altro.

_'Per colpa tua, non c'è più nessuna speranza per la pace...'_

Sakumo scosse la testa per liberarsi da quel ricordo, ma non servì a molto. La voce di Hoshi, lontana e distante, come appartenente ad un'altra vita, continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie. Il suo viso triste, consumato da troppe notti insonni e dalla fame, gli appariva sempre più spesso di fronte agli occhi-

E la sua mano, l'esitante tocco della quale lo aveva confortato nelle peggiori notti, lo continuava a colpire in viso dolorosa e dura, facendogli rivivere quell'ultimo giorno.

Rimase fermo lassù a fissare il cielo fino a quando il sole non fece capolino dietro la montagna, illuminando le case più alte e abbagliando i suoi stanchi occhi. Alzò il braccio per schermarsi dai raggi, intensi e caldi come quelli che non aveva visto per settimane. Appoggiò la fronte al tessuto della divisa ed abbassò di nuovo il braccio; ed il cuore gli balzò nel petto. Per un momento, gli sembrò che la luce arancione si fosse riversata liquida per le strade, che le inondasse di ardente fuoco. Sakumo rimase nell'ombra degli alberi lontani ad osservare Konoha mentre veniva inghiottita dalle fiamme; mentre la guerra la divorava con le sue ardenti fauci. E in un attimo, vide gli alberi incendiarsi, i palazzi crollare e il loro legno consumarsi. Sentì le grida disperate di ogni persona avvolta dal fuoco e dal fumo; ognuno di loro, anche il _suo bambino_ unirsi al coro di fantasmi che lo chiamavano la notte. Con occhi sgranati, rimase immobile ad osservare le fiamme che si alzavano così in alto da oscurare il cielo, tre volti di pietra crollare e sgretolarsi fra rivoli di fumo. L'odore della carne e della morte gli fecero ribaltare lo stomaco, ma non poté distogliere lo sguardo fino a quando nella valle non rimase solo cenere.

Quando le lacrime gli oscurarono la vista, strizzò gli occhi e le lasciò scendere per il viso. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, un inesorabile ticchettio assordante. Si asciugò con il braccio e tornò a guardare quel terribile spettacolo, ma-

D'improvviso, di fronte a lui, di nuovo il silenzio: il villaggio dormiva ancora, immobile e placido come sempre, illuminato dalla luce dell'alba. Provò a deglutire nella gola secca, lasciando che il sole colpisse anche lui con il suo calore. La realtà forse avrebbe dovuto confortarlo; ma Sakumo sapeva che il fuoco che aveva visto poco prima con gli occhi della mente, che gli era sembrato di sentire sulla pelle, presto sarebbe arrivato davvero. Che era solo questione di tempo.

In quel momento, mentre le prime case nella valle si risvegliavano, capì perché i suoi piedi continuavano a rifiutarsi di ricondurlo a Konoha: quella non era più casa sua, lui non faceva più parte di quel mondo. Ormai era una delle ombre contro le quali le mura erano state erette; era uno dei mostri che la Torre avrebbe scacciato dal villaggio.

Con gli occhi fissi sulla lontana montagna, si irrigidì per la paura. Non temeva il loro giudizio, no. Non aveva nemmeno timore della pena che avrebbe dovuto scontare. Ciò che lo faceva tremare come una foglia era qualcosa dentro di lui; una parte nascosta del suo cuore; la stessa che – solo per un istante - gli aveva fatto desiderare che quelle fiamme immaginarie giungessero al più presto. Che bruciassero il villaggio fino alle fondamenta, portando alla luce ogni segreto e ogni menzogna che nel profondo lo sorreggeva.

Si era sorpreso a sperare che il fuoco della guerra ponesse fine ad ogni cosa.

Nascosto sotto allo spesso cappuccio, con le lacrime che lentamente asciugavano nella brezza del mattino, Sakumo voltò le spalle alla valle e lottò contro le sue gambe, costringendole a continuare a percorrere quel buio sentiero.

-

“Sakumo Hatake,” Quando lo chiamarono, distolse gli occhi dalla lunga via deserta e spostò lo sguardo sulla fonte della voce che lo aveva appena interpellato. Era arrivato fin lì automaticamente, senza pensare; un piede davanti all'altro. Ad attenderlo di fronte alle grandi porte del villaggio aveva trovato solo una squadra ANBU.

“Siamo qui per scortarti dall'Hokage. Farai rapporto della tua missione al Consiglio questa mattina.” Gli disse il ragazzo, con un tono neutro. In risposta, gli fece solo un cenno con la testa. Non poteva vederlo in faccia, ma l'astio trapelava chiaro dalle sue parole, anche attraverso la sorridente fessura nella ceramica. Due mani coperte da guanti si tesero verso di lui. “Ti chiedo di consegnarmi la spada e di seguirmi.”

Altri tre identici giovani ninja, avvolti in scure mantelle e con i volti celati, osservavano la scena in silenzio. Cercavano di essere discreti, ma si erano posizionati proprio fra lui e la porta, impedendogli di avanzare per la sua strada.

La procedura che gli stavano riservando lo aveva lasciato confuso, – e un po' contrariato - ma non si sarebbe mai opposto alle loro richieste. Afferrò le spesse cinghie di cuoio che gli attraversavano il petto e le sfilò dalla testa. Il fodero della spada era ricoperto di fango, la lama ancora intrisa di nero sangue, ed i suoi occhi non riuscirono a smettere di osservarla mentre veniva avvolta in una spessa stoffa nera. Non averla sulle spalle lo faceva sentire stranamente leggero; quel tantō era una parte di lui, qualcosa dalla quale non si separava mai.

“Prego, da questa parte.” Disse una voce femminile, cortese quanto apatica. Sakumo sospirò rivolgendo alla via di casa un ultimo sguardo bramoso. Prima di incamminarsi, si chinò per accarezzare Kuma dietro al bianco orecchio. Sarebbe stata un'inutile tortura per quel povero animale dover assistere al suo incontro con il Consiglio. “Sei stato bravo, vecchio mio. Adesso riposati un po'.” Gli sussurrò lasciando che sparisse in una nuvola di polvere sotto alle sue sporche dita.

Si alzò di nuovo poi per seguire il braccio teso della ragazza.

Insieme, attraversarono in silenzio la strada principale, stranamente deserta. Sembrava non ci fosse nessuno in quella città ancora addormentata, ma _ovviamente_ non era così. Solo perché non poteva vederli, non significava che non ci fossero. Sakumo sapeva di avere centinaia di occhi puntati addosso, che dietro alle tende scure che si scostavano velocemente al suo passaggio, si celavano i volti curiosi della gente. I loro sguardi lo raggiungevano e lo colpivano indiscreti e pungenti; invisibili spilli che gli si infilavano sotto alla pelle. Sibilanti sussurri arrivavano alle sue sensibili orecchie, disturbando la quiete della sua coscienza.

Era strano, sentirsi un estraneo nel proprio villaggio; passare davanti alle case di chi lo aveva sempre salutato ed accolto, ma trovare solamente porte chiuse.

Forse, si stavano comportando così perché sapevano qualcosa; forse al villaggio era stata inventata già qualche storia su di lui- oppure, ancora peggio, era stata detta loro la _verità_.

Svoltato l'angolo, la Torre apparve alta ed imponente. La luce del sole illuminava l'alto tetto, e Sakumo esitò un istante prima di allungare il piede per iniziare a marciare nella sua lunga ombra, che sembrò avvolgerlo e stringerlo nella sua oscura presa.

Non riuscì proprio ad impedire che i suoi occhi si soffermassero sula grande vetrina del negozio dei Matsuda. Quante volte, su quella soglia, Hoshi lo aveva atteso...

Guardando attentamente, la sua silhouette era ancora lì: rossi capelli, sguardo sereno e un grande sorriso. In un'altra occasione, sarebbe saltata fuori da quella porta chiamandolo felice e salutandolo con la mano. Ora, su quello stipite era calata una spessa tenda che sventolava lenta nella brezza e di lei non restava che l'immagine vivida e fugace del suo ricordo. Fu certo, nella penombra di quel buio locale, di aver scorto per un istante gli occhi del signor Atsushi, che nascosti fra i barattoli e le ampolle, lo avevano raggiunto con uno sguardo glaciale. Era così simile a quello che Hoshi gli aveva rivolto prima di voltargli le spalle per sempre. Anche il padre ora sembrava volergli silenziosamente urlare le stesse parole. _'Non te lo perdonerò mai.'_

Andava bene così: non aveva bisogno del perdono di nessuno.

Senza essersene nemmeno reso conto, si ritrovò ad essere scortato lungo il corridoio incurvato che lo avrebbe condotto di fronte a Sarutobi. Un ANBU gli prese la mantella, gli aprì la porta e la richiuse subito alle sue spalle. Il click della serratura lo scosse, arrivando alle sue orecchie come un sordo boato.

Ci volle qualche istante per abituarsi al buio opprimente di quella stanza, ma quando i suoi occhi si furono completamente rassegnati all'oscurità, poté riconoscere le figure che lo stavano scrutando in silenzio.

Alla scrivania, Hiruzen Sarutobi aveva lo sguardo basso, la bocca nascosta dalle mani, la pipa inondava la stanza di un denso fumo; l'aspetto di chi non dorme da giorni. Al suo fianco, in piedi ed immobili come ombre scure, c'erano i suoi consiglieri più fidati. Sakumo li conosceva tutti bene: Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado e Danzo Shimura erano fra i ninja più importanti e rispettati al villaggio della Foglia. Anche se l'immagine del potere in tutte le Cinque Grandi Nazioni era quel rosso cappello che ora schermava Sarutobi, il Consiglio aveva un ruolo fondamentale nelle decisioni più delicate; soprattutto in tempo di guerra. Sarebbero stati anche loro, a stabilire il suo destino; spettava a quei quattro decidere se avrebbe abbracciato di nuovo il suo bambino o meno.

Il silenzio si protrasse per quella che sembrò un'eternità, mentre il sole si allungò sul pavimento della stanza, rivelando gli spessi rivoli di fumo che si annodavano nell'aria. Il primo a farsi avanti fu Mitokado, che prima di parlare si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso con una nervosa mossa.

“Spero che almeno tu possa chiarirci le idee su ciò che è accaduto laggiù.” Disse aspro, rivolgendo una veloce occhiata a Sarutobi. “Se però dovesse essere come ci è stato riferito, mi chiedo perché tu non abbia avuto la decenza di toglierti la vita prima di fare ritorno a Konoha.”

Utatane annuì al suo fianco e si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse. “Fai rapporto.” Disse con una vena di disprezzo.

Sakumo avanzò di qualche passo e si inchinò, lo sguardo fisso a terra. “La missione affidata al mio Team è fallita.”

_Io ho fallito._

“Le condizioni non sono state rispettate, l'ultimatum è scaduto e il Vento ci ha dichiarato guerra.” Rispose solo lo stretto indispensabile. Le sua stessa voce lo raggiungeva sconosciuta, come quella di un estraneo.

“Questo _lo sappiamo_.” Ribatté lei, sempre gelida. “Ma vogliamo capire chi è il responsabile.”

Sakumo rimase stordito, lo sguardo basso. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dir loro? La risposta a quella semplice domanda, lui non l'aveva.

Purtroppo, sapeva come funzionavano questo genere di cose: gli uomini di fronte a lui non volevano davvero sapere la _verità_. Quella, non interessava mai a nessuno. A pensarci bene, nella vita funzionava proprio come nelle sue storie: non era importante _come_ fossero andate davvero le cose, non era fondamentale spiegare _perché_ fossero accadute. Ciò che desiderava chi le ascoltava, era solamente la rassicurante convinzione di comprendere chi fosse l'eroe del racconto e a chi invece spettasse il ruolo del cattivo. Ogni ascoltatore, esattamente come il Consiglio, non desiderava altro se non avere qualcuno da incolpare, qualcuno da condannare. In quel modo, avrebbe potuto sentirsi un po' più in pace con sé stesso, avrebbe finalmente trovato una certezza in un mondo che non riusciva a dargliene nessuna.

“Cercherò di essere chiaro,” Intervenne di nuovo Mitokado scocciato, dal fondo della stanza. “Il Vento accusa Hiruzen Sarutobi di aver mandato degli uomini della Foglia sul confine per attaccarlo. _I tuoi compagni_ _di squadra_ sembrano essere coinvolti. Vengono chiamati _traditori_. Dove si trovano al momento?”

Sakumo sollevò la testa per guardarlo nei piccoli occhi dietro le lenti. Tutti stavano attendendo solo che aprisse la bocca. Lo aveva immaginato, ma ora aveva la conferma: il Consiglio non sapeva del _piano di riserva,_ non aveva idea di cosa Sarutobi avesse architettato e scritto in quella Pergamena Nera. Il motivo per il quale l'Hokage l'aveva tenuto per sé era chiaro: non si fidava di loro.

In difficoltà nel trovare una risposta diplomatica, Sakumo lo guardò in cerca di aiuto; Sarutobi rimase in silenzio, ma il suo sguardo tetro fu eloquente come non mai.

“Hoshi Matsuda e Taro sono fuggiti a nord, e non faranno ritorno a Konoha.” Rispose incerto sentendo la gola stringersi sempre più tra la tensione ed il fumo.

_Gli ho detto io di non farlo._

“E l'informatrice della Pioggia?” Gli chiese Utatane.

“È morta.”

_L'ho uccisa io._

Nella stanza, la tensione era palpabile. I membri del consiglio si irrigidirono, osservandosi l'un l'altro discretamente tra la foschia. La donna si mise le mani sulle tempie e parlò di nuovo massaggiandole. “È chiaro che la dinamica dell'accaduto debba essere ancora chiarita. Se si tratta davvero di diserzione, sia Matsuda che il ragazzo verranno ricercati e condannati. Tu invece, per ora, sei accusato di tradimento. Come ti dichiari?”

Questa volta, fu Sarutobi ad alzare leggermente la testa - una mossa quasi impercettibile. Sakumo deglutì e aprì la bocca per parlare, non potendo più impedire che il sapore fastidioso del tabacco gli raggiungesse la lingua. Bastò però quel piccolo momento di esitazione, perché Shimura si irrigidisse e scattasse in avanti, interrompendolo prima che potesse proferire parola.

“Koharu, sei sempre la solita: dritta al punto, senza giri di parole,_ eh?_” L'uomo le passò davanti scuotendo la testa e si mise proprio di fronte a Sakumo, risparmiandogli così lo sguardo truce dell'Hokage, nascosto dietro alle sue ampie spalle.

“Però mia cara, dovresti aprire gli occhi e guardare in faccia la realtà per una volta.” Mentre parlava alla donna, scrutava Sakumo dalla testa ai piedi, la grande cicatrice sul mento lo rendeva più austero di quanto non fosse già. Sollevò un sopracciglio. “Per anni abbiamo vissuto nella tensione di una guerra pronta a scoppiare di nuovo. Per anni, il nostro Hokage non ha fatto altro che assecondare le altre nazioni, sottomettendo il Paese del Fuoco ad ogni loro richiesta. Così facendo, ha lasciato che la nostra credibilità venisse meno.” Parlava con un tono calmo e deciso, come se si trovasse di fronte ad una platea. Sakumo si chiese perché si fosse messo a fare un discorso simile proprio in quel momento; come se non fosse lì per giudicare lui, ma Sarutobi.

“Ora ne stiamo pagando il prezzo, ed abbiamo la conferma che Sarutobi ha agito contro il nostro interesse. È ovvio che ci ha tenuto nascosto qualcosa – e _questo ninja_,” Non gli si rivolgeva direttamente, ma all'improvviso era come se nella stanza ci fossero solamente loro. “Lo sta solo coprendo.”

Sakumo continuò a fissarlo senza esitazione. Non aveva paura; né di lui, né della _sua condanna_.

Non vedendo nessuna reazione o risposta, Danzo si girò veloce per dargli le spalle, stizzito e frustrato. Quell'uomo era noto per non possedere una grande pazienza, ma certamente non era uno stupido: la storia che Sarutobi aveva raccontato non stava in piedi. A giudicare dalle loro facce stanche ed esasperate, dovevano aver discusse tutta la notte senza risultato. Una situazione così delicata avrebbe potuto compromettere l'Hokage e la sua reputazione, e se fra quelle mura la sua credibilità fosse svanita, per lui non sarebbe restato altro da fare che cedere il posto a un successore.

D'improvviso, Shimura decise di sfogare la sua frustrazione sul suo vecchio compagno di squadra. “_Hiruzen_!” Disse con un ringhio. Un colpo battuto d'improvviso sulla scrivania fece sobbalzare tutti i presenti, ma non smosse l'Hokage nemmeno di un centimetro. “È tutta colpa tua se siamo arrivati a questo! Se avessi ascoltato me fin dall'inizio, prima di dichiarare guerra a Konoha, ci penserebbero bene!” Quando gli puntò il dito contro, quello sospirò e non rispose. “È arrivata l'ora che ti assuma le tue colpe e le ammetta pubblicamente: la gente di Konoha deve capire sulle spalle di chi graverà questa guerra! E quando lo saprà, il tuo tempo qui sarà scaduto.”

Le sue parole dovevano aver colpito nel segno, perché Utatane e Mitokado si guardarono ed annuirono concordi. Si voltarono verso l'Hokage, attendendo una risposta che non arrivò. Capire cosa passasse per la testa a Sarutobi invece era impossibile.

Danzo rimase chinato sulla scrivania, imprimendo una pressione sempre maggiore. “Il tuo silenzio,” Disse con un ghigno che non riuscì a celare. “Non fa altro che provare la tua colpa. Penso che i colleghi concordino quando dico che è giunto il momento per te di cedere il testimone e lasciare Konoha nelle mani di qualcuno che sappia proteggerla a dovere.”

Quella frase suscitò una grande agitazione generale, e ben presto, il consiglio finì per dimenticarsi della presenza di Sakumo. Gli diedero la schiena per rivolgersi tutti all'Hokage, nascondendolo completamente dietro alle loro sagome. Le loro voci divennero sempre più lontane.

_Ma certo: ovviamente, era diventata una questione politica_; forse, lo era stata fin dall'inizio. A Sakumo però, non interessava: i discorsi di quel tipo avevano smesso di importargli da molto tempo. Alla fine, un ninja non dovrebbe nemmeno farsi certe domande: dovrebbe solo fare quello che gli viene detto. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. Sembrava semplice sulla carta, e in effetti, ripensandoci, lui era stato davvero un pessimo shinobi...

La discussione sempre più accesa divenne poco a poco un mormorio lontano, ed il famigliare e rassicurante silenzio che lo aveva accompagnato fino a lì lo circondò di nuovo. Il fumo si fece così spesso davanti ai suoi occhi da riuscire a schermarlo dal resto del mondo.

Negli stretti spiragli che le tende lasciavano intravedere, i volti di pietra invece ascoltavano con attenzione, gli occhi accusatori puntati sulla scrivania ora circondata da rabbiosi e gesticolanti consiglieri.

D'improvviso, oltre la nebbia della sua mente, si alzò una voce più definita e nota.

“_Che aspetti a dirglielo? Dopo il casino che hai fatto, almeno questo puoi ancora sistemarlo...”_ Taro si era delineato di fronte alla finestra, lunghi capelli neri e sangue fresco sul viso. _“__Tu sai di chi è la colpa: dillo.''_ Aveva le braccia conserte e quello sguardo severo che gli aveva rivolto nel loro ultimo incontro. _“Io lo avrei fatto. Avrei sistemato tutto se solo tu me lo avessi permesso.”_

“_Sì fallo, è la cosa più giusta.''_ Gli sussurrò Hoshi, improvvisamente a pochi centimetri da lui. “_Diglielo - dì loro chi è il responsabile... poi sarà tutto finito, te lo prometto.”_ Allungò la mano verso di lui, ma Sakumo non sentì nessun tocco raggiungerlo. “_Dì loro la verità.” _Gli ripeté un'altra volta.

Quando le voci del consiglio lo raggiunsero di nuovo, Sakumo alzò la testa e parlò ancora prima di prendere fiato. “L'Hokage non centra nulla.” Iniziò con un sussurro che riuscì a zittire i battibecchi e tirare su di sé di nuovo tutte le attenzioni. “La guerra è scoppiata solo per colpa mia.”

Danzo si raddrizzò con la schiena per guardarlo dritto in faccia. L'ira era mal celata sul suo viso, le sopracciglia piegate e i denti stretti. Era come se quella breve frase lo avesse scosso dalla testa ai piedi, cogliendolo del tutto alla sprovvista. “Questo,” Disse con una chiara minaccia. “Non spetta certo a _te_ stabilirlo.”

Gli uomini che lo stavano fissando non potevano saperlo, ma non era lui a coprire l'Hokage. Sarutobi avrebbe potuto urlare ad alta voce tutte le colpe di Sakumo, ma aveva invece scelto il silenzio, compromettendo anche la sua posizione. Di colpe, lui ne aveva già troppe sulle spalle, e non voleva addossarsi anche questa.

“Ho ucciso io quella donna.” Disse allora, consapevole di non essere stato interpellato. “L'ho fatto per proteggere i miei compagni. Non sono riuscito- No; _no__n ho voluto_ consegnarli. Ho scelto di lasciarli andare sapendo quali sarebbero state le conseguenze e sono pronto a pagare per le mie azioni con la vita.”

Le parole gli uscirono terribilmente naturali, e Sakumo rimase di nuovo inorridito da quella parte della suo coscienza che gli sussurrava parole orrende e crudeli. Era una strana ed sconosciuta sensazione quella di non provare paura di fronte ad un'imminente fine. Guardò i suoi compagni sorridergli un'ultima volta, prima che sparissero tra il fumo: gli occhi verdi di lei, il sorriso duro di lui.

Gli avevano suggerito bene: avrebbe pagato per quello che aveva fatto, e non importava più se fosse stato giusto o sbagliato; con la morte, quel dubbio avrebbe per sempre smesso di perseguitarlo.

Shimura scosse la testa teatralmente e si avvicinò di nuovo a lui per sussurrargli parole che tutti poterono sentire, ma solo Sakumo riuscì a comprendere. “Invece di continuare a coprirlo, perché non dici quello che hai visto laggiù?” Il suo sguardo era tagliente, le parole velenose e ricolme di ira.

Sakumo si sistemò con le spalle e sollevò la testa. Avrebbe potuto dirlo, _certo_. Sarebbe bastato raccontare quello che era successo; avrebbe potuto dir loro degli shinobi di Konoha; avrebbe potuto spiegare che i suoi compagni non erano affatto traditori, che erano stati eroi del Villaggio fino alla fine... ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Sakumo sapeva che l'ombra che incombeva su di lui, che riposava nel sottosuolo di Konoha, era un nemico troppo grande da sconfiggere. Sì, avrebbe voluto parlare - poche parole avrebbero rivelato che persone infide si nascondevano fra loro – ma non poteva farlo. Proprio come quei poveri ragazzi dagli occhi vuoti non avevano potuto pronunciare una sola parola contro il loro padrone, così Sakumo era stretto nella morsa di un invisibile sigillo che gli faceva serrare le labbra.

“Dici di essere il responsabile,” Disse Danzo sempre più stizzito. “Allora accetterai facilmente la tua _condanna_.”

_Sono pronto a morire._

L'aria si saturò di fumo quando una nuvola spessa si sollevò dalle narici di Sarutobi. “Adesso_ basta_.” Dopo aver rotto il suo lungo silenzio, l'Hokage si tolse il grande cappello per passarsi una mano sulla fronte stempiata. Si sollevò lento e stanco dalla sedia, facendo riassumere a tutti una postura più composta.

Quando si avvicinò, cercò di placare Danzo con una mano sulla spalla. “Tutti qui sappiamo,” Disse rivolgendo al vecchio compagno di squadra un'occhiata truce. “Che una guerra non può iniziare a causa di un solo uomo. Ognuno di noi ha una parte di colpa in quello che è successo. Anche io.”

Quando furono faccia a faccia, Sakumo abbassò lo sguardo a terra. Era sfiancato: le gambe lo sorreggevano a malapena, lo stomaco si contraeva per la fame; l'unica cosa alla quale riusciva a pensare in un momento come quello era quanto avrebbe voluto ritornare a casa da Kakashi. Non voleva che l'Hokage vedesse tutto questo nei suoi occhi stanchi.

“Evidentemente, mi sbagliavo su di te. Su di _voi_. Ho scelto le persone sbagliate per questo difficile compito, e ti chiedo di perdonarmi.” Sembrava profondamente addolorato, ed aveva lo stesso sguardo cupo del giorno nel quale gli aveva messo fra le mani la Pergamena Nera.

Dopo una breve esitazione, Sarutobi sospirò passandosi la mano nella barba. “Una cosa è certa – e credo che i miei colleghi concordino.” Iniziò rivolgendo uno sguardo minaccioso a Shimura. “Fino a quando saremo noi alla guida di questo villaggio, nessuno verrà condannato a morte per aver difeso i propri compagni di squadra.”

“Questo è inaccettabile! Qualcuno deve pagare per quello che è accaduto!” Sbraitò di nuovo Danzo, fuori di sé.

Sarutobi fece un profondo respiro e scosse la testa sconsolato. “Con la guerra, molto sangue verrà versato: non c'è bisogno di iniziare a macchiarci ora le mani. E in quanto alla sua punizione,” Disse guardando Sakumo negli occhi. “Credo - perché lo conosco bene ormai - che il dover convivere con ciò che le sua azioni hanno causato sia più che sufficiente.”

Si avvicinò ancora e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. “Temo tu sappia che ciò che l'Hokage dice in casi come questi conta ben poco.” Continuò Sarutobi con un'espressione sempre più dura. “Anche se ti sto dando la mia grazia, non posso fare nient'altro per te. E non posso permettere che tu continui ad essere uno shinobi di Konoha; non con le voci che circoleranno sul tuo conto.”

_Ma certo: le voci._ Gli era sembrato quasi di poterle già sentire, nel silenzio angosciante che lo aveva avvolto per la strada principale. Coloro che avrebbero decretato la sua pena sarebbero stati loro: gli abitanti di Konoha. I colleghi che sarebbero dovuti tornare laggiù in quell'inferno, a combattere e perdere la vita; i genitori dei giovani Chuunin, gli occhi dei quali si sarebbero aperti troppo presto, troppo duramente di fonte agli orrori della guerra. Ognuno di loro sapeva che il fuoco del conflitto li avrebbe raggiunti per colpa _sua_; che era stato lui a portarlo da loro; e non glielo avrebbero mai perdonato.

Ma come avrebbe potuto chieder loro il contrario? Alla fine, era stato lui per primo a dichiararsi colpevole; la sua coscienza era stata la prima a voltargli le spalle per sempre.

“Consegnaci il copri-fronte.” Disse Utatane sospirando rassegnata. Sakumo se la ritrovò improvvisamente di fronte e la guardò sconvolto per un attimo, agghiacciato dal suo bieco sguardo.

“Non ne ho più uno.” Rispose a bassa voce.

-

Tutto sarebbe andato meglio, quando avrebbe finalmente rivisto Kakashi.

Erano passate ore ormai da quando aveva attraversato le porte del villaggio, aveva già varcato la soglia della grande e vuota abitazione, ma era come se non fosse ancora tornato davvero a casa. Forse, era perché, dopo aver incontrato il consiglio, non aveva parlato più con nessuno; aveva solo attraversato le strade deserte a testa bassa, stringendo la sua vecchia spada come se fosse l'unica cosa rimasta di una vita passata da dimenticare. I continui bisbigli della gente lo avevano spinto a cercare un riparo, un luogo dove non potessero più raggiungerlo.

Era chiaro: quel villaggio non sarebbe più stato la sua casa. Eppure, il suo rifugio era proprio lì. Gli bastava ripensare a quel viso sorridente, alla gioiosa voce che lo salutava e ad un dolce abbraccio per sentire il cuore scaldarsi subito. Una piccola scintilla di luce nel tetro buio.

All'ombra del patio, al riparo dal caldo sole autunnale, Sakumo contava i minuti che lo separavano da suo figlio. Sapeva che era solo questione di pochi istanti prima che il bambino sbucasse dal fondo della via.

Finché ci sarebbe stato Kakashi, le cose sarebbero andate meglio. _Ne era certo._

Si era così liberato dell'ormai logora uniforme e si era seduto sulle assi di legno del cortile, - come spesso faceva quando ritornava da una lunga missione – la spada accanto a lui, ancora avvolta nella stoffa.

Sapeva che il figlio avrebbe guardato proprio lì non appena avrebbe svoltato l'angolo.

Si appoggiò, esausto, ad una colonna di legno e provò a godere della quiete . Il vento fra le fronde, i mormorii della gente; quanto avrebbe voluto poter apprezzare quella tranquillità. La testa però gli doleva da giorni, un dolore che sembrava non volersene più andare; nelle orecchie aveva ancora il suono costante e lugubre dell'acqua che si era abbattuta su di lui per settimane. Chissà, Hoshi e Taro forse erano ancora là, sotto alla pioggia. Forse anche loro erano fermi a guardare il mondo cadere a pezzi senza poterci fare nulla; anche loro sentivano di avere la coscienza macchiata da una colpa troppo grande. _Forse_ si stavano disperando anche loro, rimpiangevano di essere ancora vivi.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi, in cerca di un po' di riposo, fino a quando non iniziò ad udire i primi schiamazzi lontani, i passi dei Chuunin più frettolosi. Stavano per passare di lì, di ritorno verso loro case, sfilando per la via, come sempre.

Oggi però, Sakumo li osservò uno per uno.

Per quella strada, passò veloce tutta la nuova generazione: ogni piccolo e promettente ninja che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la guerra alle porte. La loro felicità, era come la quiete prima della tempesta, prima che la notizia della guerra arrivasse anche alle loro orecchie.

Ora sorridevano gioiosi ed inconsapevoli, ma presto... presto non lo avrebbero più fatto. I loro occhi si sarebbero ingrigiti di fronte allo spettacolo al quale avrebbero assistito; i loro cuori induriti a causa di troppe azioni terribili.

Proprio come era successo a lui.

Avrebbe tanto voluto farlo, ma non si permise di distogliere lo sguardo: osservò i loro sorrisi, i giochi e gli scherzi. Si costrinse a guardare in viso ogni giovane al quale aveva strappato il futuro.

Rimase fermo ed in silenzio. Trattenne il fiato quando il sole si oscurò, i loro piedi affondarono nel fango, i volti si bagnarono nella pioggia. Non fece nulla, quando il buio tornò ad avvolgerlo; ad avvolgere tutti loro. Sentì le grida, che fino ad un momento prima erano state festose, divenire urla di terrore e dolore. Sapeva che erano rivolte a lui, che lo avrebbero chiamato sempre più forte, lo avrebbero assordato con la loro disperazione.

_Papà..._

Anche Kakashi si unì a quel coro. Dopotutto, non sarebbe stato da meno: anche lui avrebbe dovuto crescere in fretta, combattere e soffrire per colpa di una guerra che non sarebbe _mai_ davvero finita.

“Papà! Sei tornato!”

All'improvviso, un gruppo di Genin si diradò, ed il bambino apparve proprio di fronte a lui, in mezzo alla strada. Due occhi grigi lo fissavano perplessi da sopra la grande sciarpa. Sakumo sbatté le palpebre qualche volta, abbagliato di nuovo dalla luce del sole. Si alzò in un'energica mossa e si inginocchiò nell'erba di fronte al patio. Quel gesto, fece illuminare per un istante il viso di Kakashi, che si precipitò per lasciarsi avvolgere dal suo abbraccio.

“Come sta il mio bambino?” Gli chiese con un ampio sorriso.

Kakashi sollevò le spalle, forse scocciato dall'appellativo. “È stata una missione lunga, papà. Hai combattuto tanto?” Le solite domande che gli faceva al suo ritorno.

“Un po'.” Gli rispose alzandosi senza lasciarlo andare.

“Hai salvato molte persone?” Sakumo lo guardò dritto in faccia. La sua innocenza era qualcosa di meraviglioso e, come tutto ciò che esisteva di bello nella sua vita, era destinato a morire in fretta.

Distolse lo sguardo da lui, non riuscendo più a fingere un sorriso. “Qualcuno...” Rispose ancora intontito.

Sì, non era una bugia: qualcuno lo aveva salvato.

“Lo sapevo, sei il migliore di tutti.” Commentò felice il ragazzino, inconsapevole di quanto le sue parole lo colpirono duramente. Sakumo non era il migliore; non era nemmeno più un ninja -_ non era più niente_.

Lo appoggiò sul portico e gli strofinò i capelli con la mano. Poi, si fermò un attimo a guardarlo: era passato poco più di un mese, eppure Kakashi sembrava cresciuto. Era diventato più alto, era stato promosso a Chuunin ed aveva iniziato a compiere le sue prime missioni, ma, proprio come la madre, aveva conservato l'espressione serena e gioiosa. Una che riservava solamente a lui.

Lo avrebbe voluto proteggere per sempre, ma quanto può durare un'illusione? Oggi menzogna, ogni invenzione – per quanto possa essere confortante – arriva sempre ad una fine. Era successo anche con i suoi compagni: non era riuscito a dir loro la verità, aveva cercato di proteggerli da essa, ma questo non aveva fatto altro che farlo odiare ancor di più.

Fu terribile quando la comprensione lo raggiunse: la stima che suo figlio gli rivolgeva ancora adesso non era che una menzogna ormai. Avrebbe dovuto goderne, perché non sarebbe durata per sempre. Sarebbe arrivato il giorno nel quale i mormorii della gente avrebbero raggiunto anche le sue giovani orecchie, ed avrebbe sentito come chiamavano suo padre. E allora avrebbe saputo, lo avrebbe visto per quello che era davveroes anche lui lo avrebbe_ giudicato._  
  


Quel giorno, sarebbe stato quello nel quale Sakumo avrebbe perso anche l'ultima piccola buona ragione per continuare a resistere. A quel punto, le cose non sarebbero più potute andare meglio; nemmeno con Kakashi fra le braccia.

_Beh una cosa era certa: n_on avrebbe mai permesso che quel momento giungesse.

“Stasera mi racconterai la storia?”

“_Mm_,” Sakumo sollevò il figlio con entrambe le braccia, e non poté non notare quanto si fosse fatto pesante. “Non sei diventato troppo grande per le storie della buonanotte?” Gli chiese stringendolo di nuovo.

Kakashi lo guardò, poi abbassò la testa, improvvisamente rattristito.

“E va bene,” Disse allora, un po' impietosito e allo stesso tempo addolorato. “Per una volta potrei raccontarti qualcosa di diverso...” Un bagliore di gioia pervase i piccoli occhi scuri. Sarebbe davvero stato un peccato non vedere più quell'espressione di ammirazione sul suo viso, ma forse era giunto il momento di lasciare che anche lui crescesse e vedesse il mondo per quello che era. Lo appoggiò sull'erba e gli premette con forza la testa in un gesto giocosa. “Ma non stasera, papà ha bisogno di riposare dopo un lungo viaggio.”

Il bambino annuì e si divincolò dalla sua stretta. Poi, si diresse veloce verso la porta di casa, facendogli un gesto con la mano per incitarlo ad andargli dietro.

Sakumo non perse tempo.

Raccolse l'involto di stoffa che ancora giaceva a terra e si incamminò lungo il portico.

Sì, si sarebbe goduto quello che restava della sua vecchia vita, avrebbe ignorato il buio che lo avvolgeva con una stretta sempre più decisa; non avrebbe ascoltato quella voce nella mente che gli sussurrava parole terrificanti. La sua coscienza gli avrebbe concesso ancora qualche piccolo momento di felicità con suo figlio, prima di condannarlo per sempre e fargli scontare la pena che aveva scelto per lui.


	15. Epilogo - Alba

Le piaceva stare lassù, perché da quell'altezza riusciva a vedere le pianure oltre la città. A tarda notte, spesso sgattaiolava fuori dalla sua stanza per arrampicarsi in cima alla torre ed osservare il buio orizzonte sperando di intravedere la calda luce aranciata del sole.

Da quando era arrivata ad Amegakure però, non era mai successo - nemmeno una volta.

Le nuvole erano sempre grige e spesse, dalla mattina alla sera, e la luce si diffondeva tenue e debole attraverso una coltre che avrebbe reso impossibile scorgerne la fonte. Come se non bastasse, le torri che spezzavano qua e là il panorama avevano la stessa tonalità; tubi grigi le percorrevano, artificiali venature di immensi tronchi secchi. L'odore che si alzava dalle lontane e strette strade era disgustoso; il fumo che usciva dai tombini rancido e marcescente.

C'era da ammettere che, in quel contesto, le passeggiate nei boschi con sua madre non sembravano più tanto male, anzi; erano diventate un ricordo rassicurante - l'odore della terra asciutta e delle foglie, una memoria lontana da tenere stretta nel cuore.

Anche in quel buio, riusciva a scorgere i palazzi che si estendevano a perdita d'occhio, come resti di alberi ancora in piedi dopo un terribile incendio - sagome scure di ciò che la città era stata un tempo. Oggi, del Villaggio della Pioggia descritto nei libri di scuola non rimaneva che un triste scheletro, un luogo lugubre ed inospitale distrutto dalla guerra; certamente, non uno nel quale avrebbe voluto trasferirsi.

Ma infondo, andava bene: vivere lì era il giusto prezzo da pagare. Se per scontare la sua pena avesse dovuto finire i suoi giorni in quel paese, le sarebbe stato bene così.

“Hoshi?_” _La voce che la chiamò le fece alzare lo sguardo di nuovo verso est. Senza girarsi, sentì Taro fermarsi accanto a lei, non curante della pioggia che continuava a cadere dal cielo. “Sapevo che ti avrei trovata qui.” Le disse mettendosi appollaiato sotto alla fredda doccia naturale.

Era ancora un selvaggio, e lo sarebbe sempre stato. Aveva dovuto sostituire la sua foresta con quella giungla di acciaio e pietra, ma scrutava ancora le vie e gli alti parapetti come un falco, costantemente in cerca di una preda annidata nell'ombra.  
  
Quando ebbe concluso la solita ricognizione, l'occhio nero si posò finalmente su di lei. “Non riesci a dormire di nuovo, vero?_”_

“Perché, tu sì?_”_

“_Mm...” _Mormorò nascosto nella la luce bluastra nella prima mattina. I ricordi dovevano tormentare anche lui ogni tanto, era inevitabile che lo facessero.

Hoshi tornò ad osservare il cielo si infilò una mano nella scura tunica che da tempo le aveva fatto da divisa. Nei momenti difficili, quando si era sentita persa e nostalgica, quel piccolo pezzo di metallo che teneva nascosto l'aveva confortata. Il calore dell'acciaio e dei ricordi che portava con sé l'avevano aiutata ad andare avanti.

“A volte vengo qui a rimuginare sul passato.” Ammise alzando il pallido viso e lasciando che la pioggia lo sciacquasse. “Sai, mi chiedo cose del tipo: cosa sarebbe successo se non avessi commesso tutti quegli errori? E se non avessimo fallito la nostra missione, dove saremmo oggi?_” _Aveva cercato di apparire disinvolta, ma la voce le si era spezzata in qualche punto.

Taro scosse la testa e rise sommessamente. “A cosa serve pensarci? Il passato è _passato_.” Lì in mezzo a quei palazzi distrutti e fatiscenti, scuro, con i segni della guerra sul viso, sembrava proprio nel suo ambiente naturale. Ora, nessuno avrebbe visto la differenza fra lui e uno degli innumerevoli orfani della Pioggia; lo stesso dolore rimasto sul viso fin dall'infanzia, la stessa ardente volontà nel cuore. Si era adattato perfettamente a quella città, forse perché non aveva mai dovuto lasciarsene davvero nessuna alle spalle. Se la sua fosse una fortuna o una terribile disgrazia, Hoshi non lo aveva ancora deciso.

Affondò il viso nell'ampio collo della tunica e, ancora immersa nei pensieri, provò a guardarlo: scrutando il suo serio profilo, si chiese se anche lui sentisse, qualche volta, la mancanza di _casa -_ ma quel viso era sempre stato difficile da leggere.

“Forse su questa città,” Continuò imperterrita. “Adesso starebbe sorgendo il sole. Invece guarda..._” _Con una mano gli indicò l'orizzonte. La sua linea era scura e cupa; così scura che era quasi impossibile pensare che dietro a quella coltre di nuvole ci fosse davvero un sole caldo e splendente.

Eppure c'era,_ doveva esserci. _

Sovrappensiero, estrasse il copri-fronte e fissò l'acqua bagnarlo dolcemente. Quando ripensava alla Foglia, la nostalgia si acuiva fino a divenire insopportabile, un'invisibile presa le stringeva il cuore. Hoshi sapeva che non si sarebbe mai potuta sentire davvero_ a casa _sotto alla pioggia di Amegakure; ma più guardava il simbolo del suo villaggio natio, più comprendeva di non appartenere nemmeno a Konoha. Ogni volta che lo stringeva fra le mani, le sembrava avesse un po' meno significato per lei; però, la sua mente non riusciva a smettere di visitare quel luogo famigliare e lontano.

Era la condanna di chi non apparteneva più a niente,_ vero_? Sì, la stessa che aveva dovuto scontare Niji. Ora poteva capirla un po' meglio, sapendo quanto i loro destini, alla fine, fossero stati simili. Poteva sentire la sua stessa sofferenza, ora che era come lei: una Shinobi senza un villaggio, con un copri-fronte che non era nulla di più che un pezzo di metallo qualsiasi.

Hoshi si passò la lingua tra le umide labbra; _che strano_, la pioggia aveva sempre un sapore salmastro in quelle mattine. Sospirò, prima di continuare a pronunciare ad alta voce i suoi pensieri.

“Ogni giorno guardo l'acqua cadere dal cielo e non riesco a non pensare che scenda per _colpa mia.__” _Disse all'improvviso, cogliendo Taro alla sprovvista. “Non abbiamo portato solo la guerra quaggiù... ma anche la pioggia.” Con il dolore non più nascosto, guardò il compagno dritto in faccia, implorandolo di darle una risposta; come suo solito, non negò le sue parole e rimase in silenzio, i suoi lunghi capelli neri lasciavano che le gocce d'acqua li percorressero veloci.

“Ma cosa dici?” Ribatté poi all'improvviso con un'espressione tra il confuso e l'adirato. “Lo sai meglio di me che questa città è in una terra sfortunata... È sempre stato così, e così resterà per sempre...”

Mentire adesso non serviva a nulla, eppure Taro non si dava per vinto. A distanza di anni, continuava a negare ciò che entrambi sapevano benissimo, ed Hoshi si chiedeva sempre il _perché_.

Non era una stupida, e nemmeno un'ingenua – non più almeno. Lo aveva compreso lentamente, mano a mano che la pioggia l'aveva colpita nel lungo viaggio in quel paese. All'inizio, aveva provato a lasciarsi scivolare le gocce sulla pelle, a scollarle via; ma quando l'acqua le era penetrata fin dentro le umide ossa non aveva più potuto negarlo, non a sé stessa. Poco a poco aveva capito che la guerra dalla quale stavano fuggendo era una responsabilità che non avrebbe potuto più addossare a qualcun altro.

Aveva compreso che la sua mera esistenza, la sua stessa vita era la causa di quella devastazione, di quella pioggia.

Su una cosa aveva però dovuto dare ragione al suo compagno: piangersi addosso non avrebbe riportato indietro il passato. Hoshi si era lasciata ispirare dalla gente di quella terra che, malgrado le politiche del paese, si era rimboccata le maniche ed aveva provato a migliorare le cose. Proprio quando avevano creduto di non avere più un posto nel mondo, lei e Taro avevano incontrato dei giovani shinobi ed aveano deciso di unirsi a loro. Il loro contributo era stato subito ben accetto: un ninja molto dotato ed un medico erborista, in tempo di guerra erano sicuramente più utili là dove c'era qualcuno da aiutare. Non gli avevano fatto domande sul loro passato – nessuno di loro voleva mai parlare di ciò che aveva dovuto passare.

Ne avevano viste tante in quei mesi ad Amegakure, ma non si erano mai scoraggiati: la determinazione di quei ragazzi era contagiosa, ardeva come una fiamma che non voleva proprio spegnersi sotto ad una tempesta senza fine. Nei loro occhi, Hoshi aveva rivisto il sogno che sembrava accomunare la gente della Pioggia; lo stesso che si era spento tanto tempo prima nelle iridi gialle di Niji, quello che ora sentiva accendersi anche nei suoi. Insieme loro avevano iniziato a combattere per provare a cambiare davvero le cose – per portare la _pace_.

Eppure, forse anche quella non altro che un'illusione. Nonostante gli sforzi ed i buoni propositi, negli anni quella pioggia aveva continuato a bagnare ogni cosa, ad inondare le strade senza pietà. _Ame-onna_ sembrava non voler proprio allentare la sua presa da quella città, e lei sapeva bene quanto le sue ossute mani potessero stringere a lungo una morsa. A lungo sì, ma non _per sempre_.

“Per sempre...” Sovrappensiero, ripeté le ultime parole del suo compagno, ormai svanite nel rumore incessante della pioggia. “Nulla dura per sempre, Taro. Persino quello che facciamo qui - persino i nostri ideali – tutto avrà una fine.”

Taro alzò le spalle._ “_Vuoi sapere cosa credo? Il tuo problema è che pensi troppo._” _Le mise una mano sulla testa, tirando affettuosamente i corti capelli rossi e scuotendoli per liberarli dalle gocce. Ogni scusa era buona per prenderla in giro, ma Hoshi non aveva mai sentito la mancanza dei suoi lunghi codini: tagliarli poteva anche non essere servito ad allontanare la stupida sciagura con la quale era nata, ma per lo meno le ricordava, ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio, che non era più la ragazzina di un tempo.

Lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Qualcuno deve pur farlo per tutti e due ogni tanto.” Gli disse con tono sarcastico facendo una smorfia.

Taro non rise, e si girò verso di lei più serio di prima. Il lato nascosto del viso - quello che, quando lo guardava, le faceva sempre provare un grande senso di colpa - si rivelò, illuminato dalla luce soffusa del mattino.

“Ascolta: qui stiamo bene, o mi sbaglio?” Le chiese prendendole la mano che stringeva il copri-fronte e chiudendole il pugno intorno alla medaglietta. Hoshi annuì. “Ogni giorno aiutiamo un sacco di gente, facciamo delle cose _buone.” _Il suo sguardo era penetrante e deciso, quello di qualcuno che sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dal futuro. _“Basta_ pensare al passato: adesso casa nostra è questa.”

Lei alzò la testa con uno scatto e fece un ghigno malizioso. “Credevo non ti piacesse stare qui.”

“Infatti non lo sopporto.” Rispose lui in fretta mentre continuava a scrutare le cime dei palazzi. “Acqua, fango... una terribile puzza. Non c'è nulla di bello qui, ma questa non è una buona ragione per cercare di migliorare le cose?” Quando sospirò, una nuvola di vapore gli lasciò le labbra. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa pensieroso.

“Una volta qualcuno mi ha detto che un vero ninja deve proteggere il suo villaggio e le persone che ama ad ogni costo,” Hoshi lo ascoltò perplessa e annuì concorde ripensando a ciò che le era stato insegnato nel suo primo giorno all'Accademia. “Beh, non è quello che stiamo facendo? Io dico che ce la stiamo cavando piuttosto bene.”

Lei lo guardò incantata. Taro parlava come se non sapesse che agli occhi di Konoha non erano nulla ormai se non due sporchi ninja traditori; come se ignorasse, o non gli importasse affatto, che persino le vesti che ora indossavano per combattere per la pace erano quelli criminali, nulla di più. Mentre le domande la assalivano, la sua pupilla destra continuava a fissarla, più scura della benda che gli copriva l'altra orbita.

Taro le strinse le dita con più forza. “Tu dici sempre che il mondo, prima o poi cambia tutte le persone; che ci trasforma in qualcuno di peggiore. So che Niji la pensava così, e forse una volta le avrei dato ragione anche io.” Quando le lasciò la mano, Hoshi si ritrovò a fissare di nuovo il vecchio copri-fronte.

“Adesso però non ci credo più, e sai perché? Il motivo è proprio davanti a me...” Alzò gli occhi per capire di cosa stesse parlando, quando incrociò il suo sguardo, stranamente gentile. “Anche dopo quello che hai passato, dopo tutte le cose che hai dovuto affrontare, tu _non sei cambiata affatto_.” Aggiunse con uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi che lasciavano intravedere il bianco dei denti.“Sì, sei cresciuta, ma infondo sei sempre la stessa stupida, ingenua ragazza-” Prima che potesse concludere, Hoshi strinse gli occhi e sospirò, scocciata da quel suo solito comportamento.

Taro rise sommessamente e continuò a parlare. “Ma, sopratutto,” Disse appoggiandole una mano sul viso. “Hai gli stessi identici occhi sognanti di allora.”

Hoshi rimase un momento scossa da quelle parole, ed incerta abbassò lo sguardo.

“Sono sicuro che sarebbe felice di saperlo.” Concluse lui prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso est per scrutare le lontane pianure.

_Sarebbe... felice? _Si portò una mano alla nuca, e nervosa si scrollò via le gocce d'acqua.

“Fidati di quello che ti dico.” Ripeté lui, divertito, percependo il suo sgomento. “Sarebbe molto orgoglioso di quello che fai e di_ quello che sei_.”

_Sarebbe orgoglioso?_

Ed ecco che la nostalgia tornava a sopraffarla. Pensare al Capitano faceva riemergere sempre tanti ricordi, la maggior parte tristi e spiacevoli. Soprattutto, riaccendeva in lei il senso di colpa per come si erano separati l'ultima volta a _Sagan, _tanto tempo prima. Ricordava ancora la sensazione che aveva provato quando, con poche cose raccolte e infilate in fretta e furia nello zaino, si era fermata ad ascoltare l'irrequieto respiro del sonno di Sakumo sapendo che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima possibilità di dirgli addio e sistemare le cose. Avrebbe voluto girarsi, sussurrargli un addio; ma non lo aveva fatto. Il rancore era ancora troppo forte, e la mano di Taro l'aveva trascinata via nella notte con tanta decisione.

Ora però, le cose erano diverse. Nel suo cuore pieno di rimpianto non c'era più spazio per odio e rabbia. Che cosa gli avrebbe detto adesso, se lo avesse rincontrato? Gli avrebbe chiesto scusa per le cose che gli aveva detto, o lo avrebbe ringraziato per averla salvata un'altra volta?

No, probabilmente niente di tutto questo.

Se lo avesse rivisto, gli avrebbe solo fatto una promessa: gli avrebbe giurato che il suo impegno per salvare una stupida ragazzina non sarebbe stato vano; che si sarebbe tenuta stretta quella vita e l'avrebbe dedicata ad una nobile causa. Già, sarebbe stato giusto che sapesse che, se il sole fosse davvero sorto un giorno tra quei palazzi, sarebbe stato anche merito _suo_.

Hoshi rimase in silenzio a pensare, il pollice che si muoveva lungo le linee del simbolo inciso. Il caldo acciaio che aveva fra le mani gli riportò alla mente tutto quello che, nel bene nel male, quell'uomo le aveva insegnato - tutto quello che aveva fatto per loro -

“E poi chissà,” Taro interruppe bruscamente i suoi pensieri. “Magari verrà davvero il giorno nel quale ce la faremo.” Disse allargando le braccia per stiracchiarsi e alzando improvvisamente il tono della voce. Le mani alte sopra la testa disegnarono un arco perfetto ricadendo di nuovo ai suoi fianchi.

Era solo una recita, ovviamente, ma vederlo così entusiasta era qualcosa di raro, che la lasciava incantata ogni volta. “Riusciremo a portare la pace, e tutto questo finirà.” Disse con tono teatrale. Per un momento Hoshi si chiese se non fosse davvero spuntato il sole, vedendo la luce che gli illuminava l'iride. All'orizzonte però, solo un'enorme nuvola nera.

Si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso. “Allora, se vorrai, potremo tornare laggiù... Per fargli un saluto e vedere come se la passa.”

Lei si limitò ad annuire in risposta.

_Ma sì_, non c'era bisogno di negarlo e rovinare quel momento. Infondo, entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe davvero successo: la fine della guerra sarebbe arrivata un giorno, ma loro non sarebbero stati lì ad assistervi. Avrebbero dovuto sopportare che la pioggia si abbattesse su di loro ancora ed ancora, fino a quando la loro colpa non sarebbe stata lavata via completamente. Fino a quando i loro piedi stranieri non avrebbero abbandonato per sempre quel paese.

Sapevano che non avrebbero più rivisto la luce del sole, il vecchio villaggio, o Sakumo. _Ed era giusto così._

Improvvisamente, Taro si sollevò al suo fianco e si diede una sistemata alla lunga tunica scura e fradicia. L'acqua gli scivolava sul tessuto e sulla pelle, disegnando segni che si intrecciarono a quelli lasciati dal fuoco tanto tempo prima.

“Dai, adesso torniamo dentro con gli altri.” Le propose allungandole una mano.

“Sì,” Disse con un sussurro, rivolgendosi a qualcuno di troppo lontano per poterla sentire. Taro le tirò dolcemente il braccio per esortarla a seguirlo, ma lei indugiò un attimo, sorridendo per la prima volta a quelle nuvole scure.

Il sole non si era visto nemmeno quella mattina, ma era giusto così; andava bene lottare per uno scopo che non avrebbero mai visto realizzato con i loro occhi. Infondo, non lo facevano per loro stessi, ma per chi sarebbe vissuto in quel mondo dopo di loro; perché non dovessero essere loro a pagare per gli errori commessi in passato.

_È questo che significa essere ninja, no? Sacrificare sé stessi per ciò che amiamo... me lo hai insegnato tu..._

Prima di iniziare ad incamminarsi con Taro sotto all'apertura del grande arco di pietra, Hoshi si infilò il copri-fronte in tasca e ispirò profondamente.

“Ci rivedremo, quando sorgerà l'alba.”

_Fine._

_“Kakashi è il figlio di uno shinobi prodigioso, Sakumo Hatake, temuto con il nome 'Zanna Bianca della Foglia'. Nemmeno i tre Sannin erano temuti quanto lui. Fu un grand'uomo, rispettato da tutti al villaggio, e ovviamente anche da Kakashi. Fu così, fino a quell'incidente... Il padre di Kakashi, Sakumo, si tolse la vita dopo essere stato diffamato. Era a capo di una missione difficilissima e si infilò in territorio nemico. Dovette fare una scelta: la missione o la vita dei suoi compagni... Ovviamente, secondo le regole del villaggio, la decisione giusta sarebbe stata completare la missione. Invece, lui la abbandonò per salvare i suoi compagni. Questo, costò altre gravi perdite per il Paese del Fuoco e per il villaggio, e la colpa ricadde su di lui. Persino i compagni che aveva salvato lo attaccarono. Quel trauma colpì duramente Sakumo, sia fisicamente che emotivamente. Ed infine... si tolse la vita.” Minato Namikaze_


End file.
